The Ties that Bind
by Jounouchi
Summary: After given a project to rewrite the end of a story, Yui takes it upon herself to redeem the past by trying to revive Suboshi and reunite him with Amiboshi. But, there are just some ends that shouldn't be tampered with...(Seiryuu fic mostly) *Incomplete*
1. The Path to Misfortune is Paved with Goo...

**Author's notes:** Muah, my first serious story that isn't Escaflowne...please be gentle with me! :D I hope this doesn't turn out to be 'just another one of those dorky ressurection fics' e_e because I try to be creative with my ideas and plots. Um...none of the Fushigi Yuugi characters are mine, though I wish they were (especially Amiboshi *____*) ...and that's about it. Please review and tell me if this is decent...or if I screwed up characterization, because quite frankly I think I did... x___X;. Anyway, enjoy! (**Update 2/18/02:** LOOK! HTML! :D That's right~! I got it working...well, not working, but I figured out an alternate way of doing this... XD which means I'll get to work soon on my chapters...x__x I was sorta angry because they kinda stupid... :/ and that's one of the reasons I haven't written because I've been hunting like hell for a way to do HTML on my computer. And I found one. ^^;)

* * *

"The ending of a story...one of the most crucial parts. In some cases, the end means a new beginning. It was simply a stepping stone to a whole new story entirely...such is the case in..."

Yui Hongou tapped the eraser of the pencil against her notebook mindlessly as the instructor continued his dull lecture. Her chin rested upon her palm and she stared out the window in silence. It was a nice autumn day and colored leaves cascaded one over the next, crisscrossing in a heap on the ground. Such things were mildly interesting when one was bored with the monotony of the classroom. But her attention was pulled away as she felt a light nudge to her uniform blazer.

Glancing to her left, she was faced with a folded up piece of paper. Miaka Yuuki was the one behind this; her eyes were closed happily until Yui pursed her lips and snatched up the note. Opening it slowly, she scanned over the Japanese characters with a tilt of her head. One hand lifted to her mouth so as to muffle a laugh. Sure enough, this letter was an invite to go out somewhere to eat with her and Taka. Miaka and her food, some things just never changed. Still, Yui wasn't all that up to playing third wheel. So, she simply shook her head toward her best friend and turned her attention to the teacher once more. An explanation would be offered after class if the girl was curious about the rejected invite.

"And therefore..." The instructor began. "For your assignment, I want you to pick a story that you've read...and expand to it's ending. Tie up the loose ends that were left untouched. Class dismissed."

The rest of the students gathered up their things and filtered through the doorway. Chattering rose up amongst the crowd and Yui shoved her books into her knapsack. As could be expected, Miaka approached her, text book clutched against her breast.

"Yui-chan, why won't you come tonight?"

Blinking, the fifteen year old shrugged, bringing the strap of the bookbag over her shoulder with a forced smile, "I just don't want to intrude on you and Tama--Taka, after all. Not to mention, I have a lot of homework to do."

"You're always doing your homework. Even a genius like you can take a break every once in a while, ne? Besides, we'd really like you to be there...it'd be fun!"

"Ie, I'm really busy, Miaka...maybe some other time."

Miaka furrowed her brows, "Yui...it's been like this ever since--"

"I thought we agreed not to bring _that_ up again...at least not in school," She cut her friend off.

"Yui-chan..."

"We've got a major assignment for this class, Miaka...I want to get a head start on it. You go out with Taka and have a great time. I'll talk to you on the phone later tonight and besides, you can tell me just how far you went on your little date, ne?" Yui grinned playfully, before she hurried the next part of her statement. "Ja ne!"

Miaka stood by as her classmate rushed out of the room. Those brows pressed in concern, before she dropped her gaze to the floor. Things had been better after the events of the book, but lately Yui had just been distant and never wanted to stay around longer than she had to. Especially as far as Taka was concerned. Maybe she still had feelings for him...maybe that was it. But no, Yui and Miaka agreed never to let a guy come between them again, so where was all this distance coming from? Why was Yui acting so strangely lately?

"Yuuki-san? Why are you standing around here? Class was over a while ago..." The teacher quirked a brow.

Miaka's eyes widened and she turned to face him with a weak laugh, "G-gomen!"

"Miaka are you feeling okay...?" Taka leaned forward at the cafe table, studying the girl before him.

"H-huh? Oh, hai!" She smiled brightly, but raised her brows in question. "Doushite?"

The teenager reached behind his head, scratching at those blue strands, "You barely touched your food."

Miaka looked down to notice the full plate of food that had been set before her quite a while ago. Of course, it wasn't there for long since once she noticed it, she pretty much devoured the meal in a second. Taka sweatdropped, but cleared his throat nervously, sparing a glance around toward the others who were gawking at his girlfriend's behavior. He shook his head slightly and then glanced back toward Miaka with concern.

"Now, what's really going on?"

"N-nothing. Everything's fine, honestly..." The girl smiled, as always trying to keep a cheerful exterior.

"You can fool anyone but me, Miaka. Now tell me, what's on your mind?"

Miaka glanced up at him and then sighed with defeat, "It's Yui-chan..."

"Yui? Is she all right?"

"I'm not sure...I invited her along with us and she said no. She just hasn't wanted to do anything outside of school. I mean, we've talked on the phone a lot these days. I know she's not mad at me, but she's just not the same as she used to be..."

"And are you?"

"Nani...?"

"Are you the same as you used to be? If I remember correctly, you were rather immature when we first met," Taka smirked.

Miaka scrunched up her nose with distaste before she sighed, "But this is different. Yui-chan just seems to be so upset."

"Then you should probably talk to her later. Once I drive you home, call her up and talk to her. I'm sure Yui can't stay closed up for long."

"Un, I suppose you're right..." The Yotsubadai student offered him a smile. "Arigatou."

Taka returned the smile with a grin before he lowered his head, "Anou...now...about this bill..."

The hours seemed to tick by slowly becoming one muddled blur where thoughts just danced along the surface of the ex-Seiryuu no Miko's mind. They rose up and popped like soap bubbles on water, allowing new ones to follow through and do the same exact thing. Yui rolled over to the side with a sigh. She hadn't meant to come off as so detached to Miaka, but she just couldn't understand why it was Miaka who got everything she wanted. Both herself and Tamahome--her best friend and lover had returned to her life. Why couldn't Yui have been so lucky? Granted, the one she loved was Nakago...or was it really? Nakago had only been someone to comfort her and soothe her loneliness. She never once told him that she loved him in return. But, if that was so, then why had she been wearing his earring still?

Yui frowned and lifted the lengthy sleeve upward slightly to study her arm. A faint trace of a scar lined the surface of her wrist--slightly more pink in hue than her normal skin tone. Her eyes closed tightly and she released her sleeve. Even when it had been months since she was there, the events of Kutou still haunted her. Even though she forgave Miaka, she was still hurt by everything that had happened. And every time she saw Taka, she remembered all the horrible things that occurred in that book.

The girl pushed herself upright slowly and dragged her body over to her bureau. Yui plopped down on the seat and looked to her reflection. Everything was basically the same about her face, but her hair was a bit longer. Straw-hued strands fell to the nap of her neck and extended to the very start of her shoulders. Cropped in layers the way she liked, it allowed various hairstyles rather than the way she had it in Middle School. Yui reached forward, taking her comb and running its teeth through silken locks.

"Oh, Miaka...maybe it's just that I'm feeling lonely..."

She set the comb downward, her hand knocking against a box on the stand. It rocked a tad and then tipped, spilling various hair ties on the floor. Yui sighed and then looked toward the pile, bending down to start picking up the mess. Though one item there caught her eye. Beneath the heap of barrettes, clips, and bands, there was a blue bow; a little button of gold there in the center just for decoration. Slender digits reached forward and curled around it. Her attention lowered to that tie in her hand and those features softened somewhat.

"Suboshi..."

_"Yui-sama, how are you feeling?" The door cracked open a tad and the young Seiryuu Seishi slipped inside. "Nakago-sama said something about you feeling very weak after summoning Seiryuu. I needed to see if you were all right for myself."_

Yui shifted beneath the covers and winced somewhat. True, she was feeling rather weak after she made the first wish and even since the coupling, but she couldn't let that get to her now that Suzakuu was bound and could never be used again. Still, it was nice of Suboshi to come and check on her. So, despite her own fatigue, she offered him a smile. That was quickly followed up by a nod.

"I'm doing well, Suboshi. I'm just a bit tired. It has been one long and rather strenuous day..."

"Then perhaps you should just rest...I-I didn't mean to disturb you. G-gomen, Yui-sama. I should just head out..." The boy went to leave.

Yui couldn't help but laugh somewhat, "You're always so concerned for my well-being, Suboshi. All of you here seem to be. If it weren't for people like you or Nakago, I might not have even lasted a day here in Kutou. I wanted to thank you for looking out for me all that time."

"It really was no problem, Yui-sama. I was glad to do it. I will protect you no matter what happens..."

"No matter who you would have to protect me from? Like you protected your brother by killing Tomo..."

Suboshi looked away shamefully, "Gomen nasai..."

"Oh no, I'm not mad. I think it was rather sweet of you to do. Your one shining moment as a hero! Though, if you did save Amiboshi, where is he? I never did meet him after all...and I would like to..."

"Yui-sama, onegai. I...I don't wish to talk about that."

"O-oh, of course. Gom--"

Yui's eyes widened once she felt the fifteen year old's arms surround her upper body. She tensed up instantly with surprise and shock, but furrowed her brows at those emotions. If she couldn't stop feeling that way about every subtle surprise touch, would she ever be normal? Suboshi, on the other hand, was oblivious to the reactions and continued to hold onto her until the discomfort forced Yui to retract. Of course, the handsome youth stepped back mumbling apology after apology and the priestess sighed, shaking her head.

"Suboshi, Nakago says that we'll be going off to battle in Konan soon. Are you going to be there as well?" Apparently she decided the best way around the topic of his hug was to avoid it entirely.

"Hai..." Grateful for the change of conversation, he sank on the edge of her bed. "All of the remaining Seiryuu Shichiseishi will be involved in the front line for attack."

"I see...if that's the case, then I want to give you something," Yui reached over for the uniform blazer that was stretched out on the floor and she unhooked the bow from it, handing that in his direction. "It's not much at all, but I didn't arrive in this world with very many things anyway. Still, I want you to have it...as something you could hold onto forever, just in case we get separated from one another."

"Yui-sama, I don't know what to say. I-I'm honored that you would even give anything to me. I'll treasure this every moment we're apart. Arigatou, Yui-sama...arigatou..."

Yui smiled faintly at the memory, "Suboshi...you really did love me, didn't you? I wish you could have survived...I wish you could have led a happy life, just you and your--"

The girl gasped with realization, "Of course!"

She rushed out of the chair and over to her bookbag, digging through the folders until she found the worksheet she was looking for. It was the assignment for class to rewrite an ending. Maybe, just possibly, Yui could change things. If she rewrote it so somehow, Suboshi could live happily with his twin brother, then she would have felt as though she redeemed herself. But before she could even start, she needed to find out what exactly happened to Amiboshi. What was it that Suboshi didn't want to talk about?

Throwing all things aside, Yui hurried down the stairs, lifting the phone and quickly punching in the numbers to Miaka's home.

After a few rings, Keisuke paused his video game and reached over to answer, "Yuuki residence, Keisuke speaking..."

"Keisuke? Is Miaka home?"

"Oh, Yui. Ie, Miaka is still out at the moment. Do you want me to have her call you back?"

"Oh, no...that won't be necessary. I need to borrow 'The Universe of the Four Gods.' I'll just come by and get it if you don't mind."

"Why do you want that book again? It was dangerous when we opened it the first time. Yui, what's going on?"

"Nothing, Keisuke. I'm not planning on going back there or anything so you don't need to worry. I just need to find out what happened to a few characters in there for my own personal knowledge."

"Hnn...I suppose that's all right. But, promise me one thing..."

"Nani?"

"That you'll be extremely careful when reopening this world. If the book starts to glow or anything weird, you better close it right away."

Yui arched her brows and then laughed, "Hai, hai...don't worry, Keisuke! I already learned my lesson from being in 'The Universe of the Four Gods' the first time. I'll be over to pick up the book in a bit. Ja."

The phone was hung up and afterward, the fifteen year old grabbed a jacket, heading outside. The night air was a bit colder than Yui even expected it to be and she tightened the coat around her body. Heeled footfalls clicked against the pavement and a few leaves drifted in front of her path. Those crystalline spheres followed the encircling colors before they landed on someone's yard. Pretty soon winter would be settling in and they would have their first snowfall in Tokyo. It was always so pretty when everything was covered in sparkling white. And with the first snow marked the traditional snowball fight with Miaka and Keisuke. But, would things change this year since Taka came? Would their plans just end or would Taka join in with them?

Yui sighed and then reached the Yuuki home. One hand moved forward to ring the bell, afterward, she stood back and waited. A moment or so passed, and she heard some footsteps move closer and closer until the door was opened. Almost expecting it to be Miaka, she was a bit surprised when Keisuke stood there. Keisuke was one person who hadn't changed. His hair was still parted aside, same length and everything. He still had the same handsome visage and Yui blushed slightly with the realization of what she had just thought that about Miaka's brother. The one person who annoyed them to death when they were trying to have a tea party or play with dolls in those early years of life; the one person who always ragged on the both of them for being pathetic teenage girls; and the one person who turned out to be a real hero the year prior. 

"Ah, Yui-chan. Miaka's still not back yet. Okaasan's gonna have to give her a talk about curfew..." The Yuuki brother shook his head. "Anyway, come on in. I've got the book in the back."

"Arigatou..." Yui smiled faintly and then stepped inside.

It was strange being there without Miaka around, though it would be fine. She wasn't there to hang out after all. So, she followed along with the elder boy as he led her into the back room. The area was just a den with a few chairs pulled up in front of a television, and Tetsuya occupied one of them with a video game controller in hand.

"Ooi, Yui-chan!" The friend offered her a wave without even looking up.

"Konnichi'wa..." She replied, looking after Miaka's brother.

Keisuke fished through a few things before he lifted the book and handed it to the young girl, "There ya go...but remember my words from before. Be careful..."

"Aw, you mean you're not sticking around for a bit?" Tetsuya paused his game and spared a glance over his shoulder.

"Ie...I have a lot of homework to do. That's why I needed this," Yui held up the book before turning to Keisuke. "Arigatou, for everything. I'll just let myself out and leave you two to your video game, ja!"

"Ja!" The two responded in unison.

As Yui was leaving, she heard Keisuke start yelling about only having a few lives left on that file and how he couldn't believe Tetsuya used one of them. She smiled to herself with a laugh; the immaturity of those two never ceased to amaze her.

The walk home wasn't really as cold as the first time there, and Yui found that it even seemed to take a shorter time coming back rather than going. Before she knew it, she was in the warmth of the Hongou living room. Her mother glanced up from her seat and offered the daughter a wave before she went back to watching television. Shedding her jacket, Yui returned that greeting the same way. She clutched the book against her chest and moved off to her room, sealing the door behind herself. For some indescribable reason, she felt closer to that world and all the other Seiryuu seishi just by holding it close to her heart. Even though the majority of them were dead, they still felt as though they lived on inside her somehow. As a matter of fact, all of them had 'died' in the story...except of course Amiboshi.

Slender brows pressed together and then the old Chinese book was opened. Those eyes skimmed over the filled pages and she swiftly surpassed the parts where she first arrived in there, and then she made her way past Amiboshi's 'death.' A few things surprised her such as finding out Suboshi was the one who killed Tamahome's family and exactly how Ashitare slaughtered Nuriko of the Suzakuu Shichiseishi. She read about Nakago's lies and how harshly she treated Miaka (as if she needed a reminder). And when she read of Tomo's first appearance, she knew to slow down. To fill in the pieces, she learned that after Amiboshi had fallen in the river, he came ashore and was found by a nice couple in Sairou. He took on the name of Kai-Ka and lived their missing son's life, not once raising his life force. That was why Suboshi thought he was dead and why none of the others could sense his presence as well.

She read about Miaka and the appearance of the forgetfulness leaves. Seeing the way Amiboshi felt about war and his brother almost made Yui wish she could have met him. His peaceful nature might have been a good influence on her raging, vengeful heart at the time. But, in the very end, Yui saw that in a way...Amiboshi got everything he wanted. Suboshi sacrificed his only happiness with his brother by giving him those very forgetfulness leaves to erase his past memories. Despite Suboshi's cruel and sadistic nature, she could tell that he really loved his twin. That may have been the most heroic thing she had ever known he had done. Actually, it may have been the _only_ heroic thing he had done.

It was a bit unsettling to know that the one who claimed to love her deeply was capable of killing those innocent children and she wasn't even sure that after knowing that little fact if she still wanted to do this. But, if anyone deserved happiness, it was Amiboshi. Unwillingly, her hand moved toward the paper and she reluctantly grasped a writing utensil. Her heart rate seemed to pick up pace and she paused a moment. Why was she so nervous? It was silly to think that this could actually have any effect on 'The Universe of the Four Gods.' So, Yui forced a smile...this was all for her own satisfaction as well as the grade, right?

"Now, the only thing is coming up with a tasteful way to get Amiboshi and Suboshi together again in each other's lives. How should I go about reviving Suboshi when he died in my world...? And what about Amiboshi's memory..." Yui tapped the eraser thoughtfully upon her lower lip.

Before she even knew it, the first few paragraphs of her short story had already been written...


	2. The Best Laid Schemes of Mice and Men, O...

**Author's Notes:** Enjoy it...unfortunately Suboshi doesn't play a part...yet. :D but he shall sometime soon...possibly...the next one? ;x

* * *

The small cottage in Sairou was the home of three. A mother, a father, and their only son -- Kai-Ka. Night provided the trio with peaceful rest...well sort of. True, the parents were slumbering soundly in their beds, but Kai-Ka had been tossing and turning listlessly in his sleep until he eventually woke in a cold sweat. Crystalline oculars were wide, glistening in the faint light that snaked it's way into the tiny chamber. A quiet breath of relief was released once he realized it had only been a dream and he leaned forward on that patchwork quilt to relax.

"I don't know why it gets to me..." Kai-Ka thought aloud. "I've been having the same dream for months and it still does."

There was nothing more haunting than repetitive dreams, especially when those dreams made absolutely no sense. They were all the same, always involving him and a second him. It began when they were little. And all around them there was a muddled choking heat with no direct source. As it progressed, the events became more complex until they hit a climax. The same climax that ended with him falling into the raging rapids of a torrent river. That was the point he always woke at, never knowing whether he died or even if the dream had an end to it. What odd things would he see if he never disrupted his subconscious? Kai-Ka wasn't sure that he even wanted to find out.

Those legs swung over the opposite side of the bed and he pushed himself up to his feet. A tunic of powdery blue was quickly fastened over his bare torso and he spared a glance toward the mirror on his wall. For a slight moment, it seemed as though his reflection had been someone else. He dismissed the thought easily and fingers worked to comb through those light brown strands, smoothing them down to a decent tousled state. He brought a dark blue headband over his forehead and after he deemed himself suitable to leave, he slipped on the black shoes, grasping a wooden flute off the stand beside his bed. Whenever his mind was clouded, he found it most soothing to go out deep into the forest and play a rather sad, yet familiar tune.

Kai-Ka quietly eased out of his room, glancing around the hall. Seeing that he was safe to go, he tiptoed to the main door, opening it silently and closing it the same. The last thing he ever wanted to do was worry his family. They had taken care of him all his life. Well, he was fairly certain they had. His memory was fogged over, and the early years of his life were a complete blur. He never mentioned any of that to his mother or father, not wanting to burden them with his own inability to recall such trivial things. Kai-Ka just assumed that there was a good reason behind it and that maybe...he didn't really want to remember the past.

The fifteen year old followed the normal trail up to the woods. Webs of branches forced the moon's light to spill over the ground in puddles, illuminating various areas, yet masking others mostly in shadow. A few owls cried from up in their trees and flapped their wings in warning to the trespasser, though he didn't seem to heed any of them. Twigs snapped easily beneath his weight until he managed to bring himself to his secret spot-- a clear patch where the trees circled around a grassy field somewhere in the center of the forest. Kai-Ka moved over toward the vacant tree-stump and he plopped down upon the smooth surface, bringing one knee against his chest. The heel of that very foot was relaxing on the edge of the 'seat' and his forearm leaned on that leg as he raised the flute to his lips. Pursing those tiers just slightly, some air filled the instrument with sound. Soon that sound took notes and then those notes became a melody.

The owls inclined their heads in his direction and one would swear that they were fascinated by the song. A couple of those nocturnal creatures even flew closer, hooting in encouragement. If such a bird had human feelings, they may have been a bit regretful that they were trying to chase the youth away earlier. Some crickets chirped along with Kai-Ka's requiem, though their idea of music was far different from the young flutist's. But, he didn't mind the accompaniment. As a matter of fact, he didn't really even notice it. Things seemed to be fading away in a sea of calm--just like he had intended when he left in the first place.

_"Aniki...?"_

The melody stopped abruptly and Kai-Ka looked around in every direction. The voice he just heard sounded so near, yet distant. It was almost as if it rang inside his mind. But when he tried to listen for it again, he only heard the buzz of a couple insects and chatter of a few more animals in response. He frowned somewhat in disappointment and then pushed himself off of the stump. What had the voice said again? 'Aniki';'big brother?' Why did it seem so familiar to him?

Suddenly, a rustling in the brush brought him out of his thoughts. His body tensed up and a heavy tightness squeezed at his chest. Perhaps he was a bit eager to see if this was the one who called him 'aniki,' though as the noise grew louder, he began to doubt it. Kai-Ka was sure that this was going to be some sort of night-dwelling beast. A hand crept to the side, gathering a sturdy twig as his only weapon of defense. The branches parted and the lad's eyes were transfixed on what appeared before him. As the creature stepped out into the light, he knew that it was not a monster, but rather--

"Yui! Are you still awake in there?"

The pencil dropped with surprise, falling to the floor with a quiet clink. Yui sighed as she was pulled out of her project and turned her attention to the door, "Un...I was working on something for school."

"At this time in the morning? Go to bed, Yui. You have to get up early tomorrow, after all. It can't be healthy for you to not get enough sleep."

The girl heard the footsteps move in the opposite direction and then she pursed her lips, raising the writing utensil slowly. Upon examining the tip, she saw that it had broken when it clattered against the desk. Well, she wouldn't have been able to continue even if she wanted to. So, she set the pencil down across the paper and began to shed the day's clothing. It all was instantly replaced by blue-colored flannel pajamas. Yui climbed into bed, pulling the blankets over herself. One hand reached over to turn off the lamp beside her.

The darkness settled into the room once that light source was extinguished. It flooded the farthest corners, crawling along in blocky patches across the floor. The silence was almost the same, so quiet that Yui could hear her own breath intake. Though, the steady sounds of inhaling and exhaling didn't seem to bother her. Yui's mind was mostly on what she had just written. It came to her so easily that it was almost disturbing. The pictures in her mind turned to words on paper so freely and without thought which made her wonder if her writing skills had improved since the previous year. Yui never fancied herself much of a writer, but those thoughts slowly subsided. And before long, she was fast asleep.

Morning arrived in Tokyo (or rather just the sun was starting to rise, for Yui had been awake when morning technically began). The sky outside had gone from black to purple and finally pink. Golden rays crept relentlessly through the bedroom window and the fifteen year old rolled over on her side with a groan. Her mother had a point about going to sleep earlier and Yui wished she had gotten even more sleep still. Laggardly, she got up and began to prepare her things; though, she couldn't help but sit down and reread what she had written the night before. Once she got to the end of the page, her lips set together. Just 'who' had arrived there with Amiboshi? And how was she supposed to pick up from there, when she had no idea what was going to happen herself?

She didn't really have the time to sit there and brainstorm, however. Without further thought, she stuffed the beginning of her project into that knapsack as well as 'The Universe of the Four Gods.' Dressing herself in the typical Yotsubadai school uniform, Yui gathered all her things and departed from the room to finish preparing for school. She, of course, needed to catch a ride with her Mom, therefore she had to hurry. Breakfast had been long-since prepared, but she skipped that, much rather dealing with her hair and makeup. It was a good thing too, for once she finished, her mother was waiting beside the door.

The way there wasn't too long, and before she knew it, she was at Yotsubadai. She said 'good-bye' to her mother and then started across the campus. In the parking lot, Yui noticed Taka's familiar black car. Miaka was standing outside his window, talking to him about something or other. After giving each other little kisses, the girl stepped back, waving cheerfully as the her boyfriend sped away. Gleeful as she always was, Miaka bounded forward, nearly skipping to the school. Though, she almost immediately spotted her best friend and scurried over to her with a frantic wave.

Yui shook her head in amusement, "What's got you so happy this morning, Miaka?"

"I had a _really_ good breakfast!" Came the response.

She sweatdropped, "Typical Miaka. Anything to do with food excites her."

They began to walk up the stone steps, passing various students on the way. A few even waved in their general direction and the girls returned the greetings, stopping at their lockers which were conveniently right beside each other.

"Yui-chan?"

"Nani?"

Miaka paused and hesitated a moment, "Did you...come by last night and get the 'Universe of the Four Gods?' "

Yui raised her brows, "Un...I did."

"Why?"

Glancing back over at her friend, she could see the ex-Suzakuu no Miko wore an expression of curiosity. This made Yui frown and just silently shuffle through books and papers, stuffing them neatly in her locker, "Because I needed it for a project."

"Demo, Oniichan said--"

"I'm not using it for anything _but_ the project!" She narrowed her eyes, not liking the suspicion at all.

There was a heavy silence, followed up by a quick utterance from Miaka, "Gomen, Yui-chan."

"Ie...it's all right. It's just..." Yui closed the locker door and leaned against it. "It's just...I suppose I miss them. It's a horrible thing to say about people like Nakago. But, I don't hate him. As I said before, I could never hate him. Demo, what if I could change things for him and...Suboshi?"

"What do you mean?"

"So many hardships have befallen them. Maybe if I could make things happier for them, I could have really fulfilled my duties as the Seiryuu no Miko."

"But, Yui-chan, in order to do that, you'd have to bring them back to life. And what if...what if Nakago comes out of there again?"

"I was only using Nakago as an example. What I really wanted to do was reunite Suboshi with Amiboshi. Is something as little as that so wrong?"

"Not...in theory. But what if something bad does happen?"

A small grin crossed Yui's lips, "But I'm the one controlling it Miaka. Now, we'd better go or we'll be late for class."

The morning periods were rather dull and by the time lunch came around, Yui ducked out and headed to the sanctuary of the library. A few students were studying and others were crowded around a computer. Still, it was quiet and that was really the main reason why she went there. The girl found a quiet table in the corner, seating herself at it. Her project was placed out before her as well as that certain red-covered book. She flipped through it's pages and landed on a couple near the end, skimming over them absently for ideas. When she decided to write, she did so without thought as it had been before. The words began to take shape and form before her eyes. And Yui just wrote, reading it all as though it was the first time...even if she was the author. It sure didn't seem like it. It was almost as if she was a bystander who watched helplessly as her hand moved and created characters. Beginning where the last sentence was, she finished it up properly.

_'As the creature stepped out into the light, he knew that it was not a monster, but rather Tomo, of the Seiryuu Shichiseishi.'_

Yui gasped slightly and furrowed her brows in confusion, "Tomo...but...why...?"

Kai-Ka watched the elaborately decorated man as he emerged from the shadows. He regarded the flutist with mild amusement and a near silent cackle escaped those painted lips. The young musician inched backward carefully and for a moment there was silence between them. The time was spent allowing Kai-Ka's eyes to dance over the feathers that descended from his crown. Something about them forced a shudder to run involuntarily down his spine. Perhaps, this man was some sort of strange native from Hokkan?

"Always a pleasure to run into _you_, Amiboshi...I see you haven't changed...in appearances anyway..." He spoke so casually and ended the sentence with the same haunting laugh.

"A-Amiboshi? I'm afraid you must be mistaken..." Kai-Ka squeezed the twig in his hand uncertainly, and even with a hint of fear.

"Oh no, you are most certainly the one mistaken. Living in Sairou...going by a new name now? I'm sure you don't even remember how your own brother came and killed me."

A breath caught in the teenager's throat, but he furrowed his brows, hissing back, "You're crazy! You must be! You most certainly aren't dead now, are you?!"

"I was. But, you conveniently forgot, didn't you, Amiboshi?"

"Don't call me that! My name is Kai-Ka."

"Ah...if we're going to do introductions, you can call me Tomo."

"Well, then, it was a pleasure--"

"Mmm...a pleasure," Tomo smirked.

Kai-Ka lifted his brows and turned away, "I'm leaving."

"So soon? We haven't even had the chance to get reacquainted. Don't worry, Amiboshi...or rather 'Kai-Ka.' I no longer have any of my illusion abilities since Seiryuu's powers are still bound. As you don't either. And although killing you here would be a rather easy matter, it would not be as tasteful as I would prefer. Therefore, I shall wait until our abilities are released to get my revenge on you and your dear otouto. You should start thinking about which setting you would prefer to die in..." He cackled, examining the fellow Seiryuu Shichiseishi with malicious glee.

The boy from Sairou scoffed, deciding that the stranger was apparently a lot more insane than he had previously thought, "People coming back from the dead? The revival of Seiryuu? You're talking nonsense."

Tomo's gaze went cold, "Am I? You'll just be the one surprised then once the Seiryuu no Miko returns to our world and eventually revives the other members of Seiryuu, along with their powers. Then Nakago-sama will be able to pick up where he left off. But, I'll leave you with that hint of information. Sayonara, Amiboshi."

Yui stopped writing immediately and scanned over those last words. Her heart skipped a beat the very minute she looked over the kanji reading 'Seiryuu no Miko.' How had she gotten involved? Why did she write something about herself? It was at that moment alone that she realized this hadn't been the wonderful idea she made it out to be. The last thing that could ever happen was for her to be pulled into the 'Universe of the Four Gods.' She had to stop this before it went any further. Narrowing her eyes in resolve, she raised the paper before herself, and then tore it in half. This continued until it became small strips that no one would be able to read. They were gathered and crumpled, separated into two different hands. As a safety precaution, she tossed them away in two waste baskets. Then she went back to her things and raised the book itself. If she hurried, she could get it back to Miaka before the hour was over.

It was a great relief once 'The Universe of the Four Gods' was back with it's rightful owner and Yui explained everything to Miaka, from when she began to write, to how easily it came into her mind. Naturally, her friend had been concerned and told her she had done the right thing. So, after classes, they both agreed to meet at the Yuuki house and hang out like they used to when they were in Middle School. Yui decided to tell Miaka everything about her feelings of loneliness, and what drove her to revive Suboshi in the first place when they got there. But, before anything, she needed to go home and unload her heavy book bag.

Yui received a ride with Tetsuya and Keisuke, who decided since they were there to pick up Miaka, they could bring her home as well. She thanked them when they got to their destination and waved, heading into her home. As it was a normal habit, those shoes were slipped off at the doorway and then nudged aside toward the mat. She took casual strides to her bedroom, entering the unoccupied area. The knapsack slid off her shoulder and made a heavy thud which forced the floor to quiver a moment. Sock-covered feet sank into the plush carpeting and she moved to the opposite side, sifting through some outfits in the closet.

This was for the best, Yui had decided. Even though she felt bad about abandoning Amiboshi and Suboshi, she couldn't risk returning or worse yet--running into Nakago. If Tomo was alive in 'The Universe of the Four Gods' then it meant Nakago had to be as well. She frowned at that thought and snatched the closest dress off of one of the hangers. The metal screeched against the rack and she closed the door to muffle the sound. Nakago, was one person she never wanted to deal with again.

Yui went to remove her blazer when she noticed something unusual laying on her desk. Those brows furrowed slightly in curiosity and she found herself moving forward, almost as if in slow motion. One hand inched toward the paper, gathering it and raising that eye-level. Crystalline oculars went wide in disbelief.

"No..." The word came out as a near whisper and her knees buckled beneath her. "No, this can't be happening!"

Those eyes swelled with tears and the paper fluttered to the rug before her. Sure enough, it was the start of the story she tried to get rid of. And most eerie of all was the fact that it had continued on where she left off in her very own handwriting.


	3. Let Your Soul Take You Where You Long to...

**Author's Notes:** ROFL, I looove twincest...when it comes to Amiboshi x Suboshi, but unfortunately there won't be any of it in this story ;-;. After all, I have a lovely little PG-13 rating that I'm determined to keep after all XD. But, I DO plan on writing a twincest fic in the future...so don't worry about that ;x. anyway...enjoy!

* * *

For a while, all Yui could do was linger there in shock. Her lips parted as though to say something, but absolutely no sound escaped. Finally, gathering a hold of herself, she grasped the story's beginning, moving it toward her desk. Without thought, she took a match and struck it along the wooden edge. The flame itself was lowered to the wick of a lavender scented candle. One that she received as a birthday present from Miaka at some point in time. She watched as it took light and then furrowed her brows, dipping the edge of the paper into the fire. Yui's eyes widened once blue sparks began to emit from the parchment. As smoke tried to consume it, the paper was surrounded by a bright aura, disappearing from her grasp.

Her hand dropped against her side and she slowly turned to face her bed. Unblinking eyes focused on the paper there. It was completely unblemished, not even a scorch mark where she had tried to burn. A shaky sob captured in her chest. What was she going to do?! Slowly, unwillingly, she stepped forward, sinking onto the mattress's edge. Flaxen strands were swept aside with one hand and her heart was beating in her throat. How could this happen? Why could something as simple as wanting to revive Suboshi turn out so wrong...?

"I don't want to go back. I want to stay here...if I wouldn't have done something as stupid at this..." She sighed, and lowered her head silently. Berating herself really wouldn't get her very far after all. This story was determined to get her inside of it, and it was only a matter of time before it happened.

With a brilliant flash of turquoise, the paper appeared on Yui's lap. She spared a wary glance toward it and then pinched those lips together for a deep frown. If there was no way she could destroy it, then the only thing she could do was read. A deep breath was drawn in and she lifted the story eye-level.

Her weary voice began aloud, forcing each syllable out of her mouth, "Kai-Ka turned around...to find that he was alone. With Tomo's words weighing heavily on his heart...he returned to the cottage in Makan Village and waited for morning to come..."

Sunrise snuck over the mountains and splashed everything in sight with its warm touch. In that very village of Sairou, a rather thoughtless melody could be heard. The tune would have normally held much more emotion behind it, but Kai-Ka's mind was far too cluttered with thoughts to really play the heartfelt notes. After a while, his bedroom door swung open and his 'mother' poked her head in through the crack.

"Kai-Ka, your breakfast is getting cold. Didn't you hear me call you?"

The song stopped and he lowered his flute to his lap, "Ie, gomen, Kaasan. My mind is just elsewhere."

The plump woman frowned and stepped in the area completely, "Is something wrong?"

Kai-Ka shook his head and forced a smile, "Ie, I'm fine now. Just give me a minute to get dressed and I'll be out shortly."

She nodded hesitantly, regarding her son for a few moments longer before she exited the chamber. The door was sealed behind herself and the boy sighed, rising to his feet. His clothing was stripped off as he walked toward a stand, setting his flute down upon it. Bare skin was covered by clean slacks as well as a tunic, this one a rich lavender. He spared a glance toward his mirrored image and pursed his lips somewhat.

"I shouldn't bother them with questions...I don't want to be a burden, but I must know..." His brows knit together in determination and he made his way out to the cozy kitchen, seating himself before his plate.

The father looked up and offered a smile, "Ohayou, Kai-Ka."

"Ohayou, Tousan..."

"Your mother and I have been thinking..."

"About what?"

"Well, Kai-Ka, pretty soon you're going to be sixteen and at that age a boy should be preparing to find a wife. Someone they can take care of and start a family with. I'm sorry things didn't work out for you and that Miaka girl--"

"She was a very sweet girl..." The mother added, pouring Kai-Ka some tea water. "She would have been a nice addition to the family..."

The father furrowed his brows at the interruption and then continued, "Nonetheless, I think you should start looking for a bride-to-be. We're getting older, Kai-Ka, and we want nothing more than to see our grandchildren for a few good years before we die."

Throughout the speech, Kai-Ka was pushing at the food on his plate with his chop sticks and he blinked at the sudden silence, "Gomen ne, what did you say?"

His mother sighed, "Doushitemo, Kai-Ka? You're so distracted, is there something on your mind?"

He remained quiet for a moment, debating whether or not to say something before he simply responded, "Hai...there is."

"Well...?" The father prodded.

A breath was drawn into the musician's lips and he quickly raised those eyes to his parents, "Do I have a little brother? An 'otouto'...?"

The woman gasped suddenly, dropping the plate she was holding. It shattered on the ground into multiple porcelain fragments and the woman spared a pleading glance toward her husband, but he simply shook his head. It was time they told Kai-Ka the truth. They knew he had been given the forgetfulness leaves the very moment they found him beaten and bloodied on their doorstep--when he didn't remember them at first and they told him they were his parents. He accepted the news right away without question, but now it seemed as though he was beginning to remember his old life.

"You may very well have an otouto out there. We only found you when you drifted up from the river..." He informed.

Crystalline oculars went wide, "The river?"

"Hai. It seemed as though you were dying and we took you in. You see, our real son Kai-Ka had been swept away one day in that river as well and when we found you, it was as though our son came back to us. You hadn't remembered anything, so we called you Kai-Ka and kept you as our son...

"To prove yourself to the people of Sairou, you left to hunt down the giant weasel one night and that very night, you killed it, bringing back with you that girl Miaka. She was in terrible shape, but we all took care of her. Though, it seemed there was more to Miaka. She knew of your life, Kai-Ka. She knew your real name...what was it again?" He glanced toward his wife for the response.

"Amiboshi..." She replied sadly.

Kai-Ka's brows raised. So, Tomo _was_ telling the truth!

"Hai, Hai...she knew your name was Amiboshi. And she also knew a bit more...but we didn't find any of it out. Your mother, after finding out Miaka knew about your life, ran off and mixed up a soup with the forgetfulness leaves and gave it to Miaka..."

"Why?" The boy looked toward his Kaasan in question.

"I was afraid that if you remembered, we would lose you again. I wasn't able to bear the thought of having another son leave..." She admitted.

"But, it was _you_ who saved Miaka, Kai-Ka. And soon afterward, Sairou was attacked by Kutou forces. You ran off with the girl and promised to return. That is all we know really. You were away for one full day and when you did come back, you were hurt very badly. And then when you woke up, you remembered nothing. Somehow or another, you ingested the forgetfulness leaves..." The father wrapped up the story.

Kai-Ka sank into silence for a long moment, allowing everything that he was told to settle in his mind, "Is...there any way to reverse the effects? Or, will I just never remember my life again?"

"Do you want to, Kai-Ka? Do you really want to? What if you took them yourself because there was something you wanted to forget...?" The woman placed one hand on her son's shoulder.

"That's just a risk I'll have to take, Kaasan."

"If you're sure, then you can see the Shaman in the house at the edge of town. He has a potion to reverse it's affects...oh, and Kai-Ka. When we found you the second time, you were wearing this..." His father stood up and pulled an outfit that was somewhat torn out of a chest. He handed it toward the lad. "I don't know if this has any meaning to you. We know it wasn't yours, for you didn't leave the house in it. But, some of it was torn to patch up your wounds. Obviously someone brought you back here safely..."

The fifteen year old reached forward, bringing the orange gi closer. His thumb ran over the navy blue lining of the cloth. No, it wasn't his own. He was sure of it, just a feeling he had deep in the pit of his stomach. Though, the clothing was familiar; familiar in that same way looking at his reflection or the word 'aniki' had been the night before. Perhaps it was all related to his dream. Perhaps that "second him" had really been his otouto. A younger twin brother, it certainly made sense.

"Then, I'll go see him now..." Kai-Ka pushed himself up to his feet and then started for his room. He simply grasped his flute and set the clothes he received on his bed. Afterward, he reemerged glancing toward his parents. "Arigatou for telling me...I promise I'll return soon."

"Have a safe trip, Kai-Ka..." Both called out to him.

" _'Kai-Ka smiled faintly and then left his house. By the time he returned, he would have the knowledge of his life beforehand and because of that, he headed toward the Shaman's place with nothing short of determination set in his eyes,'_ " Yui sighed and then watched a few more characters appear on the page. Her shoulders rolled back and she continued to read. " _'Meanwhile, the stirrings of a new evil emerged in Kutou palace...more specifically the Shrine of Seiryuu. Tomo, of the Seiryuu shichiseishi arrived there by foot and bowed low to the ground...'_ "

"Tomo...it seems you've returned as well, did you run into any of the others?" A deep voice rose up from the shadows.

"Hai, Nakago-sama. I met up with Amiboshi who doesn't seem to remember anything of his life and goes by the name 'Kai-Ka' now. He would be very easy to kill if he gets in our way..."

The blonde Hin Tribesman stepped out from behind the statue of Seiryuu which had been fixed and now stood as the proud guardian of it's own shrine. In the man's arms was a body; a female body that was rather limp and lifeless. Maroon tinted strands flowed over his arms, drifting toward the ground much like a waterfall and her visage possessed a peaceful expression. The woman was Soi, another member of the Seiryuu shichiseishi, though oddly enough she wasn't alive--or so it seemed.

Tomo rose to his feet, moving toward Nakago's side, "She still hasn't awakened, Nakago-sama?"

"Ie...she's alive, but she won't open her eyes. Demo..." He lay her down on a stone bench which resided near the spring. "I'm most certain she will soon..."

"Hai, when it really matters. Soi has never let you down in her life and I doubt she'll start after it..." A cackle escaped his lips.

Cold oculars of a steely blue lifted to the drifting ripples in the stream, watching them stretch outward and eventually fade to nothing. Those lids sealed away his eyes, and Nakago lowered his head somewhat, allowing lengthy golden spun thread to weave itself over his shoulder guards. For the moment, only the quiet sound of the rushing water filled the silence, but then the man spoke up.

"The Seiryuu no Miko will be arriving in our world soon. It is imperative that we find her first, Tomo. Neither of the twins can get to her and most certainly not those damn fools of the Suzakuu Shichiseishi...Tasuki or Chichiri."

"I can take care of those wretched Suzakuu warriors for you, Nakago-sama..." A grin spread across painted tiers--being obsequious when it came to Nakago was bound to get him far after all...

"Ie...Miboshi will take care of it. After all, his powers are not completely blocked out by Seiryuu being sealed away. He mastered many dark spells that are completely unrelated to his being a seishi..." Nakago smirked, dimples playing at the corners of his handsome face. "Besides, Tomo, the body Miboshi took before he died will come in quite useful for pulling the strings of those fools."

"What body did he take?" Tomo tilted his head in confusion, silvery feathers swaying with the movement.

"None other than their celestial warrior...Chiriko."

That near-silent, evil laugh sounded again, "Nakago-sama, you are _truly_ brilliant."

He didn't acknowledge the compliment, simply spoke again, "Demo, I do have a job for you, Tomo."

"Oh? Anything you wish, Nakago-sama. I only live to _please_ you..." The illusionist stressed the word 'please' in an almost hopeful manner. Again, his comment went ignored.

"I want you to be on the lookout for Yui. If you find her, bring her here to me...and if anyone else finds her, kill them. I will not have anyone stand in the way of my dream this time around..."

"Hai..." Tomo bowed deeply and then walked off.

Nakago looked after him with an unreadable expression and then lowered that gaze to the resting form beside him. One hand moved forward to caress the smooth skin and he sighed, "Soi..."

Kai-Ka hadn't realized how warm it was going to be otherwise he wouldn't have worn long sleeves. He pulled the lengthy fabric up his arms and made his way through the dirt paths in Makan Village. The sun lingered high above him, beating down relentlessly as though trying to prevent him from reaching his destination, but he continued on the same. Finally, it was in sight--the largest house on the outskirts of town. Kai-Ka smiled and then headed toward it. Now, he would be able to find out which life he wanted to live--forevermore as Kai-Ka...or...Amiboshi.

Pushing off with his heel, he sprinted in the direction. He didn't notice the sweltering heat any longer or anything that could possibly slow him down. Everything seemed to fly by swiftly, and he surpassed all obstacles, skidding to a halt in front of the porch. The fatigue managed to catch up with him, and tagged him there, leaving Kai-Ka gasping and sputtering for the much-needed oxygen. His bent forward, bracing himself by placing hands on his knees and one moved away for a second. That forearm slid smoothly across his forehead, collecting tiny beads of perspiration. Then, he advanced up the stairs and knocked lightly on the door. Waiting for a few moments (moments that seemed like an eternity), it finally opened before him.

A rather oddly dressed man stood there, regarding the youth in question, "Yes?"

"A-anou, excuse me, are you the shaman?" Kai-Ka raised his brows.

The stranger bowed his head and stepped aside, "Hai, I've been expecting you, young one. Please come in..."

Kai-Ka blinked and nodded, inching in a bit more. Those crystalline spheres darted over the dimly lit room, studying the potions and other odd concoctions on the shelves. The air was heavily perfumed with incense and overly warm at that. It almost made him nauseous, but he forced that feeling aside, following the shaman to a tiny table in the center. Two chairs were placed opposite each other, and the man motioned him to take a seat as he plopped himself down in one. A bit cautiously, the musician sank down on the flat surface, glancing toward the stranger with a faint smile.

"Now..." The man began, leaning forward with an eerie smirk. "Do you want your fortune read? That will cost--"

"Ie, I didn't come by for that. I need the antidote for forgetfulness leaves. That's why I'm here, I heard you could help me..."

There was a sudden jingle of various necklaces around the shaman's neck as he leaned forward, raising one knarled finger to point at him, "Ah, I see. Are you the one inflicted?"

"H-Hai..."

"And what reasons did you come about taking these?"

"A-anou...that, I don't remember..." Kai-Ka sweatdropped, thinking that should have been pretty obvious.

"Ah, of course. And what if you took those leaves yourself? What if you did it to forget something that you never wanted to remember again, hm?"

"I'm willing to take that risk. I'm willing to put it all on the line for this knowledge. Onegai, mister, onegai..."

"Very well then," He pushed himself up to his feet and grasped a few jars. The contents were all poured into a goblet and he handed it toward Kai-Ka. "But, before you drink it, think of this: you may be making the mistake of your life. Your past will come to you so quickly that you may enter a state of shock. Only if your strong, should you drink this..."

The musician eyed him for a moment and then peered down at the cup before him. Those lashes lowered quietly and his brows knit together. He had to do this...if not for himself, then for his 'otouto.' Trembling digits reached forward to receive the brass stem which nearly slipped due to the thick layer of sweat that coated his palm. Kai-Ka's heart thumped against his rib cage, threatening to break free as the rim was brought to his lips and rested there. After a few silent moments, he forced himself to tip it back and the contents filled his mouth with a cool refreshment that was quickly swallowed into his body.

For a moment, there was no reaction except for an increase of nervousness. And then it started to hit him. Slow at first, then all of a sudden increasing in speed. The fresh flow of memories played before him starting from ones when he was very small and quickly flashing to the next one. A couple were more vivid as they resurfaced, showing the random points in his life...no...in Amiboshi's life. His parents..._real_ parents, his twin brother (he had been right!), the Seiryuu Shichiseishi, Miaka. It all entered his mind at once, forcing him to topple off the seat. His palm pressed against his pounding forehead. The Shaman was right, it was a bit much to take in, but he was strong. He would get through this!

Kai-Ka looked in on the scene, the one his parents had informed him of -- when he left with Miaka to find Tamahome, and Tomo had stopped him from saving her after having trapped her in an illusion. A vine of thorns held him back, digging painfully into his flesh. In order to break his illusion, he snapped his pinkie bone and distracted him with a spell on his flute! So, that was why he knew how to play it so well. Everything was coming back so clearly...yes, there was a fight. A major fight between himself and Tomo, one in which he nearly died in. He would have died, had his twin brother not come to the rescue. With his strange weapon...oh, what were those called again? Ah, yes! It came back to him quickly...his brother's weapon, the Ryuuseisui. Those were used to kill the Seiryuu seishi. He could almost feel his otouto's arms around him again, and the conversation was so clear and crisp, it was as though it was happening right then and there. He tried to get his brother to drink the leaves of forgetfulness, so they could live forever and abandon that war, but instead it was Suboshi who gave him the potion! It was forced into his mouth with a kiss, one last kiss from his twin, before everything faded and it became Kai-Ka's memories once more.

A quivering breath was drawn into Amiboshi's lips and he pushed himself up to his feet, clutching onto the back of the chair to keep his balance, "So that was what happened..."

"Are you all right, young lad?"

He glanced up quickly, having completely forgotten he wasn't alone in that room. The seat was released and he stood on his own, closing those eyes in a happy manner, "Hai, hai! Everything's fine. Arigatou, mister. For everything you have done. Here, take these..."

A few gold taels were placed on the table and after that, Amiboshi dazedly stepped out of the shaman's house. He took a glance around the town and sighed somewhat. It felt good to have his memories back and that knowledge of his life before. He didn't want a life if it was without his brother, and he wished his twin could have realized that back then. Why had he given him the juice of forgetfulness? His love for Yui-sama, that was what he said, though Amiboshi just couldn't understand any of it. They had been together forever, and they should still be together. They were twins, two parts of a whole that needed to share that life in close proximity to one another. Yui could have lived with them, so long as all three were together. He wouldn't have minded at all...but if Suboshi was still alive out there somewhere, he would find him and receive the truth. But first and foremost, he needed to keep his promise to his Kaasan and Tousan.

As he started toward his home, a faint smile creased his lips, "I suppose it's good I came back to being Amiboshi. Though, I really am not Amiboshi at all. I was born as Bu Koutoku, ne?"

He laughed somewhat to himself and then raced away, feeling much happier than when he had left.

Yui pulled her eyes away from the paper and glanced toward the clock on her wall. An hour had gone by so quickly, but she couldn't read anymore. She was already late from the time she gave Miaka about going over there, though perhaps taking this to the Yuuki home would help solve the mystery as to why it was so insistent upon making her return. Without further thought, she pulled on her jacket and headed to the doorway with the story in hand. She slipped her feet into those shoes, beginning to leave, though her attention was pulled elsewhere. The parchment in her hand was illuminated with some sort of strange aqua-hued light.

"Nani?!"

She stepped back from the area and put her focus on the papers in her hand. A brow raised in confusion, though those eyes suddenly widened. Yui realized what was going on at that exact moment. But even as she knew, it as too late to do anything about it. With a nearly muffled shriek, the aura surrounded her body, filling it with an oddly comforting warmth. Her home, everything around her was vanishing from view. She reached out her hand in an attempt to grasp the fading surroundings, but to no avail. One final cry was yelled at the top of her lungs.

"MIAKA! HELP ME!!"

Everything became a blur before her very eyes and it streaked by swiftly. Those lids closed tightly and her jaw quivered somewhat. This was it. This was the very moment she had been afraid of. She was returning to that book, to the place where only horrible memories awaited. Before Yui knew it, the ground seemed to become solid and rose up to connect with her face. It took a while for it to settle in, but once it did, a few tears slid down her cheeks, followed by a soft cry.

"Doushite...?" Her lower lip trembled and her voice cracked with emotion. "DOUSHITE?!"

Yui collapsed against the soft grass again. Weeps were quieted by the sleeves of her jacket. Though any noise immediately hushed once a lantern's light fell over her. She sucked in a breath and remained as silent as possible. Hopefully, whoever...whatever it was would just disappear and leave her alone. But instead, a familiar voice spoke up.

"A-anou, miss? Are you all right?"

The weary Seiryuu no Miko lifted her head slowly, droplets of saline still cascading down her face. Her eyes widened and she pushed herself upright, "S-Suboshi!"

He appeared equally as stunned, though a bright grin lit up those features, "Yui-sama! You've come back! You've returned!"

Her shoulders slumped and she looked around the forested surroundings. Hands ran unsettlingly down her arms, attempting to coax away her fear, _Hai, that's right. I've come back. I came back to the one place I never wanted to come back to. 'The Universe of the Four Gods.'_


	4. Deception Often Wears A Mask One Would N...

**Author's Notes: ** Um...so...this chapter has everyone's favorite bandit... ;x and...lot's of ramble...that really leads to no where. MUCH like this author's notes box...so I'm gonna shut up and let you get on with the chapter finally XD...

* * *

On about the tenth ring and no response, Miaka hung up the phone, turning toward Keisuke and Taka, "Yui-chan won't pick up."

"Maybe she's not home..." The girl's brother pointed out, taking a bite from a twinkie he was holding which forced the cream to squeeze out of the bottom, lining his fingers. He groaned and then just licked them clean for lack of a napkin.

"Ie, she would have called. We made plans to get together," A concerned glance was spared toward the phone and then back at the two. "Maybe we should head over and see if she's all right."

"What if she got wrapped up in something important?" Taka tilted his head, bringing one hand through aqua strands.

"That's what I'm afraid of. Keisuke, stay behind and wait by the phone. Taka...! You come and give me a ride. We have to hurry," The Yotsubadai student headed out of the room.

The two boys glanced after her with dumbfounded expressions. Keisuke swallowed down the majority of his food and wiped his hands on those slacks, "I think Miaka spent too much time as the Suzakuu no Miko. She's giving orders to _all_ of us now."

Taka sweatdropped, nodding toward the other, "Hai, hai."

"TAKA!"

"Er...coming, Miaka!"

The two moved out the door and into the car, with Miaka hoarding as much food as could possibly be held in her jacket. It seemed whenever she was worried, she needed more snacks than normal--which wound up being a lot. Taka heard the crinkling of wrappers as he turned the key and started up the engine. He reached over to put the seat belt over his chest before he spared a glance toward his girlfriend.

"Miaka, you might want to slow down or you'll choke."

"A-anou..." She stopped amidst shoving chips in her mouth. That hand lowered to her lap and she cleared her throat. "Gomen..."

He shook his head with a laugh and then glanced over his shoulder, backing the car out of the driveway. The gear was put into drive and they headed up the road in silence...well...mostly silence. The only conversation the two held was Miaka's constant munching and Taka's sighs. Luckily, though, Yui's house wasn't that far and they arrived before they knew it. Barely giving Taka a chance to park, Miaka pushed open the door and ran to the porch, pressing the tip of her finger against the bell. There was no response, even after a couple more rings. She frowned and then seized the knob in her palm, turning it slightly. As she did so, she found it surprisingly unlocked and the door creaked open. Miaka looked back toward Taka, before she drew in a breath and stepped inside.

"Yui-chan...?"

She squinted around the darkness and then fumbled around blindly for the light switch, finding it after a moment of search. That was flicked upward, and an instant flash of brightness filled the room, forcing her to shield her eyes. Once they readjusted to the change, she looked around the vacant surroundings. With a pang of nervousness aching in her chest, Miaka went to step forward, though something light crinkled beneath the toe of that strapped shoe. She blinked and lowered her gaze, bending down at the torso to lift up those slightly crumpled sheets of paper. The girl scanned over the familiar writing and once she spotted the sentence about the arrival of the Seiryuu no Miko, she knew exactly where Yui had gone.

Those eyes widened in shock, and Miaka dropped against the wall...her shoulder connecting with it painfully. But, she didn't seem to notice. The papers escaped her grip, fluttering gracefully to the floor and landing atop each other before her feet. At that point, Taka raced in, furrowing his brows in confusion as he noticed Miaka. He stepped over to her carefully, laying hands of comfort on her arms.

"Miaka...? Doushitemo...?"

She didn't respond, just pointed toward the area before herself...to the ground where the things she dropped were laying so innocently. Taka looked in that direction, and then moved past her, lifting those sheets in his hands. His eyes scanned over a few of the characters, noticing familiar names such as 'Suboshi' and 'Nakago.' Lids narrowed somewhat instinctively, but he really didn't understand still. What did those names have to do with Yui? Other than the fact that they were her shichiseishi at one point. And why was Miaka so upset over something like that...?

"Miaka...nani--"

"Yui-chan...Yui-chan's back in 'The Universe of the Four Gods.' "

Spheres of lavender blue widened, "M-Miaka...are you...sure?"

She nodded gravely, turning back toward him again. Hands reached forward to take the papers away, and she studied the Japanese characters with a heavy sigh. Taka hung his head in silence, not sure what to say or how to comfort her. But, the quietude was cut jaggedly short as the ringing of the phone rose up. Both jumped in surprise, but since they were the only ones in the house, Miaka decided to pick it up.

"Hongou residence..."

"Miaka!" The voice on the other end seemed alarmed.

"Oniichan? What's wrong?"

"Miaka, you and Taka better get back here...something's happened that you won't believe..."

Yui found herself resurfacing through the various folds of sleep without really any knowledge of drifting off in the first place. Light broke through as those lids raised slightly, immediately falling in order to block out the sudden brightness. For a moment...a brief shining moment...the girl thought she may have been dreaming--that she had just fallen asleep after school and never went back into the book. Though, the moment she heard the crackling of fire and felt the makeshift hay bed beneath herself, she knew the truth. A soft whimper rose up in her throat, and she opened her eyes completely to focus on the rocky surroundings of the cave.

"Yui-sama, you're awake...are you all right? You just passed out..." Suboshi stated plainly, looking toward her with concern.

Yui glanced at him, spotting her former seishi beside the flames. The orange and golden heat cast highlights over his light brown hair and even seemed to warm up that cute visage. It made him appear so kind and innocent. Though, really...Suboshi was always kind around her. Even when she yelled at him or lost her patience with him. That was why it was so hard to believe he could possibly kill those children. Fingers tightened around the blanket and she lowered her gaze toward it with a blink. It wasn't a blanket at all, rather the gi Suboshi had been wearing. Her eyes lifted toward him again and sure enough he was bare-chested.

A blush spread across her cheekbones and she looked away, "Un...I'm fine."

"Are you hungry? I could go out and get us something to eat..." His eyes closed cheerfully.

The fifteen year old found that she was indeed quite a bit famished and was about to agree until she remembered something. Those eyes widened and she shook her head, "Ie, Suboshi. You can't leave me alone! Nakago...Nakago is after me along with Tomo. If they find you, they're going to kill you and then take me back there!"

Suboshi raised his brows, though they narrowed almost instantly, "Anyone who even tries to hurt you will answer to me personally, Yui-sama."

"Suboshi...nani...?" She trailed off in realization and then shook her head. "Ie! No more hurting anyone! I don't want people to die...no more innocent people! I don't want you to fight to protect me if you're just going to kill...and enjoy it...like with those poor children! Tamahome's family!"

The boy wore a rather dumbfounded expression as she went off like that, but sighed, "I know...I know it was wrong. Demo, Nakago-sama--er...Nakago told me Tamahome killed my aniki! I didn't think...I just acted. I felt like I needed to take something of his to make up for my loss. I needed to destroy something he loved more than anything because my aniki was like that for me. I'm not going to lie and tell you I felt guilty when I did it or even immediately afterward. I enjoyed killing them...I enjoyed their screams and begs for mercy. In my mind...my aniki probably suffered worse than those children at the time. And then I learned...I was wrong. I realized my mistake when I was in your world. I understand if you won't forgive me for it, Yui-sama. Demo, I'll still protect you. I swear I won't let any harm come to you...if not for anything else...because it's my duty as a Seiryuu seishi."

"I just want to go back, Suboshi. I don't want to be here after all that's happened...after all the people that _I've_ hurt here. Or people who have hurt me. Nakago..." Her voice died and those hands covered her eyes as though to prevent tears from escaping. "How could he be alive when I only wanted to--wait a moment. How _are_ you alive, Suboshi? I didn't write for you to be..."

"A-anou...I don't understand what you mean, Yui-sama."

"You died in my world. Miaka told me you did and even though I meant to revive you, I hadn't done it before I came back here, so...how...?"

"I couldn't really answer that. For a few days, I was reunited with my aniki. I guess...it was my soul that resided within him. It was...as though we were a complete person...the way it should have been. I couldn't be happier, though shortly afterward...I was ripped away from him. I went to some place where it was sheer torture every day. It felt like an eternity of suffering for as short of time as I was there. All the horrible...unjust things I had done haunted me. And I wasn't alone. I was there with Miboshi, Ashitare, and Tomo..."

"And Nakago?"

"Ie...Nakago-sama...er...Nakago wasn't there. Neither was Soi."

Yui raised her brows slightly, _If they weren't there...then...where were they?_

"Demo, one day...all of that faded. That day, a light of hope shined through a place where only chaos and despair resided. And that day, I returned to this world. Perhaps it was a second chance. You said Tomo is alive too...? Then maybe that means we were all returned for that purpose...to try and undo all those horrible things of the past."

"So, you don't know why? What caused it to happen?"

"Ie...all I know was I came back. And then, soon afterward, I found you."

"I see..." She glanced off thoughtfully. _So...was it just because I came back? If Miaka came in after me...would her seishi be revived as well? If Miaka--_

"Yui-sama...?" Suboshi frowned, watching her features sadden. He brought one hand to rest gently on her shoulder.

Overcome by emotion, Yui threw her arms around Suboshi's waist, sobbing against him, "Suboshi...I...I'm stuck here forever! Miaka can't come back to save me. As one of my wishes to Seiryuu...I wanted her to never return to this world. Now, I'm stuck here. No one can save me...I can never go back home!"

A bit uncertain of what to say, he simply held onto her in a comforting manner and allowed her to cry as much as she wanted. Somewhere deep down, however, Suboshi couldn't be happier about the news. To have Yui-sama return to him forever...after all that time he spent loving her. In a way, it seemed like a wonderful thing. But, there she was...so upset about never going back. He brought his palm over those flaxen strands, and sighed softly. Above all else...he only wanted her to be happy.

*** 

Despite all the changes that had occurred in Konan as a result of the war, absolutely nothing had changed on Mt. Reikaku. The fortress was still in the same run-down condition and the bandits were still the same drunkards as always. Only now, their leader--Genrou, or more specifically Tasuki of the Suzakuu shichiseishi, had returned to them. After they came back to their world, the only two celestial warriors decided to part ways and Chichiri went back to being a monk under Taiitsuken's watch. It would have been nice to have him as a part of the gang, but despite that, Genrou had never been happier. He had all the booze he wanted and plenty of money from after the war...there were no girls to throw logs at him, yes everything was perfect.

So, on that particular morning, the majority of those Reikaku bandits were gathered around a table to play poker. Though, some were a bit too soused and kept mixing up their aces for deuces...and kings for queens. Tasuki, however, was skipping out on the game. He merely sat in the farthest corner, boots propped up on a stand. Those eyes were closed in relaxation, hands clasped behind that fiery head of wild orange. It was almost nice to not be doing anything for a while, though in all honesty, he missed the thrill of an adventure. It was a shame everything was peaceful in Konan now. That meant much less excitement.

A knock on the main entrance forced Genrou out of his thoughts. Those crimson tinted spheres shifted in that direction, and he tilted his head somewhat. Who could be there...? Eh, one of the other guys would get it. So, Tasuki just shifted back a bit more to get comfortable, until a voice rose up outside the door.

"Hello, who is it? It's the incredibly handsome Kouji, back from his journey to the village. Ah, I see...did you bring anything back? Hai, hai. I noticed our booze supply was a bit down. Oh, Kouji...come on in!" The blue-haired bandit opened the door with a smirk. "Arigatou..."

"Kouji!" Tasuki lit up, rushing forward for the typical greeting between them.

"What's up, Genrou?"

"Not much, man! How are you doing?"

"All right!"

And Tasuki broke from that arm link, giving a fangy grin, "So, you got the stuff?"

"Of course. It's all right here in this bag," Kouji handed off the bottles. "Demo, I heard some strange things this morning down in Konan."

The bandit leader snatched up the drinks, sorting through them until he grasped one. A fang sank into the cork, and he pulled that off, before he guzzled down the liquor. His attention shifted toward the other afterward, "Oh?"

"Un...in the tavern, these guys were talking. They said something about a girl appearing soon...one from another world."

"Nani?!"

"I'm not sure if she's here already, demo...they were talking like it was going to happen soon...something to revive the Kutou empire to what it was before. Something to make them attack Konan. Demo, they were pretty drunk...so they might have been babbling nonsense. Talkin' about some prophecy or other bullshit..."

"Miaka-chan? Hn..." One of those sharp canines pressed into his lower lip. "Ie...Miaka-chan wouldn't help with that. Then, who--"

"The Seiryuu no Miko..." A rather familiar voice sounded behind them.

Tasuki blinked and turned toward the small child clad in green. Those eyes lit up, "Chiriko!"

The boy closed those lids happily in greeting, "Hai. Ohayou, Tasuki-san..."

"How did you--what are you doing here?!"

Chiriko canted his head, "It's a long story. Demo, Tasuki-san...we have to find the Seiryuu no Miko before it's too late. We can't let her carry out her purpose here and destroy all of Konan. I've been revived by Taiitsuken for that purpose."

Tasuki shuddered slightly at the mention of Taiitsuken. She kind of scared him after all, "Hai...come right in...we'll discuss plans! Heh, all right, Kouji! I'll get the adventure I've been waiting for. I can't wait to get my tessen out and kick some ass!"

Inwardly, Miboshi laughed at them. To think...that such fools would be able to lead him straight to Yui...that they would bring about the destruction of their own nation.

***

"Keisuke-san, nani...?" Taka rushed into the Yuuki house with Miaka leading the way.

"It's 'The Universe of the Four Gods.' It appeared here and opened up to these blank pages in the back. They've been slowly filling up with words," Keisuke pointed out, stepping back so his sister could look it over.

Miaka raised her brows and then lowered her gaze to the papers in her hand. _Just like Yui-chan's story. This really _is_ happening. She's really back in there ._ A look of determination crossed her features and she leaned forward to scrutinize the words.

Taka and Keisuke exchanged glances.

"I have to go back in there..." Miaka stated suddenly.

"Miaka!" Taka looked back toward her, shaking his head slowly.

"Anou...you can't go back, remember? Yui-chan...her wish to Seiryuu...it--"

Her eyes glazed over with tears and she whipped around to face them, "Then we'll find someway! Seiryuu's bound, ne? Maybe...maybe that wish won't matter anymore. Maybe I could go back in there...we can't just stand around helplessly as all those things happen to Yui-chan. What if--"

"Miaka..." Taka sighed, bringing his arms around her.

"That won't happen. She's with Suboshi..."

The aqua-haired youth narrowed his eyes, clenching a fist, "And that's a good thing?!"

"Taka-san, Suboshi loved Yui. He may have had a strange way of showing it, but he did..." Keisuke stated, looking between the two. "He won't let anything happen to her."

"Oniichan's right..."

"Demo--"

"Taka-san...we know what he did to you in the book. And all the things he did to Miaka. But, not once had he done anything to hurt Yui-chan. That's why...we have to trust that he's the one we should be routing for now..."

"Che...Amiboshi's the only Seiryuu seishi I would trust..."

"Yamete, Taka!" Miaka snapped at him. "Onegai...onegai...just listen to Oniichan."

Keisuke grinned smugly. That was certainly the first time she ever said anything like that. Taka sighed, letting Miaka out of his arms. Once she was free from that embrace, she moved toward the book, lifting it slowly. Those eyes scanned over the words that had surfaced and saw the new sentence had to do with the Seiryuu no Miko. Liquid glazed over her vision, blurring it until she collapsed to her knees, and the droplets spilled out of the corners, scattering all over the pages.

"YUI-CHAN!!"

"Mi...aka...?" Yui's eyes opened slowly, and darted around the cavern before they lowered. _I could have sworn I heard her calling me, demo, I suppose it's just wishful thinking. Is it night already? Was I sleeping? That's right...the time passes much quicker here than in my world. I guess I'm just too used to home. Still...I want to go back there._

She went to roll over on her side, only to find great difficulty in doing so. Something was holding her back. Yui moved one hand downward to connect with the warm and smooth...thing. Skin...? Her gaze shifted over her shoulder and those crystalline oculars landed on the sleeping form of Suboshi. A deep shade of red came into her cheeks and she pried his arm away, sitting up rather quickly. Those actions woke up the other, and he lifted those lids, stretching out somewhat.

"Yui-sama...nani...?" And then he seemed to realize it, springing up to his feet. "A-anou...! G-gomen nasai! I...I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I...I just wanted to hold onto you until you were asleep so...you wouldn't get upset again. I didn't mean to--gomen nasai!"

"Suboshi..."

"H-hai?"

"You don't have to apologize. I didn't mind all that much..." Yui fidgeted with the surface of the shirt that had been doubling as a blanket. "Demo...I am very hungry."

"I can hunt for something. Or, I could just take you into town where we can get some bread or something like that..."

She flinched at the mention of hunting, "I'd rather have the bread."

"Hai...anou..." Suboshi looked around, before he just took his gi and draped it over her head. "In the dark, no one should be able to tell that it isn't a real cloak."

"Arigatou..." Yui rose weakly to her feet. Though, the strength just seemed to have vanished completely in her body. Probably from lack of eating accompanied by fatigue. Because of that, she nearly fell, and would have...had Suboshi not been there to catch her in his arms. She blinked, glancing toward him and he offered her a faint smile. The girl narrowed her eyes and fought her way out of his touch. "Yamete! I'm not completely frail!"

"I didn't--gomen ne, Yui-sama."

"Let's just go. The longer we stand here, the sooner morning will come, ne?" She huffed, glancing away. Yui would probably apologize when she was feeling less cranky, but for now, she left it at that.

"Hai..."

The two started forward in silence and through that silence, both heard quite clearly, the sound of rustling bushes. Yui's eyes widened and those hands moved up to cover her mouth, holding back the scream which threatened to break loose in her throat. What if it was Nakago?! What if Nakago was there to find her?! Suboshi, on the other hand, was ready to protect Yui and he narrowed his eyes instinctively, rushing forward to clutch the hilt of his dagger in hand. Since he could no longer use his Ryuuseisui, he had to settle on normal weapons. For a while, both stared quietly at the mouth of the cave, waiting for whatever it was to make an appearance. Finally, the darkened figure emerged--a black silhouette against the moonlit entrance.

"I've finally found you..."

Suboshi gritted his teeth, lifting the blade defensively. Though, once the person stepped a bit further inside, that hand lowered and his features softened. The fire's glow broke through the shadow's that lined the other's visage, revealing only the perfect mirrored image of Suboshi himself.

"A-aniki!"


	5. When You Wish Upon a Star...

**Author's Notes:** Anyway, the new 'previews' of the next chapter are at the bottom... XD corny? Yes...I think so. But, then again...I'm a dork...so it doesn't matter. Hrm...and the scene I have in here with Keisuke, Miaka, and Taka...that group...x__x; tell me if it fits in? I was trying to decide whether it was just me killing time because I want to write Keisuke into the story...or if it actually fits into the chapter at all. I mean, I'm not sure if the comic relief was necessary at that point. But, eh...enjoy... ^^;

* * *

"Have you forgotten that I can sense your life force, Suboshi? Why do you look so surprised?" Amiboshi canted his head, and then moved those hands upward to lower the cowl that framed his face.

Suboshi's brows twitched downward and those eyes glazed over with tears. He rid them from his vision by swiping his forearm across, causing a glistening line of saline to form along the slightly-bronzed flesh. The moisture caught the fire's light and shimmered visibly from the dancing flames. Those crackling flames were the only thing that filled the silent gap for quite sometime, and before anyone even had a chance to react, the knife that was clutched in Suboshi's hand slipped to the rocky ground. The loud clink it made echoed off the caved walls, but it's holder had sprung forward, throwing arms around his second-self and weeping against his chest.

"Aniki! I missed you so much!"

"Suboshi..." The older twin's hands flew up in surprise at the sudden impact, but then offered a soothing smile. Fingertips went forward to stroke his twin's silken strands of light brown comfortingly. "You should know we can't be separated. Not through death nor forgetfulness leaves. We're always together...you and me. Our bond is too strong for anything to break..."

"I just...I wanted you to be happy. I didn't want you to have to fight anymore. You are too good of a person to be subjected to war, and I knew the fighting made you unhappy. Demo, I couldn't stop it...I couldn't. Gomen nasai, Amiboshi! Gomen nasai...!" Suboshi branched off into sobs, tightening his trembling arms around his twin.

Amiboshi listened to the words from his mirrored image, and then lowered his head somewhat. So that was why he had done it. He supposed he had no choice but to understand, after all, he could feel how truly sorry Suboshi was for everything. He could feel it deep within his heart; an emotion that almost made him want to share the same tears with his younger brother. Still, he forgave him. And to signify that, lips moved upward to brush against his twin's forehead before he let him out of the embrace.

"Suboshi...nakanaide..." He lifted one hand to sweep tears away from the identical visage. "Crying doesn't suit you, ne?"

He forced a laugh, drying his eyes the rest of the way, "Hai, aniki."

"I'm glad to see that you're all right, though. I didn't know what happened to you for a while...where you had gone. Demo, I knew you were alive somewhere and that you would return to me someday. I mean, I knew it deep within my heart. My mind didn't remember such things until now..."

"I'm so happy to see you again, aniki. I never thought I was going to, because I didn't want to ruin the life you had built for yourself."

"You wouldn't have, Suboshi. I would have liked to share that life with you. Kaasan and Tousan really could use the help around the house. They would understand, I'm sure...and now that the war is over...you could come back and live with me, ne?"

"A-anou...?" Yui stepped forward slightly, for the first time reminding them of her presence.

The brothers turned to face her, and the younger of the two widened his eyes, "G-gomen, Yui-sama! I almost forgot..."

"Yui-sama...? I thought both of the miko's returned to their world. That was what the rumors were in Sairou..."

"It's a long story, aniki. I'll tell you all about it later before we go to sleep. Demo, could you do me a favor?"

Amiboshi smiled playfully, "We just reunited and you're already asking me for a favor? What is it, otouto?"

"Can you watch Yui-sama while I go out and get something for all of us to eat? Nakago and the other Seiryuu shichiseishi are after her."

"Hai, I know. I ran into Tomo a few days ago. He mentioned the return of the Seiryuu no Miko. At the time, I didn't know what he meant. Demo, I will watch her for you..."

"Arigatou," Suboshi gave a grateful smile and then turned to face Yui. "Don't worry, Yui-sama...I won't be too long."

Yui raised her brows and nodded, "Hai."

After he received the affirmation, he raced out leaving Yui alone with the other who was almost a stranger to her. She felt an heir of discomfort for a moment, and then flashed him a quick smile before she moved back to the hay pile, plopping down on it. Her knees were pulled up against her chest and she lowered her chin to them. Shoulder-length strands dipped over her shoulders, spilling forth along the green blazer. When compared to the straw itself...they were nearly the same color. But, nonetheless, the highschool student sat in silence letting her thoughts wander over the various problems that currently plagued her mind. As though he sensed her unease, the former seishi fished within his cloak, removing the wooden flute. That was slowly raised to his lips and a quiet little melody sounded; a soft whisper of tranquil notes...hardly audible to anyone but the two within the cavern. Yui's gaze lifted toward the musician, and a small smile curved upon her lips.

_They're so different...but the same somehow. Amiboshi...I never really knew him, but he seems so kind and considerate. This was the boy who served as a spy for the Suzakuu side? The one who posed as Chiriko? I can see how he deceived them. No one would suspect Amiboshi..._ She lowered her head at the thought, sweeping away a few flaxen bangs. After a few more moments of the requiem, Yui decided to interrupt.

"Amiboshi?"

"Hai, Yui-sama?"

"Arigatou...for comforting me. With your fue, that is..."

He chuckled somewhat, leaning against the rocky wall, "Ie...it's no problem, Yui-sama. It would have been a much easier task to do if I had my seishi abilities. Nee, Seiryuu was bound away...? I think that's what Tomo said to me."

"Un...there was a battle in my world. When Miaka summoned Suzakuu...she made it one of her wishes to seal Seiryuu away in a scroll."

"Miaka-san summoned Suzakuu? Thank goodness. The way she was talking when we met up in Sairou...it sounded like she couldn't. I'm glad she got to though."

"Miaka is one of a kind, ne? Even after all the trouble I gave her...she still saved me from being devoured by Seiryuu. She really does have a forgiving heart..."

"It was one of the qualities I admired most about her..." Amiboshi glanced off a bit wistfully, a thoughtful smile etched upon those lips.

Yui watched him for a moment, until a realization dawned on her as though a sudden light shined on the truth that had been hidden there all along, _Amiboshi...Amiboshi is in love with Miaka._

A flash of lightning streaked over the dark clouds of Kutou, forcing a crackling sound to rise up afterward. The blue light filled the fairly dark room with brightness for a few brief moments and then vanished once again to a heavy murkiness. Nakago stood silently at the window, laying one palm flat against it's pane. Blurs of rain raced down the glass, chasing each other to the end and then were followed up by more. This downpour made it rather difficult to see the outdoors, though the general wasn't exactly paying attention to the surroundings. He was just allowing the droplets to carry his thoughts along with their descent, hoping that maybe it would wash them away.

Upon the bed, was where Soi's comatose form had been placed. She was completely devoid of any normal animation except the steady breaths that were drawn into pale lips. It didn't seem as though she was going to wake up. No. More like it didn't seem as though she _wanted_ to wake up. And to Nakago, that was one of the most puzzling things. Within life, he had been the only thing she desired. He couldn't begin to fathom that now...when she had a chance to live that life with him again...to serve the one she loved, why she was denying it.

Nakago released a sigh, bowing his head somewhat. Blond strands scattered atop his right eye and he didn't even bother to fix them. He was rather used to looking through the curtain of bangs. One hand moved up to his neck, cupping a jewel in his palm. The stone was a shimmering ruby with several golden charms dangling from the chain itself. A glint caught on the gem's surface suddenly and soon afterward, another clap of thunder roared in the distance.

"Things are going rather well, Soi..." He turned so he could glance toward her. Nakago had often talked to the woman like this when he was alone, just to confide in someone. It was probably better that she couldn't hear a word of what he was saying. "Tomo has set off for Sairou. Rumor has it that a girl from another world appeared near there. He will find her if it's Yui-sama. And Miboshi...he is now with the Suzakuu seishi Tasuki. The baka doesn't even suspect a thing. His ignorance is highly amusing."

Booted footfalls clicked against cold tile and the man started to shed his armor. The chest plate fell atop those shoulder guards and cape. He removed his shoes as well as the sheath that housed his sword. This was all pushed aside to the farthest corner and he drew the chair away from his desk, placing it before the bed. The general sank onto the seat allowing those crystalline oculars to roam over Soi's visage. Rather uncharacteristic of himself, a look of concern swept those features briefly.

"Soi..." His hand moved forward, digits slipping into magenta strands. They were still so silken in texture as though nothing had changed. "Why won't you wake up?"

He paused as though expecting her to answer, but he should have known she wouldn't. His gaze drifted toward the wall, and he strayed from that topic to the next one. One about his plans, his true intentions for this all, "This time...we won't lose. This time, I'll achieve everything I wanted to before. Tamahome and the Suzakuu no Miko will not interrupt this time. There is no possible way that they could. With the miko back in her world, she cannot return to this one...unlike Yui-sama. And Tamahome, he's separated from her, I'm sure."

There was another moment of silence as Nakago returned his attention back toward her face. This quietness was followed up by a continuation of his thought, "Ashitare returned today. I was quite surprised that fool of a beast would even dare come back here. I suppose it's his animal instincts to be loyal to his master, demo once I have no more use for him...I will kill him again. I don't need any pathetic creatures roaming around..."

The Hin tribesman sighed once more, closing his eyes. To say that he wasn't concerned about Soi would be a lie. She somehow managed to pierce the steely depths of his heart and forced him to show some compassion toward her without him even knowing it. All those times he was cold and cruel, she never stopped loving him. She died for him because of those emotions. He couldn't imagine how or why when all he did was push her away. The only kind thing he had ever done was save her from that man. And that really was only because he had known what it was like to be a victim of sexual abuse at such a young age. Forcing oneself upon another...such a thing sickened Nakago. It was the only reason he saved both Soi and Yui from that fate. And it was really one of the most important reasons he never coupled with Miaka when he could very well have done so. Sure, he would have been able to force himself upon the Suzakuu no Miko, since it was for his own gains, but it didn't necessarily mean he would have enjoyed doing so.

Still, his eyes shifted back toward the nineteen year old, "Soi...I hope you wake up soon."

***

Keisuke and Taka had neglected to read the scene with Nakago. They were doubled over in laughter from the first half. The brother fought to catch his breath, "A-Am-Amiboshi...has a crush on my sister!"

"Talk about realizing the obvious!" Taka snickered.

"I honestly don't know what anyone sees in her. No offense, Taka-kun."

"Oniichan!"

"Itte! Miaka!"

Taka sweatdropped, glancing over the collapsed Keisuke, who had pieces of a broken chair all over his back and was crumpled up in one of those super deformed bits, "None taken, Keisuke-san."

"Aren't you supposed to be getting a call from Tetsuya-san soon?" Miaka furrowed her brows in annoyance.

"Un...he was really worried about Yui-chan and went out to search through Ohsugi, Suzuno-san's house. He had permission from her grandson. Demo, I don't know what it'll help..." Keisuke sat up with amazingly no injuries.

"Anything will help now, oniichan...if it can help us figure out why Yui-chan was pulled in there again."

"Miaka...?" Taka began.

"Un...?" She looked back in his direction.

"Do you think you could communicate with Yui-chan? I'm sure you're connected in some way like you were before. Maybe...if the situation got tough, you could warn her..."

"I haven't thought of that before. Maybe I can, Taka..."

At that point, the phone rang, and Keisuke lunged for it, "Yuuki residence...Tetsuya! I figured it would be you...huh? Oh, nothing...just getting beat on by my gluttonous little sister..."

"Nani?!" Miaka glared at him.

The college student offered a sheepish smile in her direction and backed away, returning to his conversation, "So, what did you guys find out? Eh, nani?! What do you mean you haven't even started looking yet?! Well, hurry up then! Un...call me back if you get news. Ja."

Taka sighed lightly and shook his head, "So we're back at square one..."

"More like we never even got off of it..." Keisuke hung up the phone.

"We'll find out! I'm sure we will! In the meantime, Yui-chan's safe with Amiboshi. We can figure out the whole thing after supper. I'll make something now!" Miaka piped up cheerfully and began in the direction of the kitchen.

Both the college students sweatdropped simultaneously, before Keisuke glanced over toward his sister's boyfriend...mumbling low, "There goes our stomachs for the rest of the night."

"Hai, hai..."

"Anou...Miaka! Why don't we just order something to eat instead...?" The brother closed his eyes happily.

"I could go for some Chinese food..." Taka added a bit wistfully.

The Yotsubadai student furrowed her brows suspiciously, pretty much knowing their reasoning behind it...and if Keisuke didn't fix it quickly, he was going to wind up like before, "Doushite...?"

"Why ask why, Miaka? We can go to an all-you-can-eat buffet. Hey, I'll even call Tetsuya along and have him pay for us..." The elder Yuuki brother made his way for the phone.

"Hai!" Miaka beamed and then raced off to wait in the car, thus saving the two boys from the horrible cooking--to which they were nothing but grateful.

"Anou...Keisuke-san...we are going to a _chinese_ buffet, ne?"

***

"Let's see...a little of this for Yui-sama. And then some of this for aniki. I better get some extra's, and things that we could safely stock up too..."

Suboshi mumbled those words to himself as he raided the bakery of Sairou. It was really the only place he knew to go for such things, and there was absolutely no one around to stop him. It wasn't exactly stealing if it was for a good cause, right? And when it came to Yui, anything was a good cause. He grasped a sack that was normally used to hold ingredients such as flour, and then he stuffed the foods in there. Slinging that over his shoulder, he moved to the door, peering outside in a couple directions to make sure no one was coming. If he was caught, he wouldn't be able to get those foods to the two most important people in his life. And he didn't even have the ability to use his Ryuuseisui any longer. Suboshi spared a longing glance toward the limp weapon that had been wrapped around his waist, before he headed out into the streets. When he saw the coast was clear, he rushed in the direction of the forest. Though, apparently...the coast was less clear than he had previously thought.

"Kai-Ka!"

Suboshi stopped in his tracks. Widened eyes shifted in the direction of the call, spotting a rather plump woman in the doorway of a house, "A-anou..."

"Kai-Ka? Is it really you? Did you come back already?" She clutched the bottom of her night dress, heading over in his direction.

For a second, the seishi contemplated running away. He recognized this lady as the caretaker of his aniki and didn't really want to give Amiboshi a bad name...had she noticed the bag of stolen goods in his hand. Yet, the damage had been done when she spotted him. It would probably be easier for her to believe he was this 'Kai-Ka' rather than the twin of the boy she thought to be her son. But, could he really act like Amiboshi? True, he knew him better than anyone else in the world, yet he wasn't all that certain in his abilities to act like the second part of his soul.

"Anou...Kaasan. What are you doing out so late?" Suboshi did his best to look concerned.

"I couldn't sleep. I thought maybe if I looked at the stars and wished hard enough, you would come back home. And sure enough...you did..." She offered him a pleasant smile.

The fifteen year old forced a laugh, "Hai, hai." _How does aniki stand leaving for a minute if this is the type of guilt he receives?_

"So, have you come back for good?"

"Well...I..." He paused and looked back toward her. "Ie...I-I have to go again, Kaasan. There are many important things I have to take care of. Demo, I will return to you soon..."

Visible disappointment was seen in the very way the woman held herself, "I see...take care, Kai-Ka. And be sure to eat well. And keep your strength up since we're going to start harvesting soon."

Suboshi frowned, and then brought an arm around her, keeping the other hand securely around the sack, "Hai, I will, Kaasan...tell Tousan not to worry either. I love you both and I'll be back soon."

He drew away from her and offered a light smile. It was almost as though his brother had somehow told him the right thing to say. The mother dried her eyes and nodded to him. Suboshi offered one final smile and found the easiest thing to do was run away. Without another word, his left foot pushed off the ground and allowed him to get a head start in the direction of the forest. He felt her gaze on him up until he disappeared far enough into the shadows that could shield out the woman's sorrowful stare. The seishi slowed down to a jog before he stopped completely and leaned back against the trunk of a tree. 

"No wonder why you chose that life over the war. They love you, aniki. I'm glad you met up with such loving people. You only deserve that type of love for yourself..."

Suboshi grinned faintly and lifted his attention skyward. Clusters upon clusters of white sparkles illuminated the evening sky. He searched for the brightest one and eventually located it somewhere near the constellation that shared the same name as himself. It was no surprise really. Even when he was younger and used to go stargazing with his twin on those warm nights in Kutou, he always found that the brightest star lay somewhere between their two constellations. This was his wishing star; the one that always symbolized hope for himself.

"Onegai, Seiryuu...onegai...let Amiboshi and Yui-sama find happiness in their lives. I don't care so much what happens to myself...so long as both of them are safe..."

"How very touching..."

Suboshi blinked and snapped his head in the direction of the voice, "Who's there?!"

"Surely I would have thought _you_ would recognize me just by hearing me speak, Suboshi. Demo, I guess that doesn't matter now. The most important thing is that I found you...like Nakago-sama wished me to do...now all you have to do is be a good boy and tell me where Yui-sama is. I may even overlook the fact that you killed me before if you do..." The figure stepped into the light with a soft cackle.

Upon hearing the laugh, the younger twin narrowed his eyes, "Tomo!"

From up in the cave, Amiboshi was suddenly overcome by a tight feeling deep within his chest cavity. It seemed to catch there for a moment, squeezing his heart until it released. The feeling was not one of his own...and there was only one other who it could belong to. He leaned forward quickly, sparing a glance toward the exit of the rocky shelter. Those eyes narrowed somewhat in determination, and the expression forced Yui to blink with confusion.

"Amiboshi, what's wrong?"

"I..." He suddenly rose to his feet and then stomped out the fire, leaving complete darkness to settle over the nooks and crannies of stone wall.

"Amiboshi?"

"Yui-sama...stay here. Don't make a sound..."

"Doushite?!"

"Suboshi's in trouble...I have to save him..."

Those words caught Yui off guard, and for the first time she felt as though something inside of her tore apart and filled her body with nothing but concern. A meek gasp stopped in her throat, and she nodded slightly toward the older twin, watching him rush off to his brother's rescue. Her brows furrowed slightly, and she brought one hand to her chest, feeling the pounding heartbeat against her ribcage.

"Suboshi...you have to come out of this alive..." She whispered to herself, clutching the shirt of her seishi's tightly.

* * *

****Next Chapter previews**

With the help of Amiboshi, Suboshi manages to prevent Tomo from discovering that they do indeed have Yui-sama with them. Having to change their position quickly, they head into Sairou where Yui-sama recalls two of the former shichiseishi for Byakko reside. But, upon their attempt to gain help...they find a much more difficult situation ahead of them. Next time, in 'The Ties that Bind.' Can the past misdeeds really be overcome?


	6. Redemption Isn't Easy To Achieve

**Author's Notes:** Hm...that's something I meant to address in the last chapter...the OVA. You see, I have just recently seen the OVA, and started the fic when I had only seen the end of the series. Thus explaining how it doesn't really fit in...so yeah. I'm disregarding the OVA, although I am sad to see new characters like Renhou and Rokou not making an appearance in my fic...perhaps I'll do something with them at another point. *______* especially Ren. Though, on a side note...I really didn't enjoy the OVA so much. I thought the first three episodes were really good...until of course that little thing happened to my Amiboshi. I have to admitt that I don't really like Suboshi all that much, which is amazing with how much I've written about him, ne? Anyway...Amiboshi is the one I liked better... ;-;. But ah well...on that note, I'll let you get on with the chapter...which really wasn't up to my full par, but I was at a loss for things to happen in it. Enjoy... ^_^;...oh! And if anyone could give me the actual Japanese spelling for 'The Universe of the Four Gods'...I'd appreciate that a bunch.

* * *

"I'll ask you one more time, Suboshi...where is Yui-sama?" Tomo questioned impassively, allowing the closed 'shin' to rotate between his fingers mindlessly.

The other glared at him, sparing a quick glance toward that shell. It wasn't as though Tomo could use his abilities, so he at least didn't have to worry about the trickery of illusions. Though, he almost wished he could have used his ryuuseisui to rip him to shreds. First, the man tried to kill his aniki and now he wanted to get Yui. If ever there was anyone he hated more than anything--it was Tomo. After all, no one dared harm the two most important people in his life and lived to tell about it.

"I should have known you would be quite stubborn..." The illusionist flicked his wrist and in place of the clam shell, there was a small blade. "You know my talents include mundane illusions. You could also call them simple magic tricks if you would. Since there's nothing you can do to defend yourself, if this blade were to pierce you, it would fill your body with poison...killing you in an instant. It would be a simple manner for me to search for Yui-sama without you around to interfere."

"YOU'LL NEVER GET HER!" Suboshi went to reach at his side and his eyes widened once he felt the dagger no longer strapped there.

Tomo watched him with a cackle, "What's wrong, Suboshi?"

The younger twin inched back. Even though he wanted nothing more than to fight the other seishi, if he wanted to protect Yui, he needed to get away from there. Maybe if he led Tomo away from that place, he could lose him somewhere in the forest. Then, he could get both the Seiryuu no Miko and his brother to safety. Suboshi moved back a step and furrowed his brows. For a moment, no one dared make a sound or motion. It was as though they were sizing each other up, trying to decide who would be the first person to attack.

A smirk tugged on the corner of Tomo's lips, "Die..."

Suboshi's eyes widened and he prepared to do anything to spring out of the way. A well-decorated arm lifted, aiming the knife at the boy. It was nearly tossed, and before anything an agonized cry filled the air. There was darkness and then silence. Finally, after a pause, Suboshi lifted those lids. A confused glance was spared toward Tomo and then those eyes widened as he saw him doubled over in pain. He glanced down toward his belt, spotting the limp ryuuseisui still strapped there. If it wasn't that...then...how...?

"Suboshi!"

He glanced behind Tomo toward the one standing there and those features brightened, "Aniki!"

Amiboshi withdrew the dagger from the illusionist's arm, quickly rushing over toward his brother, "Are you all right?"

"Hai...what did you do?"

"I saved you...like you saved me that time before..." The elder brother handed the weapon toward his sibling. "You can use this better than me."

Tomo clutched his arm, eyeing the threads of blood as they wove together down the elaborate sleeve. His brows furrowed and he spared a glance to the twins, "Damn you, Amiboshi! You two are always getting in the way!"

"Well, when anyone messes with my otouto and they don't away with it..." Amiboshi folded his arms over his chest, leaning against his mirrored image's shoulder.

"ANIKI, WATCH OUT!"

Suboshi shoved his second half to the ground as soon as the knife of Tomo's went whizzing past them, just grazing the sleeve of Amiboshi's tunic. The blade landed on the grass between them and Suboshi turned toward Tomo, glaring at him. Amiboshi, on the other hand, rolled over into a crouch wearing a matching expression. The opponent gritted his teeth and then sprang to his feet in an attempt to flee. His plans were immediately thwarted by Suboshi, who lunged forward for him. Their two bodies connected painfully, but in the end, the result was what the fifteen year old had hoped for. He had Tomo pinned against the earth beneath him.

Amiboshi moved up slowly, grasping the dagger from his brother's side. The blade was then held up against their adversary's neck, nearly touching the pale flesh, "What is it that you're after, Tomo?"

"Hmph! It doesn't matter if you kill me, Amiboshi. The results will be the same..."

"Aniki asked you a question!" Suboshi nearly growled out the words as he tightened his grip until it inflicted suffering.

"Isn't it obvious what Nakago-sama wants? Our powers are sealed by that scroll. Only our miko can unlock them by reading off of it. Much like the ceremony to summon Seiryuu. The same garments must be worn and the preparations must be made. Then, with his powers back...Nakago-sama will be able to take this world over as well as any other he so wished. If you quietly handed over Yui-sama...I'm certain Nakago-sama would spare your life..." Tomo cackled quietly. "That isn't saying I would."

"You'll never--"

Amiboshi sent a warning glance in his brother's direction, before he drew the weapon back, "We don't know where Yui-sama is. So, go now, Tomo and leave us alone."

Suboshi blinked in surprise before he lifted his weight off of the illusionist, who more than happily raced away, nursing his wounded arm. The younger one looked after him in silent hatred, then glanced to the duplicate of himself, "Aniki...doushite? We could have just killed him now and he wouldn't be able to come after us again."

"Maybe so...demo...this way is better. If he can go back and report that Yui-sama isn't with us, then it will give us all much more time to get her home like she wanted. Maybe Kaasan and Tousan will let us stay there."

"I spoke with your Kaasan tonight. She ran into me after I got these from the bakery..." Suboshi raised the sack slightly to display what he had received.

Amiboshi's eyes widened, "You stole from my village? She didn't see, did she?"

"Ie...demo...she misses you. She loves you very much, aniki. You were very fortunate to have met up with that family."

"Hai...I think so. Demo, we should bring these up to Yui-sama, ne? We could eat first and then leave before any more of the others come to track us."

"Un..." Suboshi nodded in agreement. "Let's go."

***

The Chinese Buffet was a cozy restaurant with oriental music playing in the background and of course, the all-you-can-eat bar...which Miaka was already on her third or fourth serving from. But, if anyone was happy, it was Taka. After all, Chinese food was his favorite. Poor Tetsuya, however, had somehow managed to get himself roped into being the money source for Keisuke, but at least he didn't have to be the chauffeur. That was a job all Taka's own.

"Keisuke...you need to stop freeloading off of me..." Tetsuya removed those sunglasses for a brief moment so that the lenses could be wiped with a napkin.

"Well, excuse me. You're supposed to be my friend. I'd think you'd be more than willing to help me out..." The elder Yuki dug his chopsticks into some of his food, raising it to his lips.

"Yeah, key word..._help_. You have me doing everything here, from research to fueling your sister's problem."

" 'ey! I 'on't 'af uh froblem..." Which naturally Miaka's mouth was stuffed far beyond the normal capacity.

Keisuke sweatdropped and looked toward his friend, "Well, I'm still broke..."

"That's because you need a job."

"And a car..." Taka chimed in.

"Taka! How can you agree with him?! Everyone's just ganging up on me..." He sighed and shook his head. "Demo...Yui-chan is in the book again and we have to figure out a way to help her."

"Well...you guys said that she started to rewrite the ending for a project, ne?" Tetsuya glanced toward them all, receiving nods in response. "Well, my best bet is that by adding anything to such a book, you'd reopen the link between reality and 'The Universe of the Four Gods.' And once it's opened, much like the book itself, you'd have no choice but to finish it. So, until an ending comes, Yui-chan will be stuck in there."

"And none of us can really do anything about it. Unless..." Keisuke spared a thoughtful glance in Taka's direction.

A nervous expression crossed Taka's face as he swallowed down the rest of his food, "Nani...?"

"We might need Tamahome back in there to protect Yui-chan..." He replied.

"Ie!" Miaka burst out suddenly, forcing several glances to be sent in her direction. "I don't want Taka going somewhere that I can't follow. It's bad enough that Yui-chan's in there, if I lose both my best friend and boyfriend, I would have no one!"

Keisuke furrowed a brow, "Gee...thanks a lot."

"Miaka-chan...Keisuke might be right..." Tetsuya offered a sympathetic look in her direction, which was well-masked behind thick shades.

"Really?" The college student glanced toward his companion in surprise.

"Un...having Tamahome there might help. Suboshi and the others...they've become ordinary people without the power of Seiryuu. Demo, now Tamahome could use his powers where they can't."

"You expect me to side with Suboshi?!"

"Not even for Yui-chan's sake?" Tetsuya frowned somewhat.

"But, I-I'm not even Tamahome anymore. I was reborn in this world as Taka. I don't have his powers."

"I'm sure you can unlock them if you tried. After all, it's a fiction book..." The brunet smirked.

"Yeah, that's right! You can do whatever you want like summon up all the beautiful babes in the world..." Keisuke became a bit starry-eyed and wound up being swatted on the back of the head by Tetsuya.

"Oniichan...it doesn't work like that. Demo, I don't think Taka should go. I'll miss him and like I said...I at least need one of those two people here..." Miaka lowered her gaze for a moment.

"Miaka..." Taka sighed and then shook his head. "Give me the night to think things over, all right?"

"Fine...demo...keep this in mind. The world in the book moves much quicker than here. By the time you've decided...months could pass whereas here it was only a few hours. So, onegai, be able to tell us by morning..." Keisuke wore a rather serious expression.

Taka nodded slowly, "I will."

***

It was amazing what darkness could do to a person. Every small shadow that flittered against the cavern's walls sent twinges of fear throughout Yui's body like static shocks. She had gathered Amiboshi's cloak and wrapped herself up for both a sense of security as well as a shield for the chilly night air. The more she was consciously aware of it, the more she hated being alone. Especially with Nakago after her. But, Nakago had lost his powers completely, so that was one good thing. If he still had them, it would have been a simple matter to find her. She shuddered silently at the thought.

_What's taking Amiboshi and Suboshi so long? Shouldn't they be back by now? I hope Suboshi wasn't in _that_ much trouble. If anything happened to him...I don't know what I'd do. He's sweet...kind...overprotective...demo, that's sort of needed in this type of situation. He's also quite handsome..._ Yui blinked and then blushed somewhat. _Where did that thought come from?_

Her attention drifted toward the mouth of the cave and those eyebrows slid together. Still, it was taking them an awful lengthy time to get back. The sky outside was starting to lighten up, showing that morning was rolling in. And if anything happened to the twins, Yui would be stuck without anyone around for protection. It wasn't as though she was near Konan, so seeking out the aid of the Suzakuu shichiseishi was an impossibility. This was Sairou...the country the Byakko no Miko first came to.

Yui's features brightened considerably. The Byakko no Miko! Two of her celestial warriors resided somewhere in Sairou. She could go to them for help. Of course, she would prefer it if Suboshi and Amiboshi could be there with her. Her gaze went back toward the entrance and she released a sigh. But, the sound of footsteps made her perk up a tad. A bit too eager to believe it was her seishi returned, Yui sprang upright, watching the area intently. The thought that it could be anyone else didn't seem to cross her mind.

Luckily, the two boys were the ones to return. Without another thought...or really one to begin with, Yui launched herself forward and threw her arms around Suboshi's shoulders, overcome by such overwhelming joy, "Suboshi! You're safe, thank goodness!"

Suboshi's cheeks burned brightly with embarrassment and he raised his hands to support her back, "Un...my aniki came to the rescue."

She drew back slowly, looking between them, "What happened?"

"Tomo attacked Suboshi..." The elder brother replied and then shook his head. "We wounded him and let him return, thinking that we have no clue of your whereabouts, Yui-sama."

Suboshi narrowed his eyes, "If I could still use my ryuuseisui--"

"Otouto, onegai. Don't talk like that in front of Yui-san."

After realizing his temper was getting the best of him, he glanced toward the miko, "Gomen, Yui-sama."

"It's all right, Suboshi."

"I think we should eat and then get out of here as soon as we can. It'd be safer to move around and figure out who we can ask for help in returning you to your world..." Amiboshi glanced toward Yui.

"Un...I'm starving," The girl laughed somewhat. "Maybe I've been hanging around Miaka a bit too much lately."

"You both made up?" Suboshi handed off the food so the others could sort through it.

"Un...none of it was her fault really. I suppose I was just jealous of Tamahome. Demo, Nakago had lied to me the entire time."

"You mean you weren't--"

"Raped? Ie...not at all," Yui sighed somewhat, looking through the sack and pulling out a few items to eat.

"That's wonderful news, Yui-sama. I'm glad for you."

"Arigatou."

The trio sank into silence just long enough to eat. Yui felt much better just getting something in her mouth, let alone her stomach. She probably ate a bit more than she should have, but feeling pleasantly stuffed sure beat being hungry any day. And even a little bit of strength returned to her body, which made her certain that she would be able to make the trip to the village. Those blue eyes raised toward the others to see how they were progressing with the meal. Amiboshi was done and Suboshi was just finishing, so Yui decided to tell them her idea.

"I think it might be a good idea to find out where the two Byakko seishi live in Sairou. Maybe if we can explain our situation to them, they might be willing to protect us. It'd be worth a try, ne?"

Amiboshi looked to her and nodded, "Un...I know where they live. After all, you can't live in Sairou and _not_ know."

"Great! We can go to them now, then."

"You should use that cloak, Yui-sama so that no one notices you all that much," Suboshi motioned toward the cape she had wrapped around herself.

"Un..." Yui reached downward, clutching the center of the cloth. "Let's leave before it becomes morning completely."

"Hai..." The twin's responded in unison and then led the way outdoors.

It wasn't too long before morning took light and during the early hours of that morning...the thunderstorm had subsided in Kutou. Tomo had returned to the palace, one hand cradling the wound on his arm which had finally sealed up. He had to admit that he was a bit disappointed by the turnout of things. If he had had his shin, none of this would have happened. An illusion could have been brought up to give those two twins absolute anguish.

Ashitare, the grey and white dusted wolf, lay in front of the hall's entrance, gnawing on a bone of some sort, which Tomo absolutely refused to ask where he had gotten it. Instead, he moved over in that direction, scratching red-painted nails behind the animal's ear. The fur-covered ear swerved back a tad at the touch and a yellow, one-eyed glance was given toward the painted-face. Tomo attempted a smile, but it really only came off as half a smirk.

"Ashitare, I must report to Nakago-sama."

The wolf grunted, taking his bone and moving away from the hall so that he could pass.

"Arigatou..." And Tomo headed down that area afterward. He took a few twists and turns before he stumbled across the general's door. "Nakago-sama?"

"Tomo..." The man emerged from his chamber and then eyed the wound at his side. "Let me guess...you failed me."

"Gomen nasai..." He hung his head in shame. "Suboshi and Amiboshi both teamed up on me."

"Were you able to at least find out if they do have Yui-sama?"

"They claim they don't, Nakago-sama. Demo, I'm not too sure I believe them."

Nakago raised his shoulders indifferently, "If they do have her then it's only a matter of time until they seek out the help of the remaining Suzakuu shichiseishi. And if that is the case, then we can rely on Miboshi to help us out."

"Hai..."

"If that is all the business you have with me, then leave. I was highly busy before you disrupted me with the results of your failure of a mission."

Tomo lowered his gaze and bowed graciously, "Hai, Nakago-sama."

Afterward, they went their opposite ways and the illusionist returned to his own room. He shed the upper half of his outfit and then went toward the wash basin, allowing a cloth to absorb the liquid. Then, it was pressed against the jagged stab mark, causing him to wince as little pulses of pain raced through his bloodstream. Once he was sure it had been cleaned out as best as he could, some gauze was taken to wrap it properly. The cloth was then used to strip the face makeup from his skin and he moved toward the mirror when he was done.

The reflection was quite handsome beneath all of that elaborate paint. Tomo possessed a good-looking visage with smooth skin of a pallid fleshy hue. Though, he wasn't completely narcissistic and really appreciated his artistry more than any physical attribute of himself. However, upon drying off the dampened patches that spread over his face, he offered a smirk toward the reflection of himself.

"If I'm right, Amiboshi, and you were knicked by that blade when I threw it...you should soon be feeling the effects of the poison..." Tomo cackled almost silently at that thought.

During their journey into town, Amiboshi and Suboshi had explained to Yui what it was that Nakago was after and everything that Tomo had told them during the attack. As a simple solution to the problem, she had resolved to do absolutely nothing for them. After all, if she was the only one who could perform the ceremony, then if she just refused to do so, no one else could do it in her place. The last thing that could ever happen was for Nakago to gain his powers back. And Yui was through being used by that man.

So, with Amiboshi's guidance (and a pit stop to his home, just to explain that he would be a little longer on the mission), they all came up to the cottage where Tokaki and Subaru resided. The town itself was familiar, for Yui remembered looking out toward it from the towers just north of the village. That was where she had summoned Seiryuu after receiving the Shinzaho from Tatara...after betraying Miaka to receive it. Those features downcasted for a moment, before she looked back toward the place. A nervous knot twisted deep in her stomach as she approached the door. Digits were wrung together and for a few brief moments she tried to decide what to say. It didn't seem right to just come right out and ask for help after everything that happened between them. But, really...she had no choice. Trusting her instinct...that it would tell her the appropriate thing to say...she gave a timid knock to the frame.

Fairly quickly, an elderly woman opened the door, offering a confused blink toward the trio, "Hai?"

"Anou...ohayou, Subaru-san. I'm not quite sure I know how to ask you this, demo--"

"Do I know you?" She inspected Yui for a moment as though sensing there was something familiar about her.

The girl lowered her gaze, "We have met before...under much different circumstances."

"Circumstances...? Wait a moment...step closer."

Yui blinked and did so, watching Subaru scrutinize her face. Beneath the longer hair and rather pale features, it was apparent that the older one could tell who it was. The seishi reacted in surprise and took a step inward.

"You're the Seiryuu no Miko, aren't you?!"

"Hai, demo...I didn't come here to fight, Subaru-san! Onegai...I don't want to fight anyone anymore...I realized everything I did was wrong," The fifteen year old raised her hand in protest.

"And how am I supposed to believe that when you deceived Tatara and Miaka once before?"

"Ie! Things are different now! I swear...I need your help...you and Tokaki-san."

"Ha! You have some nerve, Seiryuu no Miko. Asking for my help after what you had done in the temple. After you willingly tricked Tatara into giving you the Shinzaho...and caused so many people such grief."

The harsh words caused Suboshi to narrow his eyes and yell to Yui's defense, "Yui-sama has a good reason!"

Amiboshi sighed when his brother raised his voice, which he figured would probably only result in infuriating the woman. He reached forward to catch his twin's shoulder, but his hand didn't seem to want to make it and simply fell short of it's desired place. Topaz-hued eyes widened suddenly as a strange sensation rose in his body. It was as though a heat was bubbling inside of him, causing his entire body to hinder it's motion. He watched the concerned faces in front of himself as they seemed to move in slow motion, growing dimmer by the second. Eventually, the elder twin was completely swallowed in darkness and his form toppled forward, a lifeless heap directly into the arms of his brother.

"Aniki!" Suboshi's eyes widened in panic. "Aniki, speak to me!"

Yui gasped slightly and then looked back toward the woman with frantic hope, "Onegai...let us in! We have to help him!"

Subaru looked toward the fallen boy for a moment in contemplation, before she nodded and led them inside the house. Suboshi carried his brother closely, keeping his chin pressed against the burning forehead. Amiboshi had to be all right, he just had to. The younger one couldn't take losing his aniki again...not now that he had him back. The few hours they had spent with one another had made up for all of that time they missed together. He would never be able to live the same way if the second half of his soul disappeared entirely...after all...no one could only live with part of a soul.

* * *

****Next Chapter Previews:**

One of the Suzakuu shichiseishi, Tasuki...unaware of the plot against him, starts to lead Chiriko toward Sairou where Yui-sama actually remains. Little by little, Nakago's plans start to fall into place and Miboshi continues to deceive those who believe him to be the celestial warrior Chiriko. But, with one of the seishi wounded...will Yui-sama be able to prevent being caught with the twins? Next time, in 'The Ties that Bind.' Deception is unforgivable unless you truly prove your sorry.


	7. Vengence Is Best Left Unserved

**Author's Notes:** Ah, another chapter out on time. I'm good, ne? :D Hrm, I feel like Yu Watase herself, putting these notes in before each chapter (you'd have to read some of the Manga to know XD.) Though, I'm certainly NOT as talented as she is...her drawings are so good ;-;...especially in the form of a certain few twins who shall remain nameless. Anyway, first thing's first. I'm going to say that I like Miboshi a lot... *prepares to be attacked by all the rabid Chiriko fans* but, I really do. For as little screen time as he got...he was just awesome. Definitely one of the better Seiryuu shichiseishi...and that is where my tons of narration for him comes in. XD now you can all say that you know a Miboshi fan! Since there are so obviously very few of them. Um...another thing is that I might not be getting a chapter out next week. ;-; I know...I know...but it's only a small break just to start working on the copious other fanfics I started and didn't do much with e_e;. Last little note, um...Monday is my birthday. I'm gonna be twenty...whoo! Anyway...I want a whole bunch of reviews for my birthday! So tell your friends and your friend's friends to come and read my fic-y...;-; it would make Krissy-chan one very happy birthday girl? XD normally, I'm not greedy with reviews...but it feels nice to get them from people saying how much they enjoyed your work. And I definitely could use the confidence booster for my birthday...so onegai...read and review! n__n; And as always...enjoy the chapter!

* * *

The bandits of Mount Reikaku were a disgusting bunch of pathetically immature men...or so Miboshi thought as he watched them sleep, half piled on top of each other after merely collapsing from far too much alcohol consumption. Why it was necessary to drink like that, he couldn't fathom. Though that was simply why he was much better than them all. In the end, it was people like Miboshi who could manipulate useless fools such as Tasuki and his group. But when anyone was _that_ ignorant...they deserved to be used. It was all they were good for anyway.

Miboshi smirked at the thought, tucking those legs beneath himself. He didn't necessarily need rest or even food. Spirits had no use for such things and he certainly didn't care about keeping the body's strength up. If that being began to suffer because of it's lack of nourishment, then he could always find a new body to enter. It kept him immortal for so many years until that brat Chiriko was able to contain his soul and drag him down to death with him. Though, Miboshi was the one who got the last laugh. After all...he was alive, and Chiriko was dead. The only reason he still had that child's body was because his had been destroyed so long ago.

He sighed, sparing an impassive glance toward the window. The sun was rising higher and higher, filling the room with even more light. By the time the bandits actually woke up, it would be afternoon. It was ridiculous for them to be blowing the time like that! Miboshi had half the mind to go and kick them awake. But, no. Chiriko wouldn't do a thing like that. Damn the kid for being so considerate. And just how did Miboshi know about the boy's attitude? Simple. While he was preparing for this role, he delved into the vacant mind of the unoccupied body, seeing memories that would show him the proper way to act. Oh, how he loathed being cheerful.

Finally, after all that time, he heard a yawn rise up. His eyes shifted in that direction, watching the bandit leader push himself upright. It was about time they started waking up. They needed to start on their quest soon before Yui got too far away. They already had no clue where to begin their search. She could have been anywhere. It was like finding a needle in a haystack...a very large haystack.

"Ah, Chiriko! You never change do you? I bet you were up all night reading that book there..." Tasuki used his tessen to point in the direction of the open book on the table.

Miboshi looked toward it and arched a brow. Well, he had only opened it to pass the time, but it sounded more realistic fang boy's way, "H-hai."

"Oh man, I got a headache. Probably shouldn't have had all that rum. But, eh, what the hell...wouldn't hurt to have some more today. 'Course you can't, Chiriko. You're much too young for that..." He chuckled at his own comment.

_I'm fucking older than you'll ever dream to be..._ Still, he decided to reply calmly once again, "Hai."

"You want some breakfast? I do! I'm starving. Hey! Hey, Kouji!" Tasuki nudged the blue-haired bandit with the toe of his boot.

"Nani...? Oh, we're busy now...please come back later. Arigatou..." Kouji mumbled sleepily, dropping back into a snore.

Genrou furrowed his brows and then used the diamond fan to crack his dear friend over the head with, "Kouji! Get off your lazy ass and get us something to eat. Me and Chiriko are starving!"

"If I'm the lazy one, why are _you_ making _me_ get up to get breakfast?" He rubbed the side of his head, already feeling the swollen lump beneath turquoise strands.

"Because I'm the leader and I can do what I want," The fiery seishi smirked smugly.

"I don't know why the old boss favored you so much."

"Eh, quit your complaining and just get going. After all, laziness'll not be tolerated in my gang...heh heh. Oh yeah, don't forget the booze too!"

"You got the money for this?"

"Er...just bum some off Eiken. He's passed out, he won't care. Besides, he's not yet finished paying off his debt to me for taking over in my absence."

"Hai, hai..." Kouji headed off to do just that.

"Anou...Tasuki-san?" Miboshi questioned, using Chiriko's sweet voice to do so.

"Un, Chiriko?" He plopped down on a chair, giving his full attention to the 'younger' one.

"We...are going to start looking for the Seiryuu no Miko today, ne?"

"Ah, of course. Right after breakfast. Maybe we can even head up to Mt. Taikyoku and get help from Chichiri and Taiitsuken."

His eyes widened, "Ie! Just you and the bandits will do fine. I'm sure you can handle a mission like this on your own."

"Well, when ya put it like that, of course I can! I can kick nearly anyone's ass and as for finding things...that's my specialty!"

Miboshi breathed a sigh of relief. Thank Kami-sama for Tasuki's arrogance, otherwise he would have been in trouble. First off, Taiitsuken would have been able to prove his original story false, and then Chichiri more than likely could have sensed who he really was. Either way, the well-thought out scheme would have gone up in smoke before his very eyes. He just couldn't have that...not when it meant gaining full use of his abilities were at stake. Though, the way he was at that point, he probably could have taken on those Suzakuu shichiseishi. Multiple abilities had been kept including his one to summon demon beasts. The only thing that had been lost was being able to trap various components of a person within his prayer wheel (i.e. their voice, their strength, even their hope).

"So, you got any ideas as to where we should start looking?" Tasuki pulled Miboshi out of his thoughts. "Maybe Kutou?"

"Ie...Kutou should be the last place we look, because if the Seiryuu no Miko is there, then it would mean we were too late. I think we should start looking through Konan first and split up the bandits to search."

"Good plan. 'Course you always come up with good plans 'cause you're Chiriko. Demo, you need real men to carry them out. Heh, if only Tama-chan could see me now."

"Hai..." Words couldn't express how sick Tasuki made him feel. Just his attitude was completely irritating.

"So, all we can do now is sit and wait for Kouji to get back. Why don't you tell me what's been going on with you?"

"I've been dead," Miboshi replied bluntly. Well, it was true for both cases.

"Heh..." Genrou sweatdropped. "Right."

"We should discuss our main strategy, Tasuki-san. That's the most important thing right now."

***

Suboshi and Yui stood in silence outside one of the rooms of that house. Subaru had taken Amiboshi inside of there to examine him and also see if there was anything she could do to heal whatever she might have found. The waiting seemed grueling and far longer than it was. And Suboshi seemed consciously aware of every sound and movement, springing to his feet at points when he thought they were going to exit the chamber. Visibly, he was a wreck...he appeared as though he was going to break down at any moment. And there was nothing Yui could do about it.

Slowly, one hand moved forward perhaps to rest comfortingly on his shoulder. But it never made it to it's spot. The sudden opening of the door forced Suboshi to lunge forward, clutching the elderly woman's shoulders. Yui's features saddened as she watched the two helplessly.

"Aniki! Is aniki okay?!" The younger twin looked behind Subaru frantically, hoping Amiboshi was there. Unfortunately, he was still unconscious on the bed.

"Ie...I'm afraid your aniki has been subjected to a highly powerful toxin," The former Byakko seishi plucked his hands away from her.

Suboshi's eyes widened, "You can help him, ne? Ne?!"

She closed those lids and snapped her head away from him, "There's nothing I can do. I tried using my powers to reverse the day's effects on his body and it won't work. The poison has a strong hold on him."

His lips set together in a thin line as the battle with Tomo replayed in his mind. The knife the other seishi had that was lined with poison must have cut his brother when he threw it. Suboshi couldn't stop it from happening. And so, a dangerous look crossed those features, "I have to go somewhere..."

Yui gasped, reaching forward to snatch his wrist in alarm, "Suboshi!"

The fifteen year old paused, turning toward her, "Yui-sama...I...if my aniki dies then Tomo's responsible for it. I have to kill him for what he did..."

"Again?!"

His brows furrowed.

"Look, Suboshi, I know you're hurting and upset...demo...going up against Tomo when you don't even have your abilities is just crazy! Even for you!"

And at that point, he did something surprising. That arm was ripped away from her grip, "What would you know?! You've never had anyone like I have my aniki! You've always had a family back in your world...you never had to watch them die in front of you! He's been the only one there for me! He loves me...and all he wanted was to just have a good life! And if that bastard Tomo gets his way and Amiboshi dies...then I'll have no one! I certainly can't take to lose him again!"

Yui scowled for a moment and then swiftly brought one hand across his cheek. For a moment, the slap rang out through the hall way, echoing over the silence that had fallen over them. Upon eyeing the red mark that rose into the pale flesh, her gaze was then lifted to the boy and turned to a glare, "Baka! Don't you even care that he could kill you instead?! Don't you even care that _you_ could be the one to die instead of your brother?! Don't you even care about the promise you made me?!"

Suboshi blinked, bringing his hand to press against his inflamed skin. He appeared quite stunned after she said all of that and even more shocked to see the tears that was cascading down her visage. Yui brought her hands up to cover those crystalline oculars as her voice softened.

"I know...you're upset right now...I know it's painful. Demo, Amiboshi is strong. He's broken through the curse of forgetfulness leaves before, ne? He lived when he fell into that river that surely would have killed anyone. I'm sure...he could manage another miracle. So...onegai...onegai, Suboshi...don't leave me alone here. You're the only one I can count on...onegai..." With that, she could no longer suppress her sobs.

"Yui-sama..." His expression cleared completely of anger as though the smack as well as her words had finally snapped some sense into him. He stepped forward, taking her in his arms and a palm moved over soft flaxen strands. His words came out as a whisper, breathed into her ear softly. "I'll keep my promise to you, I swear..."

Yui couldn't help but lean into him. His gentle warmth, his soothing words...they were just so very comforting. A type of comfort that she wanted at that very moment...much more than anything else in the world.

Floating. Falling. Drifting along...this was how it felt in Amiboshi's subconscious. It was so very hot and painful that even rest was restless. The tangle of bed sheets bound him in one spot with limited movement and sweat-drenched strands were matted together. His condition was worsening far too quickly as though he was plunging into the center of hell's flames themselves. Suddenly, a brief sense of relief came in the form of a liquid-soaked cloth being pressed to his forehead. Amiboshi fought through the thick blankets of fever and managed to open his eyes just slightly.

For a moment, he thought he was hallucinating...that the image before him wasn't real. But, although disoriented, there was a great sense of realism in the figure before him. Amiboshi reached forward, laying a damp palm against the feminine cheek, "Miaka-san..."

The girl herself blinked at the touch and then at his words. That was the second time someone had mistaken her for the Suzakuu no Miko, "Ie...I'm not Miaka. My name is Xi Fang."

Her words washed over him, causing that hand to drop against his side, "Xi...Fang...?"

"Un...I live here with Tokaki-san and Subaru-san. Are you feeling any better?"

He could see it much clearer now. Her resemblance to Miaka was striking, but there were several distinct features that made the two different. Unfortunately, the crisp image became dull and fuzzy once again. Finally, he admitted the truth, "Ie. I feel worse."

"I see...drink this...it helps lower fevers some. Although, I don't know what we're going to do about the poison in your body..." She handed him a cup containing an elixir of some sort.

Amiboshi reached up in an attempt to take it, but he was just far too weak. Xi Fang pursed her lips somewhat, and then slid closer toward him, leaning in so that the rim was pressed to his mouth. She tipped it forward somewhat and watched him take some of the beverage into his body. The rest just trickled messily down the corners of his lips. A soft laugh escaped her throat and she used her sleeve to dry his face somewhat. Afterward, she placed the cup back on a stand.

"There. You should be a bit better now that--"

Before Xi Fang could even finish, the elder twin's arms had encircled her, forcing her body to be pressed up against his moist flesh. Her eyes widened in surprise and for the moment she was absolutely still, not wanting to make one subtle motion. Thick braids of woven sable plummeted over her shoulders and those deep violet-blue eyes lifted toward his face. Even within his fever-flushed state, he was still quite handsome. She blushed deeply at that realization. There hadn't been a boy she thought was cute ever since Tamahome had been there to stay with them.

Amiboshi's lips parted wordlessly, moving without sound. Xi Fang watched this before she leaned forward in curiously, "Nani...?"

"Mi...a...ka-san...thank goodness...your...all right."

Her teeth gritted and she snapped out of his arms quickly. Why did all the boys that came around there have to be associated with _her!_ It was bad enough the first time with Tamahome and now this new teenager came in...also so obviously having feelings for the Suzakuu no Miko. He, too, had the nerve to mistake her for Miaka! No matter how delusional he happened to be at the moment, it angered her.

"Don't think I'm staying in here because I want to watch you. Subaru-san's making me. That's all," Xi Fang stated curtly, plopping down on a chair in the opposite side of the room. Though, her rage subsided soon and her features softened. "Maybe I should make you some soup when someone else comes in to care for you. My Okaasan used to say, 'food made from the heart can heal almost anything.' So, it's worth a try, ne?"

She paused for a moment and observed his sleeping form.

"Wanna hear a secret?"

The only response were his shallow breaths.

Still, she continued, "Thought so. Demo, the truth is...even though I like being here with Subaru-san and Tokaki-san, there's a part of me that wishes to leave. I want to go out in the world and do so many things. I can't, they say. Everyone always thinks just because I'm a girl, I can't do anything right except cook and sew. I was envious of Miaka when she was here with Tamahome. She got to travel with them...and see so many things just because she was the Miko. Or...maybe it was because she was from another world. I wish I could have been that lucky. 

"Like Subaru-san...she _was_ a fighter, a Byakko no Seishi. I wish I could have been blessed with that type of fate. You would figure the daughter of one of the other seishi should be able to do more...it's not fair, don't you agree? ...Good. Though, it isn't like I'm completely powerless. My Otousan, who was known as Kagasuki under the beast god Byakko, was able to use wind type abilities. I heard he could summon up tornadoes or powerful gusts to blow his enemies away. Tokaki-san told me many stories about their adventures over ninety years ago. And I've noticed that I'm able to move small things with a little breeze...as though a ghost of his powers were given to me. But, I've only done it in secret, so you can't say one word of it to anyone, all right?"

None of her words seemed to have reached the dozing flutist anyway, to which Xi Fang smiled, "Good...I'm glad I can trust you."

***

"That was great! I'm stuffed..." Tasuki patted his stomach in satisfaction, using his index finger to pick the area between his right fang and teeth.

"Un and next time you're going to steal the money from Eiken..." Kouji sweatdropped. "He rolled over on me."

"Heh, too bad for you! Nee, Chiriko...we should head out now, huh?" The bandit leader glanced toward the boy.

"Hai..." He responded. "Tasuki-san, you should split up your men into a couple groups like we discussed. Put your more capable fighters in our group. I have to take care of something first."

"Well, that means me an' Kouji are just going to have to team up then! Kouji! Let's go pick out our group!"

"Un!"

And with that, both raced off. Miboshi glanced after them and rolled his eyes, stepping into the back room. His legs tucked beneath himself and he floated up a tad, bowing his head in concentration. Opening a mind link between two people required a great deal of thought to be put into it. First, to open the channel, and second, to establish communication itself. But, Miboshi did so fairly quickly and began to send his message away.

_Nakago-sama...we're about to set off...the bandits of Mt. Reikaku and myself. Did Tomo have any luck narrowing down Yui-sama's location?_

_Ie..._ The man paused for a moment before he continued. _Demo, I suspect she is in Sairou with the twins. And even if you do not find her there...I'm sure you can rid us of those pesky nuisances so they _don't_ find Yui-sama._

Heh, so I take it Tomo failed to do either. Figures...without his shin, he's worthless.

His worth is not something you should concern yourself with...just focus on your mission, Miboshi. Do not fail me...

As you wish, Nakago-sama.

Their link was then broken and Miboshi smirked somewhat, "Hmph. I think _you'll_ be the one who's surprised this time around." His teeth ground together and he spoke rather sarcastically. "Nakago-sama."

"Chiriko! Are you ready?!" Tasuki's obnoxious voice sounded from the other room.

"Hai!" He replied, sinking back down to the floor and walking out to meet the group of assembled bandits. "There's been a change in plans, Tasuki-san."

"Huh? Nani?! Don't tell me we're not gonna get to do this! I've been looking forward to it too!"

Kouji patted Genrou's shoulder comfortingly.

"Ie, we're still going...demo, our group should head to Sairou."

"Doushite?" His brows furrowed in confusion.

"Because it'll be the hardest place to search. I'm sure you're up to the challenge, Tasuki-san."

"Hai, hai! Sairou it is!"

"The other groups should look around Konan and even Hokkan. We have to find her. And given that it will take us a few day's time to travel all the way there, the meeting spot should be in Sairou. How about the temple where the ceremony to summon Seiryuu took place?"

"Anou...wouldn't that bring back bad memories for you, Chiriko?"

"Nani...? Oh! Ie, I'm fine with it. Besides, it's the best known place around there...an easy landmark to find so to speak."

"Well, now that you've got this whole thing planned out, let's go!"

"Un...we gotta get a boat to set sail."

"A...b-boat?"

"Hai! How did you think we were going to travel?"

"Anou..." A fang dug into his lower lip nervously.

"We better get moving, Genrou..." Kouji urged him forward.

Tasuki nodded and sighed. He _hated_ boats...**AND** water. But, of course, he had to look tough in front of his bandit buddies. So, reluctantly as ever, he led the way to the palace in order to ask Houki-sama for a ship.

***

Miaka got home fairly late that night, and yet, she still had homework to do. Normally, she would have called up Yui by now to ask for help. And that reminded her, she wondered if her mother had found out yet. How could they explain it to the woman that she wasn't going to be home for a while? After the first time with the book, Mrs. Hongo wasn't exactly pleased to find that Yui had disappeared for those few days. Maybe avoiding the topic all together would be the best decision. Either that or she could leave it up to Tetsuya to explain. He got along with Yui's Mom the times they actually spoke. But, then again, what parents didn't like Tetsuya?

The former Suzakuu no Miko made her way to her room tiredly. Everything that happened that day had seemed overly long as if time itself was trying to stretch the minutes for all they were worth. She wondered how much time had passed in the book...days, weeks? Was Yui even all right anymore? Overcome with sudden concern, Miaka took a detour, grabbing 'The Universe of the Four Gods' and bringing it back to her room. She flipped through the pages, reaching the last couple that were written on. Slowly, Japanese characters began to appear.

Miaka sighed and read aloud, " _'The Seiryuu no Miko sat in the guest room that had been given to her and looked up at the stars outside the window. To those stars, she offered a prayer...for Amiboshi to get well again...'_ Oh Yui-chan."

She lowered the story and at that moment, her elbow had knocked into a picture on her stand, reminding her of it's presence. One hand moved forward to catch the frame and she looked over the still images of Taka, herself, and Yui. They all looked so happy together. She just wished Yui was back there. Either that, or that she could go to Yui.

Suddenly, she recalled Taka's words about the connection between herself and her best friend. At the very least, she might be able to talk to her if she wore her school uniform. Quickly, that clothing was shed and she tossed on the typical blazer, skirt, and tie combination. Knee-high socks were tugged up her legs and finally her feet were slipped into those loafers. Miaka hurried over to the bed, laying the book there and leaning over it as though to amplify her voice.

"Yui-chan? Yui-chan! Can you hear me?"

From her current spot, Yui's head lifted toward the ceiling with a confusion clouded expression, "Mi...aka?"

_Hai! Yui-chan! How are you?_

Those blue eyes glazed over with tears, "I'm just fine. Demo, Amiboshi's ill...poisoned actually. We don't know if he'll make it..."

_He will...he has to. You better tell him that Miaka will punch his lights out if he isn't there to protect you!_

She released a sheepish laugh before it simply turned to a halfhearted sigh, "I don't know what to do anymore, Miaka...everyone's suffering so much because I'm here."

_Yui-chan, it's not your fault._

"Ie...it is. If I wouldn't have been such a baka and rewrote part of the story...it would never have happened..."

_Maybe, demo...maybe this will help you resolve things. I just wish you could come home soon._

"Me too. Is there any indication that I might be leaving soon in the book itself?"

_Ie...demo...Tetsuya said that it probably has you in there for a purpose and until that purpose is fulfilled...you'll have to stay there. Much like how we were trapped there until we summoned the beast gods before._

"A...purpose, ne?" Yui glanced toward the side thoughtfully. Although, the bubble containing her thoughts was popped once there was a light tap on the door. "Someone's here...I should go talk to them. Arigatou, Miaka...for talking to me. If I'm right about something...I might be seeing you sometime very soon..."

_It's no problem. You can expect to hear from me quite a bit, Yui-chan! Demo, just be careful in there...and come back to our world safely._

"Hai..." And then she felt the link between them vanish. Her gaze lowered to the floor a moment until the knock rose up again.

"Yui-sama?"

A faint smile creased her lips at the sound of that familiar voice and she opened the door slowly, "Suboshi? Nani?"

He glanced behind her and then around the room before his eyes returned to the girl's face, "Who were you talking to?"

"Miaka..."

"Eh?!" His eyes widened in fear. "Doko?!"

Yui laughed softly, moving back from the entrance to give him room to step in if he so wished, "She's back in our world. She was just able to talk to me because of our school uniform." One hand was placed flat against the green blazer to show what she was talking about.

The younger twin appeared confused yet at the same time relieved, "Anou...do you want me to get you something to eat, Yui-sama? Subaru-san made a nice supper."

"Ie, I'm fine. Is that all you came by to ask?"

He blinked, "Hai. I can go if you wish..."

"Ie! I didn't mean it like that. I'm glad you came. Truth is, I could use some company. I'm feeling rather lonely and homesick right about now..."

"I'm sorry..." His features grew sympathetic.

"It isn't your fault, Suboshi. You don't need to apologize. You're actually one of the things that _is_ going right around here," She paused and then blushed slightly. "That sounds strange, doesn't it? Gomen...what I just meant to say was that I'm glad your here, Suboshi. I'm glad that you're the one who found me in this world, and that you decided to stay rather than chase after Tomo..."

"Arigatou..." The fifteen year old glanced away a bit modestly. He certainly wasn't used to such compliments...or really any at all. Unless of course they were by his brother.

"It's no problem...demo..."

Suboshi arched a brow at her abrupt stop, "Yui-sama...?"

"Huh? Oh, gomen..."

"Daijoubu. Demo, what were you going to say?"

"Well, Miaka told me that the only way I can go back to my world is to fulfill the purpose I came here for."

"Hai?"

"Un...I've decided to do it."

"What's the purpose, Yui-sama?"

The Seiryuu no Miko raised her attention toward him and those slender brows knit together in determination, "To go through with the ceremony...to free Seiryuu."

* * *

****Next Chapter Previews**

With the visit of an 'old friend,' Amiboshi makes a miraculous recovery and Yui-sama's decision forces them to set off for Kutou. Luckily, their group is up by one member, but is that still enough to prevent detection by Miboshi and the group of Reikaku bandits? Next time in 'The Ties that Bind.' Can the toughest obstacles really be overcome?


	8. Work First; Play Later

**Author's Notes:**Hrm...yanno, I didn't go where I wanted to with this chapter. I _was_ going to have Miboshi run into everyone, but I just couldn't bring myself to do so. Yanno why? XD because I _love_ the chemistry I have between Tasuki and Miboshi. Tasuki's all like...well...we all know Tasuki, and Miboshi doesn't have half the patience for him which makes it somewhat amusing. Though~! ...though...I did set myself up for another pair of characters to be like that, and I think they'll be even more amusing...see if you can figure out just who I mean... XD shouldn't be all that hard. Um...I don't know where Mitsukake goes...I'll just assume he's going to be all right wherever he is...with the rest of the dead seishi o_O;. I mean, I only brought him in because of the 'convenience in fanfic' rule. Not saying that I don't like Mitsukake, I sorta did...just because I feel bad that no one else likes him o___o;. Oh, and there shall be no Keisuke for a while. He needs sleep...as well as the other characters in the real world...so they probably won't be showing up for quite a few chapters from now. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter...

* * *

For a moment, Suboshi stood silently...unsure of how to react. It shouldn't have come down to this choice, that he knew. It was what Nakago wanted. And Suboshi learned the hard way that what Nakago wanted wasn't necessarily a good thing. As a matter of fact, most of the time it was wrong. But, a part of him somewhere deep inside felt some sort of guilty happiness at the mere thought of being able to use his Ryuuseisui again. Nevertheless...this simply wasn't about his feelings, but that of his miko's.

"Are...you sure, Yui-sama?" He managed to ask.

Yui simply nodded, "Un...it's the only way. You and your aniki...with your powers back, you could protect me better..."

Suboshi lowered his gaze at her words. She seemed so confident that Amiboshi was going to make it, when he wasn't even sure if his twin would survive one more night. It was painful to think that he could possibly lose him again. Whenever they found each other, it was almost as if some force was working to tear them apart. For a long time in his life...Amiboshi was the only thing he knew; the only one who ever gave a damn about him. That may have still been true. But, he would have liked to hope that Yui was starting to feel a bit stronger toward him.

"Gomen..." Her voice rose up softly, forcing Suboshi to look up in surprise. "Gomen...I didn't mean to...what I said hurt you, ne?"

"Ie...it's fine. I'm fine..." The younger twin made a failed attempt to smile some.

Yui frowned and then pushed herself forward, bringing her arms around him. A startled look crossed the young boy's face and he looked down at her slowly. She was so close that the smell of her hair seemed sweetly smothering. Suboshi raised his hands, placing them on her lower back. All to comfort him...this was all for comfort. Being so close to the woman he loved...he couldn't help but find enjoyment in that simple embrace. Her smell...her hair...her lips. Every small detail about her was sheer perfection. If he could just...just once...

Before that thought had a chance to manifest itself in his mind, he found his hand slowly inching along her shoulder. Slender fingers found their way to the delicate jawline and he used his thumb to tip that chin in his direction. Much to his surprise, Yui was receptive to the touches and those thick lashes raised to reveal beautiful pools of cerulean. Suboshi found himself captured by the entrancing gaze that seemed to urge him on with his inner desires. His heartbeat quickened within his chest and he began to inch closer. He wanted nothing more than to feel those plush lips upon his own. Closer...closer...he could nearly feel the moisture of her breath...the kiss was almost his...

Yui wanted it, too. She wanted nothing more than to feel that mouth over her own, to feel a connection with Suboshi that she never allowed herself to feel before. Her hand moved up his arm, laying on the side of his neck. Watching the descent through steadily lowering lids, she prepared for the sweet touch. Their first kiss..their _real_ first kiss. Every moment seemed like eternity as they drew closer. The incessant pounding against her chest forced all sorts of new feelings to coarse throughout her body. She scarcely felt the brush of his lips...

That was until a loud noise on the other side of the room forced them to tear apart, breaking the wonderful force that had been drawing them together. Yui stared wide-eyed in the direction of that sound as Suboshi moved in front of her slowly, narrowing his eyes. But, the only thing that was visible was a simple straw hat. He blinked a couple times in confusion and dropped his guard somewhat. It was quickly regained, however, when a figure began to emerge from the opening. Immediately, Suboshi recognized him as the blue-haired monk for the Suzakuu side.

The Seiryuu seishi bared his teeth, "What are _you_ doing here?! Stay away from Yui-sama!"

Chichiri glanced toward Suboshi with nothing short of a smile on his face. Of course, that was more due to the mask he wore than anything, "Is that any way to talk to someone who came here to help you, no da?"

He was about to retort angrily when Yui simply lay a hand on his shoulder. She stepped forward so that she was no longer blocked out, and then settled her gaze on the new arrival a bit thoughtfully, "You're...Chichiri, ne?"

"Hai, no da," The other seemed to smile brighter before he tapped the rod against the floor. The brass charms that were attached to it jingled slightly with the motion. "I brought someone who can help Amiboshi-kun with his wounds, no da."

"How did you know about my aniki?!"

"Taiitsuken's mirror, no da..." He stated plainly and then pointed behind himself. "Mitsukake can come any time your ready, no da. I'll just summon him from Mount Taikyoku, no da!"

Suboshi 'hmphed,' folding his arms over his chest. He was still bitter toward the Suzakuu seishi, but somehow knew that they wouldn't do something bad to his brother. He, however, refused to say anything more to the other. With any luck, he would simply help his twin and then leave.

Yui, however, seemed extremely happy about this, "Un! Onegai...call him right away!"

"Hai, no da!" Chichiri made his way over to the hat, hitting his staff on the ground a couple times. "Mitsukake! They're willing to let you help Amiboshi-kun, no da!"

The younger twin glanced toward Yui, leaning in closer, "Are you sure about this, Yui-sama? I still don't trust them. What if they do something to aniki?"

She sighed slightly and shook her head toward him, "Trust my judgment, Suboshi. Miaka is my friend, and these are her seishi. At this point, having them as allies gives us the advantage over Nakago."

"Demo--"

"Don't question my decisions..." She smoothly brought her index finger against his lips as she offered a smile. "I _am_ your miko, after all."

Suboshi frowned somewhat and then lifted his gaze toward the Suzakuu seishi. Before long, another figure emerged from the hat. This one, however, was simply a spirit...the ghost of the healer that once was. From beneath Chichiri's cloak, a white cat emerged and if it were possible for an animal to smile, one would have sworn the kitten was. Mitsukake spared a glance toward his neko and offered him a rather pleasant expression.

"It's good to see you too, Tama..."

Chichiri returned his gaze toward the two of Seiryuu again and grinned, "Let's go heal Amiboshi-kun, no da!"

"Genrou...doushitemo?"

"Nani? Eh...er...nothin'..."

Kouji sweatdropped, "Then why're you clingin' onto that pole for dear life?"

"I ain't, damn it! I'm just checkin' this boat's stability, eh heh heh..." Tasuki reluctantly let go of the wood, sending a nervous glance over the side of the deck.

"Ya sure are actin' strange...ever since we got out on the water..."

"Damn it, I am not! This is how I always act!"

"Really? I don't seem to recall you clinging onto things back at the fort, Genrou."

"Ah, shaddup! Like I said...I'm just checkin' to see if everything's stable..." The bandit leader nodded confidently and went to take a proud step forward before a sudden gust of air caused the boat to lurch a bit. His eyes widened and he instantly latched onto Kouji. "We're all gonna die!"

He blinked and then plucked the Suzakuu seishi's arms off of him. Miboshi, who had seated himself on a crate not too far off, glanced toward the both of them with a sigh. This was the best help he could get? It was a shame Tasuki hadn't died with the rest, of course things wouldn't have worked out to his favor if that was the case. Still, he just wished the boss of the bandits didn't insist on talking to him _so_ much. It wasn't as though Miboshi had the patience to hold stupid conversations with him. Thankfully, for now, he was preoccupied with Kouji.

That gaze drifted back to the rippling waters ahead of him. Mousy brown strands fluttered a bit with the winds that had risen up. At least they were guiding them in the right direction. At that rate, if it continued, they were bound to reach Sairou right the next morning. Miboshi smirked somewhat...then, they would get Yui. It was only phase one of his plan, but it meant things were slowly falling into place.

"Nee, Chiriko? How can you just sit there like that?" Tasuki approached his 'fellow seishi' slowly.

"It helps me think..." Miboshi responded abruptly.

"Un...but...arent you scared you're gonna fall in or somethin'?"

"Ie...unlike you, Tasuki, I can swim."

"Ooi! I can swim! Where'd ya get the idea that I couldn't?" He glanced around himself nervously to make sure none of the other bandits heard.

'Chiriko' looked up at him, "I _was_ on the first boat ride with you."

"Eh heh...hai. Anou...can ya just keep that a little secret between you and me? Can't have my reputation as boss around here be ruined, you know..."

The child rolled his eyes somewhat, gazing back at the water, "Hai."

"Thanks, Chiriko! You're the best..." The bandit gave a forceful pat to the other's back, causing his body to jerk forward somewhat.

Miboshi closed his eyes in annoyance, _If you touch me again...I'm going to summon up the biggest sea-creature you've ever seen._

"So, uh, how long you think it's gonna take us to reach Sairou? The sooner we get off this boat, the better."

"I actually think it'll be very soon, provided we don't get any rain and the wind keeps up at the pace it's going. These breezes make for very good traveling."

"Un...if they don't rock the boat too much..." Tasuki shuddered.

"Ooi, Genrou! We got food out here!" Kouji called from the opposite side of the ship.

"Hai! Hey, Chiriko, you gonna come and get something?"

Miboshi shook his head, "Ie, you just go. I'd like some peace for now...to plot out our coarse."

"Yeah, all right. Yer always thinkin', demo I guess that's what yer good at, huh?" He offered a fangy grin, clamping his hand down upon the 'child's' head.

The Seiryuu seishi ground his teeth together and thankfully, for the mission's sake, Tasuki had run off. Miboshi honestly didn't know how much more of the trip he could take before he, himself, would try and commit suicide by use of that prayer wheel. But, at the moment, he was completely alone. And the solitude was something that he appreciated when his company had to be those Reikaku bandits.

Amiboshi's condition was worsening drastically. Xi Fang had stayed beside him to help him the best she could, but even that didn't seem to be good enough. His fever had risen far beyond what was normal and it was only a matter of time before the poison's effects forced his body to shut down. Strained breaths were drawn into the musicians lips and he let out cries of pain every now and then. Raven brows stitched together and the girl drew her hand back from him. She bowed her head, allowing sable strands to drift over her eyes.

_Otousan...onegai...if you can hear my prayer...help me to heal this boy. Help me to do something...onegai..._

Xi Fang's lids snapped open as though the answer had been given to her from deep inside. A look of determination crossed her features and slender digits pointed outward. Twin gusts of a greenish light rushed forward, encircling each other and snaking one around the next. They wove together, sending glittering drops into the sick one's body. Eventually, the powers were absorbed completely, and Xi Fang merely watched for a few moments in surprise, although it was shortly afterward that the strength began to leave her. Those knees shook before they gave out completely.

But, the girl never did hit the ground. The support of two hands came from behind quite suddenly and seemingly out of no where. Xi Fang glanced over her shoulder, only to spot the familiar smiling face of Chichiri's. She blinked a couple times, before her head tilted some in confusion. Just how and _when_ did he get there...?

"Your body's not used to using that type of power, no da. It was surprising you even stood as long as you did, no da!"

"Chichiri-san, how did you--" Xi Fang's eyes moved past him toward the spiritual form of Mitsukake, who lowered himself to the bed.

Tama leapt onto the mattress, trotting over to the phantasm of his owner. The healer brought a transparent hand forward, placing it over the center of Amiboshi's chest. A bright aura emitted, slipping inside the boy's body in a similar fashion as that spell of Xi Fang's had. At that point, the door was flung open and an out-of-breath Suboshi stood there to watch the healing. He didn't trust the Suzakuu shichiseishi alone and the fact that they had gotten there before him made him a bit angry. But, he stayed calm. For his twin's sake.

Yui made it there shortly afterward, pausing behind her seishi, "Is he going to be okay?"

"Un..." Mitsukake sat forward, removing his palm. "Xi Fang's spell neutralized most of the poison. The magic I used will just wake him up shortly and undo all of the damage that was done to his body as a result of the toxin. Without it, he probably would have healed on his own in a few days. This just sped along the process..."

"Good...now leave," Suboshi narrowed his eyes.

"Suboshi! Don't be rude..." Yui sighed in exasperation. He was impossible. Although, her gaze shifted toward Xi Fang, and those features wore an expression of surprise. It was amazing how much she resembled Miaka. Still, she offered a warm smile. "You can do magic?"

"Un...well...sort of. I'm new to it..." Her eyes dropped to her hands and she clasped them in front of herself.

Before anyone's conversation could progress, Amiboshi's groan caused a silence to fall over the group. His lids raised slowly, fluttering open and a confused look swept his visage, "Doko...?"

"Aniki!" Suboshi nearly trampled over everyone in his path just to get to his twin and once he did, he threw his arms around him. "Thank goodness!"

The elder twin winced on impact, but then offered a faint smile toward him, "Su-Suboshi..."

"We're at Subaru-san's house, no da. You were poisoned badly, and Xi Fang here healed you, no da!" Chichiri's hand came down atop the young girl's head. Mitsukake cleared his throat, causing the monk to add. "With Mitsukake too, no da."

"Xi Fang...?" Amiboshi glanced past his brother toward the said female. He offered her a smile of gratitude (to which she blushed) before his gaze moved back to the masked seishi. "Chichiri-san, what are you doing here?"

"I've come to help Yui-chan, no da!"

"Yui-_sama!_" Suboshi almost growled as he shot a dirty look in the Suzakuu seishi's direction. That, of course, was simply met with Chichiri's normal smile.

"Daijoubu, Suboshi! I don't mind..." Yui stated with a cheerful look. "Arigatou, Chichiri. We definitely will need your help..."

"Hai, no da!" The blue-haired monk beamed.

"Well, I suppose I should get back to Mount Taikyoku. Minna will get lonely without me there..." Mitsukake pushed himself up to his feet, and Tama instantly mrowed in protest. "Gomen ne, Tama. Demo, I'm sure you'll have fun on this mission with Chichiri."

The cat perked up happily and then rushed toward his temporary master. Mitsukake simply smiled and then made his way toward that straw hat. Once he reached it, the healer stepped inside the opening and disappeared from view. Afterward, Chichiri lifted the item and placed it atop his head. Xi Fang glanced after everything for a moment, before she offered everyone a wan smile.

"I can make us all something to eat. I'm sure everyone's starving...after all, it's almost morning..." The girl motioned toward the light-orange sky outside the window.

"Hai! I could go for something to eat, Xi Fang-san..." Amiboshi grinned and then managed to sit up with his brother's overprotective arms still around him.

She blinked and blushed some, dismissing herself sheepishly.

"Xi Fang is an amazing cook, no da! I had some of her food the last time I was here, no da."

"Un...I'm sure she is, Chichiri-san..." The flutist looked after where the girl exited for a few moments.

"Aniki, are you really all right?" Suboshi frowned somewhat in concern, pushing a few strands of hair away from his brother's identical visage.

"Hai, daijoubu! I'm as good as new..." He smiled, although it faltered somewhat. "Gomen ne...because of me we slowed down our quest."

"Ie, aniki! It wasn't your fault. It was that bastard Tomo! When I get my hands on him I swear I'll rip him to shreds for hurting you. I'll start with those feathers and then--"

"Suboshi, onegai...don't talk that way," The elder twin sighed, laying his palm gently on the other's cheek.

"Demo...we do have a lot of trouble ahead of us, no da..." Chichiri's voice seemed to grow serious, though it was hard to take him that way when his mask formed nothing but a perpetual smile.

"What do you mean?" Yui lifted her eyes toward him.

"Tasuki, no da. The baka fell right into a trap, no da."

"A trap? What kind of trap?" The Yotsubadai student pursed her lips.

"Well, it seems Miboshi has Chiriko's body, no da. He tricked Tasuki into coming here after you, no da."

Yui gasped in remembrance of what she had read right before she arrived in the book, "That's right! Nakago was planning it..."

"Hai, which means--"

"We're in trouble..." Amiboshi finished the monk's sentence in his own way. "If I remember correctly, Miboshi knows all sorts of spells. If he finds us, then..."

"Ie! I won't allow anything to happen to Yui-sama..." Suboshi furrowed his brows, before he glanced to Chichiri. That glance suddenly turned to a glare and he rushed forward, grasping the collar of his shirt. "Why don't you do something about it?! It's because you're here to betray Yui-sama's trust, isn't it?!"

The mask-wearing seishi faded from the irrational one's grip, reappearing behind him, "It's not that simple, no da. I can't go there because Miboshi has a barrier set up blocking any outside influence. It's almost as though he knew I would try, no da."

"Then, what should we do?" Yui closed her eyes for a moment, as though trying to block out the overwhelming feeling of being in over her head.

"Wait for them to find us...after all, I'm sure we could gain Tasuki-san's help. Chichiri-san has many abilities as well so he should be able to counter Miboshi's spells..." Amiboshi nodded. "At least...I hope it would be enough..."

"I don't like it..." Suboshi paused and then turned to face the Suzakuu seishi. "I don't like _you!_ I don't want to work side-by-side with you for anything!"

"Yamete, Suboshi!" The Seiryuu no Miko furrowed her brows. "That's enough..."

A sort of silent tension befell the four and for a while no one said anything. No one really knew what to say. There were so many different degrees to the situation that not one single point could be justified. Thankfully, Xi Fang's voice rose up from the kitchen, informing them that the meal was prepared. Amiboshi slid out from the cover's and accepted Chichiri's support as they made their way out into the hall. Both Suboshi and Yui lingered there for a moment or so before the girl started after them. Suboshi's brows pushed together and he hurried forward, gathering her in his arms from behind and drawing her close to his chest. A breath captured in her lungs and she stopped all movement, staying completely and utterly still. After all, she didn't really know what else to do.

"Gomen, Yui-sama..." He started. "It's just that I really don't like any of the Suzakuu shichiseishi. Nakago-sama always told me that they were the bad guys...and everything that they did to me...to aniki...to you. It's hard to just get over that so easily. Demo, I know I should respect your opinion..."

She sighed softly, sparing a glance toward him before she turned around completely, "It's all right, Suboshi. I just wish you weren't so unreasonable sometimes."

"Gomen..."

"Ie...let's just forget about it and get some breakfast, ne? I'm sure it'll do us a both a lot of good to just forget about all of--"

Before she even got a chance to finish, she felt Suboshi's warm mouth connect with hers. Oh, her own eager lips never did forget the kiss-to-be from earlier. But, somehow doing that now seemed wrong. There were so many problems in that world because of her. What right did she have to be enjoying herself? No matter how much her body wanted to return it, she forced herself to pull back, bringing her palm across her lips to swipe away the moisture; his moisture.

"Yui-sama, ai shiteru. I've never stopped in all of this time..."

Azure oculars went wide at his words and a slightly stunned expression was the only response she could offer for the moment. Although she finally found the will to fight out of his arms, there was nothing she wanted to hear more than those words, his sweet promises of forever, and feel his kiss...but she couldn't! Yui closed her eyes and whipped away from him, feeling his questioning gaze burn into her back.

"Yamete, Suboshi...stop wasting such foolish emotions. Come on, let's get something to eat..." Without even waiting for a response, she stepped out. 

The best way to avoid the situation...was to kill it before it started. It _was_ the best thing for the both of them. After all, Yui would have to go back to her world one day...and Suboshi stay there. Even though deep down she knew everyone here was real, she knew she couldn't exist in this world for eternity. As Suboshi couldn't live in her world. Miracles only happened to Miaka. So, in doing this...it would prevent them both from getting hurt in the long run. But, if that was so...then why did she feel so utterly miserable?

From within Kutou palace, Nakago had just received word from Miboshi himself. It seemed that they were coming up on land and would be there fairly soon. Everything was steadily falling into place. And it couldn't have been long before he got all that he desired. Yes, with Yui's shinzaho around his neck, their plan was especially secure. She was a weak girl who's emotions could easily be played on. He knew that far too well from his experience before.

The blond general sat calmly on the throne of the castle. With no emperor around, there was no one to stop him from doing so. Especially when he, himself, was the one with the most authority around there. Kutou forces looked up to him as though he was the one who gave them their freedom and made all the past misdeeds right again. In a sense, he was. But, that was not his original intention. It was merely to kill the man who did so much to him all those years ago.

Nakago's eyes closed slowly and he bowed his head. Silken gold draped over the blue armor, shimmering in the dim candle light. Ashitare laid at his feet protectively. It was probably more due to his animalistic nature than anything to be so devoted to the man. But, it didn't matter much...he had a plan for him. Nakago _always_ had a plan. The only time he didn't was the only time he failed. Though, what he was doing now would surely make up for all of it in the long run.

His lashes raised and those cold topaz eyes settled on the doorway. A figure stood there, shrouded in shadow. Lids narrowed some at the intrusion and Nakago slowly pushed himself up completely. Ashitare raised his head, an ear moving back in confusion, but the animal then glanced toward the person and sprang up on all fours. A low growl emitted from the wolf's throat and his 'master' brought a hand forward to rest atop the fur-covered head.

"Who's there?" His tone didn't possess any fear or worry, for he wasn't either of those things.

The shadows shifted and the click of heels brought the being closer into the light. Nakago blinked and watched the woman...his eyes landing on the parts as they came into view. Tan armor...deep maroon strands...blue eyes...it was...

"Soi..."

The nineteen year old flashed a feeble smile, "Nakago..."

She would have lost her balance and fallen at that point, had the general not been quick enough to catch her. Soi blinked in surprise and raised her eyes toward his handsome face. Naturally, no readable expression could be found within his features, but she could have sworn there was something warmer about his eyes. Maybe it was simply the odd lighting. Or...perhaps...he really was glad to see she was awake.

* * *

****Next Chapter Previews:**

Yui-sama and the others finally depart, only to run into conflict on the way. In the meantime, Miboshi of the Seiryuu shichiseishi appears to have double intentions. Little by little, everything starts to fall into Nakago's control. Will it be too late for Yui-sama to realize the trap she's playing into? Next time in 'The Ties that Bind.' Trust isn't something to be handed out on a silver platter.


	9. There Was No Pain; No Fear, No Doubt...'...

**Author's Notes:** x__x...once again, I am terribly sorry for not getting this chapter out for a couple weeks. I've been sorta good though...working on my other neglected works, because for some strange reason, I can't seem to write this lately. I've got things all planned out...I know exactly where I'm going with this story and how I'm going to end it, but I just can't seem to write to it sometimes. Not to mention...my CD player broke. x_x;. I NEED music to write... *sniffles* it's not fair. So, for now, I'm making my Playstation double as a CD player, but it's just not the same, le sigh. I really appreciate both of your reviews: Otaku Pitcher and HuffPuff. ^__^; I mean, you guys give me constructive comments pointing out things you like...and I really enjoy reviews like that. I mostly get things that're like...'that was gud continue plz ;)' and x_x that doesn't do a thing for me. Hrm...I'm gonna nitpick about my chapter, because I want to say that the strengths of it are mostly in the dialogue...and not in the description. My...descriptions have been running kinda bland lately. And Chichiri says 'no da' to a point that's way more than needed... o__O;. XD um...I don't like Tokaki very much, you can probably tell in this chapter...by his one sentence of dialogue, and my neglect to really describe ANYTHING he does. But, I find myself growing more and more fond of Tomo as the story passes on. Oh yeah...title of the chapter: Taken from a song from Buffy: The Musical. XD it holds a significant part to one of the characters, but I didn't try to steal...honest!! :D; anyway...after long rambly author's notes...I'll let you go on with the chapter. And Krissy-chan's got her fingers crossed, hoping she can hit 40 reviews with this one. I just like nice even numbers. ^__~;;.

* * *

It didn't take long at all for Nakago to separate himself from Soi once she had gotten enough balance to stand on her own. That caused a slight frown to appear on her lips, however, she straightened herself respectably, sending a brief glance over Ashitare's way. The wolf was regarding them lazily until he suddenly directed his attention on the entranceway and sprang up on all fours to snarl in that area. Nakago also glanced that way, raising a single golden brow.

"Tomo...do you have some business here?" The general questioned carelessly.

"Ie, Nakago-sama...I simply wanted to see if the rumors were true. And it seems that they were. Soi...you're looking..._decent_..." Tomo waved those painted nails aside aimlessly.

"And I see you're still looking as queer as ever," Soi immediately retorted.

To her comment, the face-painted seishi cackled, "And you haven't lost your attitude at all...still quite the bi--"

"Tomo...save your petty disagreements and arguments for when I am not around..." Nakago warned, before his gaze shifted back to Soi. His voice didn't change in tone when he addressed her. "Soi, you shouldn't be up when you are weak. Go back to your room and get some rest. I will require your aid soon."

"Hai, Nakago-sama..." The woman pivoted on her heel and started down the hall.

"Excuse me...I will take my leave as well..." Tomo bowed graciously before the Hin Tribesman, feathers toppling fluidly down his shoulders.

"Do whatever you wish...I have no need for you now," Nakago waved him away as though he was a pest.

The illusionist straightened himself out, taking off in the same direction as Soi had. He quickened his pace, skidding past placing his hand against the wall. That elaborately sleeved arm was used to block her path and Soi came to a halt, glaring at him slightly. A smirk twitched into the corner of Tomo's heavily made up lips and he leaned in closer, narrowing his eyes dangerously.

"Don't think that you're act is working..." The ex-performer possessed an all-knowing heir about him.

"Act? What are you talking about?" She raised a brow. Tomo was trying her patience and it was rather irritating.

"Your _ploy_. You know very well what I mean. You may be able to manipulate _other_ men with your tasteless ability, demo...we both know Nakago-sama is much different..."

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

"Oh...so you're going to pretend like this 'comatose' thing wasn't just some sort of scheme to get Nakago to feel sympathy for you?"

"Ie...unlike you, I don't put on acts..."

"Hoh? Like using that perverted skill of yours to seduce the information out of soldiers wasn't an act?"

"Perverted! Who's the one who's gay here?!"

"Temper, temper, Soi. You don't wish to _pass out_ again, do you?"

She just scowled and went to move past him only to be stopped briskly by his other hand, "What the hell is your problem, Tomo?! Let me go back to my room!"

"Not without saying this..._I'm_ the one who's loved Nakago for so long. He'll see I'm all he needs eventually. And you, Soi, better stay out of it. Go back to wherever it was you were when you were in you _coma_..."

Soi shoved him out of her way at that point, stepping into her chamber and slamming that door behind herself. Afterward, she fell back wearily against it, bringing one hand up beneath the maroon bangs to press against her forehead. Once she recovered enough to walk, she made her way toward the mirror. Fingertips pinched around the red ribbon, pulling it free of those lengthy strands. She watched that hair unravel itself over her shoulders and she then pulled it together, tying it in a loose ponytail at the nap of her neck. Afterward, she shed the armor from her curvaceous form, drawing a robe around herself with a sigh. Tomo could be so exasperating at times. Especially when she didn't feel well enough to deal with him.

The nineteen year old made her way to her bed, bringing the covers up over her body. Still, she wished she could have listened to his words for once...to go back where she was...where for once in her life she was happy. Yes, she would have loved to have remained in the depths of heaven where she felt no sorrow or anger. It was the one place that the torment of not having Nakago's love couldn't reach her. Now that she was back with him, things just suddenly hurt so much. And despite the horrible things she had done for his sake, she always kept her heart open. That must have been how she got to feel the bliss of Seiryuu's world; his heaven...

Oh, Tomo couldn't have possibly known how much she wanted to return there and get away from all of this...

***

"We're here!" _Finally..._ Miboshi added mentally as he saw the approaching land.

The bandits assembled themselves at the dock, nearly plowing each other over to get a look at Sairou. For everyone except Tasuki (and Miboshi), this was their first trip to the country. Still, the leader wore a rather relieved expression. This was, of course, because soon he would be on the safety of land. With a fang-exposing grin, he ruffled through 'Chiriko's' hair.

"It's a damn good thing yer so smart, Chiriko! Otherwise, it mighta' taken us days to get there, ne?" The fiery seishi closed his eyes happily.

"Eh heh..." Miboshi just shoved the hand away. "Let's just dock..."

Kouji sent a thoughtful glance after the 'child' before his eyes lifted to Tasuki, "Is it just me? Or does he seem less cheerful than he used to be?"

Genrou shrugged, "He was dead for a while. That'd probably take away anyone's cheerfulness, ne?"

Miboshi wove his way around the corner, peering around for any signs of a stray Reikaku 'mongrel.' Once he was sure the coast was clear, his eyes lifted to the sandy landscape that was nearing. One hand lay itself flat against the rail and a smirk crossed his lips. Pretty soon there would be a fight; he would have fulfilled his purpose with those bandits...which naturally meant they could die by his demons along with the twins. Amiboshi had never been useful to their cause. The one and only mission he was sent on, he had failed miserably. Not only that, but he aligned himself with the Suzakuu warriors. If Nakago had wanted it done properly, he should have sent _him_ to possess the real Chiriko in the first place. But, what was done could not be undone, he supposed.

As for _Suboshi's_ worth, in Miboshi's opinion, he was just as disposable. For his brother and Yui-sama, he would do anything...even if it meant screwing over their plans. Tomo could very well have prevented the Suzakuu no Miko from ever being able to summon her beast god, but Suboshi went and murdered him. And he knew very well that he couldn't take on Tamahome, so why he ever bothered to pick fights with him was beyond Miboshi. They didn't need an irrational fool getting in the way, that's why Suboshi had to die as well.

The Seiryuu seishi hung his head with a smirk, _We've arrived in Sairou, Nakago-sama..._

_Good...make certain that you get what you're after._

_I _always_ get what I'm going after...that was how it was in the past and how it'll be now..._

_Un...demo...remember that you _did_ die in Sairou once before..._

Miboshi sneered at Nakago's words. He said that purposely...brought up his one failure to which he retorted calmly, _I've died plenty of times, demo I've always come back..._

_Just do not fail me. Demo, if you do...I can send Soi out there, I suppose..._

_Heh, don't worry...I won't lose to them. I am far more powerful. We're here, however...just docked. Do you have anything else to tell me, Nakago-sama?_

_Hai...the twins were last seen near Makan Village. I doubt they would have strayed very far from there._

_Un...I will keep that in mind..._

With that, Miboshi broke the mind-link and headed toward the others, narrowing his eyes. He wasn't just like one of Nakago's _other_ worthless lackies. His only failure was underestimating Chiriko's will, but this time things were going to be different. This time, he was going to win in the end...against all of the seishi that were involved with this conflict. As Miboshi moved toward the deck, he noticed that Tasuki and the others were waiting there, watching him expectantly as he stepped up.

"What are you waiting for? Let's get to Sairou quickly and we'll start our hunt around Makan Village for the Seiryuu no Miko..." Miboshi glanced toward the country in determination. Yes, this time he definitely wouldn't fail.

***

The group ate silently in Sairou. Well, actually _nearly_ silently...as the scraping of chopsticks could be heard. There was some sort of hidden tension between Yui and Suboshi and even more so between Chichiri and Suboshi. Amiboshi eyed them all momentarily as he worked his utensils through the food on his plate and then his gaze drifted toward the lonely Xi Fang, who sat patiently, waiting for them all to finish. He was about to open his mouth to say something until the steady shuffle of boots carried the two remaining Byakko seishi into the room.

Subaru smiled somewhat, "Well, it's good to see you're better now, Amiboshi. Gomen ne, for my behavior toward you all when you first arrived. Especially you, Seiryuu no Miko-san. If you're a friend of Miaka-chan's, then you're a friend to us."

"Arigatou," Yui glanced up with a grin. "Demo, call me Yui. I don't really like all the formalities."

"Un, we should listen to her," Tokaki nodded, the pipe clamped firmly between his lips. "After all...a girl so sexy--"

Subaru furrowed her brows and smacked her husband upside the head. This action forced Xi Fang to stifle a giggle...since she knew far too well how Tokaki was. Chichiri gave Yui a 'don't mind him' look and then brightened his smile.

"I can't eat another bite, no da. It was delicious, no da! Of course, that could only be expected with Xi Fang-chan's cooking..." He glanced toward the girl.

"Un, it was _very_ good," Amiboshi added quickly, setting his chopsticks on the empty plate as his eyes moved to his twin. He gave him a little nudge of his foot to pants' leg beneath the table. "Don't you agree, Suboshi?"

"Un..." The younger mumbled disheartedly, stirring around the nearly untouched meal.

"Arigatou!" She smiled. "If you're all done, I can take your plates in to wash them."

The musician frowned at his brother's indifference before he looked to Xi Fang and volunteered, "I'll help."

Really, Amiboshi didn't know what good it would do to leave Suboshi alone with the others, but he had a distinct feeling that whatever was wrong with him had to do with Yui. Maybe by leaving them alone, he would be able to work things out with her. Even though Chichiri, Subaru, and Tokaki were there. It would still limit the people Suboshi liked, thus forcing him to have a conversation with Yui. So, with that in mind, Amiboshi pushed himself up to his feet, taking his plate and then circling the others to take Suboshi's. He placed one hand of comfort upon the identical shoulder and the irrational one glanced up, offering a faint smile as he watched his brother and Xi Fang exit from the dining area.

Chichiri finished his conversation with the two Byakko no seishi and then turned to the blonde, "Yui-chan, when should we head out, no da?"

"Soon..." She replied, folding her hands on her lap. "As soon as Amiboshi gets back. I don't really know the way to Kutou from here, so perhaps you could help us."

"Hai, no da! If we get to a certain points where a lot of mystical energy is transferred or has been at one point, I could even teleport us there, no da!"

"Un! That'd be great!" Yui smiled, turning her gaze toward Suboshi. "Don't you think so?"

Suboshi furrowed a brow as he glanced up, only to simply shrug in response. He didn't want to be disrespectful in front of her, but she should have known he didn't like Chichiri. And by not liking him, that meant not liking any of his ideas either. He shifted back in his chair, lifting those eyes to meet the glassy blue of his miko's own. What Suboshi wouldn't have given at that point to shrink into himself just to avoid the concerned expression, the one that made him want to take her in his arms and hold her for all eternity. But, she would only yell at him if he did. This was always how it was...he placed his heart out for her and she trampled over it without a care. But, she had _wanted_ to kiss him before! He felt it! It just didn't make any sense...

"Well, no da...I should get us some supplies to take up on the way, no da! My hat's a personal storage place, you know..." Chichiri smiled...that eternally cheerful smile he always wore. What could anyone possibly have to be so cheerful about?

Yui laughed, "Hai, hai."

With that, the blue-haired monk offered a tip of his hat before he faded from view. The younger twin watched him with a sigh. Perhaps the monk knew he wanted some time alone with Yui. But that didn't seem to help the fact that the two Byakko seishi were still there, Tokaki practically salivating over the sight of the Seiryuu no Miko in her short skirt. Subaru seemed to catch Suboshi's look, and she reached over, dragging her pervert husband out by the ear with her eyes closed happily. Once they were a distance away, several yells sounded from the elderly woman about aging Tokaki so much that he wouldn't be able to ogle young girls anymore. Yui glanced after them for a moment, shaking her head with a smile as she turned back to Suboshi.

"This is great, ne? We'll be able to release Seiryuu and then I can go--"

"Doushite...?" Suboshi spoke up out of context, forcing his Miko into silence. He looked up and then brought his hand forward to surround her own. "Yui-sama, doushite...? You wanted me to kiss you earlier, I know you did..."

"Suboshi, is it really appropriate to be having this discussion here?"

"I don't care! Yui-sama, ai shiteru! How many times do I have to say it before you believe me?!"

She blinked and then lowered her gaze to their entwined hands, "I _do_ believe you, Suboshi..."

"Then why are you trying to pull away?"

Yui attempted to remove her hand from his, but he only tightened his grip so as to say without words that he wouldn't let her draw back without an explanation. She sighed, and then lifted her eyes to meet his, "Because...it's just not right, that's why! I came into this world and I'm only going to leave it again. It's stupid to start to have feelings for someone when that love can never be kept any longer than while I'm here. When this book wants me to--"

"Book...?" Suboshi appeared dumbfounded. "What do you mean, Yui-sama? If you wanted to stay in this world, I'm sure there's no reason why you couldn't. Or, I could come to your world. I've been there once before if you remember."

"Ie...it was different, that was--"

"Wait a second..." He slowly withdrew his hand from hers as realization began to settle on him. "When I was about to fight Tamahome...he was talking to his miko. Something about being only a character in a book...being born to live for only her. Does that...this book...when you said you didn't 'write for me' to be alive...what are you saying that I am?!"

Her lips parted slightly and those crystalline oculars met his intense stare. He...wanted the truth. He deserved the truth. And so...she had to give it to him, "Suboshi...you're a character in a book. This whole world is a book, at least...it is in my world. It's because of me that all of this is happening. I was such a baka...I wanted to give you a happy ending, that's all. And before I knew it, Tomo had appeared. And one by one, the rest of the Seiryuu shichiseishi. _I_ did it. So...I have to fix it..."

"Demo...I'm real, aren't I? My thoughts...my feelings...aniki. I'm real, ne? Ne?!" His eyes were wide in desperation.

Seeing this, the Yotsubadai student pushed herself up and made her way over toward him, bringing those arms around his shoulders, "Un...Suboshi. You're very real...to me anyway. You live and breathe...you eat and sleep. And...most importantly, you love me. That's all very real. It's just that in my world, your world is seen through a book. The book is the gateway between the two. So...you're very real...as are all the others who live in this world. I mean...if you weren't...well then...I suppose, I wouldn't be able to do this..."

Yui's voice tapered off as one hand slid along his cheekbone. The willing head was turned toward her own and without any thought, she closed in, letting her lips touch against his. For a moment, Suboshi froze in surprise, until reality...if there ever was one...began to melt away. His arms went around her and he tilted his head to deepen the kiss. None of it mattered for the time being. As long as their mouths were together, as long as they were sharing that moment...it didn't matter if Suboshi was 'real' or not. All that _did_ was the fact that he was with Yui, the girl he loved more than anything else. For the very first time, he had her willing kiss...

"The talking stopped! Not that I could make out what they were saying," Xi Fang had her ear pressed up against the door for quite sometime, eavesdropping on Yui and Suboshi rather unsuccessfully.

"What are you doing?" Amiboshi questioned with mild amusement.

"You can't tell me _nothing's_ going on with those two. I wanted to hear if they got into a lover's quarrel..." She smiled, carrying the plates to the sink at that point and filling up the basin with warm water.

"Nothing _is_. Otouto loves Yui-sama, demo she doesn't feel the same way..." He sighed, glancing to her.

"Come on...you're telling me that, that guy loves her but she doesn't even like him back? Most girls would kill to have a boy _that_ handsome even remotely like them!" Xi Fang nodded as-a-matter-of-factly, starting to scrub off some of the syrup on the first plate.

Amiboshi blinked and then a rosy hue spread across his cheeks as he pushed the barely touched meal from his brother's plate into the garbage. The girl glanced up at him for a moment and canted her head in confusion.

"Nani...? What's got you so embarr--" She suddenly blushed herself. "Oh, twins. Right. Well, I suppose you could take that as a compliment, _Mr. Flutist._"

He smiled over at her, gasping a towel and working to dry the dishes that she had just cleaned off, "Arigatou."

"Welcome. So...why don't you tell me about your ability? Your seishi powers, I mean. I know you can't show me, demo it still might make interesting conversation."

"Well, I can channel ki through my mouth. I mostly use a fue to do it, demo I can do it without it for a few things."

"And what does it _do?_"

"Nearly anything I want, if I put enough concentration into it."

"Honto ni? That sounds really powerful."

"It can be, demo I have to use my life force sparingly. I can get pretty wiped out depending on the spell."

"You must be the most powerful Seiryuu seishi then!"

"Ie...you must never have seen any of the others."

"Well, no...demo I did hear stories. Tamahome told me about Ashitare who killed their seishi...anou...Nuriko, I think. We had plenty of time to talk that night I cared for him...after he fell from the cliff. He also told me some about Tomo, who's illusions led him to believe he was pierced in the back by feathers. Come to think of it, I believe he mentioned you as well."

Amiboshi's gaze moved to her in surprise, "Did he?"

"Un...he was just saying that he hoped you were able to protect Miaka, because you were there."

"Hai, I was. We were able to break the illusion Miaka-san was trapped in. Otouto killed Tomo shortly afterward," He left out the rest...since it really became too complex if he told the story in full detail.

"I see. And now...he's back? You said that he poisoned you, ne?"

"Un. I don't understand why, demo all the Seiryuu shichiseishi are back to life. I was the only one who was alive before."

"Sou ka..." Xi Fang sank into silence, bringing a cloth over the final bowl before she handed it to him. "So, that means that _he's_ back?"

"Who's..._he_...?" Amiboshi took the dish, collecting the droplets from it with the semi-moist towel.

"Miboshi. The one who killed Tatara of the Byakko no seishi...Tokaki-san and Subaru-san were highly upset. We had a funeral for him. He also was responsible for Chiriko's death they said."

"Un...he is back. As a matter of fact, we're going to have to face him soon. Him and the Reikaku bandits."

"Oh? Well then...get him good for me, okay?"

"You could come with us...you know," Amiboshi smiled faintly.

"Ie. I...I really couldn't. I'd only get in the way..."

"Why do you say that? You want to come, ne? I mean...you said so before about wanting to travel and do exciting things. You said you can use some of your otousan's old powers...so you could probably be very useful..."

In a sudden swish of braids and fabric, Xi Fang had turned to him, adorning nothing but a startled expression on her visage. He knew...he heard her secret. She thought he had been sleeping that whole time and nothing got through to him, but it had. Her lips parted slightly in embarrassment and she looked away, closing her eyes. Raven strands swayed with the movement as she clenched a fist, pressing it up against her chest.

"I...I can't. I wouldn't be any good to you..."

"You know that's not true. You healed me! You'd be highly valuable to us. Much more useful than either me or my otouto are at this point...onegai, Xi Fang?"

She glanced toward him slowly. His eyes were so gentle...so kind...so inviting. How could she refuse the former Seiryuu seishi? So, those lips curved in a quick smile and then she nodded, "Hai!"

"Great! Let's get everyone together then..." Amiboshi closed his eyes happily, making his way to the door. When he pushed it open, however, his gaze landed on his twin and miko, who had entangled themselves in a kiss at some point. He blinked and then backtracked a bit flustered. "Maybe we should give them a little more time."

"Huh? Doushite?" Xi Fang collected her skirt, moving briskly to his side and peering over his shoulder. "Ah ha! I knew it! Guess my women's intuition outweighs your 'twin bond' thing, ne?"

He chuckled, "Fine, fine...you win this one. Demo, just wait until I get the entire story from Shunkaku. Then we'll see how right you _really_ are."

"C'mon! People just don't kiss for no reason..."

"True...but that reason's not always romantic, mind you. Maybe you should go tell Tokaki-san and Subaru-san your decision and pack some things. It may be a few day trip after all."

"Un...you're right. Wait here, I won't be long..." Xi Fang turned and headed out the back door so as to give the couple privacy for a bit longer.

Amiboshi nodded, glancing back to his brother with a sigh, _Otouto, what really _is_ going on with you and Yui-sama?_

It was probably an hour later when everyone had gathered their things and attached them to the saddle bags of the horses. Tokaki and Subaru generously offered some food and blankets since the days in Sairou may have been warm, but the nights could get rather cold. And what they didn't give them (water, etc.) was provided by the wandering monk. Xi Fang stayed behind for a while as the others set up just to say her good-byes. This was her first time away from home. It was so thrilling, yet at the same time upsetting. The familiar faces she was used to seeing every day would no longer be there. Yet, in their place would be... Xi Fang looked after Amiboshi with a slight blush before she turned back toward her guardians.

Speaking of Amiboshi, he was currently helping Chichiri with loading the last few items in a manner so as not to weigh them down too much. He spared a glance toward his reflected image and Yui, canting his head in interest. They were smiling and happy, so that much was good. At least it meant Suboshi wasn't moping any longer. But, the elder twin looked away, not wanting to be rude. Still, he wanted to know. It wasn't like Suboshi to leave him in the dark about something. They knew _everything_ about each other.

Suboshi untied his horse from the post and then looked to his Miko, "Yui-sama, are you going to ride with me?"

"Hm? Oh...un! We've gone together on horseback many times before, ne?" She smiled, squinting up at the sky. "It sure is hot out here. I didn't remember it being _this_ hot."

"That's just the normal weather in Sairou, I suppose. At least we don't have to travel through the desert this time."

"Hai, thank goodness! Though, I guess it might seem a bit hotter because in my world it's fall..." She glanced away a bit wistfully.

"Yui-sama...?"

"Hm? Oh...gomen! Let's just mount this horse and get ready..." Yui laughed somewhat, reaching forward to touch the saddle.

At the same point, Suboshi's hand had went forward to do something similar and they both met with each other unintentionally. The duo had mirrored reactions, glancing from the hand and then toward the face of the other in surprise. Despite the fact that it was accidental brushing of fingers, those hands didn't seem to want to move away and stayed there for a bit longer. Yui was the one who shyly broke contact, lowering her gaze. Everything about him lately was enough to make her heart flutter in her chest, especially after that kiss they shared. It was a spur-of-the-moment action that Yui wasn't sure had even been a good idea. True, it stopped him from being upset, but was it really going to stop them _both_ from being upset in the long run?

She sighed and then looked up at Suboshi again, depositing a few flaxen strands behind her ears, "We should get ready. As soon as Xi Fang comes, we're heading off."

"Hai, Yui-sama," With that, Suboshi climbed onto the saddle, lowering his hand to help her up. Afterward, his gaze moved to his brother. "Aniki, is everything okay up there?"

"Un!" He glanced back at them. "We're all set. Packed up and everything."

"I think we should probably head to the towers up there, no da," Chichiri motioned to the tall buildings in the distance. "Seiryuu was summoned up there which means I should be able to draw in that power and transport us to Kutou with no problem at all, no da."

"Why _are_ we going to Kutou?" Amiboshi blinked, glancing toward Yui in question.

"The more I thought about it, the more I realized that the answers probably lay there. After all, that's where Nakago is, ne?"

"And Tomo..." Suboshi narrowed his eyes dangerously, a smirk crossing his lips at the violent thoughts of revenge.

"I'm ready!" Xi Fang cut into the conversation, heading over to the group and stopping short as she saw the arrangement. Specifically noticing that everyone had a means of transportation...except for her.

"You can ride with me, Xi Fang-san..." Amiboshi answered her mental question with a cheerful expression, extending his hand down to her.

"Arigatou," She took up his offer, climbing onto the horse behind him.

"Let's go, no da!" Chichiri stated brightly, giving a kick to the animal's side to start it off.

The others followed suit, calling out their gratitude to the two Byakko seishi as they headed on their way. It wouldn't take long at all to get up there. Maybe it would be an hour or so at tops. Provided, there wasn't any trouble on the way. Though, the group rode briskly, sand being kicked up behind them with each passing hoove-fall. Yui tightened her grip around Suboshi instinctively, strands waving wildly behind her. She almost wished she had the sense enough to put them up before they left. But there would be time enough once they got to their destination.

Suddenly, Chichiri's horse came to a skidding halt and his gaze seemed to be focused on something in the distance. Amiboshi paused along with him as did Suboshi (not that he'd have any qualms about leaving him there, but his brother had stopped too). Xi Fang and Yui were clueless as to what the hold up could be, but soon received the answer when Chichiri himself spoke up.

"I sense something...coming this way, no da."

Suboshi narrowed his eyes instinctively, "Hmph! You're probably just trying to stir up trouble for us!"

"Ie, otouto...I feel it too. Vaguely. I can't make out who...demo I definitely feel life force..." Amiboshi nodded, glancing around himself carefully.

"REKKA SHINEN!"

Suddenly, a stream of fire came sailing in their direction, causing the horses to rear back, knocking off their riders. They all rushed away wildly, carrying along with them the supplies that the group had so carefully packed up. Amiboshi offered a helping hand to Xi Fang, who had entered a coughing fit due to the dust that was kicked up by the fleeing animals. He propped her up, moving in front of her protectively. Suboshi was also quick to help his female companion, making absolutely certain she was all right before he leapt to his feet, glaring in the direction that the fire had come from. His foot shifted forward, snuffing the life out of some small flames that were burning in the dry grass. Chichiri glanced toward Suboshi and then moved his staff out in front of him to prevent him from further action...after all, he wanted Tasuki _alive._ The younger twin sneered at the monk, looking forward again.

The cloud of dirt subsided like a curtain, lifting upward to reveal Tasuki, Kouji, and the small group of bandits with them. The leader's tessen sparkled with fresh embers from it's previous use and a confident smirk curved on the holder's lips. That smirk remained until he noticed Chichiri was with the Seiryuu group. A rather dumbfounded expression swept his features and he glanced back to question 'Chiriko,' finding that he wasn't in the group as he had been previously.

"Nani--" Tasuki lifted a brow, looking to Chichiri for the answers.

The masked seishi just shook his head with a heavy sigh, "Tasuki-kun...you are such a baka..."

A sudden shriek forced all of them to whip around only to see that a demon of some sort had wrapped it's clawed hands around the Seiryuu no Miko. Suboshi's eyes widened and he rushed forward on an impulse, only to hit a magical barrier and fly back. His body did a few limp somersaults until it stopped and his hands slid forward in order to push himself up weakly.

"Yui-sama!" He cried out in desperation, only to find his brother's arms around him.

"Otouto, stay back..."

"I commend you all for get this far...demo, this is where it ends..." An unfamiliar voice sounded behind the demon.

Chichiri's brows furrowed, "Miboshi...!"

* * *

****Next Chapter Previews:**

After the battle between seishi, with the loss of horses and several wounds, Yui-sama and her group are forced to stop, slowing them down from their goal. Friendships and bonds are made between the Suzakuu seishi and Seiryuu seishi as everyone attempts to put their differences aside, all for the sake of this new adventure. But sometimes conflicts of the heart can be even more powerful than any physical conflict. Next time in 'The Ties that Bind.' What seems to be...may not actually be true.


	10. Just Sit Back, Relax, and Enjoy the Ride...

**Author's Notes:** I'm listening to Voice right now...Tamahome's song. Whoo. Anyway, you guys are awesome. Seriously, awesome. You all made this the story I got the most reviews for, and that's just great. :D Anyway, yeah...I really appreciate all the wonderful feedback. Little comments are such a confidence booster... ^^;. And maybe it's because of all that I managed to get a chapter out in a week. But, I tend to think it's more that I had a whole bunch of ideas for this one. It just kind of took over and wrote itself o__o;. And even then I didn't put everything I wanted to in it. :/...guess I have to save _some_ things for another chapter, ne? XD. It's a bit longer than my other chapters I believe...mostly because it came out longer on paper. I normally write about 7-8 sheets college ruled paper, front and back for chapters...for anyone who's interested o_O;. This one wound up being 9. Ugh, and I hate typing it up. Sometimes I wish I didn't write so damn much so that I didn't have to sit there for hours finally typing up the stories. And proofreading...AND HTMLizing them. It's an all day task, I tell ya! 

Um...so about this chapter...yeah, it's probably not the big...climactic fight you thought it would be...it lacks excitement and goes straight for character development because I'm an evil rotten writer o__o;. No, not really...I just wanted to give some depth to the characters while their in my grasp...and explore relationships and friendships. That's what the next chapters are going to be about mostly...getting them to have 'Ties that Bind' so to speak. I just...can't stand when an author takes a bunch of characters, throws them together, puts out a plot and says...'here read.' I need...personality...and conflict. Look for the insinuation of gradual love triangles...e_e; I can't write without them. Anyway...you can see me again at the bottom, I'm feeling particularly chatty and don't want to wait until next chapter to comment about this chapter. So, enjoy the ride for now! ;x see ya soon.

* * *

"Miboshi?! What the hell're you talkin' about, Chichiri?! That's Chiriko!" Tasuki was more than confused by what was going on.

Chichiri didn't have the time to respond; he simply pointed his staff outward. As he mumbled something inaudibly, a force of mystical energy shot forward. It connected with the barrier Miboshi had erected and immediately dispersed without so much as even making a dent. The action forced the adversary to laugh, coyly biting down on the tip of that prayer wheel as he looked toward the group and then let his gaze rest on Tasuki.

"Arigatou, Tasuki. Not only did you get me the resources I needed, demo...you led me right to the Seiryuu no Miko. I've thoroughly enjoyed using you all for what you're worth..." Miboshi grinned darkly.

"Ooi! You come over here and say that!" Tasuki was pretty sure he had just been insulted, but really didn't know how else to retaliate.

"Hmph! As you can see...this barrier I've put up can withstand any magical attack. That is to make sure you don't break through and startle this poor demon. After all...this one could rip Yui-sama apart in an instant..." He motioned to the side.

Yui winced slightly as the beast tightened it's grip, her eyes closing painfully. There had to be some way out of its hold. She wriggled her arms slightly, glancing at the others. Everyone appeared concerned...Suboshi especially. The younger twin looked on in horror, before he simply fought his way out of his brother's grip, rushing forward. Amiboshi blinked in surprise, reaching forward in hopes to catch him before he did anything stupid, but it was too late. Every ounce of strength in Suboshi's body was put into lunging at the barrier, and when he did so...this time, he did not fly back. This time, a loud crackling sound rose up, causing several sparks of energy to flicker every which way.

Miboshi regarded him in disbelief, "Nani?!"

"Suboshi! Yamete!" Amiboshi cried out in concern, springing toward him only to have his arm seized by Chichiri. "Chichiri-san?! I have to stop him!"

"Ie...he's getting through, no da. His will and determination will break the barrier so we can save Yui-chan, no da. Xi Fang-chan, I hope you can gather enough strength to heal him after this..."

"Un..." Xi Fang nodded quietly. "I'll try."

"So, uh...Chichiri?" Tasuki moved up to the monk's side before he gave him a dumbfounded look. "What's going on?"

"You're hopeless, no da..." He shook his head with a sigh.

Suboshi gritted his teeth as shocks of ki tore into his flesh, slicing up his clothing in places and drawing blood in the others. Crimson droplets cascaded to the dirt below, lining the soil with unnatural color. Amiboshi watched on in anguish, feeling pangs of his twin's pain deep inside and he flinched once a loud thunderous noise sounded. The barrier began to waver, pulling all the energy into itself until it collapsed completely. Immediately following that was Suboshi's impact with the ground, causing specks of earth to flutter up and gracefully float down atop him.

"Suboshi!" Yui lurched forward, wanting nothing more than to run to him.

"REKKA SHINEN!"

The fire wove it's way to the monster, conveniently missing Yui. That attack connected right on target and the beast released a howl of pain before it dropped the captured Miko. Chichiri instantly disappeared from view, reappearing beneath the girl and catching her in his arms. He offered a warm smile to her which was only met by a startled expression. Then, he lowered her to the ground and Yui took the hint, rushing over toward Suboshi's fallen form. She was soon joined by both Amiboshi and Xi Fang.

"Miboshi...you might as well retreat, no da! Neither me or Tasuki will let you harm Yui-chan!" Chichiri prepared for an attack if the need arose.

"Huh? Oh yeah! That's right!" The clueless bandit leader readied his fan.

"Don't forget about us, Genrou!" Kouji stepped up with a smirk. "We at Reikaku don't take kindly to being fooled."

Miboshi narrowed his eyes, "You'll all die right here by my demons!"

The prayer wheel in his hand began to spin rapidly, becoming one yellow and red blur. From around them, all sorts of diverse creatures sprang up. Some had claws, others sharp fangs or pincers...anything that would inflict tons of damage. Chichiri reached up, taking his necklace and chanting a few things to create a protective shield around Yui, Suboshi, and Xi Fang. He pretty much figured that Amiboshi could fend for himself. With snarls and throaty growls, those monsters leapt forward to tangle themselves up with any opponent they could. Kouji withdrew his sword, backing up against Tasuki once the demons seemed to surround them both.

"All right, Genrou...if we could lead these guys into one area, you could fry 'em, ne?" His gaze drifted toward his leader.

The Suzakuu seishi quirked a brow at the suggestion, but a confident smirk won over his expression, "Un! Sure can!"

"Then I'll give ya the signal..." The second-in-command lowered himself a bit in order to rush off.

Tasuki nodded, steadying his tessen in front of himself and narrowing his eyes on the beasts. Soon afterward, Kouji dashed forward, delivering experienced slashes of his sword. The blade met with claws and flesh (or scales), sending vermilion fluid outward. This caught some of the other bloodthirsty creature's attention and they fell right into the trap, following the blue-haired bandit's lead. The ones that weren't after Kouji were being slain by the rest of the Reikaku group. To atone for their mistake, the bandits did what they did best...and that was fight. A few demons had moved over to the three beneath the barrier and Amiboshi raised his flute swiftly, bringing it to his mouth. A high-pitched note was played, followed up by rather dissonant sounds. He may not have had his powers, but the majority of the beasts had such acute hearing that the noise itself forced them to clutch their heads in pain. Noticing this was the case with those that were after him, Kouji immediately whipped around.

"Genrou, now!!"

Tasuki thrust the weapon forward, "REKKA SHINEN!"

Once again, the fan's spell shot outward, consuming all of the pests as the other bandit swiftly rolled out of the way. The monster's blazed brightly and burned rather quickly, leaving behind a rather unpleasant, charred stench. Kouji watched in satisfaction and pushed himself up with a grin, giving a congratulatory pat to Tasuki's back. Though, the praise was short-lived as their eyes moved toward the creatures that were left. Many of the others were fighting them through Amiboshi's distractions, but they were wearing everyone down fairly quickly. Chichiri furrowed his brows before he faded from view, reemerging behind Miboshi. The monk clutched the enemy against him, holding his staff against his neck.

"Call them off! Call all of them off and leave! I'll kill you otherwise. After all, I have no qualms about killing you in Chiriko's body, since he's no longer in it, no da..."

Miboshi glared back at the one who had him in his grasp, "Go ahead. Destroy the body. You won't kill me if you do..."

The 'child's' crimson gaze snapped back toward Yui before the prayer wheel in his clutch once again began to spin. But this time, it wasn't to raise beasts. No, he collected whatever she was saying to Suboshi and trapped it inside. This he could at the very least do, since unlike his ability to trap voice's completely, he was merely making a copy of her words. They were played back in his mind before a smirk spread across his lips. He had just gotten a _much_ better idea...

"Demo, I suppose you're right. I'll be on my way now. Ja matta ne, _Chichiri-san_..." With that, Miboshi disappeared from view as well as any of the demons that had not been killed.

Chichiri stumbled forward a bit and furrowed his brows. Miboshi was up to something; it was the only explanation for the swift departure. The real question was...what? Nothing good at all, that was for sure. But hopefully, the next time they fought, everyone would be prepared. For the moment, there were more important things to worry about...like the safety of the others. Chichiri released his barrier and then teleported over to the group. It seemed Xi Fang had successfully patched up the major wound across Suboshi's chest, but there were still several others on him. Not to mention...some of the bandits had been severely hurt.

"Without our horses and with everyone injured like this, we won't be able to reach the temple tonight, no da. It wouldn't be wise to go anyway...even if we could..." The monk glanced back at his fellow seishi. "I suppose you're going to come with us, no da?"

"Un, I guess I gotta. Demo, ya better be sure to fill me in on what the hell's going on..." Tasuki looked to the side for a moment. "Eh, gomen. I guess I screwed up, eh?"

"Miboshi...got away..." Xi Fang cut in before anyone could say a word in response. Her brows knit together. "We _have_ to get him! We can't let him go on after killing Tatara!"

"And Chiriko," Tasuki shook his head with a sigh.

"Well, I'm coming with you guys too," Kouji nodded firmly. "The rest of the bandits should go back and tell the others everything, ne?"

"Un..." Genrou turned toward the others. "Go do that, guys. And if ya see that Miboshi guy, be sure to kick his ass!"

He received several replies in affirmation as the Reikaku bandits headed off. Afterward, the two leaders made their way back over to the five, standing by in case they were needed. Yui watched in concern as Amiboshi tore at the fabric of his tunic, using various strips to tie up his twin's wounds. With a soft sigh, he lowered his forehead against Suboshi's, closing his eyes tightly.

"Otouto, you have to be all right..." The older brother lifted his head slowly to look at the others. "We should...head to Makan Village. It's close to here and even though our place is small, I'm sure Kaasan and Tousan would be more than happy to put us up for the night."

Chichiri nodded to his words, "Hai, no da. I'm sure it would be a good idea to let your otouto rest in comfort, no da."

"Will he be all right, Chichiri?" Yui frowned somewhat, reaching forward to brush away a few light brown strands. _He did this to save me. All of it always was to save me. You love me, Suboshi...you really do. I always knew it deep down, demo I didn't think I deserved that kind of love. I need you, Suboshi. _Everyone_ needs you...so please, _please_...be safe...be well...stay alive. You have to, Suboshi...! Because, I...I really do care about you..._

"I believe so, no da. Demo, it might take him a couple days to recover," The monk sighed.

"Gomen ne..." Xi Fang looked away. "I couldn't be of more help to you."

"Ie, Xi Fang. You were probably really worn out from using too much of your powers today," Amiboshi brought his arms slowly around the identical body, lifting his form up carefully.

"Un...besides. No one really cares 'cus this is Suboshi and all," Tasuki nodded, strapping his tessen behind his back.

Yui whipped around to give him a look of disbelief. How could someone say something so cruel? Kouji sighed heavily, reaching over to send his fist into the boss's arm. A wince spread across Genrou's face and he rubbed lightly at his biscep, sending an angry glare toward the one who was responsible for it.

"Ooi! What's the big idea?! It ain't like I'm gonna be all chummy with the one who killed Tama's family!" The redhead shot back defensively.

Amiboshi looked up quickly in question, "Nani...?"

The Seiryuu no Miko sighed, "Un, I know what he did. We all know--"

"Except me! What are you saying _my_ otouto did, Tasuki-san?!" There was something surprisingly threatening about the elder twin's tone...almost overprotective and yet at the same time unknowing.

"Oh c'mon! You got yer whole twin thing and you don't know? He thought we killed you and so he went all psycho and killed those poor kids..."

"It's...it's not true! Suboshi...he wouldn't..." Amiboshi cut himself off, knowing very well that he _would_. Shunkaku's irrational nature would probably lead him to do almost anything. Closing his eyes painfully, he turned away. "He didn't mean it."

"He damn well did! Ya just don't go killing kids and not meaning it!"

"Yamete!" Yui suddenly broke in, shaking her head furiously. "Suboshi...he knows his mistake. It doesn't make it all right, demo they're all alive now! All alive in my world along with Tamahome so they were okay in the end..."

"So yer tryin' to tell me it was okay?" The bandit rolled his eyes. "Che...girls."

"Genrou, would ya listen to her and stop running your mouth for once?" Kouji glanced to the flaxen-haired girl. "Gomen ne. The boss just doesn't know when it's best to just shut up. Still hasn't changed about him...even way back a few years ago he was like this."

"It's okay, demo...I just want to go..." She looked to Chichiri and Amiboshi with a nod.

"Hai! Demo, since some _baka_ went and scared off our horses, we're going to have to walk, no da."

"Ooi! It was an accident!" Tasuki snapped back.

"It's fine. Let's just go. Amiboshi, lead the way..." Yui spared a glance toward Suboshi's unconscious form as they started to move along. _It wasn't right...what he did. I know that. But, it's not as though I can ignore my feelings toward him because of it. If I could just convince myself it was all okay, that it all turned out okay in my world so it really doesn't matter...if I could just tell myself that, then maybe it really would be okay. Demo...would it really? I don't know...Seiryuu...onegai...help this decision come easier to me..._

***

Soi found herself suddenly awake with the lack of all the normal surfacing from sleep one would do. It was still light out; she could tell by the rivulets of sun rays that peered in through the window. So, she must not have slept all that long. The woman lay deathly still, glancing up at the high ceiling of the room. No thoughts were available until she subconsciously swallowed. Then, she became aware of her own overwhelming thirst. Her throat was dry and so was her mouth, so swallowing saliva to soothe it wasn't an option. One hand reached toward the stand, lifting the weightless cup before setting it down again. She didn't need to bring it closer to know that it was empty; she knew just by how light it was.

With a soft sigh, her legs moved over the side of the bed and she pushed herself up slowly. A dizzy rush swam into her head and she plopped down again until it faded. Afterward, she made her attempt to stand and did so successfully. That cup was plucked from the surface and she then stepped out of the room and into the hall. Barefeet carried the seishi across the palace floors and she paused soon afterward. There were some odd noises coming from the direction of Tomo's chamber. Curiosity got the best of Soi and she inched toward the door, pressing her ear against it to listen in.

The muffled sounds stopped and all that could be made out were what sounded like a few people shifting around, then some talking. Her brows drew together and she leaned in a bit closer. Tomo's voice rose up, followed by another, but she couldn't make out what they were saying. Before she even got the chance to move, the door knob turned and then was pulled inward. Soi tumbled in front of a soldier's feet and the man blinked down at her, only to rush off in embarrassment. She then looked toward Tomo, who was astonished (and completely nude as well). Although it didn't take long for his unpainted face to become smug.

"Well, well, well...becoming a voyeur, are we, Soi? You haven't been with someone in so long that you had to listen to what _I_ was doing, hm?" Naturally, he cackled at that.

"You were...were doing _that_ with _him_?!" Soi looked anywhere but directly at him. "I thought you were _desperately_ in love with Nakago!"

"I _do_ love Nakago," Tomo stated plainly, sinking back on the bed. Apparently, he was in no hurry to get dressed. "Demo, a man does have needs too. Surely _you_ of all people should know that, Soi."

"Even a _gay_ man?" She furrowed her brows, pushing herself up as she shut the door behind herself. It was bad enough she had to see Tomo's naked body, the whole castle didn't have to. Then, she turned back toward him. She couldn't leave without winning _this_ time.

"Especially a gay man. Is that the kind of thing that turns you on, Soi? Is that why you were out there? If you're really that into the thought, when we get our powers back, I could make an illusion for you."

"Ie! It sickens me! I didn't even know what you were doing!"

"Hoh? So you just came by to see _me_ then? You thought maybe you'd get to see me naked, ne?"

"Like I would want to..."

"Then, do enlighten me. Why were you listening in when anything I do in here is supposed to be private?"

"I thought you might be talking to Nakago and I wanted to see what about."

"Ha!" He grinned, leaning forward. "So, you admit you think I could have a shot!"

"Ie! That's not what I said! And would you get some clothes on?!"

"Why? I'm not ashamed of my body in the least. Unless it's embarrassing for you to look at me..."

Tomo smirked, pushing himself up. He casually approached Soi, placing a palm near the side of her head as he inched in closer. The raven strands that were free from his ponytail slipped over his bare torso, dangling there when his face neared hers. She immediately tensed up, raising her eyes to uncomfortably meet his. Tomo's other hand moved up, slipping into her hair until it lowered to frame her cheek. The woman's face was tipped in his direction and his voice softened in his truest act.

"Maybe it's just that you find me more attractive than you're letting on..." He whispered close to her lips.

Soi blinked when his mouth almost descended on her own and she suddenly narrowed her eyes. That hand rose up to swipe across his face causing a slap to ring out, "What are you doing?! You can't possibly think I'd want someone like _you_. You wear more makeup than I do!"

His head snapped aside before a brow twitched downward. Tomo, then, did what any self-respecting (flamboyantly) gay man would do. He smacked her back, "Then how come it took you so long to stop me, hm? My superior acting skills had you thinking I'd actually want to kiss you. No one does, you know. And if they do...it's for lust alone."

"Shut up," That was her only retaliation as she pressed a hand against the inflamed print on her visage.

"Poor Soi. I struck a nerve, didn't I? Serves you right for scaring my little soldier-friend away like that," He moved away, beginning to clothe himself finally.

"Well, it looked like you were done doing whatever hentai things you do anyway, so what does it matter?"

"Are you done now? Because I'd like to get some rest...and quite frankly, you're distracting me."

"I thought you were gay...so having a woman here shouldn't be all that distracting, now should it?"

"I didn't mean it that--" He trailed off suddenly at her next action. There was no way he would have guessed what she would do and his eyes widened because of it.

Soi had undone her robe's sash and the only clothing she had on was now a puddle at her feet. Naked curves of feminine flesh were blatantly exposed and Tomo swallowed fearfully at her tasteless display. She smirked, sidestepping the robe and approaching him. Her thumb hooked beneath his chin to close his mouth that was agape and he immediately snapped his gaze away.

"I don't know what you think you're doing, demo it's not going to do you any good," Tomo glanced back toward her slowly. It wasn't that he was attracted to her that made this uncomfortable, it was just a shock that she would _do_ such a thing. That and the fact that a naked woman stood in a supposedly gay man's room. It was just so...so..._wrong._

"What's the matter, Tomo? Never saw a naked girl before?"

"You know that's not true, I've seen you plenty of times like this. With Nakago and with Tamahome that time. And I never had any desire for you to drop your clothes in front of me, so I don't see why you're trying now. Unless you're desperate, Soi."

"I bet you wish this whole thing _would_ do you some good. I bet you wish I could use my technique on you, demo...I can't. Simply because you're gay..." Soi smirked, stepping back. "Not that I would any way. Nakago is the only one who can receive the benefits of the Bou Chuu Jutsu. I bet you're so jealous because _I_ get to sleep with Nakago and you don't. So you can tell me all you want that Nakago's _yours_ and that I better stay away from him. In the end, it's _me_ who's in bed with him. Ja, Tomo..."

She grinned, placing on her robe and letting herself out of the room. That actually felt _so_ good to have the upperhand on Tomo. It would certainly lift her spirits for the rest of the day.

***

Traveling to Makan Village seemed a bit longer than needed, especially when no one seemed to want to talk to the next. Amiboshi had separated himself from the others, carrying Suboshi along. It was understandable that he wanted to be alone, after all, he had a lot of new information to swallow. Chichiri was close behind the twins, deciding it was best to remain out in front of the girls rather than to be in back where the two bandits were. Yui and Xi Fang walked side-by-side and it wasn't that Yui wasn't social enough to talk to her (especially when she looked so much like Miaka), it was just that she was concerned about Suboshi.

Finally, the silence was broken by Xi Fang, "Nee, Chichiri-san? Why didn't we just go back to Subaru-san and Tokaki-san's place? It would have been quicker and I'm sure they wouldn't have minded."

"Hai, demo we wouldn't want to impose on them too much, no da. It's much better to impose on different people before you go back to the others, no da..." Chichiri offered her a playful smile.

She laughed, "Un, I suppose you have a point."

"I certainly hope they don't mind," Yui added, shaking her head. "This is a lot of people to be putting up for the night."

"We could always find an Inn if they do, no da. The important thing is that they take care of Suboshi, no da."

"Un...that's the most important thing of all," The Seiryuu no Miko sighed, lowering her gaze. Though, much to her surprise, she felt a hand of comfort placed on her arm. Yui looked up only to see that it was Xi Fang and the girl offered her a sincere smile.

"Everything'll be okay, you know. Amiboshi would never let any harm come to his otouto and the other way around. So long as their together, they'll be all right."

The fifteen year old forced a smile, "I guess you're right. It's silly for me to be worrying..."

"Ie..." She shook her head quickly. "It's natural for the _girlfriend_ to be overly worried."

"G-girlfriend?! Me?" Yui felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment. "I'm not..."

"Oh, come _on_, Yui-san! It's no secret how cute those two are and you stand a real shot at happiness with Suboshi. Although, I really don't agree with what you said he did to Tamahome's family, you said it worked out okay in your world, ne?"

"I suppose...demo...it just doesn't take away the fact that he did it..."

"Hai, I know. But I think that if you care about someone so much, you can look past almost anything."

Yui blinked and her features softened, "Xi Fang..."

"Hm...looks like we're here!" She smiled. "Come on, let's catch up to Amiboshi!"

The Miko watched the other pick up her pace and she lowered her head somewhat in thought, _I just wish it could be that simple, Xi Fang._ She glanced over her shoulder toward Tasuki and Kouji, "Hurry up, you two. We're here!"

Makan Village wasn't a large town, and the buildings were sparse and scattered. There were be clusters of homes here and there, but generally there was a lot of free space. And off in the distance, a tall roof stood over the rest. That must have been where the Shaman Yui read about lived...the one that helped the elder twin to break the forgetfulness leaves spell. Amiboshi quickened his pace, guiding them around houses until they reached the doorstep of his own. This place was a bit more secluded than the rest with a spacious backyard and the river nearby. It really would be nice to stay there for a while.

The elder twin balanced Suboshi in his arms, working one hand free in order to knock. Soon afterward, the door swung open to reveal a plump, middle-aged woman. Her gaze immediately landed on the injured brother, "Kai-Ka!"

The cry forced the father to rush to her side and he looked at the same thing first, but then his gaze lifted to the one holding him. His eyes widened, "Kai-Ka...?"

"Kaasan, Tousan...we need help. My twin does. Would we all be able to stay here? I'll explain the situation to you once I get him laying down."

His mother blinked, looking toward his face slowly. "Kai-Ka? Then who...? You didn't tell us your otouto was your _twin_."

"Kaasan, we'll talk about this later, like Kai-Ka said," He placed his hand on her shoulder before he nodded to his son. "Un...you all can stay here. Any friends of Kai-Ka's, we welcome with open arms."

"Arigatou, Kaasan, Tousan!" Amiboshi looked back toward the others, before he carried his brother into the place.

One by one, the group followed, thanking the parents politely...except Tasuki, who simply turned to Kouji with an upraised brow, "Who the hell's Kai-Ka?"

Kouji rolled his eyes, slapping his leader upside the head as he glanced toward the rest, but more specifically Yui. So...that was the Seiryuu no Miko. She certainly was pretty...much prettier than he had envisioned her to be. But, then again, he imagined her looking like some sort of demon considering Seiryuu had produced all the 'messed up' seishi. Not saying that having a cross dresser, a mask wearing monk, and just _Tasuki_ in general was a normal thing, but why did the Seiryuu shichiseishi have to be so...evil? Someone as pretty as Yui didn't deserve to be the Miko to such generally bad people.

The mother glanced between the diverse group, before her gaze landed on Yui, "You must be Kai-Ka's bride-to-be."

Yui's eyes widened, "Nani?! Oh...no...I'm not--"

"She the _other_ one's fiancee!" Xi Fang piped up with a wink.

Her face went red. "I am not!"

"Hm...then...are you betrothed to Kai-Ka?" The woman looked to Xi Fang.

"Huh? A-anou...I'm not either. I only just met your son, Miss," The girl glanced away shyly.

"I hope no one minds if I go fishing, no da!" And even if they did, it didn't matter because Chichiri had disappeared from view.

"Oh!" The woman cried out in astonishment, blinking at where the monk had vanished.

"Kai-Ka certainly has a _lot_ to explain..." The father shook his head. "Kaasan, perhaps you should put on supper for everyone."

"Un! I'm starving!" Tasuki offered a fangy grin, although Kouji's fist naturally met the top of his head.

"Genrou, do you have any manners at all?!" He hissed at him, folding his arms over his chest.

"Ooi! What's the deal with you hittin' me so much today!" The fiery seishi rubbed the top of his orange strands.

With a blink at the display, the mother pushed herself up, "Un...I think I'll do that, Tousan."

"I can help you, Miss. I'm very good in the kitchen," Xi Fang rose as well, closing her eyes happily.

"That would be lovely, dear..." She smiled and then they both headed off to the kitchen.

Yui shifted uncomfortably, looking toward the bandits, _Great, Xi Fang, leave me all alone with _them._ Maybe I should go help, too. Demo, I'd feel like such a baka compared to how they cook. I don't want to interrupt Amiboshi and Suboshi. And who knows where Chichiri is. It looks like I'm stuck here all by myself..._

"Yui-san...ne?" Kouji glanced to her with a tilt of his head.

"H-hai..." She met his gaze.

He smiled, "What d'ya say we get out of here for a bit and leave my baka leader alone? I promise I'm not a _thing_ like him."

Tasuki furrowed his brows, but snorted and ignored him.

Yui paused for a moment. She hardly knew Kouji, but she supposed the only way to _get_ to know him was by spending time with him. He seemed to be the...better of the two, after all, he didn't say half the rude things Tasuki had. So, she offered him a smile, "Un...it sounds good. I could use some fun around now, let's go!"

Amiboshi had tucked his brother comfortably in the bed after dressing his wounds a bit more properly. He sat on the edge of the mattress, laying his palm flat against the identical visage before he leaned in for a soft, affectionate kiss to his lips. There was nothing strange about such a display. It was simply to convey the hope that he recovered quickly. Unlike normal siblings, he and Suboshi had a close relationship. They were all each other had to worry about for a time and because of that, Amiboshi had to become almost like a parental figure to his younger brother. And part of that parental nature was being overly worried when his brother was in such a state.

Still, Amiboshi couldn't help but dwell on what he learned. He met Tamahome's family; he played songs for the children and made them smile. They must have thought Suboshi was _him_ when he did what he did. The older brother got a sickly feeling in the pit of his stomach and dismissed that immediately. He didn't want to think about such things. The flutist reached down at his side, withdrawing the slender body of that instrument. He fit the mouthpiece beneath his lower lip and began to play...a slow, hopeful tune. It didn't possess the healing powers, but he was simply playing to comfort his brother as he had often done in the past. And much to his surprise, Suboshi began to stir.

He opened his eyes slowly, focusing his gaze on the flute player with a smile, "Aniki..."

"Otouto...are you all right? You were wounded pretty badly."

"Un, daijoubu! I did it to save Yui-sama. Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine..."

"Good...where...?"

"You're at my home in Makan Village..." Amiboshi finished his thought, letting a pensive stare linger on the window. The sun was just beginning to set.

"Aniki, doushitemo?" There was silence and Suboshi became a bit more paranoid, pressing on in an urging tone. "Aniki...?"

"Shun..." The older one glanced back to his wounded brother. "I heard something very bad about you today."

"Was it from that damn Chichiri? I swear I'll tear him to shreds if he's making up things about me!"

"Actually, it was Tasuki-san who said it. I didn't want to believe it...I still _don't_ want to believe it..."

"Nani...?" Suboshi asked in a small voice, more like a child who was about to be scolded.

"Is it...they said that...Tamahome's family, you didn't...did you...?" The musician met the mirrored gaze which immediately averted in guilt. Koutoku sighed heavily, looking away. "You don't have to answer that, I can tell just by looking at you that it's true."

"Niichan...don't be mad..." He watched his twin desperately. It may have been a bit immature for a fifteen year old to refer to his brother as 'niichan,' but Suboshi didn't care. He _hated_ the thought of things being bad with his second self.

"Ie...I can't be mad at you. Though, I am disappointed."

"That's even worse."

"Suboshi, doushitemo? Why...did you do it?"

"I don't know! Nakago told me that Tamahome killed you and already I wasn't in the right state of mind. Everyday was torture without feeling your presence in the back of my mind and soul. I wanted to be able to scratch a message to you or hear your lullabies at night before I went to sleep. I thought you were murdered and you were the only one I had. So I..."

"...you did it for me..."

"Exactly! I hated Tamahome. Not only had he killed you, but time and time again he made Yui-sama suffer. I didn't love her back then, demo she was our Miko and I just needed to do something to pay him back."

"Little children, Suboshi. These were children! Like we were once. We had to watch our parents die and we vowed to each other to fight as Seiryuu shichiseishi to protect children and stop them from suffering!"

"I know!" Suboshi snapped back, those eyes brimming with tears. His voice softened as he continued. "I know...I don't need you to remind me, aniki when I had to relive that day every passing moment in hell."

"Suboshi..." His expression saddened and he opened his arms to invite the younger into them, just so he could cry as much as he wanted to against him, which Suboshi more than gladly did. "I don't hate you nor am I mad. I just...well...I hoped that you had realized how serious what you did was. That you weren't completely guilt-free after such an act...I hoped that you were nothing like Nakago has turned out to be."

"Ie...I'm not. I just..." Shunkaku gulped down some air between sobs. "I just wish I could undo it. I wish I could wipe it away so that you and Yui-sama don't think less of me."

"I don't. And Yui-san cares about you, ne? So, I'm sure she won't."

"I hope you're right..."

"Trust me," Amiboshi smiled warmly, deciding it was best to stray from that topic. They could discuss it more in depth when he was completely better. For now, it was a matter of cheering him up. "What's...going on between you and Yui-san anyway?"

"Huh? Oh...nothing, I don't think."

"I saw you kissing each other."

"You did?" He looked up, drying his eyes with a surprised expression.

The older merely smiled, "Uh huh. And so did Xi Fang."

"Oh, well, nothing's going on _still_. I don't know what Yui-sama feels for me. Aniki, she's _so_ confusing."

"I think it's a girl thing. They're all like that. Demo, what brought about this kiss, hm?"

Suboshi just settled against that identical chest, _I can't tell him. Not yet. He just found out about what I did to Tamahome's family. I can't give him _too_ much to think of...whether we're...actually real or not._ "Nothing...it just...happened."_ That would have been the truth if I was talking about the kiss from the other day that almost happened. I'm not really lying to him...just polishing off the truth a little. We're brothers. We're allowed to have _some_ secrets._

"Fine, fine...I won't ask if you're not going to give me the details."

"Aniki...come _on_. I don't have to tell you _everything_...like you're not telling me about things with you and Xi Fang..."

"Nani...?"

"You like her. I can tell..."

"I barely know her, otouto. There's nothing much to tell...let alone...'like' her as you put it."

"Oh well, see. We can have mutual secrets. I'll tell you everything someday, aniki. For now...I'm just so sleepy. Could we just stay like this? Just a little longer until I fall asleep?"

"Of course. I'll be sure to have Kaasan save some food for you, Otouto..." Amiboshi sank back a bit to be comfortable, keeping his arms loosely around the other.

"Arigatou...for everything, aniki. For just being my aniki..." Suboshi mumbled with a sleepy smile.

"I wouldn't want to be anyone else's."

"I'm glad. No one else needs you as much as I do. Promise me that no matter what happens, we'll never be apart again...?"

"Otouto...I promise."

"I'll hold you to that. I love you, aniki."

"I love you too, Suboshi..."

Amiboshi sighed contentedly as he felt his brother's form go lax in his arms. He laid his chin atop the sleeping twin's forehead, giving a reinforcing hug. He would do whatever was in his power to keep that promise for the rest of his life.

***

Miboshi slowly appeared before Nakago, hovering there silently with his payer wheel tightly grasped in hand. He was almost positive he knew what his response was going to be and because of that, a smug expression crossed his features, "I've returned, Nakago-sama."

Without looking up, the man simply rolled his eyes, "I take it you failed as well."

"Not at all."

"Oh? Then do enlighten me. Where is the Seiryuu no Miko?"

"In Sairou with the twins and two remaining Suzakuu seishi."

"And you didn't kill the twins?"

"Nope."

"And you didn't bring Yui-sama here either?"

"Nuh uh," He smirked.

"So, then what part _didn't_ you fail? You did even worse than Tomo when he went out."

"Oh please. You know it would have been a simple manner for me to accomplish had I truly _wanted_ to."

Nakago's eyes lifted toward him and narrowed somewhat, "I don't have the time for your games."

"And yet there's nothing you can do about that. Your absolutely powerless to stop me from _playing_ them, _Nakago_. Besides, I don't need to take orders from you when I am almost four hundred years your senior. I decided to modify our plan a little."

The man scowled in anger, perhaps the most emotion he had shown in quite some time, "What are you up to, Miboshi?!"

"Don't look so pissed, this will benefit us both," Miboshi grinned, lifting his prayer wheel.

With a heavy sigh, the blond looked toward the item, watching as it began to spin. Slow at first, and then growing quicker. In it's rapid twirl, a voice suddenly rose up...Nakago would never forget that voice. The voice of the Seiryuu no Miko, the whiny, insistent girl who consumed so much of his time over petty circumstances of betrayal. He never cared for her in any way, and had only intended on using her from the beginning. Such was the case this time around. Though, he listened carefully to the words that came through from Miboshi's spindle.

_Suboshi...onegai...you have to survive. You have to be okay for me. You have to be there when we free Seiryuu..._

Nakago blinked in surprise, glancing toward the other seishi slowly.

"Mmmhmm. I thought you would find that interesting. So you see..." Miboshi trailed off with a coy grin. "Why go to all this trouble of capturing the Seiryuu no Miko...when they certainly can do all of the work for us...?"

* * *

****Next Chapter Previews:**

With this newfound knowledge, Nakago and Miboshi begin to rework their plans in order to fit the same goal as before. Meanwhile, Yui-sama and the others only _start_ to come up with plans for when they reach Kutou. But were those plans of theirs doomed to failure before they even started? Next time in 'The Ties that Bind.' Coming up with new and original quotes for these things is hard o_o;.

**MORE Author's Notes:** Told ya I'd be back. Okay...now this was the main thing I wanted to address. Before you get all pissed off at me and start throwing things for my making Yui/Suboshi a bit too Tamahome/Miaka-ish...let me explain. I'm trying to write this realistically...which is saying a lot for having this be a fanfic providing others tend to pair up their characters with tentacles or something creepy. But, I can't have them just get together easily. It doesn't work that way...things just can't be that simple. I'm not going to have them get together and break up a billion times like Miaka and Tamahome, because once they get together they'll stay together. But...many people tend to neglect the fact that Suboshi did kill Tamahome's family. Or they brush it aside as nothing. As fangirls, we are allowed to look past those bad things to admire our bishounen (I happen to be a Dilandau-worshipper, thank you very much)...but Yui can't. I know tons of authors tend to not have Yui find out about that and if she does...she'll probably just be like...'oh well...let's make out'. o_o; I can't. I have to have her think about it long and hard because Yui just strikes me as the cautious type about relationships after her failure with Tamahome and Nakago both. But, she really does like Suboshi...and it's tearing her apart inside...unlike Miaka's struggles which were...Tamahome ate all her food and now she has to break up with him! Or just stupid things like that. Yui has to deal with this real struggle...and even when she finally can get past it...I don't know if she'll be over it for as long as she lives. 

I also tried to write a sense of vulnerability in Suboshi with his scene with Amiboshi. I seriously think he depends on his brother a lot like that. And although I don't mind twincest with Amiboshi and Suboshi, I'm writing this story without it. Suboshi's attitude is much different dependent upon the person, and he probably is really good at heart despite what he did so angrily. I think everyone neglects to think about Suboshi as a person too, and just think about the things he did...like a lot of the characters in this fanfic. It should be interesting to see how all their opinions change over time. Anyway, now that I rambled on and on...I'll apologize for taking up so much of your time on author's notes...and let you get right to reviewing. ;D.


	11. What is Life? Life is the Flash of a Fir...

**Author's Notes: **I luff you all~! :D You're so sweet! Especially you, Fallon...saying that this is better than the OVA. (Doesn't take much to be better than the OVA ;x), but I really do take it as a compliment since a lot of people happened to enjoy it. ^^ I really do appreciate all your reviews! And I'm so glad that people like Xi Fang. She's fun, actually...because I can do whatever I want with her...being such a minor character in the series. Plus, I thought she was really pretty...soo...naturally...she'd go with Ami. ^_^; And yes...yes...I am going toward Kouji and Yui for a change. It just...stuck in my head ;D but they're kawaii together! Just read this chapter, you'll see. And someone will definitely be forcing themselves into the Amiboshi/Xi Fang couple...

Okay...x_x I am SO sorry. And this is a serious apology...because I'll understand if you don't want to read this anymore...any fans out there. But...I've included dreaded...Gaiden spoilers. :/. Spoilers from Genrou Den...which isn't really a big deal since the translation is out there online and anyone could read it. But! I will be including ones from Ryuusei Den. I tried to think of a way to avoid it, but you know...it just makes a better story if I do include them. .__.;. I really am sorry. But, I'll tell you what. You can E-mail me personally, and I will write out a detailed summary for Ryuusei Den if you don't wish to be spoiled. Or I can point you in the direction where you can buy a translated copy of it. Though, it is pretty pricey...so you might be a bit better off with the summary. Your choice. At any rate, the spoilers for Genrou Den are located in this chapter. The second paragraph of it actually...so...if you don't want to be spoiled for that...just go find the site with it on there and read away. ^^; If you don't mind, then go right on ahead. .__. I hope I don't lose fans because of this. And I really do give you my deepest apologies.

* * *

Tasuki sat by himself, staring off toward the doorway mindlessly. He had been left alone for quite sometime as the father of the house had mumbled something or other about getting wood for the stove and went. It suited the bandit just fine because apart from Chichiri and Kouji, he didn't want to spend any time with the others. His other choices happened to be Suboshi and Amiboshi, and even though he really had nothing against Amiboshi, the twins came in a package deal it seemed. And, well, the others were girls. When it came to Genrou...that basically said it all about why he didn't want to hang around them.

Being by himself for so long, he couldn't help but get to thinking (without his sake, there really wasn't anything else to occupy himself with). Reirei...somehow after all those years he seemed to have been reminded of her again. The young girl had been the 'prized possession' of the opposing bandits' fort...the little sister of the Keiron, the boss. She nearly invited herself along anyway, wanting them to kidnap her and then she insinuated herself into his life...his and Kouji's. All that time in the past they were bitter rivals, and Reirei just gave them something _more_ to be rivals over. Kouji liked her so much, yet it was Genrou she loved. It was _him_ she died trying to protect. Miaka reminded him so damn much of her, and Xi Fang _looked_ like Miaka, so that's probably how the memory got resurfaced. But, there was still Nuriko...

Tasuki never had enough pride to admit it to anyone, but somewhere deep down he had started to care for him. It wasn't as though they had much time together or that he _enjoyed_ being pummeled into walls, he just...liked Nuriko as bizarre as it seemed. He remembered coming on the scene of Nuriko's death and just thinking, 'Oh God...not Nuri-chan.' It had happened all over again, him losing someone he was so close to, had so much _feeling_ for. And then he saw Houki. Someone who looked so much like Nuriko. What was up with all the damn look-alikes?!

The redhead pushed himself up, allowing the delicious aroma from the kitchen to carry him in that direction. He came to a halt in the doorway, one fang poking over his lip as he glanced toward the two women. Xi Fang was mixing something up in a bowl while the mother went on and on about stupid little things 'Kai-Ka' did. Didn't she know that he was Amiboshi? Didn't she accept that? Why call him by a name he wasn't...?

"Oh, Tasuki...what are you doing here?" Xi Fang handed the bowl to the woman, glancing up at the Suzakuu seishi.

"Oh, well, I uh...I smelled the cooking. Wanted to check on dinner..." He shrugged and went to turn away.

"You wanna help me set the table?" The girl smiled hopefully. Even though she liked Amiboshi, if she had to hear another 'Kai-Ka' story, she was going to tear her hair out.

_Like hell I do. Eh, demo...better be nice._ "Un...I got nothin' better to do," Tasuki could _not_ believe he was doing this. He didn't even know how a table was supposed to be set!

"Are you sure you don't want to listen to one more story, dear? It's really quite interesting about Kai-Ka's--"

"No thank you, Miss!" Xi Fang stated a bit too quickly, gathering a stack of plates and handing them to the bandit. She then piled the other items atop and motioned him toward the table.

"Ooi...what's the big idea giving me all these plates?!" Even though he was a bit disrespectful, at least he didn't curse.

"Tasuki-san...you have the muscle...so you get the thrill of carrying the heavy things..." She smiled.

"Che...this is why I hate girls. Always so bossy..." He brought them to the directed place.

She rolled her eyes, taking the items off one by one as she propped them up. Afterward, the girl leaned in closer, jerking a thumb toward the 'mother,' "I think she's a _little_ on the loopy side..."

Genrou tried to bite back a laugh unsuccessfully and he glanced back at the cook, before those amber-hued eyes rested on the one before him, "Why d'ya say that?"

"All she keeps talking about is 'Kai-Ka this' and 'Kai-Ka that.' Doesn't she ever get sick of talking about him?" Xi Fang steadily lightened the load in his arms.

"And you mind? Looked like you had a little thing for Ami--" He was cut off once a hand connected with his arm. "Ooi!"

"What I have or do not have for Amiboshi is none of your business. So, where's Kouji?"

"That ain't none of your bu--" Once again his arm was slapped lightly, and he mumbled something or other about girls before he responded. "He's out with the Seiryuu no Miko."

"He is? Hm...oh well. Can't really expect Yui-san to stay cooped up, even though Suboshi is hurt..."

"Un, well it's better she hangs out with Kouji anyway. He's better than that damn murd--"

Xi Fang quickly pressed a finger against her lips, shaking her head as she motioned toward the woman again, "You don't want her knowing it all, do you? Amiboshi needs to chose what his _parents_ are going to know."

"I guess yer right," He handed off the last plate. "Still, I ain't so easy with stayin' around that kid."

"At least they don't have their abilities any longer..." She dusted off her hands once the final task was completed. "Though, I am a bit disappointed with not being able to see the powers of Amiboshi's flute."

"I saw 'em. He nearly killed us with them..." Tasuki shook his head bitterly.

"A-Amiboshi did...? I thought you were allies. Are you sure it wasn't Suboshi in his place?" _Amiboshi seems so nice...so incapable of killing anyone._

"Ie. I'm damn positive it was him. The bastard nearly succeeded too. Demo, he helped Miaka out in the long run, so that's why we really can't hate 'im," The bandit shrugged at the end, looking to her again.

The girl averted her gaze, "I-I see. Excuse me."

With a rush, she hurried out of the room and Genrou blinked a couple times. Some inner voice made him want to follow her, but somehow or another, he just stayed put. The woman turned around to see that Xi Fang had gone and she looked toward the Suzakuu seishi.

"Where is Xi Fang-chan going?"

"Oh...uh...bathroom."

"Ah, I see. Then would you be a dear and dish out some of these foods?" She smiled.

He sweatdropped, _What the hell do I look like?! A slave?_ "H-hai."

"Arigatou...you're a kind boy. You remind me a lot of our son Kai-Ka. Why...when he first came here, he was..." And the mother continued on with her story.

Genrou hung his head. Damn it, he _should_ have chased after Xi Fang.

Nature's light source slowly retreated behind the mountains, and soon thereafter, the sky was wrapped in smooth black velvet bedecked with glittering white sequins. All accented one large puddle of liquid white. The night air was much cooler than day in the streets of Sairou, traveling silently and offering relief to anyone who suffered the afternoon's heat. Cricket's naturally serenaded one another and the noise of footfalls carried two people along a narrow path. Yui had clasped her hands politely in front of herself, receiving rather strange looks from the passersby. It was more than likely because of the Yotsubadai uniform she wore than anything. Kouji was at her side and once they were a good enough distance away, he began to speak.

"Gomen, Yui-san...for my baka leader's behavior. I guess that's really why I wanted to take you out..."

She blinked and glanced up at him with a small smile, "Ie...you don't need to apologize. I mean, some of the comments about Suboshi were rude, but Tasuki's a Suzakuu seishi, so I should expect that sort of thing toward one of mine."

"Do you think Chichiri's like that?"

"No, I like Chichiri. He's nice and easy to get alone with. He seems to know just the right thing to say to make you smile. I wish some of...my seishi were like that..." Yui looked away at the thought.

"I was thinking that too actually. Just how it's a shame for such a pretty girl to have been stuck with those types of people..."

"Oh, but they weren't all ba--" She paused and blushed slightly. "Wait a minute...you think I'm pretty?"

Kouji cleared his throat, averting his gaze in embarrassment, "Didn't really mean to let that slip, demo...I wouldn't have said it if it wasn't true."

"A-arigatou..." She smiled in response.

"Not a problem. See, not all bandits are bad..." He chuckled a bit nervously.

Yui flashed him a grin, easing up a bit. He seemed nice enough and in all honesty, it was really only the fact that he was one of those 'so-called' Reikaku bandits that made her uncomfortable. Her shoulders rolled back and she reached up to tuck a straw-hued strand behind her ear.

"This really is nice, though. Being out here when it's nearly silent..." Yui commented absently.

"Un. I figured some fresh air would do you some good. As well as a whole lot less noise and stress..."

"It's very kind of you."

"Well, they always said _I_ was the charming bandit..." Kouji smirked, but immediately cleared his throat. "I shouldn't have said that, should I? Now you're gonna think this was all about _that_ and I'm not that kind of guy, I swear!"

She shook her head with a small, muffled laugh, "I believe you."

"Good..." _Way to act like a Genrou, Kouji._ "Maybe...we should get you some different clothes. After all, they're looking for you in the Seiryuu side and it shouldn't be hard to spot you when you're dressed like that."

Yui lowered her gaze toward the uniform, bringing a hand up to clutch the blazer's breast. _But this is my one link to Miaka and my world. If I took it off, we couldn't talk anymore. On the other hand, Kouji is right. Wearing clothes like this draws attention to myself. I don't want to put us in any more danger than we _are_ in. Maybe if I just kept the tie with me, I would still be able to talk to her._ "H-hai...I suppose you're right."

"I'll pay for you...we can get one here..." The blue-haired bandit motioned toward a tiny shop that had a few garments on display.

"I couldn't ask you to do that...I-I don't want you to spend all sorts of money on me."

"Ah, Yui-san...it's no problem. I've got the money and it's all for a good cause. Besides...a Seiryuu no Miko deserves _only_ royal treatment..." His tone was rich in playful respect, forcing Yui to giggle slightly. "Ah ha! I've gotten you to laugh a couple times with _proves_ we'll be able to get along."

"I saw no problem with that in the beginning..." Yui smiled and then dipped down for a curtsey, continuing along with the act. "After you, kind sir..."

"Oh, don't be silly! A gentleman _always_ makes the lady go first," Kouji motioned her inward, following soon after.

***

The doorknob was turned slowly, opening inward to reveal the moonlight-bathed room. Sneakered steps crept inside silently, moving carefully around the heap of a school uniform that lay on the floor. The figure paused, glancing toward the slumbering former Suzakuu no Miko as she turned in her rest, mumbling about various desserts. Miaka's hand moved upward, clutching the pillow and munching on the side. The sudden movement forced the book -- that until that moment, she had been clutching against her chest -- to the ground. A hand reached forward, taking 'The Universe of the Four Gods' away from the girl's chamber.

Once he was out in the hall, Keisuke exhaled in relief and then headed down to the main room. He didn't know how his sister managed to sleep so easily when Yui was trapped in the book, but then again, he knew the extent of the time difference from the first experience. Anywhere from weeks to months could pass and someone should have been keeping up on the events. When it came to 'The Universe of the Four Gods,' one really didn't know what to expect. So, the college student slipped out of the house where he could read undisturbed.

Sinking onto the front step, he balanced the novel on his lap and turned to where the paper divider had been. Yui's rewrite was what had been used as a book mark and it seemed to be continuing just like the book. Keisuke laughed weakly, "Well, Yui-chan...if this doesn't get you a perfect grade...I don't know what will."

Come to think of it, Yui probably would have gotten a perfect grade anyway. She was always so smart, always doing better than Miaka. She could really make it far in life. And Keisuke admired that. No. He admired _Yui_. She had always been there in his life, nearly as long as Miaka and in that respect, he thought of her as a second little sister. Girls often came and went in his life (not as much as in Tetsuya's, but quite a bit still). However, Yui was always there...as one stationary part of his existence. He always knew he had an attraction there, but never really considered it anything potential. Until now. He hadn't realized up until the moment she was gone, how much Yui meant to him.

Keisuke sighed and then began to read until he caught up to the appearing kanji that lined blank pages. It certainly was a good thing she escaped the present danger, but there was so much more that waited for her. Nakago wouldn't stop until he got what he wanted. And it almost scared the Yuki brother to think of what Miboshi would do. It was utterly cruel the way he possessed Chiriko. Who knew what he _could_ do now that he was given another opportunity. However, the next sentence that surfaced, he read aloud.

" _'Back in Kutou, Miboshi and Nakago came up with a few ideas to lead the Seiryuu no Miko and the others into their trap...'_ " A frown crossed his lips. "Yui-chan, you can make it through this and come back. You're a lot stronger now..."

_And I certainly hope Taka will help. They _need_ Tamahome...they need all the advantages they can get. I'm counting on you, Yui. You better come back here safely..._

***

"We need to make them believe we are still after them..." Nakago commented mindlessly, stroking his smooth chin in thought. "That is the only way to have them release Seiryuu."

"Hai. Such a task would be completely easy if we made them believe we fell for whatever fool tricks they pull. However, knowing what they are going to do is the key in this matter," Miboshi balanced his prayer wheel on his palm. "Naturally, I am now unable to spy."

"We may be able to use one of your demons. Or perhaps Soi. I believe she still has her Bou Chuu Jutsu techniques."

"Hmph! It'd be more reliable to go with the demon..."

The shogun shot Miboshi a silent glare which didn't bother him at all, "Soi is capable of her missions."

"Che...the only mission I recall her going on was that one to attack the boat. Which, she failed. Tomo's plan to lower Tamahome's ki with her does not count. It was a joke to think that, that baka would accomplish anything. Other than that, Soi is weak. Her love for you makes her so..."

"Her love for me increases her desire to fulfill my wishes. It makes her a valuable asset to my plans."

"If you honestly believe that...then I'm afraid you'll be proven wrong. How much longer do you think she can keep her heart open for a man as cold-hearted as you?" The child merely smirked after his question.

"As long as is my will..." Nakago replied carelessly. "Demo, I will think up more later tonight and run over my complete plan by tomorrow morning. That is all. You may leave me now."

_Hmph! May leave...? I would have left whenever I damn well felt like it..._ "Un, _Nakago_."

With that, Miboshi faded from view and reappeared within his chamber. There wasn't a bed or barely any furniture...just a desk that held various scrolls atop it. And to it's right, a shelf served to house items, the majority of those having to do with the dark arts he practiced. 'Chiriko's' body lowered itself to the ground and his legs untucked themselves so that he could land firmly on his feet. Carrying himself forward, he began to sort through the parchment, fishing out one he had yet to decipher. Then, he reached toward one of the shelves, mindlessly seizing a vile, yet at the same time, knocking something from behind.

"Kuso..." Garnet eyes narrowed.

Miboshi set the potion atop the scroll and then bent down, only to retrieve a necklace of coral with some tiny, glossed-over sea shells woven through it. He paused for a moment and slowly traced the edge with his thumb, a thoughtful expression remaining on his face.

_"It's not much, but I want you to have it...as a means of gratitude...for everything you've done for me..."_

A feminine voice rang out in his mind as brief flashes of the past flickered about randomly.

_"I'm so glad to have met you...Miboshi..."_

_"I-I saved you because I care about you..."_

_"You have a strange glowing mark on your neck...what is that?"_

_"It looks like we're in the same situation, huh?"_

_"Can you...really make me a...human?"_

_"Gomen nasai...demo...I just can't love you..."_

_"Miboshi...?! Nani?! Ya-yamete! Onegai...it hurts! Onegai...Miboshi...!"_

He grit his teeth together, chucking the necklace against the wall. Pieces of sparkling shell became fragments of glitter on the floor, thus quelling the memories that plagued the Seiryuu seishi. Miboshi clutched the side of his head for a moment, before he shook it furiously, narrowing his eyes on the remained of that gift.

"I _will_ have you back. And this time...you'll be mine for sure..._Inami_..."

***

Yui stepped out of the curtain-covered changing area, adorning a dress of a pale blue. The sleeves were accented by embroidered pink flowers and white lace was sewn onto the collar, tapering down the front. Silver buttons held the outfit in place and a matching sash was tied around her waist. The skirt just clung to the top of her hips and flared out at the end. It wasn't a big flair like western dresses were at that time. Rather just a bit binding and subtly loosening up around mid-thigh. The Miko gave a little twirl before Kouji (who had been waiting for her), and then stood in place afterward with a laugh.

"Do you like it...?" She couldn't contain her smile. All dressed up like that, she just felt so...so...

"Beautiful..." The bandit's eyes widened, before he regained his composure. "I mean, it looks really good on you."

"You think so?"

"Oh yeah. It fits you like a glove. Not just any glove, mind you. Like one of the fingerless ones we wear sometimes for jobs and such..."

"Arigatou...I...think?"

"You're more than welcome..." He flashed her a grin. "So, are you going to take it?"

"I don't know...it is kind of expensive, ne?"

"Demo, it's in my price range. It may be the _only_ thing in my price range, but I _can_ pay for it at least," He chuckled. "Besides, when a girl looks that good in it, how can we not buy it?"

"Well...if you're really sure..."

"I am! Here, I'll get the bill..."

Yui nodded, watching him approach the counter and exchange the money. She then lowered her gaze toward the loafers on her feet. She felt rather strange wearing them with such a pretty dress. But, she couldn't do much about that. At least she could blend in more with the people of that world. Her eyes shifted toward the reflective glass of the window. The outfit _did_ look nice on her. She wondered what Suboshi would think of it. Looking downward at that point, Yui sighed in guilt. She was out there having fun with Kouji while Suboshi was suffering. Somehow, it just didn't seem right.

"All right. We're all set. Why don't we get out of here now?" Kouji offered his arm, not allowing Yui to dwell on her thoughts any longer.

She blinked, forcing him a smile and slowly slipping her wrist through the opening, clutching onto his biscep. The tone and definition could be felt beneath that loose white shirt and it caused a pink hue to settle into the Seiryuu no Miko's cheeks. The more time she spent with the bandit, the more she was becoming aware of his physical attractiveness. He was different from Suboshi...not quite so boyish. Probably more due to the fact that he _was_ older than him. He had a rugged sort of handsomeness, much like Tamahome. As a matter of fact, Kouji reminded her an awful lot of Tamahome.

"So, what do you want to do now...?" He broke the silence, glancing toward her.

"Well, I...I think we should head back. Supper must nearly be done by now, ne?"

"Un...probably."

Crystalline spheres lifted to meet his jades and she offered a faint smile. That gaze trailed down to the scar at the side of his cheek and she tilted her head slightly, "How did you get that scar?"

"Hm? Oh this? I didn't tell you before?"

"Ie..."

"Well, I got it from bull fighting..."

"Honto ni?"

"Did I say 'bull fighting?' I meant _beast_. Yeah, beast. It had these savage fangs and sharp claws and it came down just like this..." He used his freehand to swipe downward. "Which it left it's mark behind..."

Yui raised a brow before she laughed out her next statement, at the same time giving him a playful nudge to the shoulder, "You're lying!"

"Well...maybe I'm exaggerating a little. Maybe the beast didn't have sharp claws...but he did have the fangs! And his name was Genrou..." He smirked slightly.

The girl tilted her head, "Tasuki...?"

"That's actually a lie too."

"What _is_ the truth? Tell me this time, Kouji! Please...?"

His shoulders lifted mindlessly, "It's really just a reminder of my carelessness. I went to get some wealthy guy's coins and he had a knife on him. There's really no elaborate story behind it. Demo, I wish there were. It certainly could have helped me to impress the ladies back then."

"You've never had a special _someone_ in your life? I find that hard to believe."

"Well...there was one girl that I cared about. She liked Genrou, though. And I have a pretty good feeling that he liked her too. So, it doesn't really matter all that much."

A frown just came across her features and she glanced toward the side for a moment. A cluster of fireflies had gathered over the stream, scintillating over the flowing water. What appeared to be little gems chased each other around, lighting up at different points. Feeling the need to brighten the conversation, Yui pointed toward the scene with a smile.

"Look..." She headed over, scanning each little flicker of incandescence. "I used to catch them a long time ago with Miaka. We'd keep them in little jars, demo they always died. It was actually Keisuke who told us that you can't keep something so pretty contained for very long...I still always wondered what made them glow like this."

"I think they're good luck here...to sailors and such. They gather around like this and it means there's going to be a clear night."

"Really? I think we can wish on them in my world. Come to think of it...there's lots of things to wish on there. Though, unfortunately no beast gods," She laughed softly, reaching forward to place her palm beneath a lightning bug. Fingers slowly curled around it and she brought her closed fist against her chest. "It doesn't do much good, though. The wishes you make in my world rarely come true."

"How does it work? Wishing on fireflies that is..."

"Well, I'm not really all that sure. You probably just take one and wish...and then let it go..."

"Hm, then maybe we both should make one. Two wishes are more powerful than one, ne?" Kouji stepped forward, surrounding her hand with his own.

Yui felt a warmth spread into her cheeks and her heart rate pick up as she merely nodded sheepishly, lowering her gaze toward the digits that entrapped the insect. Gnawing on her lower lip, she bowed her head slightly, allowing her lashes to veil those eyes. She didn't know why she was this nervous about being around him...being this close to him. However, it took her a moment to be able to even make a coherent wish in her mind.

_I...I wish that everything from this point on runs smoothly and I can free Seiryuu without conflict._

Kouji opened an eye to glance toward her before he smirked, _I doubly wish for whatever Yui-san's wish is to come true..._

Both opened their hands at that point and looked on silently as the tiny speck of light went flying off into the distance.

The lone firefly came drifting along the stream and then crossed the transition where it met the river. It's journey was stopped short by yet another hand and this belonged to Xi Fang, who had gone out for some air earlier. Her brows set together as she brought her palm closer, watching the insect's light give off through the spaces between her fingers. Lips pinched downward as her gaze meandered over the bends where the water flowed. Slowly, softly...her voice began a low hum...harmonizing only with the steadily moving river and distant crickets. The song grew a bit bolder, stretching over notes gracefully...only just then made up by her, but her frustration could only be released in the form of music. Why, oh why did Amiboshi have to do that?! Why couldn't he have just...fit the perfect image she had made for him...?

Were Xi Fang paying more attention, she might have heard the door open or the approaching footsteps. But, the only thing that filled her mind was the swarm of notes that danced forth from her lips. A shadow fell over her and soon her sung tune was accompanied by that of an instrument...a flute. Xi Fang drew in a breath, opening her eyes in surprise. The piped melody fit along with her song and then ended it's own way. She turned slightly, sure enough...seeing the form of Amiboshi bathed in milky moonlight. He appeared almost like a darkened silhouette against the pool of white behind him. The musician stepped forward, slowly kneeling beside her.

"You have a pretty voice, you know?" He offered her a gentle smile.

Always so kind and nice. It didn't make sense that he could do what he did! Xi Fang said nothing in response, glancing away from him.

"Supper's ready. Demo, Tasuki-san said you ran off. I decided to come and see what was wrong before I explained everything to Kaasan and Tousan..."

"You're..."

Amiboshi blinked when she trailed off like that, "I'm...what...?"

"You're so fake!" She glanced back at him accusingly.

"N-nani...?" His brows raised in mild confusion.

"All this kindness...all this caring...it's so fake!"

"What...are you talking about, Xi Fang-san...?"

Xi Fang's jaw twitched slightly and she closed her eyes, "Tasuki-san...said that you attacked them. That you nearly killed the Suzakuu no seishi before..."

"Tasuki seems to be saying a lot of things that happened in the past lately..."

"Is it...true?" She gazed up at him hopefully, wanting him to tell her it wasn't...even if that was a lie.

Amiboshi sighed, meeting her eyes before he nodded slowly, "Un...it is."

Her eyes sealed tightly and she snapped her head away from him, "D-doushite...?!"

"Xi Fang...it was because...I wanted to be with my otouto again and to meet Yui-sama. I lived a very tortured life...so much civil war could be found in Kutou and those two things were the most important in my mind. Time and time again, Shunkaku and I were separated. And every time we met up again, we were just torn apart in a much worse manner. Nakago...being the evil man he was, forced me to go off without having long to spend with my otouto when we finally _were_ reunited. He said that when I came back, I could meet Yui-sama and that was important to me because I wanted her to wish for peace...in all of Kutou..." He paused, looking to her again. "That and the fact that I loved her before I even met her."

A gasp was pulled into Xi Fang's lips. Those last words hurt even worse than when she found out he did nearly kill all of the Suzakuu warriors, "So...you're...you're..."

"Iya. Not anymore," He smiled somewhat.

Her shoulders relaxed somewhat as relief surged through her body. The girl's attention drifted toward him again, and she thought for a moment, before questioning, "Do you...regret doing it?"

"Well, I did. And I regretted _having_ to do it before I even did. The Suzakuu shichiseishi were such nice people. If anyone, they deserved to summon Suzakuu at that point. Demo, you can't undo what has already been done. And there's really no point in dwelling on it, ne? I know that's a bad thing to say, but Suboshi has it a lot worse now. Thinking about what I _almost_ did is no comparison to what he did do. I can't hold him responsible even if I don't agree with it..."

Her features softened and she nodded, "I understand. Even though I don't like what you almost did...I understand why you did it or really why you felt you had to, I suppose."

"Then, can you try to understand Shunkaku too? It's asking a lot, demo I don't want anyone here making him feel guilty. Only Tamahome-san has the right to say anything to him really..."

A light laugh escaped her lips. It really did feel good to laugh, "I'll try, but you really are a good brother to him. It's strange, though. Whenever it comes to Suboshi, you sound a lot older and mature. A bit overprotective too..."

"That's because I am. My parents..._real_ parents told me to always watch over him. He's the most important thing in my life."

"That really is sweet..." Xi Fang shook her head with a grin. "And now you somehow managed to turn my opinion of you around _again_."

"Good. I wouldn't want you to hate me. Demo, we really should get inside before the food gets too cold, ne?" He pushed himself up to his feet, tucking that flute away in his belt. One hand went forward to help her to stand as well.

"Un..." She took the aid with her free hand. "I helped make some of it, so I hope it's all right."

"I'm sure it'll be much better than all right. Your cooking is...sugoi!" Amiboshi brought his arm back from her, closing his eyes happily. "But, I'll meet you in there. Walking in together might bring up all sorts of awkward questions from Kaasan."

Her cheeks turned pink, "H-hai...see you in a bit."

Xi Fang watched after him as he went, allowing a smile to crease the corners of her lips. _Oh, Amiboshi...I wish that you could just hurry up and start to like me already! I'm getting impatient..._

From out of the cracks of that still-closed fist, the firefly emerged. A surprised expression crossed the girl's features and the insect let out a brilliant flash before it began spiraling up toward the night sky. The sparkling stars seemed to beckon it closer and closer until it eventually became a blur against them...and on those wings, it carried...the three hopeful wishes that had been given to it.

* * *

****Next Chapter Previews:**

With this downtime, Yui-sama and the others begin to strike up friendships with one another. New and old...these friendships start to ease the tension that their group of assembled warriors possesses. But naturally, there will always be conflict when old enemies unite with one another. Next time in 'The Ties that Bind.' An adventure can always make some of life's strongest bonds.

**Additional Author's Notes:** x_x no this won't become a habit, I just forgot to mention a few things. To B-chan, I never considered the perspective of having Amiboshi feel guilt toward it. And even in this chapter...I addressed it a little, but I didn't very much mostly because I felt he had the time a while ago to feel guilty for his actions. Suboshi, however, was so blinded by everything that he just never got around to dealing with the guilt for that. 

Um...I'm kind of worried that I might be making Tasuki a bit OOC. As well as a few of the other characters from FY. Tasuki's personality is so hard to grasp...it really is. Just because there are so many different levels to him. But eh... :D so long as the fans don't mind...it's all good! Don't worry, all the others should return by the next chapter...! I just wanted to focus a bit more on relationships between a few characters...mostly Kouji and Yui since I have to develop them. 

On a final note...I came up with Miboshi's background story in my head. I think I may write it as a prequel to this story...when I finish it. ^__^;;. Trust me..that little scene with Miboshi will make sense in upcoming chapters. And...on a completely _unrelated_ note (;x)...Inami is the name of one of the Genbu no seishi. Bring about your own conclusions... :D;


	12. When Does Love Create Worlds Above Evolv...

**Author's Notes: **Ahhh! First I'd like to thank Huffpuff-chan for converting this to HTML for me just to cut down my load. You're so great! ^__^!!. And I also forgot to mention to the question about a twincest story...hehe, I've got one underwraps already started. Shh...it's a secret. ^_~. Arigatou for all your reviews! I loved reading them. Hrm...I don't know if I'm going to do anything more with Reirei, Otaku. I might, but I'm not sure ^__^;. And yes, to the one's who mentioned Keisuke and Yui...I mean, why aren't there more? ;__; Keisuke's a really great guy...any girl'd be more than lucky to have him! Yui especially. Hrm...I'm introducing two new characters into this though...from Ryuusei Den. Touka and Chama Lee. Er...Chama Lee's supposed to have an accent, and I tried to give him one, but it's hard to give someone an accent when they don't have a specified one! (And the girl who translated the Gaiden didn't really give him one.) :/ Ah well. I think I explained their importance to Ryuusei Den pretty well so that you won't be completely lost if you haven't read it. Oh! And Tetsuya's...er...proposition to Keisuke. Do you guys think he should go through with it? Hehe, I can't decide yet...because I have two alternate ways to go...and it would be good either way. Anyway, hope you enjoy! ^__^!! This is very...fluffy, light...and um...quirky. Don't worry, by the upcoming chapters, Chichiri and others who are just sort of there will get more involved with the story.

* * *

In the distant country of Kutou, what used to be a thriving town was buried deep in rubble. Several houses were charred from fires that occurred long ago and half were barely standing from all the damage. It was basically the perfect place for runaways to hide or for thieves to live, though this town was basically vacant, for there were many others much like that in Kutou. Many years ago, when most of the present day seishi were children, the land itself faced various hardships. Anti-militia groups fought one another as well as the government. A lot of those soldiers wished to overthrow the emperor and to kill Nakago. Though, as the time went on, Nakago gained the encouragement from many in Kutou and eventually he killed the emperor...thus taking the land for himself and being named the _new_ emperor of Kutou...

One of those said groups was one named Basara who's main objective was to start a revolution and free Kutou. They, however, failed and the leader who had won the hearts of his soldiers, Tessou, fell in battle. There were only two living survivors of this group that once held thirty or so young boys. One of them...was Shunkaku, who was better known by his celestial warrior name, Suboshi. But the other was the former strategist and old rival of Suboshi...rival in the respect that they were striving for the same position in Basara. Otherwise, the two boys got along rather well. The lone survivor was Chama Lee, a lad who's origin and accent were unknown nor spoken of.

Tessou had a little sister, though not by blood relation. This girl was an orphan of war, much like half the young men in Basara. Her true name was Shin, Touka. In the past, revenge led her heart to betray the ones she cared about for all the wrong reasons as well. She believed Basara had destroyed her home when in reality it was Kutou troops dressed like the riot group. They wished to give the Basara a bad name and achieved their goal, all a part of Nakago's plan to eliminate the threats. Touka double-crossed the people who cared about her by leaking inside information to Nakago himself. Yes, it slowly killed her inside, for in sending Shunkaku off to die, she hurt the one boy she truly loved...Koutoku.

The night Chama Lee told her of her mistake was the night she ran off in hopes to get revenge on Nakago...only to wind up kidnapped and used as leverage for one of the twins to Konan in order to pose as Chiriko. Amiboshi had been the one to agree and when Touka was eventually set free by the Seiryuu no Miko, she ran off in a frantic search for Koutoku, to stop him from doing this, but her search was in vain. No matter how hard she looked, she couldn't find the young flutist. So, in Touka's travels, she met up with Chama Lee once more and ever since then, they had been traveling together.

At the current moment, the pair had stumbled into that destroyed town in Kutou. They made a home in one of the less-ruined houses and set up what little things they did have. Touka was picking at some bread mindlessly, bringing it into her mouth. Glossy strands of black were held by a single ribbon and a couple stray wisps dipped into her eyes, only to be brushed aside. Her clothing was shabby and tattered, though she didn't seem to mind. Chama Lee was simply studying a few papers mindlessly, swatting away a few gnats that were circling him. The night air was humid and the sky thick and starless, more or less getting ready to rain.

"I think we should run off to Hokkan..." Touka stated mindlessly, pulling off another fluffy white piece and popping it in her mouth. "That way, it wouldn't be so hot..."

Chama Lee chuckled, glancing toward her, "That is what you always say. When Kutou is hot, you want to go to Hokkan. When is cold, you want to go to Sairou."

"Hn...I guess that's true. Maybe we should go to Konan. The weather's always nice there," She smiled, rocking forward slightly before she crawled to him, peeking over his shoulder. "What're you looking at?"

Before he got a chance to defend it, the girl snatched the parchment away, scanning over the lettering and furrowing her brows in confusion. The former soldier shook his head with a smile, "Why take something you do not understand?"

"Hm...because I'm curious," A beam was flashed toward the strange accented boy. "What is it?"

"It's plan. Plan to overthrow current emperor of Kutou. I _was_ former intelligence and I promised to bring peace to Kutou."

"Well, if it's against Nakago, count me in! I'm not gonna let him get away with what he did to Koutoku all those years back," Her lips set together in determination.

"Ie. I cannot allow that."

"O-ooi! Why not?"

"Because your oniichan would strongly disapprove."

The girl's features softened and slowly grew solemn, "...Niichan." Her eyes lifted toward him again. "Can we go visit niichan's grave?"

"We were just there in morning, Touka."

"I know, demo...I just can't tell him enough times how sorry I am. I wish I hadn't been so vengeful..." Touka's eyes were filled to the brink with tears. "I almost got you killed too. I'm such a baka."

Chama Lee sighed and then stepped forward, surrounding her with his arms. Touka's frail shoulders heaved upward with her sobs and she sank into the comfort. Really, not a day went by that she didn't blame herself for what happened and he was forced to insist that she wasn't responsible and that he didn't hold her as such. But, no matter what he told her, she still condemned herself. He suspected that it was more due to this love she had for Koutoku...Seiryuu seishi Amiboshi. For really, it almost cost the life of his twin brother.

Unsure of what to say that he already hadn't before, Chama Lee lowered his chin to the top of her head. And with some thought, stated this, "Touka...things eventually mend themselves. That's what I learned. You made a mistake. We all do. Demo, Tessou does not hold you responsible. He would never. He wanted to buy you a pretty kimono, if we succeeded in overthrowing emperor and Nakago. And now, I'll take his place, Touka. I will get you that kimono."

She forced a smile at his words and then inched back slightly, drying her eyes, "A-arigatou, Chama Lee."

"Is no problem," He rubbed the back of his neck absently.

"I think I'll go outside to think!" Her words were suddenly cheerful as she offered him a quick wave, before disappearing out the door.

Touka got a few steps, only to plop down on a piece of rubble. Her eyes lifted toward the cloudy sky and her lips pinched downward. She had almost hoped she could see the stars that night. More to see the Seiryuu constellations than anything. But, they were far too blanketed to be visible. It was unpleasantly humid as well. The type of humidity that made it hard to breathe and made one's skin feel moist and sticky. Hopefully, the rainfall would carry it away in the days to come.

"Oh, Koutoku...I promised you that I would live no matter what. Demo, I really wish I could be living with _you_..."

At that point, a single firefly made it's lazy travel in her direction, encircling her head. Touka furrowed her brows, clapping hands around it. The insect was crushed between her palms and she let the crumbled form fall to the earth. Both hands were wiped off on her skirt and in the distance a low rumble sounded, followed up almost immediately with thick droplets of rain.

* * *

Tama-neko sat patiently at the side of the table, eating gleefully when Chichiri dropped him a bite of fish from the meal. Everyone else ate silently, save Tasuki's smacks and chomps, listening to Amiboshi's candy-coated story about who everyone was and why they were there. He conveniently left out the details as to what Suboshi did in the past or the fact that anyone was after them. The parents avidly listened to what their beloved 'son' told them with the mother dishing more food onto his place each time he took a bite. Yui glanced up at Kouji briefly since he was sitting directly opposite of her. They shared a smile before her attention drifted toward the elder twin as he wrapped up what he was saying.

"So once otouto heals up, we're going to head to one of the towers where the Byakko shrine is."

"You're welcome to stay as long as you want, Kai-Ka. As are you all," The father looked to each of them with a smile.

"Arigatou, Tousan," Amiboshi grinned and then ate a few bites more, drawing back his plate somewhat when he noticed his mother trying to give him another spoonful of food. "Kaasan, how much do you think I can eat?"

"I just want you to eat right. All that time away, you probably didn't each much of anything. I don't want you to catch ill..." She frowned.

The seishi laughed slightly, "Demo, you could let me finish what I _do_ have before you go refilling it, ne?"

"I could go for some more!" Tasuki piped up.

Kouji rolled his eyes, "You could go for some manners too. Don't see you gettin' any of those."

Tasuki glared back at him, "I can so, if I wanted to. But, what good's manners do for a bandit? Ain't like we need to go bein' polite to the people we loot."

The mother and father blinked, questioning in unison, "B-bandit?"

Kouji instantly lowered his head to his palm and shook it, "You are _such_ a baka!"

"Nani...?" The redhead quirked a brow, but then it hit him as he glanced toward the wary parents' faces. "Oh..."

"A-anou...Kaasan, Tousan. Er...it's not what you think..." Amiboshi began, though it was apparent that he had no obvious direction to his statement as he gave pleading looks to the others' for help.

Yui jumped to the rescue, stating quickly the first thing that popped to mind, "They're like Robin Hood!"

" 'Robin Hood'...?" Xi Fang quirked a brow, and she wasn't the only one confused.

"Anou...it's a western book in my world. It's about this man and a group of...well, I wouldn't -exactly- call them bandits, demo they were his..._Merry Men_..."

Tasuki blinked, before he burst into laughter, "_Merry Men_? Ooi! Ooi, Kouji, how ga--"

Kouji immediately slapped a hand over his leader's mouth, forcing a smile toward the others. He, then, leaned in closer, snapping at him through a hiss, "Shaddup, will ya?! Ya wanna get us in even deeper?!"

"What...did these _Merry Men_ do, Yui-san?" Amiboshi urged her to continue before Tasuki made his parents even more uncomfortable.

"Well, they...um...stole from the rich and gave to the poor! It's rather quite noble," The Miko flashed Kouji a smile.

The blue-haired bandit smirked, puffing his chest up proudly, "What else would you expect from a dashing sort of guy like me?"

"It's a shame Tasuki isn't more like that, no da," Chichiri added to the conversation and dropped some more food for Tama.

"What's that s'posed to mean?!" Genrou glared over at his fellow seishi, who merely waved a hand innocently.

"Nothing. Nothing at all, no da."

"So...they aren't...bad?" The father questioned finally.

"Iya! Iya!" Amiboshi kept a smile on his visage. "I wouldn't have brought them here if they were."

"Un...we protect Mount Reikaku which is a holy mountain, you know. Just like Yui-san said, we're noble bandits. Not bad at all. Even Genrou. He's just a bit dumb is all," Kouji nodded, taking a glass from the table and drawing in a sip of it's contents.

"I am not!" Naturally Tasuki's temper forced him to snap back, but he started dishing himself out the food he had asked for before.

The other bandit rolled his eyes with a smirk, "I don't even have to dignify that with a response."

Xi Fang looked between the two and then sent a curious glance Yui's way. She couldn't help but wonder what happened between Kouji and her that night. Maybe she would get the chance to hear all the juicy details later. For now, she decided to be polite as she addressed the mother, "Do you need help clearing off the table? I can also dry dishes if you would like." _This is Amiboshi's _Kaasan_ after all. I can take her Kai-Ka stories so long as it makes me look good in front of him._

"That would be lovely, Xi Fang-chan!" The plump woman smiled. "I can always use an extra hand around the kitchen, demo Kai-Ka never wants to do much of anything."

Amiboshi sweatdropped, "Maybe if you asked me, Kaasan, then I would."

"Besides!" The father started proudly. "Kai-Ka needs to be helping me with the crops. It's almost near harvesting season. And our son is the hardest worker of them all. It would be no problem finding him a proper wife."

The elder twin spit out his drink he had just taken, coughing a few times afterward and managing to choke out, "Wife?"

"Shouldn't be hard. Xi Fang really likes him," Tasuki offered a fangy grin.

Blushing deeply, the girl shrank in her seat, "I do not."

Amiboshi offered a sympathetic smile her way, "Now isn't really the time to discuss such things."

"Hai, no da. We should start thinking up plans for once we get to Kutou, no da," Chichiri leaned forward.

"It would probably be better to wait until Suboshi can be a part of the discussion before we do so," Yui sighed somewhat. "I really hope he'll be all right."

"Otouto will be fine, Yui-san. I'm sure he'll be up and about by tomorrow."

"And if he's not, I might be able to generate more healing spells after I get some sleep," Xi Fang grinned and then winked. "So your boyfriend will be fine either way."

Kouji's voice caught in his throat, "B-boyfriend?" _Oh man...I was flirting with a taken girl? _Suboshi's_ taken girl?! I am _so_ dead._

"Ie! Ie!" A line of pink spread across the miko's cheekbones. "It's nothing like that. Suboshi's not my boyfriend." _I don't know _what_ he is to me at this point. I don't even know how I feel about him_.

The blue-haired bandit released a sigh of relief which Xi Fang's quick eye did notice. However, she chose to ignore it for now. Pushing herself up to her feet, she began to collect the plates that were obviously done, "So, where are we all sleeping?"

"Well..." The mother stood as well. "There is one spare bedroom. And then the living room. We've got plenty of blankets for everyone."

"Then Yui-chan and Xi Fang-chan should take the bedroom, no da," Chichiri nodded somewhat."

"Someone could sleep on the floor in my room," Amiboshi offered.

The trio declined their own way simultaneously, each having their own reason for not wanting to sleep in the same room as Suboshi.

"Need enough rollin' room..." Tasuki stated quickly.

"Gotta keep an eye on Genrou. Make sure he doesn't do some baka thing," Kouji chuckled weakly.

"And if he does, I have to be there to help, na no da!"

"A-all right..." The musician blinked. "It was only a suggestion."

"So, how about we agree at breakfast tomorrow to start coming up with plans?" Yui glanced between them, but then her gaze settled on Chichiri. He had more or less been appointed leader of this whole thing whether he knew it or not. Probably because he was the oldest of them all.

"Hai, no da. That sounds good," The monk reached downward to scoop up the cat and place him on his lap.

"Perhaps you all wouldn't mind helping me in the yard? The men, that is. I've got plenty of work to be done and I'm sure you all could help," The father suggested.

They reached an agreement, some more reluctant than others (namely Tasuki--but after Kouji called him lazy a couple times, he decided to help). And so, the boys went, leaving behind Xi Fang, the mother, and Yui. Two of them collected the plates and the woman paused, glancing toward the Seiryuu no Miko.

"Would you like to help too, dear?"

"Oh...well...I," Yui frowned, pushing herself up. "Normally, I would be more than willing. It's just...I hope you don't mind, demo I'd like to take this opportunity to talk to Suboshi."

"Suboshi? Oh...Shunkaku..." Kai-Ka's mother didn't want to refer to him as 'Suboshi' because then she would be forced to call the other twin 'Amiboshi' and accept the fact that he was once a celestial warrior for Seiryuu (which she just couldn't bring herself to do).

"Iya...iya. We don't mind at all! It'd probably do him a whole lot of good just to see you there," Xi Fang smiled with hidden meaning.

Yui could only shake her head with a grin, "Arigatou. I'll make up for it tomorrow, I swear!"

The blonde made her way into the back, guessing where Amiboshi's room was. Luckily for her, it was the right one on the first try and she peeked inward slowly. Suboshi's form seemed to be resting so peacefully there, a small smile forming on his lips. Yui let herself inside the rest of the way and then stepped over to that bed, sinking onto the edge of the mattress. Her hand moved forward, laying against his cheek. Afterward, slender fingers brushed aside bangs of light brown bordering on blond. He seemed to lean into the touches, mumbling something indistinct.

"Suboshi..." Her expression softened. "I wish you wouldn't have done this to yourself. Even if it was a matter of my life. I don't like the fact that you're suffering right now because of me."

He remained asleep which was probably a good thing considering his injuries. But, Yui almost wanted him to look at her and be able to say something in response. He had suffered a lot lately with his brother being hurt in a similar fashion and now this. If there was something she could do, then she wanted to do it. Out of all her seishi, Suboshi was the one who stuck by her the most. He experienced many of the things she did, just because he was by her side and even now. Even this time around...he came back to her and helped her so much.

"I went out tonight..." She started and then continued talking to the sleeping form. "I got a new dress and got to know Kouji a little better. It was kind of fun. Demo, I still couldn't help but worry about you."

Yui leaned in slowly, because it seemed appropriate, placing her lips against his own. Suboshi released a tiny sigh in the back of his throat, and (obviously still dreaming) his arms moved upward, pulling her against his chest. The Miko was taken by surprise and did all she could to prevent putting all her weight on him, but Suboshi was just too strong. She never realized how strong he was. Though, her heart beat furiously against her ribcage and she nervously let her eyes lift toward his face, the blood rushing into her cheeks.

"Niichan..." Suboshi uttered, drawing Yui closer. "Niichan, don't leave me again."

_Niichan? He sounds younger. He must be dreaming about the past_, A smile tugged on the corners of her lips, before it faded and she shook her head. _Get a hold of yourself, Yui! You have to get out of this situation and without disturbing him, too. Because _that_ would be really embarrassing._

She began to withdraw slowly as his grip lessened and eventually broke free. Yui rolled onto the opposite side, taking a moment to catch her breath that, up until that very moment, she had been holding without realizing it. The heat began to drain from her cheeks and rest of her body as her gaze moved toward the younger twin. Air was sucked into her lungs and she prepared to stand, but the next line of events prevented her from doing such. Suboshi turned onto his side, rolling atop the Miko. The flaxen-haired girl gasped, staring at him wide-eyed as he nestled his head against her bosom. He grumbled something about wanting to hear a story, but Yui couldn't quite make it out over the incessant pounding of her own heart.

_What do I do? What do I _do_?! _She glanced around frantically for an escape--

--But then the door opened and Amiboshi stepped in absently, "Otouto, I brought you some..."

His voice tapered off to silence as his gaze landed on the scenario. A flustered expression seized his features and he turned away fast, "Su-sumimasen!!"

"Amiboshi...! It's not what you--" Yui began to protest.

Though, Suboshi woke up then, opening one eye and stating sleepily, "Aniki...what's going on...?" He absently lifted his head from where it was resting and looked toward the girl beneath him. A single brow arched in question, but when it finally registered just what type of position he was in, he snapped away quickly. Only then, did he become aware of his physical pain. "Itte! What's going on?!"

"That's what I'd like to know, otouto..." Amiboshi glanced toward Yui. Something told him she had the answer.

"Ie! It's not what you think!" Yui sighed in exasperation, but then she told them the story, leaving out no detail. That way, they couldn't incriminate her for what happened. "So, that's it."

Suboshi appeared abashed as he hung his head, "I'm so sorry, Yui-sama."

"Un. It's fine..." She pushed herself up and then moved off the bed. "I think I'm just going to get out of here..." _And die from embarrassment!_

"H-hai..." The younger nodded. "Arigatou, though, Yui-sama. For coming by to see me. Regardless of my actions, I really appreciate it."

The girl smiled faintly, "It was no problem. I hope you feel better. Oyasumi, Amiboshi, Suboshi."

"Oyasumi!" Both called out, making it sound like one voice amplified.

Yui swiftly let herself out, collapsing against the door after she sealed it. When she heard the twins begin to laugh and talk, she went to move away, but was stopped by a sudden voice.

"My, my, Yui-san! You certainly look rosy!"

The fifteen year old glance up quickly, but was a bit relieved by who it was (for it could have been much worse were it someone else), "Xi Fang...oh."

"What _happened_ in there? Must have been good to get you _that _color!" She grinned. "And even better if the red's growing deeper!"

"I...well...I...um..."

"C'mon! Let's get ready for bed and you can tell me _all_ about it!" Xi Fang seized the Miko's arm, dragging her away.

_This is probably a good thing. She can make me laugh about it and forget just how much my body _liked_ being in that position! _Yui stumbled along, sparing a final glance toward the twin's room, before she fell in step with Xi Fang. _Let's just hope Suboshi forgets it as easily..._

* * *

" _'The Miko thought to herself as she went toward the guest chambers...' _" Keisuke turned the page, watching the appearing kanji that described the girls getting undressed and he snapped his gaze away. "You are one dirty book, you know that? You don't need to put _that_ in there. Yui-chan's already been embarrassed enough! Baka hentai Suboshi..."

The college student pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance and sealed the book shut, keeping his place with Yui's version of the story. The started project itself was odd, always remaining on those two sheets of paper, yet it was like the print was disappearing and restarting all over again. He didn't dare put an answer to it now, just decided to ignore the book until Yui had ample time to get done. Keisuke just felt like such a voyeur if he had to read about that. And that also reminded him...thank God it didn't describe Tomo's little triste with that soldier in full detail!

The noise of a speeding car caught his attention and Keisuke glanced up in time to see the vehicle swerve into their driveway, nearly knocking down the mailbox. The driver's side window was slowly rolled down to reveal Tetsuya, who was naturally sporting his sunglasses when it was night. Keisuke rolled his eyes. Maybe if Tetsuya took them off, he wouldn't nearly crash in the dark. However, the nineteen year old clutched the book under his arm and walked over to that car.

"Ooi, Keisuke, what're you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?! I'm trying to read up on Yui-chan," He motioned to the book before he returned his attention to his friend. "What are _you_ doing here? Did you find something out?"

"Ie...not yet. Though I told you all I probably could. I think Taka's our best bet at learning more. He did take down Nakago before, ne?"

"Un. Well, he didn't do a very good job of it if he's still thriving in there."

"So, that's why we send him in again! To kick some ass! Tamahome can do that sort of thing because that was what he was all about before. _Karate kid-ing_ his way around 'The Universe of the Four Gods,' " Tetsuya smirked. "You gonna get in or what? I came by to get you."

"Fine, fine," The blond rolled his eyes, circling to the passenger's side and climbing in. "Where are we gonna go then?"

"Don't know...maybe to get drunk," He began to back them out of the driveway.

"You're not getting drunk when you have to drive me home!" Keisuke furrowed his brows, reaching up to turn on the light and then he opened the book once more.

"Ooi! What're you doing? That's distracting!"

"Shouldn't be with your stupid sunglasses on..."

"They're _not_ stupid! They make me look cool. A dork like you naturally wouldn't know."

"I'm not a dork!"

"Un, un. Whatever you say, Keisuke."

Keisuke sank into silence, skimming over the pages to find a good spot. Right now, it was only describing Tasuki, Kouji, and Chichiri setting up for bed, "You know...this book went into full detail about Yui-chan getting changed."

"Un? What's so wrong about that?"

"It's _Yui-chan!_"

"And Yui-chan's pretty hot. I wouldn't mind--"

"Finish that sentence and I'm sure I'm going to have to hit you."

Tetsuya chuckled, "You really are such a dork, Keisuke."

"Hmph! At least nothing much is happening in here. The book brought up two new characters, though. Touka and Chama Lee. Who are they?"

"Beats the hell out of me. What side are they on?"

"I don't know. I assume ours since they hate Nakago. I just hope that Touka girl doesn't come ruin things for Xi Fang." In all honesty, Keisuke liked Xi Fang and Amiboshi's developing relationship, and he was routing for them.

"Why would she?"

"She likes Amiboshi."

"Hn...guess that would explain it."

"I suppose she's not bad. There seems to be something in their past. I don't really get it."

"You wouldn't. Only because you're a baka."

Keisuke furrowed his brows, bringing a fist into Tetsuya's upper arm. The friend winced, but his grip on the wheel didn't waver. A chuckle escaped the driver's lips and then both went silent as they looked toward the road ahead of them.

Finally, Tetsuya spoke up, "Maybe we should go in there."

"Nani?"

"Go into 'The Universe of the Four Gods' I mean. It just doesn't seem fair that there should be a sequel without _our_ names in it."

"What could we do? We couldn't help Yui-chan! We'd probably only just get killed by Nakago pathetically and that would be it."

"Well, for starters...I'd go and meet Soi."

Keisuke's eyebrow twitched. He pretty much knew where this was going. Still, something possessed him to ask, "Doushite...?"

"Doesn't she sound like she'd be hot? They always describe her 'supple breasts' or her 'feminine curves.' Hell, she's fictional too, which means she's probably hotter than either of us can imagine."

"And she's also in love with Nakago."

"Eh, if she just met a charismatic guy like me...then I'm sure she'd forget him in an instant! No one'd blame her either. I can be even more dashing than that cold-hearted bastard Nakago."

"She could kill you easily, you know."

"Demo, she wouldn't! Heroes of books can't just die so easily."

"Since when did you become the hero?"

"Well, I'm charming, brave...charismatic. Everything a good hero should be."

"And you call _me_ a baka?"

"The more I think about this, the more it could work!"

Keisuke coughed, "I'm not following you in there if you actually go through with it."

"I don't care. I wouldn't need my dorky sidekick there anyway. You'd only get in my way."

"Sidekick?! I was in the book before you!"

Tetsuya smirked and shrugged, making a turn and parking the car, "Doesn't mean anything to me."

The other sighed and then glanced up at the flashing sign. His eyes widened, "You brought us to a strip club?!"

"Un. All that talk about supple breasts made me want to see some. C'mon, let's go inside!"

"Tetsuya..." Keisuke shook his head in exasperation, before he followed his friend, keeping the book with him protectively.

* * *

"This is almost like a slumber party in my world!" Yui smiled brightly, finishing off the braid she had put in Xi Fang's hair.

"Slumber party...?"

"Oh...anou...just when a couple of people get together and spend the night with one another. They stay up late and gossip. I used to go to them with Miaka all the time."

"I see. So...does that mean you're going to tell me what happened between you and Suboshi? Or better yet...you and Kouji!" Xi Fang smirked. "Yui-san! You're just getting all the guys to fall for you!"

Yui's cheeks pinked at the thought. She hardly considered going out with Kouji anything interesting to talk about. It was a friendly date -- for lack of a better word. Even though she found the bandit highly attractive, there were still her feelings for Suboshi to consider. The feelings that left her completely flustered from earlier. Though, she still hadn't resolved everything with those feelings. The fact remained of what Suboshi did to Tamahome's family. Maybe...maybe things with Kouji would be easier. Yui blinked at the thought. How could she even think such a thing after only just meeting him?!

"A-anou. Kouji just took me out for a while as an apology for Tasuki," The Miko finally stated, taking a rubber band and putting those flaxen strands back in a messy bun.

"And he bought you a dress? And kept giving you smiles at supper? All just as an apology? I think not!" Xi Fang nudged her a couple times.

"Xi Fang! Really...it was nothing."

"Well~! How about things with you and Suboshi? Oh, oh! There you go blushing again!"

Yui brought her hands over her cheeks to cover them quickly, "You realize after this, I have free reign to ask you _all_ the dirty questions I want."

She giggled, leaning in, "Only if it's juicy enough!"

"Well...when I went in there, Suboshi was sleeping. I decided to give him a kiss and he pulled me against him. When I finally got away, he rolled...on top of me."

Xi Fang gasped, bringing her hands over her lips. Yet, the smile was still present, "No way!"

"Un! And the worst part was...when Amiboshi walked in."

"Oh man! What'd you do?!"

"Well, I told them the truth, what do you think? I didn't want Suboshi's brother to go thinking I was trying to seduce his twin in his sleep!"

"Not that you would mind! And really, who'd blame you?" The girl chirped, closing her eyes happily. "Those two are _more_ than gorgeous."

"And speaking of that...just what's going on between you and Amiboshi lately, hm?" Yui turned the conversation around in the opposite direction, canting her head with interest.

"Oh...you know...nothing spectacular." _I don't really want to tell her about Amiboshi being in love with her in the past. She might decide to go like him since his _issues_ are a bit less than Suboshi's_. "I've been talking to him off and on..."

"And you like him?"

"Well, he's cute! Demo, I don't know if I would say _like_..."

"You know, maybe I could order him to return your feelings! Since I am his Miko!" Yui laughed. "Not that I think he would have any problem with doing so. I bet he already likes you back with as much time as he's been spending with you."

"H-honto ni? That really would be great. I mean, the last person I liked was Tamahome. And that definitely didn't work out."

"Tama...home...?" The Yotsubadai student tilted her head, before she forced a weak laugh. "You liked him too, huh?"

Xi Fang's eyes widened in surprise, "You did?"

"Un. That was what pretty much drove my desire to become Seiryuu no Miko. Because Miaka had him and I didn't. That, and I thought she only wanted to come here to see him. Pretty pathetic, huh?"

"Ie. I guess we can't change our feelings. Miaka's one lucky girl. And unfortunately there was only one Tamahome..." Her features became playful at that point. "At least this time there are two of the ones we like, ne?"

"Un!" Yui laughed in response.

"So, what's stopping you from being with Suboshi, hm?"

"You..._know_ what's stopping me, Xi Fang."

"Hai! Demo...I also told you that if your feelings are strong enough, you should go for it."

"But, I'm not really sure they _are_. Getting past something this big...I mean, how many people do you know want to start a relationship with someone on top of the fact that their prospective boyfriend killed their best friend's boyfriend's family? I haven't really had enough time to think about it."

"Amiboshi said something to me tonight. He told me to try and understand Suboshi. I really can't, though. I mean, I understand his pain or what emotions drove him to think about doing something like that, but he actually went through with it..."

"Suboshi isn't the type to think about things rationally."

"I'd say, but see! My point was that maybe you _could_ try and understand it. And you already proved me right. I just don't want to see you not happy if he's what you want. If Suboshi's truly sorry now and if he can prove it...then I see no reason why you shouldn't go for it."

"All I can say is...when and if it feels like the right time, then I'll be with him. For now, my heart's just so confused."

"And bringing Kouji into the picture isn't helping any, huh?"

"Kouji isn't _in_ the picture. I only just met him, Xi Fang! You can't fall in love with someone without knowing them..." Yui lowered her gaze. "I learned that the hard way."

Xi Fang pursed her lips somewhat and nodded. But, with a mischievous look, she reached over to clutch the pillow. The fluffy head rest was launched in Yui's direction, connecting with her face. A flourish of white feathers exploded from the opening, drifting around them. The one responsible giggled as Yui furrowed a brow, peeling the case from her face. Of course, the annoyed expression turned to a smile and she retaliated by slamming the pillow across the other's lower back. Xi Fang's laughs stopped as she lurched forward a bit, and then she seized the other one that laid on the bed, making them evenly matched. With several snickers, they randomly began the pillow war, aiming for open areas and dodging the opponents' attacks.

Yui tucked her legs beneath herself, launching forward to bring the edge against the side of the raven-haired girl. Xi Fang fluidly made hers into a shield, deflecting hers and then sending several hits toward the miko's arms. Then, she rolled off the bed, springing to her feet with a beam. The blonde giggled, striking by jumping off the mattress and tossing the pillow at her chest. Xi Fang knocked the 'weapon' away with her forearm and it skid across the floor. Instead of retrieving it, Yui rushed forward, stealing away the one in Xi Fang's arms, whamming her on the head once before she just tossed it aside. Both girls collapsed into a fit of laughs, choking for air and drying the tears that were steadily streaming down their cheeks.

Puffing out her chest, Yui managed to choke out, "You never should have tried to take me on. For I am the all-mighty Makura no Miko!* No one stands against my superior skills!"

Xi Fang cracked up even more, "Hai, hai! Yui-sama...Makura no Miko!"

"Actually, I just have a lot of practice. I had the chance to cream Miaka quite a few times in our life!" The self-proclaimed 'priestess of pillows' grinned proudly.

"And you're covered in feathers."

"Only one unpleasant side effect from a pillow fight," She smirked, beginning to pluck the small pinions from her hair.

Xi Fang giggled, following suit and then becoming serious, "You think maybe we should make breakfast tomorrow? As a thank you toward Amiboshi's parents?"

"Trying to get on their good side, huh? Do you really have it _that_ bad for Amiboshi?"

"Well, I'm not gonna lie and say that I don't want them to like me. But, it's not like I want them to make me his bride or something."

"You are so lying to me!" Yui crossed in front of her, collecting a pillow and giving her a final hit for good measure.

"Hey!" Xi Fang smirked, gasping the other and tossing it at Yui. Though it missed and landed on the bed instead. "Hn...good enough. Not _exactly_ where I wanted it."

The Miko stuck out her tongue before she flopped back on the bed, brushing off any stray feathers she missed, "Still, it's a good idea. It'd make up for my lack of help today. I could make some food from my world. I'm pretty good at making pancakes."

"I certainly hope you're a better cook than Miaka," Xi Fang also dusted off those pillow stuffings, climbing in bed beside her.

"Trust me. I'm _much_ better! I actually paid attention in Home Ec."

"Good! Then tomorrow first thing. See you there, _Makura no Miko_. You'll be on _my_ turf this time around," She teased.

"Un! Demo, I've got the power of my world's food on my side!"

"Hehe...we'll just have to see. Oyasumi...Yui-chan."

Yui smiled some at the term. It almost reminded her of Miaka, and that was nice. It was nice to have fun this time around rather than the way it was with her first experience in the book. Those eyes closed slowly, "Oyasumi, Xi Fang-chan."

It didn't take long for both of them to drift off into a deep sleep.

* * *

****Next Chapter Previews:**

One of the Seiryuu shichiseishi, Nakago, intent on getting what he wishes, comes up with a plan to gain information from the group traveling with Yui-sama. In the meantime, Yui-sama decides to get to know a bit more about the two Suzakuu seishi. Later, she decides to get advice from someone on matters of the heart. Next time in 'The Ties that Bind.' A heart torn between two can times shatter it to pieces.

*Note: Makura no Miko is supposed to mean 'Priestess of Pillows'...I'm not sure if it actually does, I just looked up the Japanese word for it in the dictionary. ^__^;


	13. Some of Life's Most Memorable Moments, a...

**Author's Notes:** Bleh...how's the weather going where all you guys are? Here in the Northeast, New York specifically it's been so miserably hot. I've been getting very few hours of sleep because my room is like a microwave, I swear. And this chapter probably suffers from this heat wave, being as it was written when I'm half awake or just sweating terribly. Hn...this chapter is lacking Touka, Chama, Tetsuya, or Keisuke, but they'll be back in the next one, I promise. ^_^;. Hrm...in response to Otaku, Touka is 14. They never actually say how old Chama Lee is, but I'll assume he's anywhere from 16-18. He looks a bit older than Suboshi, though that might be because he's oriental (I don't know!) XD. So, I'll probably give you a specific age at some point when I make it up for lack of anything better. ^_~. Hehe, Fallon, you don't have to review if you don't want! I think you're reviews are very sweet, but I'm sure there are people out there who're reading this story and not reviewing, so I really don't mind if you don't feel comfortable doing it. (;D So long as you give me a review when it ends...that's all I ask for). Rofl, Arcanine...that part was so great with the garden tools! XD I loved it. Yeah, he probably would impale the others or something...since we all know Suboshi. Anyway, to everyone else...thanks for your reviews! And I hope you like this chapter... (Yay...I think I've officially had Yui interact with everyone after this!) ^^;;.

* * *

Kouji was forced awake by a sudden impact with his chest. The air escaped his lungs and his eyes opened wide for a moment. At his left, Tasuki had rolled over, legs sprawled out at odd angles and sure enough, it was the redhead's forearm that connected with him. Kouji furrowed his brows, rolling his eyes upward and plucking the appendage off of himself. His foot connected with the boss's side, though Tasuki still didn't wake up. He simply rolled over, snoring even louder than before. Kouji shook his head slowly, pushing up to his feet.

"Genrou, you're such a baka...you know that?" He just felt the need to inform him once more.

Kouji gave a good stretch to his limbs and then took a peek around the living room. It was a pretty nice place they had going for them. Clean and cozy...everything the stronghold wasn't. It was nice to have been in an environment like that every once in a while. The last time Kouji had, was when he was still living at home. That was before illness took his parents and before he even met Hakurou, their old boss. He was a _much_ better leader than Tasuki. Though, Kouji had to admit, Genrou had his good points. After all, Reirei had loved him...

His eyes averted somewhat at the thought. It was hard playing the part of the tragic lover, being the one who had to give up their love so that the other two could be happy. But, maybe this time around...things would be different. Different with Yui. He had only just met her really, so it wasn't as though he could go so far as to even remotely say he loved her. He just enjoyed the time they spent together. She was easy to get along with, nice, pretty...Kouji was definitely attracted to her and maybe...that attraction would turn into something more.

The twenty-year-old smiled to himself and then looked around the room once more. This time, he noticed that Chichiri was gone, "Hn...he must've gotten up first."

Kouji glanced toward the hallway at that point. He wondered if Yui woke up yet. And so, he decided to go check, making his way in the direction of the guest room. He knew exactly which one it was since the parents motioned to it when showing Yui and Xi Fang the night before. And because he had the knowledge of it's location meant, thankfully, that there would be no accidental run-ins with the twins. The blue-haired bandit stopped in front of the door, knocking a few times lightly.

Then, he spoke in a low tone so as not to disturb Yui, were she not awake, "Excuse me. Hai, who is it? It's just a bored bandit coming by to see if the beautiful miko is awake yet. Oh, why's that? Well, he thought maybe she'd like to do something since they got the whole day ahead of them. Ah, I see. Come on in then. Arigatou..."

On his last word, the entrance was pushed forward and his gaze came to rest on the feather-covered floor first. He blinked in confusion, but then his eyes lifted to the sleeping forms on the bed. The two girls lay opposite of each other with Tama-neko nestled between them. How the cat got in there was beyond Kouji, but he didn't much care at the moment. Yui looked so beautiful when she slept...the way those flaxen strands created a halo around her head on the pillow case. The way her rich lashes caught the light and held a shimmer all their own. The way her lips parted slightly as she drew in long breaths. Every delicate feature held sheer pulchritude in it's resting position. Kouji wasn't sure if it was actually possible for someone to acquire more beauty over night, but it certainly seemed as though Yui had. And that amazed him, since she was already so pretty the night before.

_I really want to get to know this girl. Maybe we could go out again tonight or just something to see that beautiful smile again. Aw, man. I sound like such a sap. I yell at Genrou for acting like a baka? I feel like the baka here. Getting all worked up over a girl I just met yesterday. Demo, it felt like we really connected. The way she smiled at me with those beautiful blue eyes. Gah! There I go again. Well, I oughta get out of here before she thinks I'm some sort of hentai..._ Kouji stole one final glimpse of the slumbering priestess, before he closed the door, sealing away the breathtaking scene.

_Hopefully this time...things'll be different. Hopefully there isn't anyone to stand in my way of making a move on her..._

At that moment, the twins' room opened and Suboshi stumbled out, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He glanced up afterward, letting his gaze rest on Kouji. For a moment, they shared a glare, but the Seiryuu seishi broke it, shoving his way past the bandit. The older male's shoulder was pushed aside, and he snorted, grumbling the words to himself.

"Hmph! Bastard..."

***

Soi stared over the railing of Kutou palace into the saturated landscape ahead of her. The storm left it's mark, but had died down by morning. Now all that was left were bloated grey clouds that carried rain along with them. The air wasn't all that pleasant either, just muggy and thick. Breezes did little to cool down the atmosphere. Still, the seishi leaned forward a bit more, allowing her thoughts to prevent the weather from getting to her. But, the distinct clicking sound that was approaching her pushed whatever she was thinking about temporarily away.

Ashitare moved up with his breakfast in mouth, a simple ivory bone. His eyes lifted toward her lazily, but then he dropped down to his stomach, using a paw to pin the edge to the floor as he began to gnaw on the opposite end. Sharp canines easily made a dent and he worked from there. Soi paused a moment, before she headed over, dropping to a kneel. The wolf hovered over his meal a bit protectively just to ensure that she wouldn't steal it from him...after all, why else would someone come near him?

"Don't worry, I won't take it from you...though, I'm almost surprised that you aren't near Nakago..."

He snuffed somewhat in response.

"I wonder why you would even still be protective of him after what he did to you. I tried to have it stopped, demo...I didn't try hard enough, I guess. Gomen, Ashitare..." She fell silent, raising her attention toward the opposite wall. "I think we're pretty much in the same position. I don't really know what's been keeping me by Nakago's side the whole time.

Ashitare dropped the bone to his paws, giving her his full attention. No one had ever been kind to him before, not even just a little bit. He was always abused in the past for being a monstrosity and lived nearly his entire life on display for people to laugh at, stare, or poke. He had always been something in between wolf and human, basically a freak to society. But then, Nakago saved him. Not out of the goodness of his heart or anything like that. Only because he was one of the Seiryuu shichiseishi. Yet now, Soi was there, sympathizing with him and talking on a level as though he were her equal. It was certainly something that he never expected.

She offered him a small smile, "Perhaps it's just that we're cursed to love him, ne? You on a different level than me. Your love for him is as a master. Mine is as a man. I always believed there was some goodness in him. Demo, now...I'm no longer sure."

Soi blinked in surprise once she felt the cold nose nuzzle against her palm. Ashitare nudged it up onto his head, and she followed his guidance, bringing a hand over the neglected fur coat. It felt so nice for him to be pet in such a manner, to have some sort of physical contact that wasn't painful. She continued to run her fingers through the soft back and then ended by giving him a light pat to the head.

"I wonder how long it'll take for us to get our abilities back...I know it was your power to turn into a wolf, demo...you must be stuck in this form because it was how you truly died..." Soi offered him a sad smile. "Just like how Miboshi has taken that Suzakuu seishi's body. I just wonder how long it'll be before things can be the way they should..."

"It shouldn't take long..." Another voice added to the conversation.

Both the seishi snapped their attention toward the shogun who stood there. Being the only one who could respond, Soi stated in surprise, "N-Nakago...!"

"Soi, are you still able to use your Bou Chuu Jutsu?"

The woman rose to her feet slowly, nodding, "Hai, I believe so. It may not be as strong as it was, demo I can still use it."

Nakago nodded in response, "Un. Then, would you join me in my room for some business?"

Soi spared a glance toward Ashitare, but then looked back at the man, "Hai, Nakago."

The two left at that point and the wolf watched them go. He lowered his head, returning to the bone. For the first time ever, Ashitare felt like he belonged there...like there was one single person in the world that cared about him.

This had to have been the worst practice Tomo had ever done in his life. His hops became leaps and his pivots, steps. Normally, when he took to the stage, he was like no other performer, pouring his whole heart into the play. But, today his mind was elsewhere and were it not for his pride, he would have backed out to restart. However, Tomo firmly believed in running a performance straight through no matter what, and even if this was only a dress rehearsal, that rule still applied. It was just about to his solo and Tomo spun on his heel, sliding to the center stage. His eyes lifted toward the hallway, a feather drifting in the way and he swiftly batted it out of his vision. The lifting of frays revealed like a curtain...Soi and Nakago, who paused once to exchange a few words and then headed down the left side.

_That's the direction of Nakago's room!_ He should have known, after all, he was in there several times trying to make a subtle move on the general.

As the flourish of instruments rose up and the gong rang out, what was supposed to be the start of his beautiful song was only met with a half-choked cry of anger. The other actors regarded him strangely and it took Tomo a few moments to realize it, but once he did, he offered a wan smile. Painted digits moved upward to clutch the center of his chest, and Tomo raised his head toward the ceiling, possessing an heir of melodrama that was so typical for him.

"There comes a time...when even the best of actors...mess up a performance. I must take care of something important. The thing that's been distracting me all morning. We can continue this later."

With his words, he left the rest of the troupe shocked. Never in his life had Tomo quit, and for the very first time, they witnessed it happen before them. All looked on in muffled astonishment as the Seiryuu seishi hopped off the edge of the stage and took off to follow Soi and Nakago. Tomo strode briskly, knowing that every second lost was precious. Soi couldn't win this, she couldn't! After all the low things she said to him the other day, he wouldn't let Nakago find happiness with a former _brothel_ girl.

He rounded the corner and then nearly collided with a soldier. The man wore a concerned expression as he leaned in, "Tomo-san, are you okay?"

Tomo blinked, but then realized it was the one he had in his room the day prior. After smirking somewhat, he answered quickly, "Un. I'm fine." At that point, the illusionist attempted to make his way past.

"Well, I-I've never seen you mess up. And I watch you a lot. I'm actually one of your biggest fans, Tomo-san. I admire you so much! I want to be just like you...!"

Normally, he would have drank in the praise that was given to him, however, Tomo had more important things to attend to, "That's nice. Now go. I have something to do." He sidestepped him.

"Hai, hai! I'll uh...see you later tonight, then. Same time, same place! Demo...if you need to talk--"

The Chinese Opera member couldn't make out the rest as he was quite some distance away. The seishi slid against the wall, pausing at Nakago's door. His ear pressed against it and he listened in a similar fashion as Soi had done to him just the day before. They were talking about some plan and how Nakago thought Soi would be good to send. He mentioned her technique a couple of times, and Tomo raised his brows, struggling as best as he could to steal a peek through the crack in the door. Just like he feared, Soi and Nakago were in bed together, talking casually with their nude bodies pressed against one another. For a moment, he found himself wanting to melt at the sight of Nakago's rock-hard abdomen and broad shoulders, though the rage overtook him again and he narrowed his eyes.

_Ugh, the nerve of her! She _knew_ I had a performance and she probably made it a point to jump into bed with him! First she _ruined_ my rehearsal and now _this_! I am not going to stand for it! I'm going to head in there right now and...!_

"Tomo...?"

The illusionist froze with his hand on the knob, glancing over his shoulder toward Miboshi. The 'child' was hovering behind him, arching a brow at the actions. Tomo simply brought a finger against his own made-up lips to signal the other to silence.

Regardless, Miboshi spoke up again, "What are you doing?"

"What do you _think_ I'm doing!" Came the hissed response.

"I think you're doing something stupid, but then again it doesn't surprise me when it comes to you, Tomo."

"Hmph! You wouldn't understand what a man's got to do for _love_..."

Miboshi froze for a moment, recalling the flashbacks from before and the shattered coral on the floor. His eyes narrowed and then a blast of crackling energy emitted from the prayer wheel, knocking the other back. Tomo winced as he connected with the wall, the crown and headdress toppling to the ground. He glared at the one responsible, but the elder stared back with an unreadable expression.

"Your _gay_ love will never be returned, so why don't you just give it up?"

"An actor should never give up until the curtain drops and the show is completely over..." Tomo managed to cackle despite the pain he felt. "Nakago should be with someone high-class and respectable. Not some used-to-be prostitute who just happens to be able to strengthen ki through sex."

"Like you wouldn't use her ability to your advantage if you had it."

"That isn't the point."

"Sadly, I think it is. It's pathetic to go around chasing dreams that can never be. Nakago will never love either of you."

Tomo shook his head, gathering the pieces of the costume that dropped, "You're always so cynical, Miboshi. You should lighten up." He paused a moment to dust some dirt from the lengthy pinions and then grinned devilishly. "Maybe if you got an older body, I'd be able to help you with that. I bet you made one sexy guy, ne? Before you abandoned your body, that is..."

Miboshi visibly cringed, "How do you know I wasn't a girl originally, _Tomo_...?"

Lips parted and then his nose crinkled in disgust as he plopped the crown atop his head once more, "I certainly hope not."

"Heh...well, I guess I'll just leave that up to the imagination," Miboshi chuckled and then drifted off.

Tomo furrowed his brows, but then headed back to that door to listen in a bit more. In the meantime, the other seishi came across Ashitare, who had nearly finished his breakfast. After a few moment's thought, Miboshi realized that this beast may be a helpful asset to his plans. He couldn't have been _that_ loyal to Nakago after having been killed by him...

"Nee, Ashitare...?"

The wolf glanced up slowly.

"I have a proposition for you..." A smirk curved on Miboshi's lips.

***

Eventually, Xi Fang and Yui got up and after they cleaned the mess of feathers, they made sure to let everyone know their plans for breakfast. So, off into the kitchen they went to start just that. Kouji, Tasuki, Suboshi, and Amiboshi decided to sit at the table and wait, after all, they planned on discussing the next coarse of action over the meal. Suboshi was still in pain and feeling a great deal weak from the energy that burst into his body. But, he refused to be bedridden; he really wanted to make up the time he missed with Yui. Though, at the moment, he wasn't all that pleased. He was seated directly across from Tasuki, a Suzakuu no seishi and the one who told his brother about what he did. Suboshi could only offer glares in the bandit's direction, which were met by a couple of the redhead's own.

Kouji rolled his eyes at the display, leaning forward, "I hope the girls get done before too long. This keeps up, I bet Genrou's gonna get a bit too free with his tessen."

"Only if he's a baka..." Suboshi smirked.

"Well, he _is_ one," The second-in-command responded with a shake of his head.

Tasuki scowled, "I ain't so happy 'bout havin' to work with you guys either!"

"Then go back to that filthy fort in Reikaku that you call a home," Suboshi snapped back.

Genrou bared his fangs and then whipped out the halisen, "REKKA--"

"Tasuki-san! Onegai...don't burn down the house," Amiboshi sweatdropped, but then looked toward his brother with a heavy sigh. "And Shunkaku, don't provoke him. Tasuki-san has a bad temper..."

"Accompanied by him being an idiot therefore leads to bad results the majority of the time..." Kouji added with a snicker.

The leader brought the diamond fan down atop his 'best friend's' head once, before it was placed away.

Kouji winced, reaching upward to rub the mark, "Itte..."

Amiboshi frowned, but then turned to his brother, "Are you really feeling all right?"

"For the last time...yes, aniki. I'm not weak like I used to be."

"I just want to make sure, Suboshi. And just to be safe, I don't want to leave until you're completely better."

"Aniki, I'll be fine."

"Maybe so...demo...I'm sure Yui-sama will feel the same way..." Amiboshi grinned playfully. "She might want to take the time to climb into bed with you again, ne?"

Suboshi's cheeks reddened at the teasing, "_Aniki_...!"

"N-nani?" Kouji's attention was set fully on the conversation.

The elder twin chuckled somewhat, "Last night, Yui-san wound up in a compromising position with Shunkaku. It was all innocent, though. Demo, it embarrassed them both to no end."

Furrowing his brows, the bandit simply nodded, _Hn...if Yui-san was embarrassed by the hentai over there, maybe I should take her out again later to get her mind off of it..._

"Ooi, Kouji!" Tasuki suddenly dragged his friend out of thought and pulled a few cards from his pocket. "Look what I got."

He glanced to his side, seeing the illusionary talisman. Though, Kouji wasn't exactly impressed as the other apparently thought he would be, "So...?"

"So?! These things are great! I can use them against that Nakago bastard and call forth all sorts of kick ass illusionary creatures!"

"Genrou, you really need a girl in your life. That way you can stop being so pathetic..."

"Ie! I hate girls!" Genrou snapped at him like he had said the worst thing in the world. "They're all whiny and needy..."

"Or so they act like it..." Suboshi added his side comment, remembering his cousins who used to bully him around when he was little.

"And they only make you do baka things for them!" Tasuki continued on.

"Without ever really repaying it," The younger twin shook his head.

"Un, they're fine when they're alone..."

"...demo, when they're in groups, you see a whole different side."

"They gang up on you 'cause you're the youngest!"

"And weakest!"

"And then they make you do everything for them."

"Even when you got your own chores to do. And they come up with stupid things like Shochikubai, even if they don't have any talent."

"They're loud and annoyin'."

"Feh...as if that wasn't enough, they knock your pail out of your hands or dump water on your head."

"Or throw logs at you."

"So, that's why..."

"My reason that..."

"I hate girls!" Suboshi and Tasuki stated simultaneously. First, they glanced toward each other in surprise, but the stunned look turned into a quick glare. Then, the two seishi snapped their heads away from each other.

Kouji and Amiboshi both sweatdropped, but then looked up as the door to the kitchen opened. Yui and Xi Fang emerged, though not with breakfast. The miko carried a pitcher of freshly squeezed juice and the other had cups. Suboshi's gaze lifted toward the flaxen-haired girl and he opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted before the words could escape.

"Ohayou, Yui-san," Kouji began with a grin. "Did you sleep well?"

"Hai, I slept very well, Kouji..." She smiled, finishing up with pouring the drinks. "How about you?"

"Probably would've been better if Genrou wasn't snorin' so loud."

"I don't snore!"

"Un...keep pretendin' ya don't," He rolled his eyes.

Yui brought one hand up to her lips to muffle a laugh, and Suboshi continued to watch as she did. He admired the way her eyes seemed to sparkle and her nose crinkle up with the giggle. He stared on in awe before his features saddened, _I've never made Yui-sama laugh for me. She's never looked so happy or glowing after anything I've said..._

Xi Fang placed her hands on her hips, "Well, the real reason we're out here is because we ran out of milk, therefore we were wondering if any of you good-looking boys could go out and get it with one of us?"

No one responded; they just looked at her strangely.

And at that, the girl huffed, "Oh, come on! You know if it were _Yui-chan_ doing the invite, you would have jumped at the chance!"

"I can go with you," Amiboshi offered her a smile.

"H-honto ni...?" A blush colored in her pale cheeks.

"Hai! It's probably best I do some shopping for Kaasan and Tousan anyway. Otouto, you'll be fine here, won't you?"

"Un! I'll be fine. I'm nearly feeling better already."

Amiboshi sighed, "That's not what I meant." He just didn't want to come back and find that there had been some sort of violent dispute...and Suboshi was the cause for it.

"Aniki, don't worry..." Shunkaku smiled in a reassuring manner that really didn't ease Koutoku's discomfort.

However, he nodded once and then headed off with Xi Fang. Yui circled the table, sinking into the empty spot Amiboshi had left. Topaz-hued eyes met with Suboshi's own and a faint smile crossed her lips. The twin sadly took note that it wasn't as bright or cheerful as the one she gave Kouji, but he returned it nonetheless.

_I love her. More than anyone in the world. Well, maybe I love my aniki nearly on the same level, demo only because he's the only family member I have. I love Yui-sama on a romantic side, she's the only one I want to be with. She's just...so beautiful...everything about her. To have feelings this strong, like Yui-sama said I must be real. Not just some pointless, lifeless, fictional character. I _am_ real because my love for her makes me real. Demo...I still do have to tell aniki about what we are in Yui-sama's world. How am I supposed to do that...?_

"So, Tasuki...?" Yui started, more to get his attention than anything.

"Un?" He quirked a brow. Why would she be talking to him when she could have been talking to Kouji who so obviously liked her? This was why he didn't get girls. They did strange things.

"I don't know much about you...and since you're one of Miaka's seishi, why don't you tell me about yourself?"

"Anou...well...I...why don't ya ask Kouji? He knows all the stuff that anyone needs to know about me."

"Because she'd probably rather not hear how much of a baka you are..." Kouji rolled his eyes, but then glanced toward Yui which caused her to blush slightly.

Suboshi looked between them suspiciously, _Why does that guy keep looking at Yui-sama like that? Do I need to tear his eyes out to stop him from ogling her like some sort of dirty hentai?_ A hand lowered to brush over the cord around his waist and he sighed. _I'd do anything to use my Ryuuseisui again..._

"Well, I'd just like to know a little bit more about everyone since we're going to be traveling together," Yui admitted, taking a cup off the table top and bringing it up to her lips.

"Un...so do enlighten us, _Robin Hood_. Tell her all about how you met your _Merry Men_," The twenty-year-old offered his leader a smirk.

Tasuki shrugged, "I got a family with five older sisters, a Mom with gigantic breasts, and a boring dad. Couldn't take it anymore, so I left an' then got attacked by Mount Kaou bandits. The Reikaku leader, Hakurou, took me in, gave me the name Genrou and that's pretty much it."

"So, how did you meet up with Miaka?" The girl canted her head with interest.

"Heh, the other guys caught her. When I came back, I found her with Eiken. Tryin' to use it as revenge, I kidnapped her. Kouji came by, we explained how I was s'posed to be boss an' then she decided to just help us out..."

"Only to be more of a _pain_ than a help," Kouji added.

"So, in the end, I got my rightful spot. Lied about bein' Tasuki so I could stay leader like Hakurou wanted. However, Kouji convinced me to go off with them..." With a fanged grin, he proceeded to punch his friend's arm playfully.

"Un. Good thing I did, too. Baka woulda just neglected his duties as a Suzakuu seishi."

"All the Suzakuu seishi are idiots," Suboshi grumbled bitterly, thus adding his opinion to the conversation.

"Ooi! We ain't! Just Tama..." Tasuki snickered.

Well, Suboshi did have to agree with him on the Tamahome part, but he wasn't about to voice his opinion out loud. To _ever_ agree with a Suzakuu seishi seemed almost morally wrong to him.

"I guess that's all I need to know. Though, I really am glad you're helping us, Tasuki. I know what went on in the past, and how I was once your enemy. Demo, at least this time around, things can be different, ne?" Yui closed her eyes happily. "Maybe we could even be friends."

Genrou blinked at her words, and then averted his gaze, "U-un."

She grinned and dismissed herself at that point, stepping out of the room. Kouji, however, turned toward Tasuki with a surprised expression, " 'Un'...? That was it? No side comment about how you 'hate girls' or how you wouldn't think of becoming friends with someone who hurt Miaka-san?"

"Anou...well, she seems different. She ain't so bad, I guess."

"That's right..." Suboshi interrupted, narrowing his eyes in a threatening manner. "And neither of you better hurt Yui-sama unless you'd want me to separate each limb from your body."

"Tch, you'd meet my tessen before you could even do nothin' since I got my powers an' you don't," Genrou taunted.

The two continued to bicker a bit and during their argument, Kouji just shook his head with a sigh, _Looks like I'm gonna have a lot more competition than I thought in gaining Yui's affection. Things oughta be interestin' from here on out..._

Yui decided to go outside while she waited for Amiboshi and Xi Fang's return. Though, secretly she was a bit happy that those two got to go out together. For one thing, it meant she got to tease Xi Fang a bit when she returned. And since nothing really happened to her with either Suboshi or Kouji, she was in the clear. It really didn't feel like she was in a world where all sorts of danger awaited her. Rather, just in a peaceful setting where a group of nice people surrounded her. Even Tasuki was nice, and he was really the only one she had left to be afraid of. Yes, things were finally going well...and if everyone could cooperate with each other, she was certain they could pull through this whole thing with Nakago.

It was pretty fair weather in the morning there in Makan Village. Not too cold or hot; just pleasantly warm with a gentle breeze. The sun hung low in the deep blue sky, blanketed by fluffy clouds. A few birds chattered along as they flew into the canopy of a tall tree to the side. The rushing river water carried sparkles of light along it's ripples as it roamed over the rocks and flowed into the lake. Upon the bank, overlooking this scenery was a lone fisherman. But, it wasn't hard to tell just who it was by the bright blue ponytail or high bangs in front. Yui smiled to herself. Having a conversation with the monk might be fun.

She wandered up aimlessly, clasping her hands behind her back, "Ohayou, Chichiri!"

He glanced up, smiling even brighter, "Yui-chan. Ohayou, no da!"

"What're you doing?" She plopped down beside him at that point.

"Fishing, no da. Do you want a pole, no da?"

"Anou...sure, I guess."

Chichiri set his down for a moment, reaching over into his hat. From out of it, he removed a fishing pole which was really only a stick tied with thin string and a hook attached to the end. He dug around a bit more in the opening until he got a grub, and that was then slipped onto the sharp edge for bait. Afterward, he dusted off his hands, returning to his own rod and just waiting around in patient silence for the first catch.

Yui looked down at her pole uncertainly, "A-arigatou. Demo, how do I, do this?"

"You've never been fishing before, no da?"

She shook her head.

"Do they...have fishing in your world, no da?"

"Hai! Though, it's a lot easier there than here. You at least have a reel on the rods..."

"Hn...well, it's simple, no da! You just take the line and toss it out as far as you can, no da. Like this," And he demonstrated by withdrawing his, then flicking it off toward the water again.

Yui's attempt to mimic his actions weren't quite as well-done and left her a bit wet from the splash close-by. 

Chichiri laughed, removing the blue garment that was wrapped around his white shirt, "You can use that to dry off, no da. I'm sure you'll get the hang of it eventually, no da."

"Either that, or I just won't fish at all ever again..."

"Hai, that could be a possible solution too, no da!"

She smiled somewhat, wiping a few droplets away from her visage. Her gaze followed the line, and drifted toward the lake again, "Nee, Chichiri...?"

"Hai?"

"Do you think we're going to make it through this okay?"

"Well, I can't be sure, no da. Demo, I certainly hope so. Whatever Nakago's plans are, they can't be good, no da. I'll do whatever is in my power to stop it from happening and to protect you. After all, you're Miaka-chan's best friend, no da!"

Yui closed her eyes happily, but reopened them to look up at the sky, "I just hope this goes over well. I really do want to go back to my world...and to make things right again here."

"I have faith in you, Yui-chan. It takes someone with real courage to have gone through all the things you have and not go crazy, no da."

"Crazy, huh? I felt crazy a lot of the time...fighting a best friend like I did."

"Sometimes we're just forced to fight with best friends, no da...it's really hard to avoid when it comes to friendship and love..." Chichiri reached up, slowly removing the perpetual smile from his face. "That's what this scar taught me."

Yui's eyes widened at the sight of the marred area against the otherwise unblemished flesh of his countenance. She studied it for a moment, before that gaze lowered. One hand moved forward to draw up the long sleeve covering her forearm. As she did so, she revealed the faint scar that lined her wrist, "Sometimes best friends leave the worst scars, ne? How did you get yours...?"

"It happened a while ago, and it's not something I'm proud of, but I had a fiancee. A beautiful girl named Kouran and we were very much in love, so I thought. My best friend Hikou stole my fiancee from me. I was so angry that I didn't think about what I was doing. Much like you were, Yui-chan, I was so blinded by jealousy and betrayal that I went to attack Hikou. That day, a horrible flood took the life of both Kouran and Hikou. Demo, it was my fault for what happened to Hikou. If I would have just held onto his hand when he was dangling over the edge, if I wouldn't have let go, then he would be alive right now. No matter what, this scar is my reminder...that I killed my best friend."

"No...!"

He glanced toward her with slight surprise.

Yui just shook her head, "It wasn't your fault. I'm sure there's nothing else you could have done."

Chichiri forced her a sad smile, "I'd like to be able to tell myself that. Demo, the only justice I can find in the situation is that they're up in heaven now...together. And that they're both very happy. Maybe someday I'll be able to rejoin them. Maybe I'll redeem myself enough..."

Her features saddened, "Chichiri..."

"Demo...there's no use in dwelling on the past, no da. After all, we need to focus on what's happening in the present, no da..." The monk placed back on his mask, thus hiding his mood once again.

"Un...I suppose..."

He reached over, lifting his kasa and plopping it down atop her head with his trademark smile, "It might get hot out here, no da."

Yui blinked, glancing up at him. Well, it was good that he got his friendly persona back, and she decided to play along, offering a smile, "Oh, you're putting it on my head after pulling grub out of it? How nice..."

Chichiri laughed, but then motioned toward her line, "I think you caught something, no da!"

Her gaze followed where he pointed, "Well, you're going to help me get it in, ne? I could hardly do it by myself..."

"Hai, hai, no da!" He smiled and then moved in closer to help drawing that line up.

Yui watched him quietly, _I won't say another word about his friend, not right now. But, it's still nice to have someone who's gone through a situation similar to mine. I really could get along with Chichiri...so long as we're traveling together. Hikou, Miaka...Tamahome, Kouran...our lives parallel each others in so many ways. Chichiri and I will wear everlasting scars from the past...no matter what may happen to amend it..._

* * *

****Next Chapter Previews:**

Touka and Chama Lee get a bit more involved in their planned revenge against Nakago. Little does Chama Lee know, Touka is secretly scheming to help out. In the meantime, their 'target' decides to send two of the Seiryuu seishi out against Yui-sama and the others as a part of his plan, but will those two be intercepted before they even set out? Next time in 'The Ties that Bind.' Sometimes plans can work out better than desired.


	14. Who'll Hear the Echoes of Stories Never ...

**Author's Notes:** Wow, it's so interesting to see the reactions of you all. Rofl, it seems sadly no one's pro-Kouji/Yui, but that just makes it fun. Because you know I love pressing your buttons. I won't mention either way how this love triangle is going to work out, but I will mention this little fact. By the time they reach inside Kutou Palace, things will be clear. It'll be one emotional roller coaster, just hope you're ready. Hehe, I shall forever assimilate you with Hitomi, Otaku. ^_^ You and your track...! And I'd LOVE it if you did TTTB akugi, Arcanine. I think that'd be way cool. I'm glad some of you others think that the way I write the characters is believable. I'm ALWAYS worried that I'm making characters a bit too OOC for their own good. Rofl, Fallon...you'd think that Tasuki would learn to keep his mouth shut around Suboshi, but then again this is Tasuki we're talking about. He NEVER keeps his mouth shut. Just wait until you read this chapter. Special thanks to you, Kaen and Huffpuff and Otaku even for sticking by this from the beginning. Lol, and Kaen, don't worry about sending the review too early. Like I said, it'd be something I'd do. XD

All right, now there's something I want to address. I don't want you to think I'm moving this along at too slow of a pace. I know they've been in Sairou for a while...I know not much action has happened...and it still might not come for quite a bit. Though, I'll defend myself and say...I just don't feel ready enough to go on too much with the story. I mean, once they get to Kutou...and get everything set up, there will be little room for character development because all the action is going to come at a pretty fast pace. For now, when it's quiet...it's giving everyone a chance to bond, and even still...Kouji's feelings might be coming in a bit too quickly. However, I don't seem to recall it taking him too long to like Reirei in Genrou Den, so maybe he just involves himself quickly? I don't know...I just hope no one has a complaint about that. Anyway, now I'm done. Sorry for taking up so much time, I just wanted to address that. Hope you enjoy this one! ^_^

* * *

Touka clutched the bottom of her dress, lowering herself to the dirt beneath her. One hand inched closer to the gravestone that marked Tessou's burial ground. It had been Chama Lee who put him to rest, and even engraved the stone as best as he could freehanded. The marker read: _Here lies Tessou. A brave man who fought both valiantly and nobly. Loved by many and with those who died beside him...may he rest in peace._ She lowered her head and reached into the wicker basket to take out a few fresh, yellow flowers.

"I brought you some daffodils, Niichan. I know I always do, but they're one of my favorite flowers. So, I thought you'd like them too," She placed them neatly near the pile that was still alive from the previous morning. "Chama Lee's been taking good care of me, so you don't have to worry. I know I'm in good hands now."

She paused a moment, focusing her gaze on the stone, "Chama's gonna be going out real soon to get revenge on Nakago. I know I should've leaned my lesson from last time about revenge, demo Nakago's really a man who deserves to have revenge on him! He pretty much killed you, Niichan. About as much as I killed you. I'm so sorry..."

Touka then perked up with an expression of determination, "So, even though Chama Lee doesn't want me to, and even though you wouldn't want me to, I'm going to help!" She smiled sadly, bringing fingertips forward to trace the lettering. "We're gonna bring peace to Kutou. Just like you always wanted. Then, no more children would have to suffer. No one would be alone anymore...like I was...or Koutoku..."

Upon her last words, the girl pushed herself up to her feet, "So...I should probably get back. Chama Lee doesn't know I'm gone, demo that's okay. He likes to sleep late on rainy mornings. I'll be back to visit tomorrow like always. I love you..."

She placed a kiss against her hand and then brought it to the grave stone. Bowing her head forward, Touka whispered a silent prayer and then started back toward the current place she called home. Her eyes raised toward the sky, and those lips pinched downward. She wished it didn't have to be so muggy lately, however, maybe it was best they got the rain. Her eyes dropped back toward her path again. The toe of her shoe nudged a rock forward and she watched it do a couple limp rolls until it stopped on the heel of a boot. Touka looked up quickly, almost expecting it to be Chama Lee and when it wasn't, a surprised expression settled into her visage. A young male stood there; a smirk on his lips and bandana on his head.

"Hi..." He began.

"...Hi," Touka backed up a step.

"You dropped this..." He reached downward to pick up the stone.

"Oh...it's just a rock. N-not mine..." She continued to inch back slowly.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing wandering around these parts, hm?" A wolfish gleam shown in the man's eye and he suddenly gave a motion of his hand to the side.

Surrounding her at that point, was a group of teenage men and before she could even react, two of them rushed up to grasp her arms. Touka thrashed around in their grip, releasing a cry of surprise once the glint of a blade was seen. The sharp edge was pressed so close to her throat she could feel the burning pain of the knick it was leaving behind. Her body tensed up and a shaky breath was pulled in when she looked to the first man...the one who must have been the 'leader.' Touka was sure that these guys were either slave traders or just the regular lowlife scum that hung around downtown Kutou.

The bandana'd one pinched her chin between his thumb and index finger, turning her head from side to side, "She really is a pretty one. We could probably get lots off of her if we sold her to a brothel. So innocently pretty...the men'd sure love you."

Touka glared at him for a moment, until the ball of her heel dug into the ground and her knee rose painfully into his groin area. The man's eyes seemed to bulge, and he slumped to the dirt. A smirk creased her lips, "Y'don't live with a buncha soldiers without learning a few tricks in self defense!"

She took that opportunity to get free from the others' grips, and then whipped around the clutch the weapon-holder's arm. She twisted it awkwardly, causing the male to release a cry of pain and at the same time, lessening his hold on the weapon. Touka seized it away, backing up from the group steadily until she reached the leader. The blade slid easily beneath his chin, pressing against where jaw and neck met, giving him a temporary distraction from where the majority of the suffering truly was. Her knee dug into the small of his back and raven brows stitched together.

"Call off the group..._now_!"

"A-a-all right! Just don't hurt me...!"

"Call them off!" She demanded firmly once again.

"Er...all right, guys. You heard her. Let's go find someone else..."

Touka smiled and then removed the dagger. But, her relief was short-lived, for once she took away the threat, the bandana-wearing guy sprang up and rushed at her form. Not even realizing what hit her, she was suddenly pinned helplessly against the wall of a building...the weapon, the only defense she had, clattered to the ground with a rather loud clang. His leg locked itself between hers, preventing her from getting as clear of a shot as she had before, and a smirk came into the man's lips when he leaned in closer.

"A girl with spunk is a real turn on. Maybe I should taste just how sweet you really are..." He inched a bit closer.

Touka's eyes widened and then sealed tightly as her head snapped away, _Niichan...onegai! Protect me...!_

His warm breath almost made her want to gag -- filled to the brink with the strong, heavy scent of alcohol. The man's mouth almost connected, though suddenly stopped short and deviated from it's desired path. Touka's eyes opened just in time to see her attacker drop to the dirt, obviously unconscious. Beside his head, was a rather large rock, and she looked off in the distance to see the figure responsible for it all. Once she did, her features immediately brightened.

"Chama Lee...!" Boy, was she ever glad to see him.

"All of you...leave! Leave here and leave Touka! Otherwise, I will be forced to hurt you!" The foreigner called out threateningly, brandishing his sword to emphasize his point.

The men regarded him for a minute, but then branched off into haughty laughter, saying various comments such as 'you think you could take us on? Three against one, we'd crush ya easily! That sword ain't a threat.'

Chama Lee narrowed his eyes, "Then you will have to take on a member of Basara...!"

Not giving them a chance to react, the former intelligence leapt forward, sending experted slashes to the stunned gang members. He only inflicted a few minor wounds, but it was enough to scare away those three and they rushed off, leaving behind Chama, Touka, and the unconscious boss. After a few moments, the girl sprang forward, hopping over the form on the ground, and then tossing her arms around her rescuer from behind.

"Chama Lee, you were great! You sure showed them a thing or two! They'll never think to bug me again. Un!"

He simply sheathed his sword and spared a stern glance at her, "What were you doing away from house?"

Touka immediately shrank back sheepishly, "I wanted to see Niichan. I didn't want to disturb you..."

"Is dangerous out here, don't you know that?"

"Well, I coulda beat them up. I _almost_ got away earlier!"

"Touka..." He sighed, turning on his heel so that he could face her directly. "You are beautiful girl. Men like these...like beautiful girl, make _money_ off beautiful girl. Is more than dangerous for you to be traveling alone. Tessou would not approve."

"Well, Niichan's dead!" She retorted shortly, only then realizing what she said. A sad expression settled. "Gomen. It's just...I'm almost fifteen! I want to be able to walk the streets without any sort of protection."

Chama Lee's lips raised for a solemn smile, "And that is what I am trying to work toward. Peace in all of Kutou...so that nobody suffers...nobody is attacked. So that girls like you can walk around freely."

She nodded with a cheerful expression and then brought her arms around him, "Arigatou, Chama. You're the best!"

"U-un..." One would swear for a minute, he was blushing. "Demo, we should go back. There is many things I want to look over as plan against Nakago. And it looks like is going to rain again soon."

Touka glanced up toward the sky once, but then back toward him with a firm nod, _And I'm gonna help you, Chama...whether you like it or not..._

***

The dim, flashing lights of the strip club made it nearly impossible for Keisuke to read the book, and the overly loud music didn't really help to keep his concentration either. He tilted the pages one way, in hopes of catching more light, but before he even knew what was going on, some overbearing cleavage blocked his vision. He blinked, glancing up at the woman they belonged to, and she offered him a coy smile, dancing back and bending over to take the yen from Tetsuya's hand. With his sunglass-wearing buddy's wolfish grin, it didn't take Keisuke long to figure out he was responsible for what just happened. The dirty-blond college student grabbed a handful of peanuts from the dish, chucking them at the other.

Tetsuya laughed when he was showered by the salty treats, "Nani...? I thought you could use a little distraction."

"Not when I'm trying to pay attention to this!" He motioned to the book on his lap.

"So, what's been happening?"

"I don't really know. From what I can make out, I think Yui-chan's happy. And Nakago's making plans and..."

"What about Soi?"

"She's in bed with Nakago."

"Tch. She deserves much better than that."

"Heh, like _you_, ya mean?"

"Well, yeah! I'm everything anyone's dream man should be."

Keisuke snickered, "Even Tomo?"

Tetsuya cringed, "Okay...every _woman's_ dream man should be."

"Whatever," He rolled his eyes with a smirk. Though, his expression became serious at that point. "So, are you _really_ planning on going in there?"

"Un! Why shouldn't I? It'd be like a nice vacation..."

"...in a world where you could be killed easily by guys with superpowers."

"Well, true. But, I'd be safe since I'd be the incredibly dashing hero."

"You are such a baka..."

"Sometimes you have to be a little stupid in order to get what you want. I'm sure when I meet Soi, she'll fall head-over-heels for me."

"She'll probably think you're a freak with your sunglasses."

"Nah! Anyone'd realize that they're cool."

Keisuke shook his head absently, "Hopefully you'll at least have Tamahome to protect you."

"You're still not coming?"

"Ie! I ain't doing something stupid just because you are."

"Never stopped you in the past. In fact, it's usually _you_ who's doing the stupid stuff. I don't think I need to mention the Pachinko slots..."

"Well, it's different when lives are at stake. This isn't just some game...these are real people. Yui-chan has a lot of people there to protect her, and us going in there might only screw things up. I personally don't want to meet Nakago...or even Suboshi. I wouldn't even be able to think about protecting her when I could barely even protect myself in a place like that."

"Suit yourself. I'll be sure to get you some pictures. You could probably use some for your course in Ancient China, ne?"

"Well...it's not _exactly_ Ancient China in the book...more like a representation of it, but sounds good to me. Just be sure to do one thing for me..."

Tetsuya plucked a peanut off his shirt, placing it in his mouth, "What's that?"

Keisuke's expression became serious, if not grave, "Make sure Yui-chan's all right..."

"Un! I saved her before, didn't I?"

"All you did was run and dive under her to lighten her drop."

"Still! If it weren't for me, she coulda picked up some serious bruises."

"Whatever. Can we get out of here now?"

"Not yet. I still wanna see a few more girls," Tetsuya smirked, raising his lense-masked gaze to the platform.

"Ugh, fine. Then, I'm going in the bathroom where there's more light..." Keisuke pushed himself upright.

"Meet up with ya later."

"You _better_ not leave me here."

"Un, un...don't worry! I'll need the book at least if I'm gonna go into it. You're just attached to that."

At that point, the college student wove his way through the crowded tables, moving to the back. When he pushed the bathroom door open, the fluorescent lighting poured outward. Keisuke stepped inside, leaving the entrance to close by itself. Glossy lime tile lined the walls, meeting with speckled linoleum. Three urinals, two sinks, and four stalls were the only things that filled the area, for really, what guy was going to come to a strip club to use the bathroom? Because of that, things were very clean; much cleaner than they should normally be. When the bottoms of his sneakers hit the floor, they echoed quite loudly off the ceiling.

Keisuke pushed his way into one of the stalls, sinking down on the toilet seat. Locking himself in there, he turned through the pages he missed, reading over the greater details of what he managed to pick out before. Finally, he came to where it had left off. Sucking in a deep breath, he mumbled aloud.

" _'Amiboshi and Xi Fang made their way into Sairou streets, searching for the place to buy milk...'_ "

***

"Ohayou, Kai-Ka," The bread-seller tipped his hat at the passing couple.

"Ohayou..." 'Kai-Ka' smiled politely in return.

"How many people know you?" Xi Fang glanced toward him, raising a brow in question.

"Well, you know...it's a small town. Lots of people know the 'Kai-Ka' story," Amiboshi stuffed his hands in his pockets, grinning back at yet another person who greeted him.

Xi Fang nodded, lacing her fingers in front of herself and rolling her shoulders back. Her eyes lifted skyward, and she squinted a bit at the brightness of the sun. Searching the rounded edges of clouds for an appropriate thing to say, she only came up empty-handed. That gaze dropped to their feet, noticing how they both seemed to fall in step...moving in synchronization with one another. Though, this was probably more due to the fact that she was consciously aware of it. She nipped on her lower lip for a moment, until they curved for a smirk.

"I heard about Yui-san's predicament last night with your twin..."

Amiboshi laughed, "Hai...it was interesting to say the least."

"Well, now what do you have to say, _Fue-san_...? I mean, I seem to recall _claiming_ something was going on between those two, but did you listen? Noo...it was all, 'I would know if something was going on because I know everything,' " She had puffed up her chest and deepened her voice for her impersonation.

The sound of suppressed laughter caught in his throat, "I don't sound like _that_!"

"How do you know?" Xi Fang giggled.

"Because I sound like Suboshi..."

"Oh...right. Well, the look and words were all the same...!"

"They were not!" He grinned. "For one thing, I'm not conceited."

"Sure you are. But, you probably wouldn't recall...ingested those forgetfulness leaves one too many times. They're messing with your mind," She teased with a smile.

Amiboshi just shook his head with a light chuckle, "You certainly are _unique_, Xi Fang."

"Arigatou!" The girl piped up proudly. "So...how far away _is_ this milk place? Or are you just trying to take longer in order to spend more time with me?"

"It's not much farther."

_Damn...you can't really get hints out of him, can you?_ "Then, if that's the case, how about we take a little detour, hm? I'd really like to see the village. I've only seen Tokaki and Subaru's place before."

"Don't you want to get back there so Yui-san isn't waiting?"

"Amiboshi...! Come _on_..." She seized his arm and tugged him in the opposite direction.

"Demo, otouto needs to eat. He needs his strength," The musician wriggled his hand free.

"Hmph! You're just trying to avoid spending _too_ much time with me."

"Iya, iya...that's not it..."

Xi Fang perked up with a grin, "Then~! You better show me around _after_ breakfast! Just to make up for now."

"If that's what you want..." He smiled somewhat. "For now, let's just get that milk."

"Hai!" Her expression became playfully serious as she looped her arm around his. "We're on a mission...! A very important mission to fetch the milk before everyone in the house starves to death! Better hurry, we've already wasted enough time...!"

"Who's fault was that...?" Amiboshi remarked in mild amusement.

"Shush! Who's at fault should not matter!" She placed a fingertip against his lips, and only then realized what she had done.

His plush tiers felt so smooth against her touch with only the faintest trace of moisture upon them. They were so kissably soft...a deep blush burned into her cheeks at the thought. Amiboshi's hand slipped along her arm, removing the single digit from his mouth, keeping the fingers in grasp a bit longer than need-be. Their eyes met, and for a moment, tingling delight traveled down Xi Fang's spine. Her heartbeat sped up in anticipation and subconsciously her chin tipped upward. She was sure that she was going to be kissed, so sure in fact that it only surprised her as Amiboshi drew back, beginning to walk again.

Xi Fang took a few seconds to regain herself, and her brows furrowed, "H-hey!"

He paused, glancing over his shoulder, "Come on, we got to get the milk, ne?"

She sighed and then shuffled after him, "Un."

Maybe she was reading a bit too much into things. Maybe, he didn't like her after all...

"I caught a fish!" Yui declared upon entering the house, and she held up the bucket for display.

"Hai, hai, no da! Her first time fishing and she caught it all by herself, no da!" Chichiri stepped up behind her, removing his kasa from her head and stuffing the fishing supplies back into it.

"That's great, Yui-sama," Suboshi offered her a warm smile.

"Un, un...not only is she beautiful, but talented as well," Kouji smirked somewhat.

The younger twin shot him an unnoticed glare, and Yui just closed her eyes happily, "Now we'll have something for lunch! Though breakfast is still waiting...have Xi Fang and Amiboshi come back yet?"

"Ie...not that I've seen," The blue-haired bandit replied.

"Aniki isn't back here yet...I would know if he was..." Suboshi followed up.

"Hn...well we can't exactly do much without them..." She sighed, but then perked up. "It really is a nice day out, so I can wait for Xi Fang outside."

"I can go with you, Yui-sama," The Seiryuu seishi volunteered quickly, at least this time beating Kouji to the offer. A satisfied grin came into his features, but changed thereafter to a look of happiness.

"Ie, Suboshi. I don't want you getting up too much. You're already hurt enough."

"Well, then I can...no use in having you sit out there alone," Kouji offered, sparing a glance to the one who had wanted to go first. Suboshi's loss was going to be _his_ gain.

Suboshi just clenched a fist tightly.

Yui blinked, offering a weak smile, "Hai, if you want, Kouji. Chichiri, could you take the fish into the kitchen?"

"Hai, no da!" The monk seized the bucket and then faded from view.

Kouji rose to his feet, giving an arm to Yui, which she took. As they walked out the door, he glanced back at Suboshi one last time, a gleam in those jade eyes. For now, he had the victory, but who knew how this would turn out. He just had to be smooth and charming...less overbearing than the Seiryuu seishi. It also helped that he wasn't a murderer. But, at any rate, with this short-lived triumph in hand, he headed outside.

Suboshi slammed his palm down on the table, "That bastard! What does he think he's doing with Yui-sama all the time?!"

"Anou...makin' a move on her. Thought you'd at least catch on to that," Tasuki reached forward to take the glass of juice and guzzle it down with a shudder. It was a bit more sour than he expected it to be.

His brow twitched downward, "I _know_ that!"

"Why ya actin' so surprised? Ain't like you're with her either."

For a moment his thoughts drifted toward the few kisses they shared, but even with those kisses, there had really been no definite feelings involved. At least on her side of things, "That's not the point!"

"Then what is?"

"I don't know, demo you're going to help me."

"Like hell I am! The only one I'd help out is Kouji! He ain't a murderin', sonuva--itte!"

Suboshi smirked, withdrawing the cord of his ryuuseisui that he had just thrown. He might not have been able to impale Tasuki, but the steel orbs certainly could leave a good-sized bump on that empty head of his, "Anyway, you don't have to plan against him...just tell me what's going on between them."

The bandit leader rubbed the side of his head, using all of his very little willpower to not fry the opposing seishi, "Ie! Find out yourself!"

He paused, but then narrowed his eyes, "No dirty bandit deserves to be with Yui-sama!"

"Better a 'dirty bandit' than a murderer! Ya think Kouji ain't a good guy? 'Cus let me tell ya somethin', he's one of the best. He's the type of guys that any girl should want to be with. And I'm routin' for him. Maybe you got yer past with her, but you killed Tama's family. It's one of the lowest, despicable acts I've ever seen and hell, I've seen plenty. Ya mighta been a good guy up until ya did that...but now after it's happened...forget it."

Suboshi fell silent, closing his eyes and biting his lips from the inside. It was true, what he did had been wrong. He knew that now, but he couldn't take it back. It stained his past deeply; the way grass stains sometimes did and it wasn't an easy-to-clean one either. This would forever remain in his consciousness, to torment him every single day he walked and breathed. But, his love for Yui was the only thing keeping him stable. As long as he loved her, he could never truly be bad, because people who were completely evil could never feel love...or remorse for that matter.

A tight grip found it's way around the side of the table and Suboshi stated thickly, "Shut. Up."

"Ie, why should I?! Afraid of the truth? Not man enough to have someone tell it t'ya like it is? Ya think ya deserve Yui after that? Ya think she's just going to think that it's all okay and wind up with ya in the end?" Tasuki narrowed his eyes.

Shunkaku's fingers clenched tighter around the surface edge, pressing so firmly that it hurt. Behind closed lids, tears began to well up...as painful as it was, everything the bandit said was the truth. Oh, how Suboshi wanted his aniki there right then. To hold him and comfort him and say that everything was going to be okay. Long before he ever thought about killing people...way before he even knew he was a Seiryuu seishi...he just wanted to go back for a moment in time and have his 'niichan' there to defend him.

"I..."

Tasuki raised a brow, waited a moment, and then prodded him to continue, "Un?"

"I-I'm..." Suboshi struggled with something internal. It was as though there were two of him and not in the sense that he had a twin, but rather inside of himself. There was the person that was...and the person that could have been long before he had been 'abandoned' by his brother. His more gentle side wanted to break down on the spot and that seemed to be the side that was winning the visceral battle.

Genrou watched him quietly. He almost felt...sorry for him, seeing him that way. Suboshi was a wreck and it was pretty painful to regard. Up until that moment, he had pictured him to be nothing but a heartless bastard, but seeing him like this changed his perspective entirely. The bandit decided it was best to be quiet for now and let the other try to finish.

"I'm...so-sor..." Suboshi drew in a breath, though his pride got to him. For now, he didn't continue with his intended apology, simply scowled. "I said to shut up!"

At that point, the younger twin got up from the table, pretending to rub an itch in his eye, but it was no secret he was trying to hide the tears. Then, he just headed toward the back of the house without another word.

Yui slipped her loafers off her feet and then tugged her socks free as well. They were balled up and stuffed into the bottom of her shoes. Toes curled between soft blades of grass, and she scooted forward, dipping them into the lake. The water was surprisingly cold at first, but then seemed to warm up. Her arms looped around her knees, and she leaned forward to observe her reflection in the rippling surface, watching the shimmering flaxen locks when they tumbled over her shoulders.

"Do you think it was a good idea to leave Tasuki and Suboshi alone...?" She looked toward the mirrored image of the other beside her.

Kouji shrugged, looking toward the 'real' Yui, "Chichiri's there, so he can just give 'em both a good crack to the head with his staff if they do something baka, ne?"

She smiled, meeting his gaze, "I suppose so..."

"So...has your wish come true yet?"

"Nani...?"

"You know, the one you made last night on the firefly."

"Oh! Ie...it hasn't."

"Hn...then I guess mine didn't come true either. It probably just takes some time."

"Hai! Either that or they _won't_ come true. I mean, fireflies aren't exactly the most potent thing to leave wishes on."

"Maybe so...but ya figure they don't really have any other useful purposes, so they might as well grant wishes. Not everyone can be a miko, you know. And no one can be a miko as pretty as you are..." The bandit smiled somewhat. Maybe if he flattered her or did some 'charming guy thing,' it would help. Though, he, himself, felt shy and stupid half the time. He always got this way around girls he liked...especially Reirei.

Yui's cheeks colored somewhat, and she glanced to the sky to change the subject, "It's nice. The weather that is..."

"Un, it'll heat up, though. Always seems to..."

"I'm sure you're right..." She settled into silent though, before a question came to mind. "Nee, Kouji?"

"Un?"

"Do you think we'll work well together?"

Kouji blinked, glancing over to her. A choked sound slipped out, followed up with, "_We_...?"

"Hai. As in us..."

His heart skipped a beat, and he looked toward her with a slow forming smile, "_Us_...? You and me?"

"Hai! And Suboshi...and Tasuki...and minna," Yui was apparently oblivious to what he thought she meant.

"Oh..." The bandit's disappointment was audible, but his expression masked it. "Well, I suppose. As long as Suboshi behaves himself. And Genrou too."

"That's what I'm afraid of...Suboshi hates the Suzakuu no seishi. And I'm sure he hates you too since you're closely associated with them. No matter what I tell him, it's not going to change his hostility toward any of you..." She sighed heavily. "I just wish things were a bit less tense."

"Well, you, at the very least, seem a bit happier."

"I suppose I am. I mean, I'm getting to meet new people...all of which are nice. I can make up for what I did in the past...and at the same time, I..."

"Got to see Suboshi again?" Kouji finished her sentence for her, lowering his gaze quietly toward an ant that crawled it's way through the grass.

"Un! I was so upset when I heard he had died. All I really wanted to do was give him a happy ending. That's how this whole thing started..."

"Anou...ya lost me," He quirked a brow.

The Seiryuu no Miko forced a laugh, "Maybe it's better that way..." _I don't want to have _that_ conversation all over again. Demo, Kouji _does_ seem like he'd be more mature about it, so maybe in due time..._

Kouji nodded, falling silent as he lay back on the grass. He wished he knew exactly how she felt...if she liked him or Suboshi. If there was even a potential relationship for them at all. She shared so much past with the younger of the two twins that it would definitely be an important factor in this small love triangle. He wished _he_ could have known her...been there to comfort her pain or dry her tears. All the while slowly easing his own inner pain and loneliness. All Kouji knew at that point, was that he liked Yui. Every moment spent with her was so exciting and enjoyable. And that...was the type of thing he needed for the future. It was something he needed in the past, but he couldn't go back and change that unfortunately.

Yui glanced toward him for a moment and forced a smile. Her attention was pulled away by the voices of Xi Fang and Amiboshi as they neared the house. She withdrew her feet from the lake, wiggling her toes to free a few droplets. Afterward, those knee-high socks were pulled up her legs, followed by the slipping on of shoes, "They're back..."

"Hm?" He glanced up, and then realized what she was talking about. "Ah...so this meant I'll get to taste some of your great cooking."

"I'm sure it won't be all _that_ great," She laughed.

"Of course it will!" He exclaimed brightly, pushing himself up at that point.

"Hoh? Why's that?" The girl regarded him playfully.

"Because I can't imagine you doing anything that's less than great..." A hand came down to pat her head, and he just walked off toward the cottage once more.

Yui was left behind for a moment, the redness burning into her face, _Geeze...I was _never_ this popular the first time in the book. Now I've got two good-looking guys in the running. I guess the 'Shijin Tenchi Sho' really likes it's conflicting romances. Oh, now I really do feel silly thinking like that! Just because Kouji's flirting with me, doesn't mean he..._likes_ me _that_ much, does it? And Suboshi...well...maybe I shouldn't be thinking about this now. The important thing isn't their feelings, it's coming up with a plan for when we reach Kutou. I'll worry about all that other stuff later..._

Nodding once in agreement with herself, she headed back toward the house as well.

***

The door to Nakago's chamber opened up at that moment, and the man stepped out in full regalia, consisting mostly of his armor. Booted footfalls carried him down the hall, and at that point, Tomo poked his head out from around the corner. He watched until the shogun, or rather current emperor, disappeared completely before he slipped inside the room. Soi was left alone in there naturally, and she was slowly pulling on pieces of her attire. The illusionist narrowed his eyes and then slammed the door behind himself just to announce his enraged presence. She glanced up quickly, blinking in surprise.

"How..._dare_ you. What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?!"

Soi furrowed her brows and then just continued dressing herself, "Doing what Nakago wished for me to do. I'm not about to go against his orders, Tomo."

"Tch. Like I believe _that_! You probably purposely ran out here, pulling all your cheap tricks!"

She smirked, "What would it matter if I did? You said yourself that Nakago wouldn't fall for my _cheap tricks_, didn't you?"

Tomo bared his teeth and then lashed out, grasping her hair and giving a fierce tug. The woman grimaced and then brought her hand upward, sinking her nails into his costume. Fumbling blindly and pulling once it curved around silky fabric, she managed to tear it a bit, and Tomo immediately gasped as the rip sounded. He drew back quickly, eyeing the tatter with a rather horrified expression. A palm moved beneath the frays, collecting them for a moment before his eyes narrowed. That hand snapped away and lashed out across her cheek.

"You bitch! This is a one of a kind outfit! I had it made especially for me!"

"Well, you attacked me first!" Soi rolled her eyes, ignoring the swelling red mark that was inflaming on her face. "And it's just so typical of you to worry about your ridiculous get up."

"My outfit is _not_ ridiculous! A simple brothel girl couldn't appreciate the fine artistry of my costume!" Tomo scowled. "Anyone can make money by laying on their back, but it takes _real_ talent to do what I do!"

Rage bubbled up inside of her until it finally burst at his last sentence. Immediately, she lunged forward, dragging him painfully to the ground. Contents on stands near Nakago's bed were upset and some shattered against the floor, sending pieces of glass or hardened clay in every which direction. Tomo grimaced, accepting a few poundings that came to his chest. The nineteen year old grasped the center of that satin outfit.

"Maybe I should rip it a bit further, hm? And just so you know, at least _I_ have part of Nakago! It's a hell of a lot more than you'll ever have!"

"You _ruined_ not only my costume, but my performance!" He reached up and then pressed his sharp-tipped fingers into her exposed forearms.

Soi yelped, lessening her grip. The actor took the opportunity to shove her off, only to spring forward and reverse positions. His crown was left behind in the sudden actions and this attack forced the two to tumble into another shelf. More items toppled over them, messing up the generally immaculate room of Nakago's even further. The crashes were easily heard from the hall, but the two fighting didn't seem to care. They just continued to throw insults at one another...clawing, tearing, and locking themselves in this violent disagreement.

The door suddenly opened and at that, Tomo and Soi stopped what they were doing, glancing up in guilt. Nakago raised a brow, "What is going on in here...?"

They untangled themselves quickly, and the illusionist pushed himself up, attempting to straighten out his disheveled locks, "Nakago-sama...it's just..."

"Tomo's fault," Soi finished his statement. "He barged in here and attacked me."

"I did not--" Tomo glared.

The shogun shrugged slightly, "Even though I am not pleased with the mess you two left behind, I am glad you're both in here."

"R-really...?" They appeared stunned at his words.

"Hai..." He stepped further inside, placing a chair that was knocked over back on it's legs. "I need both of your help."

"Anything, Nakago-sama..." The actor grinned, brushing off his outfit and inching closer to him.

"I'm glad to hear that, because I need you both to work together," He spared a glance toward them as he seated himself.

"N-nani...?!" Soi and Tomo questioned simultaneously and then glared at one another.

"Un. To gather more information from that group in Sairou. I've written out the specific orders on parchment. Demo, I wish for you both to leave as soon as possible..."

"Demo...!" Soi shook her head quickly.

"Nakago!" Tomo tried to protest.

He smirked, "You do not wish to disappoint me, do you?"

"Ie, Nakago. Gomen..." They hung their heads.

"Good..." He lifted a scroll and handed it off. "Prepare to leave at once. I want the information as soon as possible."

The two seishi reluctantly agreed, making their way out of the room. Nakago looked after them before his attention settled on the necklace that draped to the center of his chest. A confident expression seized his handsome visage as his fingers crept up to catch the gem center of the Seiryuu no Shinzaho.

"Let's see just how easily you fall into my plan, _Seiryuu no Miko_..."

* * *

****Next Chapter Previews:**

Finally, the group in Sairou establishes their main plan of action, but they are still stuck in Sairou for a little bit more while Suboshi heals up. In the meantime, Soi and Tomo depart for Sairou, bitter about being forced to work together as a team, though willing to do so for Nakago's sake. Will Yui-sama be able to avoid the traps that are set against her? Next time in 'The Ties that Bind.' Sometimes all you really need to unite someone, is a plan.


	15. Let Them Ring, Out Loud, 'Til They Unfol...

**Author's Notes:** I'm so sorry about the delay in getting out a chapter. I just had a mind blank, and wasn't able to write for these characters. But, once I got back into the groove, I couldn't stop. So, therefore this chapter is quite long. Also, I have quite a bit that I want to say, but I'll leave that to the end so I don't disrupt too much of your time. Wow...I do want to address some things though here. And that's mostly for the reviewers...thank you so much! I can't address you all, though I wish I could, but I will say things to a few people. Arcanine, your akugi was hilarious! I loved it! And Ai-chan, sankyuu for reviewing! Hehe, you're welcome to pull the chapters at any point in time, I just plain forget to E-mail you to tell you they're up. Sorry! Hehe, Otaku...I hope this chapter is worth your squealing. ^_~ And just on the whole, a big round of thanks to everyone else who reviewed. I can't express that enough. Hm...I'm thinking I should dedicate a chapter to the person who gives me my 100th review (oh my, I can't believe I'm saying that...but we're getting up there in the numbers...yay, yay!) Hehe, I luff you all! And as always...enjoy! (So much for not disrupting the flow, Krissy-chan. e_e)

* * *

Yui stepped into the kitchen, spotting Xi Fang as she swiftly added the milk to the awaiting recipe she was making. A smile creased her lips and she smoothly moved forward to the other's side, "So, how'd it go?"

Xi Fang glanced up amidst her stirring, but lowered her gaze, "Not so well..."

Well, that was certainly something the miko wasn't expecting, "Doushite...? What happened?"

"I don't know! Things were going so well and at some point, I even thought he wanted to kiss me. But then, he got all distant, saying how his otouto was in pain and we had to hurry back..."

"Xi Fang, I'm sure it was nothing serious, and he probably didn't know you'd be upset. I'm not sure what happened with Suboshi, demo it probably wasn't a wise idea to leave him alone with Tasuki..." The blond took some of the milk, slowly adding it to her pancake batter.

"I suppose. It just would have been really nice if he had kissed me. People were already looking at us like we were a couple."

"Give it time. Love takes time to develop and grow," Yui smiled, spritzing some leftover flour in her direction.

She blinked, sweeping the powder away from her bare arm with a rather sly expression, "You better watch it, Yui-chan, or I'll sabotage your meal."

Yui laughed, continuing to mix her ingredients together until they were consistently blended. Her smile vanished slowly as she began to wonder what could have happened to Suboshi. He couldn't have been in any physical sort of pain, because she would have known. Chichiri would have told her. So, what happened between Tasuki and him? An argument? More than likely, but since when was Suboshi one to get upset from something like that? She wanted to just go see him right then to find out. But, breakfast had waited long enough, and Amiboshi was more than likely with him at the moment.

She heaved a sigh, dishing out some of her batter into a pan and then placing it on the top burner of the wooden stove. She watched some of the mixture bubble from the heat and then her gaze drifted toward Xi Fang, who was rolling up pastries of sorts. The other stacked her meal neatly on a tin and then ushered Yui out of the way with a smile, sticking them in the oven itself. Yui couldn't help but muse over how well of a cook the girl was. Though, anyone probably would have been if they were forced to do it as much as Xi Fang was.

"So...what's that thing you're making?" Xi Fang peered over her shoulder in time to see it flipped onto the opposite side.

"It's called a pancake. A popular breakfast in my world."

"Is that so? Is it going to be even more 'popular' than mine here?" There was a hint of jealousy in her tone, after all, she didn't want Amiboshi to be _too_ impressed with someone _else's_ food.

"Ah, who knows," She smiled playfully. "But, I'll guard them with my life to make sure you don't do anything to them!"

The raven-haired girl gasped with mock indignation, "Yui-chan, how dare you think _I_ would do such a thing! I'm _nothing_ but sweet, kind, and good." She batted her eyes to emphasize her point.

Yui swiped a finger along the edge of the porcelain bowl, collecting some excess pancake batter and swiftly smearing it across the other's cheek, "And now you're a mess. You better clean up!"

"Eck! You better not do anything to my breakfast!"

"Why _would_ I...? I'm only sweet, kind, and good...just like you."

Xi Fang furrowed her brows suspiciously, before she perked up with a smile and headed to the back to collect some excess water. Yui looked after her with a small smile, but then settled into thought once more. Whatever was 'wrong' with Suboshi had been weighing on her heavily. She just hoped it was something that could be remedied easily by either Amiboshi or herself. It really did hurt her to know that the one seishi who stood by her the most was now suffering over something...something that had been so powerful that his twin could even feel it.

***

Suboshi sat quietly on the bed in 'Kai-Ka's' room, keeping his gaze on the floor. It was basically immaculate, he had noticed. Everything was so clean that it raked him with guilt to be there. He felt so dirty...and that his dirtiness was blemishing all things surrounding him. He was never really confronted by so many conflicting emotions; his heart never felt so heavy. Crystalline topaz oculars drooped to his feet silently. Yui...what was she thinking of him now?

The younger twin flopped back on the mattress, raising his eyes toward the ceiling. His miko was the object of his deepest affections. He loved her for so long, and yet, now there was this shadow looming over them ever being together. The insidious shadow of his past and then...Kouji's interference. It was no surprise that Yui would gain other men's affection since she was the single most beautiful thing in the world. His one shining star light that extended through his darkness. The one thing he did not want to share with anyone.

"Yui-sama..." Suboshi closed his eyes, fighting back the warm tears that were threatening to spill. Damn Tasuki for making him feel this way!

There was the creek of the opening door, and Shunkaku didn't bother to take a glimpse of who it was. Mostly because he knew it could be no one else but his brother. The exit sealed with an audible click and there were footsteps, followed up by the weight of another on the bed, forcing it to dip a bit, and Suboshi's form to shift. His lids lifted, and he stared at the headboard, letting his eyes roam over the intricate carves in wood. He successfully pushed back the lump in his throat from suppressed crying and refused to say anything, just giving off that silent feeling of despair to his twin.

Amiboshi sighed, concern sweeping his face, and he lowered his eyes toward the emotionally wounded second half. That was Suboshi's only problem really, his vulnerability and deep emotional attachment to others. The world turned it's back on him so long ago that Suboshi had to hide behind a heartless exterior. Why would he have any regard for the lives of others when his own life just kept dealing out bad luck and misfortune? Shunkaku was good on the inside. Koutoku just wished others would see it that way.

"Otouto..." Amiboshi finally broke the silence.

"Aniki, please..." He didn't turn, just remained still. "I know what you're going to ask, and I don't want to talk about it."

"It would probably help to tell me, Shun. But, if you don't want to, that's fine..."

"I'm not a kid anymore, you know! You can't just wipe away my problems anymore like you used to!" Suboshi snapped, though bit his tongue, immediately regretting having done so.

"I'm not trying to. Demo, if you don't talk to me, who are you going to talk to? You don't exactly have a knack for making friends with the Suzakuu no seishi," If Shunkaku was going to be cross, then so would he.

After a bubble of silence, Suboshi popped it, "...Gomen."

"Ie. It's fine. I understand that you're a bit tense. I felt the pain you felt earlier. Whatever it was, it was strong. Though, even if you think taking it out on me would help you cope better, I have to say that it's not a good idea to push away the one person you can talk freely to."

The younger brother sighed. His twin was right. He always was. That was something that annoyed him, or perhaps he was just envious of it. Suboshi buried his face in his hands for a moment, pushing back those light brown locks. Slowly sitting upright, he finally glanced toward the identical face of the other. Amiboshi offered him a smile of urgence that forced him to lower his gaze and shake his head.

"It's just Tasuki...he got to me. It's no big deal. If I actually could use my Ryuuseisui, then he wouldn't be so damn confident..." Suboshi lifted one of the metallic spindles from his side, eyeing it fondly.

"You don't mean that..."

"Like hell I don't! I hate him! And his stupid friend Kouji!"

Koutoku rolled his eyes, "You're just venting violently."

"Well, so what?! I like violent venting! It's what I do best, ne? After all, I'm just _such_ a heartless bastard, only a murderer. I'm shit compared to my _perfect_ older brother!" Suboshi snapped quickly, his tone drenched with sarcasm.

Amiboshi's eyebrows sank a bit and the corners of his lips slowly slipped downward, conveying a rather hurtful expression. Seeing this, Shunkaku glanced aside. Great. He managed to screw something _else_ up. His mouth worked inward as his teeth sank into it from the interior. Silence stretched out heavily, prolonging itself for minutes before Suboshi finally tried to push aside his pride and anger.

"Gomen ne, aniki...like you said, I'm just trying to take out my anger on someone. Demo, I shouldn't take it out on you especially. Gomen ne..."

"Iya, Shun. It's all right..." Amiboshi shook his head. "I'm not perfect, you know. Far from it."

"Compared to me, you're like a saint," The fifteen year old fell back against the bed with his arms behind his head for support. "But, if you're not perfect, what would you say you are?"

"Demented...screwed up. Every bit as much as you are and then some..." A wan smile scarcely shown itself before disappearing. "At least, everything you've done...you _thought_ was the right thing. Everything _I've_ done was for an ideal future that could never be...I knew all along it was wrong to attack the Suzakuu no seishi, demo I still did it for you and Kutou. Then, I knew it was wrong to stay in this little delusional, perfect world without returning to the war after my 'parents' found me. To abandon you and everyone so Seiryuu couldn't be summoned. Che, I thought it was the _noble_ thing to do..."

"But, it was--"

"Ie, otouto. It was cowardly. I really thought we could be happy here...it would have saved you from dying, ne? But, the truth is...I should have been by your side. To help things along and stop the senseless fighting between Miaka-san and Yui-san. So, regardless of what the others may think, that's the truth..."

"Aniki..." Suboshi's gaze softened. "I don't blame you for wanting a peaceful life. You're good and fighting doesn't mix well with a gentle person like you. To have a real family again and to not be tied to me any longer...I wanted to give you your ideal life."

"Shunkaku, don't you understand that you're the only one I want to be 'tied' to? You're my only real family. No matter what, that day...we shouldn't have been separated. We'll never be again!" Amiboshi glanced toward him, offering a smile. "I'll make up for everything to you this time around."

A slow grin mirrored the other's, "And I'll try to not get into so much trouble with the Suzakuu seishi. _Try_. I can't make any promises that I'll be successful."

Laughing lightly, the older nodded, "Hai! Hai! So long as you try..."

"Nee, no matter what I do...I don't think I could push the bitterness aside for Kouji."

"Doushite...?"

"He's got feelings for Yui-sama too."

"Hn, is that so? Do you know for a fact? Or are you just assuming?"

"I know it's true. Tasuki admitted it."

"Is that why you were so mad earlier?"

"Part of the reason..."

"What's the other?"

Suboshi just sighed, "Tasuki was getting on my case about killing Tamahome's family."

Amiboshi offered a look of sympathy, before he lay back beside him, mimicking his second half's position, "Tasuki-san can be a baka. Hotheaded and irrational, sort of reminds me of someone..." He smirked playfully.

"Compare me to him again and you've just as good as sentenced yourself to being shoved on the floor."

"Ha! My room, so you can't do a thing to me, otouto!"

The twins broke into hearty laughs which just tapered off into dying chuckles. It felt so good to laugh with him and have him there again. Suboshi smiled somewhat to himself at the thought. His aniki was one of the most important things to him, playing a very close, almost evenly matched, second to Yui. If his life could be blessed with the both of them in it, then there would have been no one in the world that was more lucky than him. He just inched closer to his brother, resting his head against his arm.

"Aniki?"

"Hm?"

"Why don't we go out later? Just you and me. We could talk about everything that's been going on lately..."

"Well, it would have to be later tonight since I promised Xi Fang I'd show her around town after we eat breakfast..."

"Ah..._Xi Fang_, ne?" Suboshi gave him a teasing shoulder nudge. "We'll have to start with _that_ topic."

"It's not really _a_ topic."

"So you say! I'm interested in everything that has to do with my aniki's life."

"Then be prepared to be bored..."

"Ie, I'm sure I won't be," Suboshi smirked. "Besides, you've already heard so much about Yui-sama and me."

"Demo, I don't--"

A call rose up from the direction of the kitchen, beckoning the twins to breakfast. They blinked, exchanging glances, before pushing up to their feet. Suboshi grinned, giving his brother a playful shove toward the door. Amiboshi chuckled, walking out into the hall. At least his brother was feeling a bit better now, and that was what he had strived to achieve.

***

"Nothing but rain and gloom," Touka sighed heavily, peering out the semi-cracked window of the little 'hut home.' Her chin drooped against the sill and she watched the precipitation fall from the sky. "I wonder if it'll ever stop."

The only other sound beside the pitter patter of droplets was the scrawling of writing on a scroll. Chama Lee was at it again, doing what he did best, and that was plotting. The girl simply looked out at the misty landscape, reminding herself why the other wanted peace so badly just by the sight. Kutou was in horrible condition. It wasn't just all about the neglected towns or piled up rubble, it was about the people as well. So many lived in fear of their lives since many thieves and scoundrels were constantly taking advantage of the poor management of the country. Nakago didn't give a damn. That much was clear. Such a man didn't deserve to be the leader of a nation.

Touka slowly turned away from the window, moving over to her belongings, which were really very few. Amidst the couple of tattered dresses, she found two ribbons. One side of her hair was collected in a ponytail and then looped up, being tied where the end met beginning. She did this with the other side, composing twin ringlets that dangled about to the start of her shoulders. Her eyes raised slowly to the reflective, half-broken glass, making sure both were even. When she was satisfied, she headed over toward Chama Lee, sinking beside the older boy. He met her gaze and they shared a smile, before he just went back to what he was doing.

"The plans you're making must be pretty important, ne? I've never seen you work so hard to perfect just one..." She nodded, eyeing the papers curiously.

"How do you know, Touka? You ever stay in one place long enough to see me do work?" He laughed a tiny bit.

Touka couldn't help but smile some at the laugh. At least it meant that he wasn't angry with her for earlier, "Well no, demo it seems like you've been working on this one for a long time. Are you even anywhere close to being done?"

"Hai, I think so. If I can do one final sweep of outside of palace."

"Hrm...a _sweep_, huh? Requiring lots of stealth...more than one person, maybe...?" Touka's tone ended on a hopeful octave.

Chama Lee released an audible exhale, possessing a stern look behind slightly slanted eyes, "Touka..."

"Nani! I don't think the idea's so farfetched. I mean, I can be stealthy! You know! You saw!"

"Demo, there is many trouble..."

"Hmph! You act like I can't take care of myself. I'm a grown girl, you know!"

"You are only a child at heart in body of woman. Touka, you are young yet. I want..." Chama Lee's features softened slowly and one hand surrounded hers for a meaningful gesture. "I want to be one to protect you. I want you to stay young as long as you can. And I want to be that one to look out for you...like a--"

"Like a 'niichan. I know...you want to take Tessou's place and protect me," Her expression, on the other hand, hardened bitterly.

He blinked, lowering his gaze, "That's not what I--" His voice caught in his throat and died there. The next statement was simply a change of topic. "My plans should remain so. I do not want you to get involved."

"So, who's going to protect me while you're gone, hm?" That mischievous light once again sparked within her mahogany eyes.

"I..." A brow furrowed and he sighed, snapping his head away.

"Ha! I _knew_ it! You gotta take me along because you can't trust me by myself, now can you, hm?"

Chama Lee frowned deeply, "Fine."

"Un! All right! I'm in!" Touka beamed, clapping her hands happily. "So, what _is_ the plan?"

"We'll start by sneaking around castle. Find out what defenses they have up where and how to use them to our advantage," He reached at his side, withdrawing a few cloaks of a deep brown. "We stick to shadows and trees. No where that we can get caught."

She snatched up one of the few, inspecting the fabric, "So, when do we go?"

"As soon as I finish writing this up and planning our route."

"All right! Don't you worry about a thing, Chama...!" Touka wrapped her arms around him, only meaning this to be a friendly display of affection. "I promise you. I'll be safe!"

She whisked the cloth away, twirling off to the center of the room. Chama Lee looked after her for a moment, before he shook his head, _I certainly hope so, Touka. I want nothing bad to happen to you...what kind of protector would I be if you were not safe. What...kind of man...would I be if you were hurt?_

His expression saddened as he watched the girl toss on the concealing garment, but he returned to his papers. It was awful how sometimes even the best of plans could be weighted down by something unforeseen.

***

"Why the hell are you glaring at me?! Trust me, I'm not any happier about having to work with you!" Soi scowled at Tomo, moving at a brisk pace through the hallway.

The actor finally snapped his angered gaze away from her, pinching the bridge of his noise. Frayed threads from that costume dangled from the torn sleeve and his eyes closed in annoyance, "This is _all_ your fault!"

"My fault? How can you even pin _any_ of the blame on me?"

"Because it's always your fault! Everything! You're a waste of a seishi! Girls shouldn't be allowed to _be_ seishi," Tomo shook his head, bringing his hand away only to glare at her again.

"Neither should gay boys, but oh...there were two of them, ne?" The woman retorted quickly.

"Well, when someone's half as feminine as that Nuriko, you can't help but be a bit gender confused. Besides, I'm _much_ more classy than him! And there should be _more_ seishi like me..." He paused, and then sighed a bit forlornly. "But, I guess not everyone can be so lucky."

"Oh please. We were lucky when Suboshi killed you. Maybe he could do it again this time around."

"And maybe Tasuki will throw another sword that you can get in the way of," Well, Tomo had heard of how she died through the others in the castle.

Soi furrowed her brows, "Watch it, otherwise I'll rip those stupid feathers from your crown."

"My feathers are _not_ stupid! Baka brothel girls naturally couldn't understand."

For a moment, they looked about ready to kill each other; a flame of hatred ignited in both. But, the female broke the tension by looking away. She honestly didn't know what Nakago was thinking in sending them out together. They worked with each other once before, true, but that wasn't exactly enjoyable. She went along with it for the sake of the shogun alone. Even though, naturally, it didn't work. And now, she had absolutely no idea what this mission entailed. Just for the both of them to complete it. And already, that was not off to a good start.

Tomo halted, looking in the direction of the rehearsal room, "I should probably inform them I will be on leave, and the performance will be delayed. I was so looking forward to showing off this one to Nakago..." He clutched his chest wistfully. "It featured me predominantly, after all."

"Hoh? Then it must have been awful," She stated with malicious glee. "That's probably _why_ Nakago's sending you out. Just so that he doesn't have to sit through it!"

"That's not true and you know it!"

"Hai...that's right, Tomo..." Another voice entered their conversation.

Both Soi and Tomo looked away from their dispute, blinking in surprise. Though, it was Miboshi who hovered there in the stolen body. It took a few moments for the illusionist to register what he had said, but once it did, a triumphant grin crossed painted lips, and he spared a smug expression to the woman.

"See! Even Miboshi agreed with me!"

"Ie," Miboshi shook his head, motioning his prayer wheel between the both of them. "I think Nakago's sending you away to avoid hearing your annoying fights all the time."

Ashitare slowly joined the seishi group in the hall, his tail wagging a bit instinctively at the sight of Soi, but he stopped it after a moment's thought. The wolf sank down beside Miboshi, sending a glance his way and then toward the rest of them with mild interest. It was hard not to be curious when the majority of the Seiryuu shichiseishi were gathered around each other.

Tomo sneered in response to the other's words, "Well, it's always Soi who starts it!"

"I do not! You're the one who starts everything! You've always got to be melodramatic!"

"There's nothing wrong with melodrama!"

"Oh, there you go again..."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

Miboshi raised his brows as the insults were spat back and forth so easily. His gaze shifted toward the animal at his side, and Ashitare returned the look as if to mentally say he didn't know what was wrong with them either. The elder rolled his eyes, returning his attention toward the two.

"Are you done yet? I don't have time to waste listening to your baka arguments..."

The rivals 'hmphed,' turning their backs on one another which Miboshi took as a 'yes' and therefore spoke again.

"Once again it seems as though Nakago chose a failing mission. It's doomed from the very start if you can't cooperate. Neither of your loves will reach him. Demo, that is not a thing I wish to talk about with either of you. What _is_ the plan? I'll have to come up with a back up, naturally, for when it fails."

"I'm not going to fail Nakago! Though, Soi might..."

She sneered, but shook her head to the floating seishi, "We don't know the plan. It was written out on a scroll that we didn't look at..." She withdrew the parchment from her belt, handing it off in Miboshi's direction.

But, before he got a chance to take it, Tomo snatched it away, sidestepping them all. The others looked after him, Soi and Miboshi wearing displeased expression whereas Ashitare simply watched. The disheveled actor skimmed over the characters, reading over the plan until a cackle emitted from his throat. Soi narrowed her eyes. His laughing could never be a good sign.

"Nani?" The nineteen year old demanded.

"Well..." Tomo bit back his chortles. "It says that I am to go along and find out what I can about the group from outside observation...demo...you..." He couldn't help it. He branched off into a cackle fit once more.

Soi grit her teeth, swiping the paper away from him so she could read it for herself, " 'Tomo is to...' blah, blah, blah. 'And Soi, you're mission is to...' " She stopped and then pursed her lips.

"What?" Miboshi was getting pretty fed up with all the pauses.

Ashitare cocked his head aside quietly.

She glanced between them both, but then rolled up the scroll, "I'm to try and seduce some information out of their supposed group leader...Suzakuu no seishi...Chichiri."

"Chichiri, ne?" Miboshi tilted his head. _A good plan in theory, I suppose. Demo, Nakago overlooked the simple fact that Chichiri is resistant to quite a bit of magic's. Definitely one of the strongest Suzakuu shichiseishi. Nothing compared to me, but still...hm..._ "Very well then. I'll leave you both to pack up. Ashitare..."

The wolf craned his head upward.

"Meet up with me in my chamber when this is all through..." With that, the 'child' disappeared from view.

At the same time, Tomo started down the hall, calling back toward Soi, "Seducing the information out of Chichiri, heh! Nakago knows all you're good for is your Bou Chuu Jutsu. He obviously doesn't care about you, if he's so willing to have you share your body with someone else. That just leaves him open for me. See you in a little bit..._Soi_."

She furrowed her brows, clenching a fist at her side. Her lips parted as though to shout something out after him, but that thought faded and her features saddened somewhat. Soi had to face reality, Nakago didn't love her. He never had, and probably never would show love toward her. There had to be something that she came back for, though. Something to look forward to in this life. At the moment, things seemed so grim. Dead, more like it. It was as though life itself lost it's meaning now that she was back...becoming so much harder to bear than it was before she left it. But, there had to be something...some little thing to look forward to, right...?

Her lips pinched downward, and she began to move off toward her room when she felt her hand nuzzled upward. With a startled blink, crystalline eyes traveled back toward Ashitare, who did his best to offer a consolatory expression. His canine features didn't do it much justice, but it was his eyes that conveyed the emotion. Soi smiled somewhat, giving him a light pat to the top of his head.

"Arigatou, Ashitare..." With that, she went toward her chamber to begin gathering essential items.

***

Tasuki remained seated at the kitchen table alone, stirring over a few thoughts as his gaze settled on his empty juice cup. In his mind, he tried to make sense out of what happened, knowing damn well that he should have been hating Suboshi still, but completely unable to find the intense feelings to do so. No, he'd never forget what the opposing seishi did, but was it possible that he wasn't _completely_ evil; that there was a chance for redemption yet? Genrou shook his head, slipping a hand into the fiery locks. It didn't make sense for _him_ to be thinking like this. But, he couldn't just deny Suboshi's obvious guilt. He couldn't seem to shake the events from earlier away no matter how hard he tried.

"You certainly look lost in your own head, Tasuki-kun. One might think you're actually using it, no da," Chichiri stood before him, smiling as always.

The bandit leader glanced up, but then furrowed his brows, "Ooi, I think you and Kouji are teamin' up against me."

"Ie, no da. Nothing like that, no da!" The monk sank into the seat at the head of the table. "It's just fun to make fun of you sometimes, no da."

"Gee, thanks," He rolled his eyes. "Breakfast gonna be done soon? I coulda sworn I heard someone call out for the twins."

"Hai! It is done, no da. Amiboshi's kaasan and tousan called him in, however. And they're all talking now, no da."

"Hn...then where's Kouji?"

The answer came in an open-fisted hit to the top of his head, and the said-bandit plopped down beside him, "Right here, Genrou. I coulda announced myself like normal, demo I preferred this approach. Heh."

Tasuki snorted, but then smirked, "So, what kept you so long? Yui-san? Huh? Huh?"

"Ie. She's cooking. Demo, I just can't get over what a great person she is. It's like she's the complete opposite of all the things everyone said about the Seiryuu no Miko the first time around."

"Hai, no da. Yui-chan is a lot different now. She took the time to grow and better herself, no da. We actually have quite a bit in common."

"Un...she really is somethin'..." Kouji smiled faintly to himself.

"Ya love her, don't ya? And ya wanna marry her. And make a whole buncha babies, and--itte!" Tasuki rubbed the top of his head, which suffered from yet another hit.

"Genrou, you have no class..."

"Hmph! Like you do?"

"More than you," He grinned playfully.

"Heh, sure, sure. Whatever you say, Kouji. Just remember I'm still the boss!"

"Hai, hai. Whatever you say, _Genrou_..." Kouji mocked, but then grew serious. "We oughta find a night to go out and drink ourselves stupid before we go to Kutou. It's been a while since we've done anything like that!"

"Un! You got it!"

"Mou, I'd probably have to be the one to drag both of you back here after you finally pass out, no da."

"Ooi, why don't you come along with us, Chichiri? It'd be like a guys-night-out. Or somethin'," The redhead tilted his head toward his fellow seishi.

"Well, I suppose I'd have to, no da. To keep you two baka's from doing something stupid, no da!"

"Heh, un. It'll be like a guys night out...excluding the two Seiryuu seishi," Kouji added to Tasuki's previous comment.

"I don't know...I bet Suboshi could go for a drink after everythin'."

Both Chichiri and Kouji exchanged looks before the blue-haired bandit placed a hand on his leader's forehead, "Anou...are you feelin' all right, Genrou? 'Cause that just sounded an awful lot like you were actually talkin' about invitin' him along."

"Tasuki had a lot of time to spend with Suboshi, no da. Maybe he realized how much of a hothead they both are, no da!"

Genrou narrowed his eyes, "Ie! Ain't nothin' like that! I can't stand him. I just kinda thought...I dunno, maybe we should all just try an' get along for Yui's sake..." _Man, what the hell is my problem feeling sorry for that murderin' scum?_

"Shouldn't that be my line? I'm the one tryin' to impress her. If anyone asks, I'm gonna take credit for it," Kouji smirked.

"Whatever. Wouldn't want anyone ta know I thought of it. It'd ruin my image!"

"Un. We couldn't have anyone think you'd actually have an intelligent thought, now can we, Genrou?"

"No one would believe it anyway, no da. They all know how much of a baka Tasuki is, no da!"

The two snickered with Tasuki fuming in his seat, but luckily the rest of their group and Amiboshi's parents stepped out of the kitchen with breakfast in hand. All but Suboshi dished out helpings for everyone, and the younger twin slipped to the other side of the table, waiting for his brother to sit down before he did. When Koutoku found his seat, Shunkaku carefully sank beside him, sparing a glance toward the others. Yui and Xi Fang remained standing, however, smiling to themselves. The woman of the household closed her eyes happily as her husband stretched an arm across her shoulders.

"It smells absolutely wonderful, Xi Fang-chan, Yui-chan!"

"Arigatou!" Both stated separately.

"Demo...what is this round thing...?" The mother poked at the edge of Yui's breakfast with a chopstick tip.

"It's called a pancake..." The miko explained. "It's a breakfast from my world!"

Tasuki's lower lid twitched upward, "Breakfast...from your world, huh?"

"Un! Why are you making that face, Tasuki...?" Cobalt oculars regarded him in suspicion.

"Because he's had _some_ cooking from your world before, Yui-chan! Isn't that right, Tasuki?" Xi Fang smirked, crossing her arms over her chest."

"I'm sure if it's from Yui-sama's world, then it's nothing less than perfect!" Suboshi smiled brightly, looking toward her.

Genrou coughed, clearing his throat at nearly the same time he spoke, "You sure about that?"

"Why are you talking to me?" The younger twin's brows furrowed. His question was not inquisitive, more like a bit menacing. Tasuki better watch what he said for the rest of the day.

"A-anou..." Amiboshi could sense the tension between the two. Everyone could. They were like the matching sides of a magnet, being forced together, but wanting nothing more than to repel one another. He had to be the one to break that for now, to be the metal at least one of them could cling onto. "Shunkaku, why don't you try the 'pancake' first? Just for Yui-sama. You can tell us what it's like, too."

"H-huh? Oh. Hai, aniki."

Suboshi took his chopsticks, glancing over the pancake for a moment. His lips set together, and he plucked the edge between them, raising the entire thing off the plate with a blink. Everyone else watched him intently as he struggled with the food, and he was just about to bring it up to his mouth like that, when Yui released a laugh, making her way toward him. Her arms slipped around his shoulders, hands guiding his to set the breakfast down. 

"Gomen ne. I probably should have thought about this before I made them. You guys don't have forks here. Hm...I'm sure there's a way..." The miko kept her fingers around his wrists as she studied the plate thoughtfully. Suddenly her features lit up. "I know! This should be a lot easier...here..."

A coloration of light pink graced Suboshi's cheeks slightly as he found his eating utensils guided differently by her touch. He glanced back toward her face, then down at the meal. Her hands were so smooth. It always amazed him every time they met his skin...just how silken fingertips could feel. And she smelled so wonderful. The lovely feminine scent wafting heavily over his shoulders, making him feel lightheaded with enjoyment at the closeness. He could only watch as she made one of the wooden tips pierce the single layer of the round cake and the edge of the other slipped across a thin portion. The piece was separated completely, and slowly, Yui drew back from him...carrying with her all the things Suboshi was temporarily enjoying the closeness of.

"There...it...should be better now..." She was a bit breathless, almost like the same things Suboshi was feeling had an opposite, yet, equivalent effect on her.

Kouji looked between them, feeling the electric pulses of jealousy that raced through him momentarily. But, he silently averted his gaze toward the food on his plate. All wasn't lost yet, he knew that. It was just the looks between them that got to him. So much hidden emotion seemed buried there, and it got to him because he cared about Yui quite a bit. He had only known her for a short time, but that was one of his tragic downfalls...entering himself far too quickly in emotions at points. Kouji just certainly hoped that things worked out, and only time would be able to tell. He just had to give it that.

Xi Fang tilted her head with interest, if not a bit of jealousy, "So, how is it, Suboshi? Are you going to try it, or not?" Anxious was she, to find out if she had more competition in cooking than she had previously thought.

"Huh?" Suboshi blinked, snapping out of his ephemeral daze. "Oh, right!"

He plucked the pancake piece up easily, offering a smile toward Yui, before he placed it in his mouth. The girl nipped on her lower lip, waiting in anxious anticipation for his response. Shunkaku chewed thoughtfully, before he swallowed with a grin.

"It's wonderful, Yui-sama! I've never tasted anything like it, it's so good."

"Anou...so is all the food I made!" Xi Fang added nervously.

The miko smiled in relief, seeing the others begin to eat them as well. She received only good comments, and finally ate some of her own, so glad that it was actually a success. Of course, Xi Fang's went over well, too. It always seemed to, after all. The parents thanked them at some point during breakfast, dismissing themselves so that the group had come up with plans in peace as they had intended on doing the day before. When nearly all the prepared meal was gone, the main discussion commenced.

"All right, no da. We have to think of something that will help us move freely through Kutou to gather up as much information as we can, no da," Chichiri looked toward the others for possible suggestions.

"Why don't we just kill all the people who get in our way?" Tasuki took the last pancake off the plate, rolling it up and biting off the end.

"Tasuki-san...that's hardly stealthy..." Amiboshi sweatdropped.

"Eh well, that's Genrou for ya," Kouji shrugged.

"Demo, it'd probably work," Suboshi raised his eyes toward the rest, before finishing off his juice.

"Suboshi, I don't think it's a good idea," Yui shook her head, settling her gaze on Chichiri. "Haven't you gone through the castle before? In the form of Nakago?"

"Damn straight he did! Nearly gave me a damn heart attack when I thought he was the real one and gonna kill Miaka," The bandit leader glared at his fellow seishi, who's smile didn't waver.

"Hai, no da. I could probably sneak in posing as Nakago again, no da. Demo, I'm not sure how that would help you, no da."

Xi Fang perked up, "We could dress up like brothel girls! Or maybe some from the harem. I'm pretty sure if you gave me a day, I could sew up some nice kimono's."

"Nani?! There ain't no way I'm dressin' up like a girl!" Tasuki narrowed his eyes.

"That was Nuriko-san's thing. It wouldn't be right to intrude on his territory," Amiboshi rubbed the back of his neck with a nervous smile.

The girl rolled her eyes, "Ie! Not the guys! Just me and Yui-chan!"

"It sounds like it'll work, no da. Now, how about everyone else?"

"We knock everyone out of the way!" Genrou gave a fangy grin.

"And push our way in with brute force," Suboshi glanced toward the redhead with a smirk. Oddly enough, it wasn't the first time he agreed with him, but it _was_ the first time he voiced his agreement out loud.

"Is that your solution to everything? We need a _plan_...not just to barge in and get ourselves killed," Kouji furrowed a brow, but his expression became warm as it landed on Yui. "What do you think we should do, Seiryuu no Miko-san?"

"Oh, well...I..." She blinked, glancing between the group with a helpless shrug. "Perhaps if you guys dressed up as soldiers, demo I don't know where we would get the uniforms from."

"I could probably pick them up easily if I posed as Nakago, no da."

"Great. We're all playing one big game of dress-up..." Amiboshi commented, sinking back a bit more comfortably in his chair.

His mirrored image glimpsed at him, but then toward Chichiri, "And what if you're caught...?" He wanted to add something along the lines of 'like the stupid Suzakuu seishi you are,' but decided against it.

"I'm not sure, no da. Demo, I'm sure I would be able to find a way out of it no matter what, no da!" Chichiri smiled brightly, and Tama leapt up onto his lap, meowing in reply. The monk laughed, scratching behind the fur-covered ear. "See! Even neko-chan agrees, no da!"

"Then it's settled. This is what we're doing, ne?" Kouji looked around for affirmation.

"Un. It's the best thing I can think up to do," Yui nodded, offering a side glance toward Suboshi, but then it drifted toward Chichiri. "We'll leave the morning after tomorrow. It'll give us time to prepare the kimono's, and also give Suboshi a bit extra time to heal."

"I agree, Yui-san. Otouto needs at least one more day, and if he's not healed by that point, then I'm sure Xi Fang-san would be able to heal him up, ne?" 

The said-healer nodded, "Hai."

"Aniki, I won't need that. I'm sure I'll be fine."

"Well, we'll have to see, now won't we?"

"I guess it's settled then, no da," Chichiri picked up Tama as he rose to his feet. "Until we leave for sure, we're free to do whatever we want, no da. Just be extra careful. We don't know what Kutou has planned next, na no da."

"I'm sure it'll be just fine, Chichiri! For now, we should start to clean up here. Who wants to help me?" The miko smiled.

"I will," Kouji and Suboshi stated simultaneously, only to glare at one another.

Yui offered a laugh, collecting a few plates, "Well, the more help, the merrier...!"

"Like...the _merry men_ you mentioned, ne?" The blue-haired bandit grinned somewhat.

"Hai! Just like them!" She closed her eyes cheerfully. "Now, come on, you two...we'll get dishes duty. Xi Fang, you can clean the table."

"Geeze, Yui-chan, you're starting to give orders to everyone now, ne? Ah well, you go have fun with the two boys," She winked teasingly. "Amiboshi will help me after all!"

The juice went down the wrong way for a moment, and the musician cleared his throat, taking the brim away from his lips, "I-I will?"

Xi Fang shoved some dishes in his direction, furrowing a brow, "Un!"

"All right, all right," He sweatdropped, but caught his brother by the shoulder just before he left.

They stared each other deep in the eyes for a moment, before the contact was broken, and Suboshi felt a tingle rise up along his forearm. His fingers twitched slightly, and he looked toward the characters that graced his skin. The words 'be good' were written in kanji across it, and Shunkaku returned his attention to the identical visage, giving him a nod, and then walking into the kitchen after Yui.

_It's easier said than done, aniki. This is _Kouji_ we're talking about. Demo, I'll try. I really will..._

***

The radio was louder than it needed to be, and the sky was starting to lighten, showing that the sunrise was only just an hour or so away. Keisuke sat in the passenger's side of Tetsuya's car, resting his head back against the seat. Bangs of honey-gold drooped sloppily across his forehead, and his clothing was slightly crumpled. Tetsuya found him asleep against the stall in the bathroom of the strip club. Apparently, he had fallen off the toilet and to the floor, sleeping for who knew how long. It took several poundings on the metal in order to wake him up, and that was when he decided to leave the place and drag him into the car.

So, they were on their way back, and even Tetsuya's eyes were growing a bit heavy behind the sunglasses. However, the music kept him awake, and home wasn't too far away. Home...being a dorm at campus for him. Keisuke often crashed there, and was actually his assigned roommate, but his house was close enough to the college that he could stay in either place whenever he wished. This was just one of those times where taking him back to his family was the best idea. If not for anything else, Miaka's sake.

The driver lifted his hand for a second to check the speedometer, slowing the car just slightly, and then his attention returned to the road, "Got a big psych test today, don't we?"

"Un..." Keisuke looked up, rubbing his eyes for a moment. "Too bad you're not gonna be there for it."

"Heh, well...I'll be off rescuing Yui-chan and making all the other girls swoon."

"Hmph. I doubt it."

Tetsuya snickered, making a turn on the nearly vacant road, "Tonight was fun, ne?"

"What part of it was _fun_?" His brow twitched slightly.

"Well, the girls. You like girls, don't ya? You were the one who used to hoard all the dirty magazines and watch scrambled porn."

"Tetsuya! Things change..." Azure oculars glanced out the window at the passing scenery, all draped over with a darkened blanket. His voice softened a bit as he started to speak again. "Now...I just like Yui-chan."

"Ah, he's a one-girl man now. Yuuki, Keisuke...my dorky sidekick has a thing for his little sister's best friend. Who is not surprised here?"

"Ugh, shut up, Tetsuya! Just start thinking of ways not to be killed in the 'Shijin Tenchi Sho.' "

"I won't need to think. I got a plan. It's called the _avoid-all-the-Seiryuu-seishi-except-Soi _plan."

"She's going to think you're a baka. I'm telling you."

"Shows what you know. Ooi, we're just about at your house, though," Tetsuya pointed out at some familiar tree lines.

"Un. What time is it? Do I have any time for sleep at all...?"

"Five in the morning. You have some."

Keisuke nodded, falling silent the rest of the way there. It didn't take too long before they turned in the driveway. A sneaker-covered foot pressed on the brake, and then the car was put in park. Tetsuya pushed his sunglasses up the bridge of his nose, glancing over at his friend. The blond lethargically unbuckled his seatbelt, leaning forward and then meeting the other's gaze. He forced him a weak smile before he reached to his side, lifting the handle and pushing the door open. Stumbling out tiredly, the college student paused, turning back. A palm rested on the roof of the car and he peered inside.

"Tetsuya, when you go home tonight, I think you should give this all some long thought. Going into an Ancient Chinese book, pitting yourself up against people with supernatural powers...you need to be careful. And really sure about all of it, too..."

"Heh, you should know by now, Keisuke. Whenever I get an idea in my head, there's no one who can get it out. I'll put in a good word with Yui-chan for you when I see her."

Keisuke rolled his eyes, "Un, un. Then...I'll see you just before you go into here, I guess." He raised the book to indicate what he was talking about.

"You got it, Keisuke. Ah well, I'll just let ya get some rest...ja ne!"

"Ja," He waved to the driver, closing the door.

Tetsuya took off, and his best friend lingered there for a few seconds, before turning the opposite way and creeping silently into the house. As he had expected, all the lights were out. Everyone was asleep, and thankfully, unaware of the insane hour he was returning at. Keisuke reached behind himself to press in the lock, quite pleased that his Mom had completely forgotten about sealing it for the night. Moonlight bled through the drapery, lining bits and pieces of the floor. As quietly as possible, he navigated himself to the other side, sneaking into his own room where it was safe to turn on the light.

Keisuke closed himself in, tossing the book onto his desk. Afterward, he discarded his clothes, allowing them to fall piece by piece into a pile near the other outfits he had worn previously that week. Simply in his boxer shorts of a solid blue hue, he settled himself onto the chair in front of the work table. He wasn't the most well-chisled man in the world. Heck, his muscles were practically nonexistent. But, he was fairly toned, not buff or anything like that. Just decently built with slender creases along his chest for pectorals and abdomen; slight dips in arms where his bisceps flexed as he clutched the edge of the surface.

He flipped through the pages to where he last left off, skimming over it with a yawn. Keisuke attempted to shake away his grogginess, propping a chin on his palm, "Must. Catch. Up."

The college student began to read, but his body wouldn't listen to his irrational demand to stay awake. Before he knew it, 'The Universe of the Four Gods' became a pillow as his head drooped completely, lips parting somewhat for a quiet, yet audible snore. And beneath his cheek were the Japanese characters that summed up Nakago's plan...

* * *

****Next Chapter Previews:**

Taka meets up with the others and essentially agrees to return to 'The Universe of the Four Gods' much to Miaka's dismay. Tetsuya is right there with him, and both enter the book world, only to find themselves in the middle of Kutou. Will they be able to get out before being caught? Next time in 'The Ties that Bind.' Things don't always turn out the way they were dreamed to be.

**Extra Author's Notes: **Hm...I think Sweeps week is getting to me. Too many chests floating around on the shows I watch that I felt I needed to have one in my fic. Keisuke's very sexy in my opinion. Hehe, anyway...I'll get to my point here. I'm sorry about my incessant rambling, but let me tell you...I must be doing something right with this fic. I've been generating such a response from people, provoking so many emotions, making them angry or forcing them to feel the need to send me E-mails stating their opinions on what I should do. And to that I just have to say...I LOVE IT! ^_^! Hehe, it mostly has to do with the Kouji/Yui/Suboshi thing. If I can make you violently hate Kouji, and feel sympathy toward Suboshi or the other way around...then I accomplished what I set out to do. I made you feel so attached to my characters, that they've become almost real. Something that you're so involved in that you feel a need to come to me just to fill your Suboshi/Yui craving or what not.

Now, let me say this...I'm a soap opera fan. I'll proudly admit that. I love watching conflicting romances, and have had to suffer through pairings that I didn't agree with. Though, there's not much you can do. If they want to make Philip Kiriakis a jackass just so they can pair Chloe and Brady, you're forced to suffer through it. They do what they want, their way. But, that's one thing I'm not doing. I'm not trying to force Kouji and Yui together. Kouji's not trying to force himself on Yui either. He simply thinks he stands a chance, and who knows if he does or not. I'm not going to tell you either way. You just have to suffer and endure it until I decide it's time to show which pairings I've had in mind. E-mailing me or trying to force your opinion on my own, is not going to change my mind. All I ask, is for you to be patient...and just ride it out. I can't please everyone, and it's fun to hear everyone's conflicting opinions...but I'm not going to waver with what I have planned, and I just want you to know that.

I'm not trying to sound rotten or mean or anything. I just want to state that little fact. That doesn't mean I want to stop you from telling me your opinions, not at all. I just don't want you to come to me thinking it's going to waver my story. There are little things that it probably will make a big difference in and I could use your input...like minor pairings and such. Just not the big major ones. Let me write that myself...and trust that it'll mend itself. Hm, and I've said rotten things about Subbo-kun in Author's Notes. But, not once, did I ever say that he was horrible, or 'evil' or anything like that in the story itself. I never say in my narration 'Suboshi was a cruel, murdering, stupidhead.' ^_^ And if it's in there somewhere, chances are it's being thought of by Tasuki. I like my interpretation of Suboshi actually. Just the same way I like Huffpuff-chan's interpretation of him, or Kaen-chan's. I'm sure I'd like Ai-chan's too! (You just got so many stories, I don't know where to start reading! *____*) I just didn't like him all that much in the series, and especially not the OVA. 

I'll admit I like Amiboshi better. But, I'm not trying to make him the 'perfect' twin. Not at all. The Suzakuu seishi don't say anything to him about what he did because Amiboshi made up for it in the series when he helped out Miaka and Tamahome. If they didn't have that so obviously out there, I might have Amiboshi feel guilt for what he did. But, Suboshi is definitely someone they can't forgive so easily...even though Tasuki's beginning to see that there's redeemable qualities about him. Lastly, everyone really seems to like the Amiboshi/Xi Fang thing. I'm glad about that! ^_^ Of course, Touka's going to enter the story, and you'll have a whole new person to get mad at, but we'll see how that works out.

Okay, I think I said a bit too much here...but that's why I put it at the end. You had the option to skip right by it. ^_^ I'll try to be good in getting out the next chapter in a week, and once again...thank you so much for your reviews!


	16. Parting is Such Sweet Sorrow

**Author's Notes: **Konnichi'wa, beloved fans! Dost your eyes deceive you…? Is this just a trick of the imagination…? No. I actually…TYPED my chapter. I'm so sorry about the delay…I'm bad. Bad, bad Krissy-chan. I'm sure you've all given up on me by now… ;___; I'm so sorry! Forgive me all… *begs for forgiveness*. Erm, anyway… ^__^ Tuesday is my birthday, and you wanna know what I want as a birthday present? Reviews. Yes…glorious reviews considering my fans didn't dessert me…so onegai shimasu…? Enjoy my chapter…I hope it was worth the..er…what was it six month wait…? Bad, Krissy-chan…bad. ._. Hehe, now hopefully it doesn't take another six months for the next one. You all must hound me to get my fanfics done! ^^ Thank you for all the reviews the last time…and this chapter is dedicated to Fallon who gave me my 100th review. Arigatou gozaimasu!

            The dish washing was moving in a steady shuffle, a synchronized pattern that almost seemed a bit mechanical. Yui wiped one clean, rinsing it off and handing it to Suboshi. Suboshi, in turn, dried it and handed it off bitterly toward Kouji. And Kouji just found its appropriate place until the cycle started all over again. The Seiryuu no Miko found the silence exasperating, and listening to the sloshing of water against the sink drove her to the edge. It grated deeper and deeper on each of her nerves until finally she couldn't take it any longer and snapped to the rest, desperate for any means of conversation.

            "Cooking itself can be fun, but it's the cleaning up part afterward that makes it not so worth it. Darn pancake batter. Just seems to be a tough little thing to scrub off without…dish detergent," The corner of her mouth tugged downward.

            "Dish detergent…?" Kouji's eyebrow raised in question.

            "Un! Something you put in the water to make it all bubbly and disinfect your dishes."

            "Is it…magic, Yui-sama?" Suboshi blinked, a puzzled expression befalling his features.

            "Iya! Iya! Just science. You'd be amazed at all the things we have there. Why, I should have packed some of it up just to show you. Of course, it wasn't as though I was given much time at all to plan out what I could bring. I barely had time to catch my breath before I was sucked up into this world again…" Her eyes lowered slowly.

            Shunkaku's expression saddened, "Yui-sama…"

            "Ooi, cheer up, Yui-san. We'll protect ya! We're all in this together now, jus' like you got a whole new group of seishi or somethin'…"

            "Yui-sama doesn't _need_ anymore seishi. Aniki and I would protect her just fine," His words were caustic, yet spoken with obvious suppressed anger. Suboshi was doing his absolute best to keep his temper in check.

            Yui glanced between them and then shook her head slightly. "I really do appreciate your help, Kouji. Yours, Chichiri's, and Tasuki's. I didn't ask for your aid in all of this, and to be quite honest, I really don't think it's something I deserve after all that I did to hurt you. Demo, you put aside your differences with the Seiryuu side in general and decided to help me regardless. Arigatou. For all of that."

            "Yui…" Kouji offered a slow setting smile. "Un, not a problem. It's the least I could do for the maiden in distress…since I _am_ a _noble_ bandit, after all."

            Suboshi rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest, "Yui-sama, we could finish up the dishes for you if you don't want to do them."

            "Er…well…" She didn't exactly trust Suboshi in such close proximities with Kouji…alone…without attempting to kill him. It wasn't really safe to leave him there with either of the bandits. Yui still never found out what happened between him and Tasuki, but she didn't want him to be upset again. "I don't know if it's such a good idea to leave you two alone together…" She finally admitted.

            "I can do it all if you want, Yui-sama. Probably much better than having _him_ help me," A dirty look was flashed in Kouji's direction.

            The bandit smirked somewhat, "Nah, you're hurt, Suboshi. Couldn't possibly take on all this work by yourself…" He stole a glance between them, and then stepped over to Yui, giving her a light, urging nudge in the seishi's direction. "Go, you two. Have fun. I'll take care of the mess."

            Suboshi blinked in surprise, but that shock turned to a glare. Just what was he up to?

            Yui, however, canted her head aside, "Are you sure, Kouji?"

            "Un! Course I am. Though, yer not gettin' off completely free. I expect ta spend _some time with ya at some point," Kouji grinned toward them both. __That's right, if I can let Suboshi and Yui be alone together without showing any jealousy, I might prove I can be mature about all of this. Yui seems to like mature. I'll make up for the time I hogged while he was injured, and make peace for now, but this isn't over yet, Suboshi._

"If…you're really sure about this, Kouji…" The Miko couldn't help but frown some, after all, there were quite a few dishes left to be done, and she felt bad about leaving him completely with all of that work to do.

            "Un, un…I'm more then sure! S'long as I get breakfast in return…"

            Yui smiled a bit, "Agreed."

            "All right! Now…you two run along and have a good time," He waved them off, looking toward the pile of yet-to-be-washed bowls. "I'll find…_some way to do these."_

            "Good luck!" She closed her eyes happily. "Arigatou, again."

            The Miko looped her arm around Suboshi's, tugging him in the direction of the dining area. He blinked in surprise, but stumbled along anyway; quite pleased that he was getting to spend time with her, though confused as to why Kouji would let them. Could…he…have been wrong about the bandit all along? Maybe Kouji realized that he never stood a chance from the beginning. A grin crossed his lips. Well, this was great. It put a new perspective entirely on things.

            "Wasn't that nice of him?" Yui spoke up, allowing her gaze to rest on the younger twin's face. "He even considered you too, Suboshi. I'd think you might stop being so hostile toward them, I mean, they're all really nice."

            "To _you, Yui-sama," His shoulders rolled back slightly. "It's not the same for me."_

            "Well, maybe if you just…try," She gave him a light nudge with her shoulder before her features lit up. "Nee, why don't we go out with Amiboshi and Xi Fang? That might be fun, hm?"

            "U-un!" Suboshi smiled somewhat. That would be a really nice idea, since it meant a little bit of time away from the Suzakuu seishi, and a bit more with the people he cared about. So, as a matter of fact, he _really liked the thought._

            Yui guided the twin around the cleanly vacant table, peeking into the living room. Chichiri sat there basically alone save the cat that was curled up on his lap. His chin was propped up on his palm, and the elbow resided on the arm of the couch. Slowly, Yui separated from Suboshi, who stood back and watched her advance into the room. The monk blinked (although it really couldn't be seen behind his mask), and he glanced in her direction, tilting his head.

            "Yui-chan, what brings you out here, no da?"

            "Well, I was wondering if you've seen Amiboshi or Xi Fang."

            "Hn…well Amiboshi-kun went to talk to his parents. Something about unfinished choirs I think, no da. And Xi Fang-chan went into the back to take care of cleaning up feathers or something, no da."

            "Hmm~mm, arigatou!" Yui moved back over to Suboshi, clasping her hands behind her back and rocking forward on heels. "Suboshi, could you go find your aniki? I'll go get Xi Fang and we'll make up the plans, okay?"

            "Hai, Yui-sama," Shunkaku smiled and headed off to find his twin. For one of the first times in a while, he was actually pretty happy…looking forward to this. It meant, that even if this was for a few short moments, he would be with two of his most favorite people. And that made the Seiryuu seishi quite pleased.

*          *          *

            "They left, ne?" Kouji didn't bother to turn around when he heard Tasuki step into the kitchen just as he was putting up the last dish.

            "Uh…if yer talkin' 'bout Xi Fang, the twins, an' Yui…then…un," The leader rested against the wall with his arms folded over his chest.

            "Thought so. Ah well, they got the day together. I got breakfast with her tomorrow."

            Tasuki raised a brow, "Y'really got it bad for her, don't ya? I'll never get what it is about girls that can get even the toughest guy wrapped around their finger."

            Kouji laughed, turning around at that point with a helpless shrug, "I doubt we'll ever be able to answer that question."

            "Demo…is the Seiryuu no Miko really worth all the trouble yer goin' through for her?"

            "Oh, she's worth it all right," He nodded quite a few times as he gazed out the window toward the sun-drenched surroundings. "Did you ever just meet someone and feel this instant connection? It's like, the way lightning comes up…not so subtly and when it hits, it does it with so much force that it leaves you numb and weak, yet at that same time a bit in awe that it didn't take your very life…"

            The Suzakuu seishi eyed him blankly, scratching the side of his head as though trying to figure out what he was talking about. The other merely snickered.

            "I shoulda known it'd go over your head, Genrou. Let me just put it simpler for ya…I like Yui a lot. It's not just because of her good looks, believe me, she's beautiful. And it's not just her personality or the fact that she's a miko. It's just that…she makes me feel whole. She…she fills this gap somewhere inside of me, something that died when Reirei did. Yui made it…begin to spark to life again…"

            Tasuki's features saddened for a moment at the mention of Reirei and he slid to a seated position on the floor, "If ya feel that strongly about her, then ya should go for her. Yanno, she'd be makin' a mistake in lettin' ya get away…demo…"

            Kouji joined him, sinking to his boss's side and tucking his legs beneath himself, "Nani?"

            "Suboshi…he's loved her fer a while from what I can tell. Kouji, yer my best friend, I don't want ya t'have t'suffer again if she cares about'im instead."

            "Like you and Reirei, ya mean? How I watched and stood by, seein' her love you over me…" The bandit sank into silence, glancing ahead of himself.

            Tasuki lowered his gaze and reached into his pocket, withdrawing the hairpin that once belonged to the female thief, "I wanted ya t'be happy, so I tried to put ya two t'gether. Don't go blamin' me for nothin'! She was the one who loved me n'matter how much I tried t'push her away, ne?"

            He laughed with little humor, "I ain't blaimin' ya…it's just this time, I hope it's different. This time, I hope I get her. I know it's probably selfish t'want Suboshi to lose this, demo I can't help what I feel…"

            "Un. I know what ya mean."

            "Can I see that?"

            Genrou looked between his friend and the pin before he slowly placed it in his palm. Kouji closed fingers around the object, bringing it closer for inspection. Jade-hued oculars danced over the markings, observing the details…imagining the pretty face of the girl from Mount Kaou. The way she used to smile and her independent nature, it all allowed a forlorn expression to seize his slightly bronzed features. The hair accessory was brought closer to his chest, and his head shook slowly.

            "Havin' one little piece of her…sure does make ya miss her a lot, ne?"

            "Un…demo…she wouldn't want us t'mourn…" Tasuki fluidly snatched away the item, shoving memories of Reirei away in his pocket once more…where they could remain until he was ready to deal with them again.

            Kouji blinked, but then smirked, "So, who is it yer interested in, huh, Genrou?"

            "Nani?! Iie! I ain't interested in no one! I told ya, I hate girls…"

            "That Xi Fang is pretty available…"

            "Eh, there's gotta be somethin' goin' on between her an' Amiboshi."

            "Maybe. Maybe not. Demo, why don't ya go and talk t'Chichiri? Get him to decide what time we should leave t'night or tomorrow for drinks."

            "Un. Gotcha," Tasuki pushed himself upright, slipping out of the room.

            Kouji looked after him, "An' I'll just go think up somethin' good t'do with Yui tomorrow. Somethin' that'll be _sure_ to impress her…"

*          *          *

            Tomo swirled the cloth around his wash basin, then brought it up to wipe away the makeup. Light peach became visible beneath the layers of face paint and his amber eyes regarded his reflection. Slender fingers wrapped around the cloth, freeing excess liquid from it before he brushed it along the last traces of alabaster. Once that was completed, he scrunched his nose, peering into the casted reflection. He preferred to be masked by his costume quite frankly. It just felt much better to be hidden behind such elegant artistry, rather than appear 'normal.'

            But alas, Chuin had to look like an average person if he was to spy. Hesitantly, he reached for one of the various cosmetics, uncorking the cap and spreading the liquid contents over a singular ball of cottonweed. He couldn't bear to watch as he removed the polish from each pointed nail. Once they were clear, he went through the most difficult process, clipping them short. A whimper sounded after each snap and he watched the tips become a pile, leaving behind his normally shortened nails.

            A sigh unveiled itself past his lips and he looked back toward the mirror, "All right, Tomo. Now you are to play your most difficult role yet. The part of the average…_ordinary_…handsome male. I certainly hope I don't have to stay on the boat _too long with Kaen."_

            He rose to his feet, making his way to the closet. A cloak was removed from inside and he slipped it over his slender shoulders. Thin ties that hung in front were laced at the base of his neck, and once he checked his appearance one final time, Tomo gathered his bags and lugged them out the door. He stopped immediately in the hall, peering around until he spotted a guard with his back turned to him.

            "Excuse me…" He began, setting his items down on the floor.

            The young soldier turned his head, tuffets of black visible beneath his helmet and bright green eyes sparkling at the address. His handsome visage mirrored his happiness and he scrambled over immediately afterward, "T-Tomo-san! How are you? Is there something you need? I'll do anything!"

            Tomo blinked once or twice, almost instantly regretting having started a conversation with him. This soldier in particular had a tendency to be a bit _too_ enthusiastic about speaking with him. True, he was attractive, and true, he _did sleep with Tomo a few days ago, but he didn't have to act so casual about it now. Chuin's nose crinkled for a moment until he spoke up again, "Un, I need you to take these down to the boat."_

            He looked to the luggage, but then toward the man, "Oh, you're…leaving?"

            "Un, I have very important business to take care of in Sairou. So, if you could take those with you now, I would appreciate it."

            "Will…you be gone long? I was really looking forward to your show…"

            "I don't really know," Chuin rolled his eyes, but then searched for a name. "Anou…?"

            "Haoyu. Quan, Haoyu…" The guard grinned, extending his hand. It was a bit strange to be introducing himself _after everything they had done together, but so long as he got to at some point._

            Tomo eyed the hand, but ignored it, "Well then, _Haoyu_…take my things to the boat. I have some unfinished business to attend to…"

            Haoyu frowned somewhat, lowering his arm, "Hai. I'll take care of it right away."

            The soldier stooped down to lift them, offering a smile before he turned, heading away. Tomo eyed his backside with a faint smirk and then shifted in the opposite direction. He reached within his pocket, removing the shin from there. While working it through his fingers, a hum escaped his throat, following the notes of the solo in the current show he was working on. Perhaps, if he was lucky, there would be extra time to spend with Nakago. Little did he know that at the moment, Soi was taking full advantage of just that…

*          *          *

            "First, you stomp on my cooking territory and _now _you interrupted my time alone with Amiboshi. What _aren't you going to do today?" Xi Fang furrowed her brows playfully toward the Seiryuu no Miko._

            Yui giggled in response, closing one eye for a wink, "You know I'm just doing it to annoy you."

            "Hai, hai…I figured that out already. Leave it to the Miko to think she can get away with whatever she wants."

            "Naturally…"

            The two girls grinned at each other, quickening their pace to catch up with the twins. Yui slipped up beside Suboshi and Xi Fang, Amiboshi, as they walked through the streets of Makan Village. Many people stopped to stare at the identical boys, for they may have known the Kai-Ka story, but no one knew Kai-Ka had a twin. Shunkaku peeked at a gaping old couple and then chuckled, nudging his second half's arm.

            "Aniki, we should both get identical outfits and trick everyone in town!"

            Amiboshi laughed, looking at him, "Demo, I think Kaasan and Tousan have a hard enough time telling us apart without going to extra lengths. We don't need _more people to be confused, ne?"_

            "Un! Especially me!" Xi Fang rolled her eyes. "I don't know how Yui-chan does it so easily."

            "Well, it's not so hard to know Suboshi. I saw him nearly every waking minute of every single day," Yui smiled playfully at her seishi, giving him a little shoulder tap.

            Shunkaku released a weak laugh, wearing a rather flustered expression, "I wanted to keep you safe, Yui-sama."

            "And that's a _real_ compliment. You should have seen how much he hated girls before. Poor Touka was forced to endure the Tasuki-san like speeches," Amiboshi snickered quietly.

            "An~i~ki!" Suboshi stressed each syllable, emphasizing the fact that he didn't want to be compared to the bandit again.

            But, Xi Fang's keen hearing (and natural jealousy sense) picked out the one out-of-place word in that sentence, "Touka…?"

            Koutoku nodded, "A very nice girl who was involved with some…hardships Shun and I faced."

            "I bet Nakago put her to death," Suboshi's eyes narrowed somewhat. "The bastard."

            "Iie…he didn't…" Yui contributed to the conversation.

            Amiboshi paused, glancing toward his miko in surprise, "You know that for a fact, Yui-san?"

            "Un…because it was me who saved her."

            "Thank goodness," Visible relief showed itself on the musician's face.

            Xi Fang eyed him with a little frown, but then glanced off absently, "I'm sure we could find some very nice fabric in that store up there."

            "Un! Let's go!" Amiboshi smiled, stepping off with his twin brother.

            The two girls walked together; the raven haired one closing fingers around themselves and leaving her gaze to the dirt path. Stray strands tumbled over her shoulders and her feet just shuffled along. Yui smiled somewhat, looking after the brothers, but when her gaze returned to Xi Fang, that smile vanished. Her head tilted aside and one hand moved upward, slipping around the other's arm as means of comfort.

            "Xi Fang…?"

            "Hm?" Snapping out of whatever thought she was in, her eyes shifted toward the miko. Soon afterward, she realized what was being asked by tone and with a weak laugh, her eyes closed happily. "Gomen! I was just thinking. Come on, let's catch up to the others. I'm sure you don't want to spend _too_ much time away from Suboshi, ne?"

            Before Yui got a chance to reply, Xi Fang had scurried ahead, leaving her there by herself. The Miko pursed her lips somewhat, but slowly followed after them. One guess would say that it was the mention of Touka that had Xi Fang feeling that upset…

*          *          *

            Soi had unloaded the last of her bags to a few soldiers, smiling somewhat as they brought them down the hall. Now that everything was taken care of, she had some time to speak with Nakago. Not that the shogun was a very social person, but she had no idea how long she was going to be gone for. The least she could do was have a meaningful conversation with the man without Tomo getting in the way. And chances were, Tomo took longer to pack than she did.

            The seishi inched along the corridor, walking at a brisk pace toward the general's room. After a moment's pause, she lifted one hand toward the door, knocking lightly against it. Silence fell over the area until she picked up the sound of shifting and then saw the chamber open. Nakago stood there, shimmering gold draping over his shoulders. In the daylight, he almost looked like a God, every fair feature accented in the natural brightness. Soi drew in a breath, meeting the steel-blue eyes with her own. His lips pinched downward for a moment; Nakago wasn't normally one to show emotion, but slight impatience could be read on his face.

            "What is it, Soi…?"

            She straightened up and searched her mind for the best thing to say, "Can…I come in?"

            Nakago didn't confirm or decline, he simply turned away from the entrance, walking toward his desk again. Soi looked on as he seated himself before she took the still-open door as an answer and slipped in herself. A palm moved back to seal it closed and she lingered in quietude, trying to decide her next course of action. But as the silence weighed far too heavily upon them, Soi just blurted out the first available thought.

            "Nakago, why did you send me on this mission?"

            He didn't turn from the papers he was looking over, "Because I believe that you can handle the job."

            "Demo…with Tomo?"

            "You and Tomo have worked together in the past, so I don't believe there will be any problem with it."

            "Hai, we work to please you, demo…"

            He glanced up toward her, "Nani?"

            "Demo, I…" Soi met his gaze slowly, her features saddening. "This mission you're sending me on…to seduce Chichiri, I thought that I was more important than that…"

            "Soi…" The name was stretched out calmly. "You are important. You're one of the only seishi who's powers have not been hindered completely. And in that respect, we must use whatever powers we have to gain this information."

            The nineteen year old shook her head quickly in protest, "That's not what I meant! I…I thought I was more important to _you_."

            "Soi…" He sighed deeply, not making an effort yet to respond. Though, it wasn't like Soi gave him much of a chance anyway.

            "Nakago, from the moment you rescued me as a girl up until the moment I died for you, I always loved you. No matter what you did, I always thought I could reach your heart. And every time we shared out bodies, it's meant so much more to me than just a transfer of ki. Now that I'm alive again, and now that we're together again, I wanted to tell you…ai shiteru…"

            The Hin tribesman fell silent, drawing his shoulders together as he rose to his feet. The longer he didn't say anything, the more Soi's hopes began to rise. But, naturally, Nakago crushed them with his next statement, "Is that all you have to say?"

            A choked sound rose up in her throat, and she wrung her hands together, "Nakago…I…" Drawing up the last of her desperate courage, the woman advanced forward, bringing fingertips to meet his broad arm. "I hoped you felt the same way…"

            Nakago stiffened a bit at her touch, lowering his eyes toward her own. His jaw twitched as though he was clenching his teeth, but finally he spoke, "Love is for the weak, Soi…"

            Her eyes widened in surprise and she took a step back, not uttering one sound as the shogun finished off his sentence.

            "And I am not weak."

            Soi's gaze averted from his own, darting teary eyes over the items on the floor. With overwhelming emotion, she turned quickly and tossed open the door, rushing out of the room. Nakago sighed, trailing after her only until he reached the entrance of his chamber, slowly sealing it closed. Fingertips remained against the paneling and cobalt spheres shifted aside. At that, brows drew together in resolve and he repeated only to confirm conflicting feelings within himself.

            "I am _not weak…"_

*          *          *

            "Oniichan…! O~nii~chan. ONIICHAN!"

            Keisuke's eyes widened as he found the support he was sleeping on just taken away. His arms flailed about, and he landed on the floor with a grimace. One eye closed painfully and he raised his attention to his little sister, who wore an expression of annoyance as she glared down at him. The college student clawed for the surface of his bed, pulling himself upright and a heavy yawn escaped his mouth.

            "Nani, Miaka…?"

            "Baka! I've been trying to wake you up for the past ten minutes!" She rolled her eyes, placing her hands on her hips. "Tetsuya called. He said he's coming over."

            "Hn, with Taka?"

            "Well, not together. Demo, Taka is coming over…" A worried expression flickered across her features, but it immediately brightened. "Kaasan made a great breakfast this morning."

            "Un, and is there any left?" Keisuke peered at her suspiciously, laggardly gathering some clothes off the floor that looked semi-clean.

            She brought a fingertip against her lower lip, "Anou…there might be."

            "Heh, I doubt you'll ever change."

            "What's that supposed to mean…?"

            "Eh heh! Nothing, nothing! You should just go wait for Taka while I get dressed…"

            Miaka glanced up at him with a solemn expression, "Oniichan…do you think this'll be the last time we see Taka…? Do you think he'll go into the book?"

            His features softened at the visible anguish on her face, and he stepped forward, pulling his sister into a gentle hug. The former Suzakuu no Miko melted into him, releasing a weak cry against her own will. Keisuke sighed somewhat, brushing a palm across chocolate hued strands. He didn't want to tell her what he thought was going to happen. After all, Taka, having once been Tamahome in a past life, was very noble. Going into the 'Universe of the Four Gods' to help protect Yui was the _right thing to do, because unlike when Miaka was in the world, there was no one to protect the Seiryuu no Miko from serious death threats. Even if the first time around, Yui was Miaka's enemy, she never would have let anything truly bad happen to his little sister. Taka's return was heroic. Tetsuya going there was just plain stupid._

            "If he does, Miaka…" Keisuke began in a soothing tone. "Then know that you're not alone. I'll be right here to comfort you."

            "Oniicha…" The word ebbed in her throat, but a placid expression took place. "Arigatou."

            "Ooi…that's what Oniichan's are here for, ne?" He smiled warmly. "Now…why don't you wait for them? Get started on your fourth or fifth portion of breakfast and just keep yourself happy. You deserve it to try."

            Miaka blinked and then tightened the hug for a moment, slowly drawing back, "Hai!"

            Leaving in fairly good spirits, the Yotsubadai student closed the door behind herself, letting Keisuke alone. He moved back a step, pulling the slightly wrinkled shirt over his body. After stepping into his jeans, they were drawn up his hips and fastened at the waist. The outfit smelled vaguely of sweat, but it was nothing a little cologne couldn't fix up. Keisuke reached forward, collecting some of the masculine fragrance on his fingertips and patting his cheeks before applying it to other places. After a quick glance in the mirror, he picked at his bangs, fixing them up appropriately. There. He was ready.

            Tiredly, he sank onto the edge of his unmade bed, blue eyes skimming his wall absently. But, that gaze caught on a framed picture that hung in the middle of the posters of half-nude women. This was an image that had been taken a few years back, after the first snowfall of the year. He, Yui, and Miaka were bundled up in winter attire, but certainly didn't appear cold. The trio stood beside a snowman they had built, in which Keisuke and Yui had gathered a few leftover dumplings and attached it to the sides of the frost-made-figure, referring to it as Miaka. His sister naturally got mad because it was a waste of perfectly good food, but wore a smile for the picture. To her right was Yui with long hair, much longer than Miaka's. It was before she cut it all off to avoid the interest the boys were finding in her. And Keisuke stood in between them with an arm around both and a grin on his face.

            Slowly, he pushed himself up, removing the picture from the wall and drawing it near, "Yui…you gotta come home safely, so we can have more times like this…"

            His eyes shifted toward the open book. He had almost forgotten, after all, he had to warn Tetsuya what was happening in there. The worn piece of literature was pulled closer and he began to skim over the page when a voice rose up from the other room.

            "ONIICHAN! Tetsuya and Taka are here!"

            Keisuke jerked in the direction of the call, causing the book to topple off of his lap and become a messy heap on the floor. He groaned, scooping it up, along with Yui's written version, carrying it into the kitchen slowly. Upon emerging in the doorway, he noticed Miaka gorging as many pancakes as could possibly fit in her mouth and Taka sweatdropping beside her, shaking his head. Tetsuya leaned against the table with his arms crossed. His chin tipped upward and behind dark lenses, his features seemed to brighten. Keisuke sighed. That could mean one thing only.

            "Dey falked ur dus ornin," The girl tried to state through a mouthful, but was unsuccessful.

            "Either eat or talk, Miaka…you can't do both," Her brother spoke plainly, which naturally, Miaka chose to finish her food before responding.

            "Taka and Tetsuya walked here this morning," The sentence was much more intelligible. 

            Keisuke nodded slowly, raising his attention toward his best friend. Tetsuya shifted in stance, but then stepped forward, catching the blond's shoulder and leaning in, "Let's talk in the other room…"

            In silent agreement, both turned and walked over to the living room. Keisuke stopped, regarding the other who just flopped down on the couch. Neither of them said a word for a while and as that noiseless minute stretched on, thoughts wracked both of them. Tetsuya scrutinized the coffee table for a long, hard, contemplative moment, as though it would deliver all the answers in the world. Unfortunately, he got none and so, he met his friend's face with lense-covered browns.

            "I wanted to give them sometime to themselves…"

            "Un. So that means…?"

            "Yeah. Taka agreed to go. Didn't want to leave the car in the driveway for as long as we could be gone. So, we parked near his place, got a bus and got dropped off nearby to walk the rest of the way."

            "Heh…I suppose it's good Taka's going back in there. Demo, I still don't think it's a good idea for you to—"

            "Baka, I don't want to hear it. You should know by now that when I get an idea, I'm not gonna change my mind."

            "I know…I just don't want to see anyone hurt…"

            "And that's just 'cause you're the nice guy, ya know? Don't worry, Keisuke…" Tetsuya's eyes traveled toward the doorway of the kitchen, vaguely making out the shadows of the two in there. "They've survived even tougher things than this. And I'm sure everything'll work out in the end…"

            "Un…I hope you're right, Tetsuya. I really do…"

            Miaka finished off the last of her meal, scanning the table for the possibility of more, only to release a disheartened sigh. Taka regarded her with a sweatdrop, but that expression was replaced with a faint smile. She would never change…her eating habits anyway. His head lowered somewhat and a soft chuckle sounded in his throat. The girl blinked, raising her brows in question.

            "Nani…?" A hand moved up to her face, swiping at it to make sure it was clean. Of course, when she picked up some syrup, she immediately licked that finger clean.

            "Iya, iya. It's nothing…just watching you eat…" His features softened. "I certainly hope you can at least be a bit daintier at our wedding."

            Her brows furrowed, "I can be, baka!" That expression became playful and she crumpled up her napkin, tossing it at him.

            The paper hit the side of his head, plopping to the floor by his sneakers. Taka smirked somewhat, stooping to pick it up. He, then, threw it toward the garbage causing the item to bounce off the rim and into the opening. Miaka gave him a little nudge with her shoulder, rolling her eyes at the showing off. He glanced down at her and for a moment, hesitated his next actions. But, he knew every minute wasted equaled much, much more in the book.

            He turned toward her slowly, bringing his hand up to frame her cheek. Miaka leaned easily into his guidance and closed her eyes once their lips met. A feather soft touch, growing a bit more passionate…a bit more emotion felt. Taka lowered his hands around her back; the plastic gem stone of the cheap ring they got to vow their love before, sparkled lightly from the morning sun. Her arms looped around his torso, feeling a bit of dizzy enjoyment…a fuzzy sort of warmth from their closeness. He slowly toned the intensity of their kiss down to butterfly pecks and finally withdrew, keeping his forehead against her own.

            "Ai shiteru, Miaka…"

            "Taka…" She opened her eyes, looking deeply into his.

            He brought fingers through her hair and spoke quietly at last, "I've…decided to go back into the 'Shijin Tenchi Sho.'"

            A soft gasp of surprise escaped from her, even though it wasn't really surprising, the emotional impact she felt from it certainly was. 

            "Gomen ne, Miaka. I don't want to leave you. Demo, I do want to get Yui back here as soon as possible. Then, everyone can stop worrying…"

            Her bottom lip trembled just slightly, "D-demo…demo!" A single tear crept down her cheek, and she spoke in a barely audible whisper. "There has to be another way, ne? Nee, Taka? Ne? One that we can both go…"

            "Iie…you can't. Undoing a wish is nearly impossible unless it was wished away. And none of us have the power to do that. I'm sorry, Miaka…" Taka rose to his feet, looking toward the ceiling, afraid to look at her crying face. "You know, from the very moment I met you, it got to me…when you were upset, that is. I'll be careful back in my world, I promise…demo, I'm sure even you know that we can't let Nakago get away with this."

            Miaka nodded slowly, fighting to remain strong, "U-un…"

            "Maybe…you should keep this with you…while I go…"

            She looked up, watching as he slid the plastic band from his ring finger, offering it toward her. Olive-hued eyes quivered slightly, and she quietly gazed at his face.

            "It'd mean that…no matter what happens, my love is with you…and that I'll return to you. After all, I have to get my ring back, ne?" He forced a smile, but then emphasized the offering by bringing his hand closer.

            Miaka reached forward, cupping it within her hands. Her eyes lifted to him again and she forced out the word, "A-arigatou…"

            He nodded somewhat, turning away, "Then…we should get this done…"

            "U-un…"

            Taka stepped into the living room, causing Keisuke and Tetsuya to glance up. Trailing behind him was a solemn Miaka, her eyes locked on the floor beneath her and her hands closing and unclosing around the fake ring. No one needed to say a word to know what was going on, and the brother was the first to rise to his feet, followed by his best friend. He turned toward Tetsuya, opening the book and pulling out one of Yui's written pages. Miaka looked between them and then toward Taka, who simply placed a hand on her shoulder.

            "I think…that like how Yui opened the gateway to the book world, you could write yourself in…" Keisuke took a pencil from the coffee table, offering it in Tetsuya's direction.

            "N-nani…? Tetsuya's going too?" Miaka questioned, regarding the lense-masked face.

            "Un. I decided to help out in there, Miaka-chan…I promise…we'll get Yui-chan back and return here as soon as we can…"

            "Tetsuya…" The miko's brother began.

            "Un?"

            A long sigh emitted from his throat, "Be careful."

            "Un!" He grinned somewhat, but then looked over at Taka. "Are you ready to go?"

            "As ready as I'll ever be…" The reincarnated form of Tamahome advanced, closing his eyes painfully.

            Miaka flinched somewhat at his words, her olive spheres quivering and filling slowly to the brink with tears. He met her gaze and for a moment, neither said a word. It wasn't until a soft cry ebbed from the girl, that she rushed forward, flinging her arms desperately around his form. Too many times…too many times had they been forced to leave one another. Separating and getting back together in so many different ways, it should have made this easier…just knowing that more than likely their love would return him in the end. But, somehow this felt as though it was more permanent. Could it really have been the last good-bye?

            Taka's brows stitched together sadly and his hands rested on her form, keeping the comforting embrace before he withdrew, "Miaka…ai shiteru. Always and forever. Demo…I have to go now…"

            "Ai shiteru…" She sighed, stepping away only to attempt to muster up enough courage to let him go. That was a task that was easier said than done, however.

            "Keisuke…" Tetsuya flattened the paper on the stand, preparing to write. "I got one of those disposable cameras. I'll be sure to get you quite a few pictures…"

            "U-un…good luck…"

            He simply offered a smirk and without so much as another word, the tip of the pencil wrote both his and Taka's names amidst the middle of the forming sentence. For a moment, they all fell silent, but almost instantly after that quietude, there was a brilliant flicker of light. It caused all to shield their eyes while it stretched out as far as the hallway. As Miaka regained the ability to see, her arm lowered and her gaze settled on the form of Taka's.

            _He's going…he's leaving me. Iya…onegai…Taka!_

_            Miaka…I'll return to you soon…just keep my ring until that moment._

_            Taka…_

Frozen in place, she could only stare on with doe-eyed helplessness. Keisuke had, at some point, placed fingertips upon her shoulder, but she hadn't even noticed. As if in slow motion, the book's powers engulfed them, and Miaka finally regained her senses enough to rush forward. Crying out for her departing loved one, she reached her hand out to touch him one final time. This was one time too late, and her legs wobbled forward as she dropped to the ground where Taka had been standing previously. A single tear fell…followed by the succession of others. Each lined the ground, followed up by more.

            With her vision obscured by saline, Miaka slowly raised her attention toward the farthest wall. Her back teeth clenched, trying the best she could to not start sobbing then, "Ta…ka…"

            Keisuke frowned deeply, stepping forward slowly. His shadow hovered over the crouched form, and she turned to gaze up at him, blinking back a few warm droplets. Sympathy and compassion were all given off by his very stance, which were all greatly accepted by his sister. As he kneeled to her level, she nearly threw herself against him, crying to her heart's content. The ring Taka had given to her slipped easily between her fingers, rolling across the carpet some distance away. He was gone…he was really gone…

            The college student lowered his chin against her head, sighing softly, _I know, Miaka. I know you're upset…demo, Taka can survive in there… He glanced toward the open book with a concerned expression. _It's Tetsuya that I'm really worried about…__

*          *          *

            Amiboshi and Suboshi waited outside as Xi Fang and Yui picked out fabrics for their kimonos. Neither of them really knew the first thing about sewing material, so decided it would be a safer bet to let the girls choose. The elder of the two sank onto the end of a bench, raising his eyes toward the crowd. It was great news that Touka was alive and well, and he was sure Shunkaku felt the same way. Amiboshi may have been the one she loved, but it was Suboshi who knew her longer even if they didn't bother with each other. Deep down, his twin did care for her on some level, Koutoku just knew it.

            As morning seemed to make the transition to noon (seeming so sudden, yet the time had passed on the group's walk around town), Amiboshi looked up at the sky. Puffy clouds covered patches of blue and a few birds chattered as they crossed by. He smiled some then took out his flute, bringing the instrument to his lips. Such lovely sound did escape, and Shunkaku turned his head toward his brother; a serene expression coming over his face. If only things could have always been so simple as this seemed. Just a jovial melody to lighten up everyone's hearts, make their daily burdens slightly more bearable. Suboshi couldn't help but grin, looking off into the distance as well.

            "That song's new…" He finally spoke up.

            Amiboshi blinked, taken by surprise as Suboshi communicated with him, "Well…it's really not. It's one I made up on my trip to Konan."

            "Are you going to teach me how to play it someday?"

            "Do I have to teach you…?" He smiled teasingly. "I'm pretty sure you'd already know if you searched through our bond."

            With a slight chuckle, he shook his head, "Aniki, I don't think our bond's _that_ strong."

            "Iie, perhaps not. Demo, it would be nice, ne? To just be able to learn things by looking into the other's body…"

            "Un!" Suboshi grinned somewhat, nudging his brother lightly. "Then I could just look into your emotions and see how you _really_ feel about Xi Fang."

            The music Amiboshi had been playing suddenly hit a shrill note and he looked toward the identical visage, "Otouto! There's nothing going on between either of our feelings!"

            "Hai, hai…"

            "Baka! Wipe that grin off your face, I'm telling the truth!"

            "I believe you, aniki…"

            Koutoku closed his eyes in annoyance, bringing his flute down lightly upon the other's head, "Why do you sound so sarcastic, then…?"

            "Itte…" He bitterly rubbed at the side of his head, furrowing his brows some before he smirked. "Because you don't look very convincing as you deny your feelings…"

            "I…" Amiboshi paused, lowering his gaze toward the wooden instrument. "You don't see me trying to force you to talk about things with you and Yui-san."

            "Iie. That's because I'm open and honest with _you_."

            "Otouto…" He shook his head with a sigh.

            "Demo, if you want to drop the subject, I will." Suboshi went silent, obviously sinking into thought. And suddenly, he perked up. "Aniki, you know what I think…?"

            Amiboshi blinked a couple times in surprise, "Nani…?"

            "I think we should try to increase our bond. Since we don't have our powers anymore, it would give us an advantage over Nakago and the others. And just one more way to help me protect Yui-sama…"

            Koutoku considered this for a moment, studying his brother. It probably would be useful to the others, if not for anything else, advanced espionage or sneak attacks. If they could increase the connection, there was probably no limit to what they could do. And therefore, the idea was something he agreed with. Amiboshi's head dipped downward for a nod and his eyes closed with sheer happiness.

            "Hai! I think it's a great idea, Shun! We can start thinking of ways to do so and practice a bit when we find the chance."

            "Un! And then, hopefully by the time we get to Kutou…we'll have everything down pact!"

            Amiboshi grinned, sharing in his twin's enthusiasm. For once, there was something they could do. Something _he could do for his miko. Something…that was bound to make up for all the things he had done in the past that were cowardly. Something that would help them to win this all, and protect all the innocent lives that might suffer…whatever Nakago's true intentions might be. Finally, in all of his fifteen years, Koutoku truly felt in his heart that he could live up to the name Amiboshi and his destiny as a Seiryuu Seishi._

*          *          *

            "So, _there you are…"_

            Tomo had poked his head into the women's wash room, finding Soi applying some makeup in the mirror, "Hmph, and I thought _I_ was bad…"

            The nineteen year old lowered the various paints, shifting her gaze aside. It was too much to try and hide her tears or hurt emotions. Even if she disliked Tomo and never wanted to give him the satisfaction of knowing she was upset. Still, her heart ache was wrenching and without any witty comment, she stated quietly, "Let's just go…"

            "Ooo…is Kaen-chan upset? Let me guess…you found out I'm the only one Nakago loves, ne?" He grinned darkly at the thought. To have Nakago all to himself would be like the ultimate wish coming true.

            Soi didn't say a word, and that was one thing the actor found strange. Normally she'd yell, normally she'd have some sort of retort. True, he was happy if this meant one less threat standing in the way of his dream, but with his fellow seishi's dismay, he found himself rather…uncharacteristically…feeling sorry for her.

            "Soi…" Tomo began in a tone completely serious. "What happened?"

            "I don't want to talk about it…"

            How dare she! He was actually trying to be kind and she pushed that away like the woman she was, "Well, fine then! I didn't want to hear about it. As a matter of fact, I'm glad, since I'm almost positive it has something to do with Nakago…"

            "Then be glad for all I care. We have a mission to do. That's all I'm focused on."

            Heeled footfalls carried her form to the doorway. Soi pushed her way past the 'normal' form of Tomo, heading out for the entrance. His lips pursed and he quietly followed her. Quite frankly, he didn't have a single smart remark to say. Or maybe he just didn't want to. Maybe, just for this time alone, Tomo decided to keep quiet and allow Soi the time she needed to herself. Who ever said Chuin couldn't be considerate if he wanted…?

*          *          *

            The sky seemed to open up, dropping the two forms from the other world onto the ground. Tetsuya grunted, bringing an arm into the dirt to brace himself. Sunglasses sat crookedly atop his nose, but at the moment he didn't dare fix them. How could he even think of doing so when there he was in a simulated reality of ancient China…? Everything seemed so much more…realistic than he imagined. And it was for the first time that moment, that the Shijin Tenchi Sho had become more than just words on paper to him…

            "Could have dropped us off softer, ne…?" Taka rubbed his backside with a wince.

            "Huh? Oh…un. Un, but I don't mind. This is your world, huh? It's got actual people in it and everything! I mean, I knew it had people. It says so in the book, but I never thought they were _actual people…" Tetsuya watched in awe as a few males in the distance seemed to be engrossed in conversation. "Sugoi! If I wanted, I could go talk to them, and then…_they_ would be mentioned in the story too!"_

            A single sweatbead appeared over turquoise locks, "I'd say you're a bit too excited for your own good, Tetsuya-san…" His voice trailed off as he rose to his feet. "Especially since we wound up right in Kutou…"

            It took a moment for the words to be digested, but as soon as they were, brows drew up high over his sunglasses, "Nani?!" Tetsuya flew to his feet, grasping onto Taka. "If we're in Kutou that means we've got Nakago here. And that dirty hentai Tomo. And Miboshi, and Ashitare, and…"

            "Soi?" Taka smirked.

            "Well, un, Soi's here. So, I suppose it's not all that bad…"

            "It's your fault, you know."

            "How's it _my fault?!"_

            "Baka, if you would have looked before you just wrote us into the sentence…"

            Tetsuya's voice cracked, "Maybe you got a point…" He trailed off, slicking back brown strands and straightening out his glasses. "Demo, not to worry, 'cause we'll just play it cool, and—WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?!" The college student attached himself to the other as a fairly large insect scuttled past.

            Sweatdropping once again, Taka plucked the arms away, "Different things exist in different worlds. Do you want me to kill it for you…?" He grinned in a sugary sweet manner. "Man, you're worse than Tasuki and his water, Tetsuya."

            "Am not! It just…caught me by surprise is all…" He straightened out his shirt, watching the bug complete its journey to the pile of rotted wood beside them.

            The former Suzakuu seishi said nothing. Instead, he took a few advancing steps, regarding the landscape silently afterward. Kutou…the harsh conditions hadn't changed. This was the country where so many times, he fought. The place that he came to rescue Miaka the first time, and then, where all those blurred kodoku memories took place. Kutou still housed Nakago…a man he couldn't forgive even after having seen his past. He was so positive he had killed him. So…what had gone horribly awry? How was he supposed to make sure that this time around…the man _stayed dead?_

            "Ooi, Taka…?"

            "Huh?" He broke free from his thoughts, looking back at Tetsuya.

            "What're we supposed to do now? I mean, Sairou's a whole country away…"

            "We'll go to Konan. Can't exactly walk around in these strange clothes, can we?"

            "Hmph. There's nothing _strange_ about my clothes…"

            "Hai, hai…"

            "Don't go sayin' that all sarcastic-like neither!"

            Taka rolled his eyes, cracking a smile toward him. He had a feeling that no matter what, Tetsuya at the very least would provide amusement on the way. Even so, he seriously hoped that he wasn't hurt in their journey. Though he was once a seishi, Taka still had to get back in touch with the dormant warrior that lay within. And what a better way to do that…than to go back and visit his oyaji's grave…?

            "Is that…?" A singular voice rose up behind them, forcing the two to stop in their tracks.

            Taka slowly turned his upper body, peering over his shoulder. And upon what he saw, a subtle breath caught in his throat. Tetsuya remained there obliviously, not quite knowing who the two figures were.

            Smirk etched over Tomo's lips darkly, "Welcome back…_Tamahome_…"

****Next Chapter Previews:**

Two separate worlds…the Universe of the Four Gods, and present day Japan, held together by a strange book. But with people crossing the dimension to the world in the pages, is it possible for the other way around? As if things weren't making sense enough, Miaka-sama and her brother Keisuke stumble across something that adds much more depth to this story. But is it just another piece to a puzzle that can't be solved? Next time in 'The Ties that Bind.' No matter where you go; no matter what you do; somehow, some way…things will always be connected.


	17. Twists and Turns

**Author's Notes:** It's been a few years, I know. I apologize to anyone who has gotten fed up or abandoned me and my story. Unfortunately, I joined a writing course and that has sucked up most of my free-writing time along with my job. But, I got in the mood today and wrotewrotewrote like no tomorrow in order to finish this chapter. Lol, and not only did I have THESE problems, but my entire computer crashed and I lost what I originally wrote which was half a chapter, so I had to start from scratch. I hope there are still people left to read. Anyone…? Anyone at all…? I will definitely start moving things by the next chapter. The chapter following this one will definitely be the last of character development before the plot starts moving onward! Please bear with me, and I hope that you enjoy this long-awaited chapter! ;-; I hope it doesn't take me another couple of years to get out the next one.

And sure has gone through quite a bit of changes, hasn't it? Why are they taking my asteriks away? Whywhywhy. ;-; I had to edit everything to add little bars to seperate my conversations. Gah, it's unfair. Ah well. Again. Enjoy!

* * *

The vast land of silver and white stretched out as far as the eye could see, being obscured by the drifts of snowfall in the process. And the wind itself was harsh, whipping wildly throughout the tundra. It whistled its way over the mountains and carried to the ground below, kicking up the frozen dust in the face of a single, weary traveler. Though the form had covered itself as best as possible in two cloaks, the cloth raged wildly behind, and it seemed to be a struggle to merely walk against the breeze that pushed back so easily. This was the land of Hokkan. A land, that if you traveled within for any prolonged period of time, you began to doubt that you were even moving any longer. The cold had a way of numbing the senses…making you wonder if you were even alive at all. 

This wanderer wasn't doing too well as far as travel went. He began to stumble, his entire body staggering…dragging itself along at a sluggish pace. As the wind kicked up, it blew the cowl of his covering back, exposing the dark hair and rather boyish features. Eyes that were normally a fierce, piercing red were now only a dull garnet, tearing over with the brisk wind. If one were to judge by appearance, they would have to say that the youth was probably toward the later years of adolescence, but he was by far…no adult. Shaky fingers reached backward to draw back up his hood, breath forming in clouds in front of him. And after a few moments more, his body simply decided it had had enough moving. His knees buckled, and caved out beneath him…and the young one simply toppled forward into a heap of snow.

"So this is how it ends…" He mumbled, half amusedly and half despairingly at the prospect. To die in the cold, freezing to death…what a terrible way to go, it was certainly not what he had expected to happen. Everyone in life was always led by the delusion that they would die happily in a bed, perhaps painlessly in their sleep at a very old age. It was the very dream death few ever actually got to experience.

Above the howling winds, the youth could vaguely hear another sound. It was dull, but clearly the noise of rushing water, crashing against the glaciers. He lifted his head as best as he could muster, looking out toward the direction it came from. Already his senses were giving out, because the only thing he could see was a blurred image of color painted against a grey and white canvas. There was a flow of azure behind it, and a sense of beauty from the figure itself. After a few moments, far more radiance came from the creature as above everything, ringing clearly in his ears was the sound of a lovely voice, taking to a soft, melancholy hum. It was quite possibly the most amazing singing he had ever heard, and he strained to call out to the creature…hand raising from its position on the ground and outstretching longingly toward her.

"Matte…matte…angel…" He swallowed his hoarse words, pressing onward. His mind wasn't in its clear state, obviously. "Be the one to grant me to Seiryuu's heaven…"

The 'woman' turned toward him quickly and the song quelled, followed by a sudden splash in the icy depths. And the youth felt disappointed, but as soon as that disappointment came over him, everything else surrounding him faded into darkness, and that body was quickly devoured by the snow and winds which seemed to cackle cruelly to each other. Though, the adolescent was unaware that his disappointment would have been only short-lived; that the songstress had emerged from the water nearby and gazed at him in concern. She was hardly dressed for such cold weather for her entire frontal half was nude, and yet she seemed to be completely unaffected by it. Pale blue strands matched her equally pallid complexion, and her eyes were the only thing dark about her, a rich, royal, navy blue which became solemn with further regard of the youth.

"Are you all right…?" She frowned when he didn't respond, and then eased herself up onto the frigid ground, revealing that she was not a human at all. Her entire lower half branched off into a fish-like tail. "This is no good at all…"

Mermaids were normally creatures who, by choice, stayed away from the race of humans out of fear that they would become their next 'trophy' as so many before them did. However, it was known that a mermaid's kiss granted the power of eternal life to those mortals who were lucky enough to receive it. It was not something that was given on a daily basis, and as a matter of fact, few knew about such things. They knew that the mystical creatures themselves were capable of living eternally, but were humans to find out of the powers they possessed then their race would surely be hunted for more than one thing. But bearing all of those things in mind, this particular female apparently decided to put everything on the line.

She cupped the side of the others face, regarding his open mouth and taking note that his lips were tinged a blue tint. One thing was for certain, she had to act quickly. Not giving it any further thought, the mermaid leaned inward, closing them together in a kiss. As she did so, she worked to draw up enough of her own life force to join his, feeling the warmth slowly return to his body. Relieved, the woman drew away, watching in silence as he stirred and eventually opened his eyes. Her own closed happily the minute his gaze came to settle upon her own.

"Yokatta…I was worried I might have been too late…"

He blinked in confusion, shifting his eyes around the surroundings and then back to her. "Is this heaven…?"

"Iie! At least I don't believe so…" She regarded him curiously. "Is heaven what you call the country of Hokkan?"

"No…it isn't. But…I thought I had…" The dark-haired one sat up, allowing the snow to topple off of his outfit.

"I saved you…" An effeminate hand rubbed the back of her neck. "I…I saw you dying. And I didn't think humans should die…unlike a lot of my sisters…so not knowing what I could do…I used my gift. I…"

"Nani…?"

"I gave to you…eternal life…"

Red eyes widened suddenly, "Eternal life…!" And he gazed over her form, only just then taking in the fact that she was a mermaid. But, his mind was mostly focused on what she had just told him and his attention locked on his own hand, curling and uncurling digits. A new sort of power surged throughout his form.

"There are ways to reverse the process…if you wish to do so…I just…"

"Iya. This is fine. This works perfectly. It's the answer to everything I'd sought to know…all the answers I'd wanted to find out. Why I had appeared in this life when the Seiryuu shichiseishi were not destined to live until years from now…"

"Seiryuu shichiseishi…?"

"Hai. My given name is Li…however, I chose to go by the name of Miboshi…" After his words, a mark of blue appeared on the side of his neck to give proof that he was what he said.

The mermaid's eyes squinted, studying it silently, "You have a strange glowing mark on your neck…what is that…?"

"The mark of Seiryuu…one of the four beast gods…"

"Ahh…I see…" She drew inward, turning her wrist toward him and at that same moment, a mark of her own, quite similar to his appeared. "Then what…is this mark…?"

Miboshi scrutinized her skin, drawing the hand into his own to gain a closer look. "You…are Inami, of the Genbu no seishi…"

"Inami…" She repeated, tasting the name on her tongue for the first time, and finding that it was much to her satisfaction. "What is a seishi? And why am I one…?"

"I can't answer the question as to why you are one…I always thought that the seishi were to be of the human sort…" He scratched his head in confusion. "But, I can tell you that a seishi is a person who's destiny it is to protect their God's miko. In your case…when the Genbu no Miko appears, you are one of her sworn seishi. Just like I'm meant to be one of the protectors of the Seiryuu no Miko. However, for me, the Seiryuu no Miko is not destined to appear in ninety years. I was just a lost cause who couldn't join their group…until you did what you did for me." Miboshi gathered her other hand in his own. "Arigatou!"

"It's nothing really…" She blushed a bit, glancing off to the side. "However, it looks like we're in the same situation, huh? I mean, you might be able to join them eventually now…but I'll never be able to join the Genbu no seishi. I can't walk on land like humans…I can't be of much help to anyone."

The adolescent pursed his lips in thought, "It'll be hard…but…I'm sure there's a way! I'm currently studying black magic…and recently learned to summon creatures. I'm sure if I incorporate that magic with basic transition, I could help you…as a favor for what you've done. I'll do my best to make you human."

"Can you…really…make me a human…?"

"If anyone can, it's me! Just leave it to me, Inami…"

A smile formed on her face and she nodded firmly in agreement. That was when their attention was turned toward the waters as an incoming boat slid across. Miboshi recognized it as one of his own, and he pushed himself up to his feet upon hearing his name called from the ship.

"Ooi! Over here!" He responded, waving his hands for their attention, and then he gave Inami one final glance. "It's a promise, Inami. I'll do what I can."

Miboshi's eyes snapped open suddenly, and almost as instantaneously did they narrow. Although he never had a need for sleep, he would often fall into a meditative state to keep his own personal strength up. But only in the moments of quiet relaxation and meditation did those memories resurface the thoughts of _her_…thoughts of his one reason for existing so long ago. The youth lowered himself to the ground, allowing his feet to hit the floor and end his hovering. A chuckle emitted in his throat as he idly traced his finger over a few kanji upon the scrolls.

"Perhaps it would have been better had I actually died that day, na…Inami…?"

A smirk creased boyish features, and he folded his arms casually. It was fine, however. Several hundred years ago was enough to fuel enough revenge for a lifetime. He had only temporarily been thwarted by the actions of the Suzakuu Shichiseishi. And this time around, now that only two of them existed, he would gain exactly what he'd hoped to so long ago. Miboshi's head turned the moment there was a quiet scratch on the outside of his door, and he called out after the voice.

"Come in, Ashitare…we have our _own_ plans to discuss…"

* * *

Two cloaked figures rushed about the rubble that was once Kutou, darting behind stone pillars and odd remains of houses. But the one that did the guiding suddenly skidded to a halt, and was immediately impacted by the smaller frame who drew back and winced. The taller turned to the other, shaking his head silently before a hand was brought up against his lips to gesture his companion to silence and she furrowed her brows in slight irritation, peeking out toward the center of the town.

"Nee, nee…Chama…who are those strange people in those strange clothes…?"

"Shh, Touka. We do not wish to be seen."

"But still! I've never seen anything so bizarre. I mean, look at their pants…and…their shirts…and their hair. And that one over there…is that _really_ his eyes…?"

"Touka…" Chama Lee sighed in exasperation, sinking down into a cross-legged position. "Let me make one thing clear. Those are strange people. We do not interfere with strange people. If you is too loud, then I will make you stay home. If we wish to bring peace, we must do plan. Just listen and maybe you find out who they are."

Touka puffed out her cheeks, falling silent and listening as she had been instructed. Now, there didn't seem to be two voices. It was more like four. And from their distance it was hard to make out what they were saying, unless they were shouting, so she quietly gazed over the side again, taking in the sight of them.

"Tomo!" Taka whirled around to face his enemy quickly, clenching a fist at his side.

"My, my…aren't we surprised to meet once again…?" The illusionist cackled to himself, inching closer to the other. "Though you don't sound quite as happy as I would have hoped. And I see that you came back from your new world. You had the _nerve_ to mock my clothes when you wear things such as _that_? Although since I do not see your precious miko with you…I will assume that you've found yourself a _new_ koibito…"

Tetsuya blinked in surprise, although it was unseen behind his sunglasses. And he was a bit slow on the in take, but after a few moments he flew into anger, "Me and Taka! Gross, man! I ain't like that! I'm just tagging along so I can be the new hero…"

"Right…" Tomo appeared unimpressed, inching closer to the duo before he simply cupped the Suzakuu seishi's chin in his hands. "Then if you're quite single…why don't I try to persuade you over in my direction…?"

The aqua-haired one scowled at the unwelcome touch, bringing his knee up and into Tomo's stomach. Afterward, the actor grunted, stumbling back and nursing his abdomen with an expression of amusement. Tetsuya cheered Taka on all the while, until the partner of the Seiryuu seishi's joined his side, laying her hand upon his shoulder. She closed her eyes in slight annoyance, bowing her head to mask her expression behind a layer of magenta bangs.

"Tomo, we don't have time for games. Let's just continue on with Nakago-sama's plans."

Tetsuya's jaw fell agape as he watched the female draw up closer and took in the beautifully curved form. Hair of reddish purple…blue eyes as clear as the ocean…lips that spoke of promises to never be kept…and the body of a goddess; the book's description of her had been nothing but the truth if not more so. She was the epitome of beauty…Soi. Tetsuya quickly reached in his pocket, drawing out the little camera he brought with him and quickly snapping a picture of the beauty before him. As a reaction, Soi gave him a stunned blink while Tomo went into a rant about being blinded by that evil flash…and Taka simply sweatdropped.

"Man! I can't wait to bring this back!" Tetsuya grinned.

"Baka…" Taka closed his hand into a loose fist and them brought it down atop the others head.

"Itte!" The brunet grunted, glaring at the other.

"My eyes…my eyes! What did you do!" The black-haired one glared at Tetsuya in a menacing manner.

"Just got a picture of the beautiful woman…that's all…" He answered, lifting his sunglasses to wink at Soi.

Kaen quirked a brow, "We really have no time for this…"

Tomo ignored her, instead choosing to address the martial artist across from him, "You're cheap little new worldly tricks will not work once we gain back our powers, Tamahome. Although, judging by the looks of things, you're just about as weak as we are…if not more so. The oni symbol would have blazed brightly upon your forehead at my previous comment when you hit me before. Do correct me if I'm wrong, Tamahome…"

"Che…" The former Suzakuu no seishi narrowed his eyes. "I don't think you understand that my power is not only in my abilities as a seishi, but in my martial arts. Have you forgotten all the training I've endured…? Even in the position we're in right now, I could kick your ass in a fight."

"But against all of us, we would squash that pathetic hope. Just wait until Nakago-sama hears of this…" Tomo cackled darkly, and then gestured to the woman at his side. "Come on, Soi…let's go."

"I think we should have gone quite some time ago…" Her tone was rich with irritation as she began to walk forward, only to feel a weight on her shoulder as she went to pass by the group. She quickly snapped toward the owner of that hand, regarding Tetsuya's cheesy grin with an angered expression. Just what did he think he was doing!

"You don't have to leave, Soi-san. As a matter of fact, I think you should stay with me…" Tetsuya lowered his voice to sound a bit more heroic and manly. "I could show you all the love that Nakago can't…"

Before the brunet had the chance to embarrass himself further, a slap rang out. The woman scowled and then briskly turned to walk in the direction of the dock with Tomo cackling away at her side. Taka placed a hand against his forehead, shaking it from side to side with a heavy sigh. He was beginning to regret the fact that Tetsuya joined this in the first place. The other was bound to make the whole thing more difficult for them, and not only that. Taka had to worry about Tetsuya's propensity for getting into trouble. Would that really be the best thing to bring to Yui?

"Ooo…she's feisty…" Tetsuya nursed his cheek with an amused expression and then cupped his mouth to call out after her. "I'll be waiting when you change your mind, Soi-san!"

"Baka, baka, baka!" Taka proceeded to pummel the other repeatedly. "Do you _want_ her to kill you?"

"Gaah, Taka! Stoppit! You should know that the dashing and kickass hero never gets killed…" He drew back from the other, straightening out his shirt. "But, which way is Konan? You wanted to go there right…? I'll lead the way!"

"No, _I'll_ lead the way. And you follow…" An azure eyebrow twitched. "And try not to do anything stupid, na?"

"…Stupid? Who would do anything stupid? I ain't Keisuke, after all! Ohh, man, I hope Keisuke's reading this right now. Ooi! Keisuke! I'm cooler than you are because I've been in the book more times!"

Taka just sighed and said nothing, continuing on the path he had started.

Chama Lee placed his hand atop Touka's head to force her to duck back behind the rock as the other two walked in their direction. He stiffened up himself, waiting for them to pass by and once they did so (one of the pair babbling on incessantly all the while) only then did the oriental one relax himself. He glanced after them quietly, wondering why it was that two people from the miko's world had returned to this one. But perhaps his quick venture into the Kutou palace would answer the questions which lingered on the surface of his mind.

"What do you think they're doing here…?" Touka questioned. "And why didn't the Seiryuu shichiseishi fight with them? I thought they were enemies…"

"They is…" The former Basara strategist replied. "I believe it is because the Seiryuu have other plans. When we go to palace, I will find out more. Are you ready?"

"Mm…" She nodded, rising to a crouch. "I'm as ready as ever."

"Then, let's go."

The two took off into a sprint, darting behind spots to hide and leaping over charred remains of buildings until they got to a slight embankment that overlooked the castle. According to Chama Lee's plans and castle layout, there were a total of four entrances. One was the main entrance which was the most heavily guarded and ruled out automatically. The other was the back entrance, which lead to the soldiers' corridors and also not the best way inside. There were two side doors, one that led into the garden and the other that simply led into the kitchen. From what Chama Lee decided, the kitchen entrance was their best bet. Only two guards lingered outside that one, and if they could get there quick enough, they could stop them from alarming any others. The strategist pointed it out to Touka, leaning in to whisper to her.

"That is where we enter. We take on guards and steal uniforms. Then, we loop around and enter through front. We need to be extra careful."

"All right…so take them on…get the uniforms and sneak in, right?"

"Right."

"Leave it to me…" Touka smirked confidently, reaching at her side to gather a few blades between her fingertips.

"Touka…do not—"

"Kyaaa!" With that, the girl sprang out of her hiding place, calling the attention of the guards to herself. Her cloak had freed itself from her face, causing the braid of dark strands to flutter behind her in the movement. While she was still in mid-air, her form twisted itself and the four daggers were flung in the guard's direction, snagging one by his cloak against the building as the other hopped out of the crossfire. Touka landed perfectly in a crouch, and then pushed off the ground. Her muscles tensed, carrying her thin frame forward easily. Spinning around, the heel of her foot connected with the pinned guard's face, instantly knocking him out…and causing the girl to jump up in her own victory.

"Yatta!"

"I wouldn't celebrate just yet, little girl…" The other soldier who had been momentarily forgotten seized her beneath her arms, keeping a firm grasp. "I'm afraid you got a little date with the dungeon…"

"Eh…ehm…oops?" She smiled sheepishly back at the other, but that didn't mean she didn't struggle to break free.

"I'd just go along quietly if I were—"

Touka raised a brow when the other just fell into silence and turned her head in his direction. She noted momentarily that he didn't seem to be conscious any longer. And the girl also soon afterward, noticed that he was falling rather heavily atop her. Nimbly, she freed herself by leaping aside and watching the guard topple face first to the ground. Then, once her eyes lifted, she noticed Chama Lee standing there, holding his sheathed sword in hand. He must have hit him over the head with it. The girl grinned, giving a thumb's up in his direction, only to be met with a disapproving look which caused her celebration to be cut short.

"We must just get these uniforms on and sneak into castle…_without_ bringing attention…"

"Gomen, gomen…" Touka freed the blade from the one soldier's cloak. "I just got a little carried away. Heehee…I just thought about all the lessons 'niichan gave me in fighting…and was a little over eager to put them into good use…"

Chama Lee regarded her quietly, and then simply shook his head with the faintest trace of a smile, "You are hopeless. Just do not get 'carried away' again, okay?"

"You got it…" She crossed her heart to give the full promise, and then began to strip the unconscious guard of his clothing.

* * *

"All right, I want you to sit there with your back turned to me. Try and picture what I'm doing…what I'm going to do. Use the feelings that you feel from my body…and react to it…" Amiboshi looked after his younger twin, watching the other step forward and plop down in front of him, doing just as he said. In the meantime, the elder fumbled a small stone throughout his fingers.

"Can I read your mind…?"

"No. You can't read my mind. That'd defeat the purpose…"

"Then if I can't read your mind, how am I supposed to know?" Suboshi frowned. He didn't like this little game so far. And his brother most certainly wasn't making it easy on him with his vague responses to what he was supposed to do. Suboshi liked being told directly what he had to do so he could go about doing it and be on his way.

Kotouku sighed, "That's what we're trying to accomplish right now. Are you ready…?"

"Che, as ready as I'll ever be…"

"All right…try and picture it…"

The flutist drew his hand back over his shoulder and then pitched the small stone toward the back of his mirror image's head. He expected Suboshi to at least duck out of the way at the sound, but instead winced when he saw the other get pegged. Maybe this wasn't going to work out as well as he had hoped it would. A sigh escaped Amiboshi's lips and he shook his head, drawing closer to his brother with a weak little smile.

"Itte, aniki! What was that for!"

"Gomen, otouto…" He leaned inward, kissing the bump gently and then he sank beside him. "That's what this was a test to see. I want to know how close we are to being at the point we want to be. We have to almost exist as one person while in separate bodies…to think and feel…and _know_ what the other is about to do without a second thought to it. When I throw the stone, you should have already dodged. When one is in trouble, the other should already be at his side. And when Yui-san is surrounded by enemies, well…you get my point, ne? The only way to benefit this group as we stand now…is to increase our bond. It would be like having one person split into two…helping out where the other can't."

"Hai…I think I get it. But then again, I can't be sure…" Suboshi furrowed his brows and elbowed the other playfully. "You _did_ peg me pretty hard with that stone."

"Oh, shush! You've taken much worse and I didn't leave any lasting marks. But if you want…I can go bring you to Xi Fang to have you healed up. Poor baby brother has a boo-boo…and not even a kiss could make it better."

"Shut up!"

"Maybe it's just not a kiss from the right person. Maybe I have to get Yui-san to do it instead. Then that'll make all the difference in the world!"

"Shut up, aniki!"

Unable to stop himself, Shunkaku launched himself forward to tackle his second self to the ground. Amiboshi grunted when he hit the grass, gazing up at the 'reflection' who wore a smugly triumphant grin. The elder one rolled his eyes and fell into a laugh along with his brother, sharing it for quite a few moments. Laughing and teasing made everything seem all right for just a little while. When they shared conversation, acted like this, it was as if all the past didn't matter any longer. Almost as though, they had never separated at all, which in theory they hadn't. Amiboshi and Suboshi were never far apart from each others mind. Forgetfulness leaves and even death could not separate the pair for good.

But as far as good times went for them, they were few and far between. Hopefully now, after all of this business with the other Seiryuu shichiseishi was taken care of, they could make up for all the bad things that happened. Suboshi in particular hoped for such a thing. If he could have that with both his brother and Yui, he would have been the happiest person in the world. A small smile formed on the younger twin's lips at the thought and he leaned down to rest his head against the others chest, listening to Amiboshi's relaxed heart beats. He hadn't felt so utterly content in a while. The sun beat down on his skin to provide just the right type of relaxing warmth and the breeze that kicked up only tickled over his arms. In moments like these, nothing needed to be said. There was a certain feeling of tranquility that the two boys passed to each other through their bond.

Though, in the silence of the few moments, Suboshi's mind was allowed to wander. He couldn't help but hold this niggling little fear in the back of his mind that when everything was all said and done, Yui would leave once again. He also had his fears about what existed between her and Kouji, but at the time they weren't what concerned him. Shunkaku recalled what she told him the other night about this entire world being a book and they were all characters within it. He hadn't told his brother that, and now the longer he sat there, the more he started to think it would be a good idea to do so. They really had few secrets between them and this was something he was sure he could trust with Amiboshi and Amiboshi alone. Perhaps he would be able to make more sense out of it than the younger had. It was worth a shot.

"Anou…aniki…?"

"Hm?" Amiboshi glanced down at his twin, watching as the other withdrew from him to sit upright completely.

"There's something I want to talk to you about…"

"Oh? Does it have to do with Yui-san…?"

"Huh? Oh, iya. I mean, a little. Actually…a whole lot. But, it's kinda complicated…and I—"

"What the hell d'ya mean I'm gonna be a decoy…?" A fiery voice rose up from the doorway of the home, followed up with a rather cheerful reply.

"Tasuki-kun, who's better than being a decoy than you, no da?"

"Kinda gotta agree with him there…"

"Shut the fuck up, Kouji!"

Suboshi's words lingered for a moment, but died completely at the sight of the group. His eyes narrowed upon them. It would figure that the trio would screw up things for him. He was just about to have an important conversation as well. Oh, if his Ryuuseisui worked still, what he wouldn't have given to deliver a few slashes to them. But, his twin sensed the malice inside of him and gently elbowed his side causing Suboshi to send a brief glance down at him before releasing a sigh of defeat. Honestly, he didn't know what his brother could possibly see in them.

"Konnichi'wa Tasuki-san, Chichiri-san, and Kouji-san…" Koutoku took the risk to greet them in the middle of their argument and also to announce their presence so perhaps they wouldn't be so inclined to argue around himself and his younger brother.

"Ahh, Amiboshi-kun, no da!" Chichiri was the first to happily delve into another conversation, trying to ignore the fact that the two bandits behind him were arguing back and forth. "It's a nice day, isn't it?"

"Would be nicer if you weren't here annoying us…" Shunkaku muttered under his breath.

Amiboshi furrowed his brows, once again nudging the other with his elbow, "Shun…"

"I'm sorry, aniki…but I ain't gonna make nice."

"Mattaku…you're always so stubborn…"

Kouji glanced up, jerking a thumb toward his leader, "Same goes for him."

"What the hell's that s'posed to mean! Don't ya go comparin' me to Suboshi or anythin'!"

"Pfft, I think it's more of an insult for _me_ to be compared to a lowlife bandit like you…" The younger twin smirked at the redhead.

"Oh yeah, yeah…'cause y'just know them murderers are on a greater and higher level than the thieves."

Suboshi grated his teeth and could no longer take the presence of the Suzakuu seishi. His fist closed at his side, and before his brother could even catch him, he had launched himself forward. Not even the super fast Tasuki could dodge the movement and wound up finding a hit connected with his jaw. His head snapped aside, and the bandit reached upward to rub the already bruising area. But, the leader of Reikaku's lip curled upward to bare his fangs and he sprang in to return the attack of the opposing seishi. Shunkaku took a stance of defense, but that defense didn't help him from what Genrou actually did. The red-haired one leapt up and took the younger twin to the ground, pinning him there. Then, he proceeded to pummel the other in sheer anger.

"Y'fuckin' think you're better than me! 'Cause lemme show ya right here, ya ain't!" Tasuki sent another punch into the others face. "I've been livin' the rough life for a long time. I've been fightin' for the right reasons…sometimes willin' to sacrifice everythin' for that cause. Yer the one who's so damn blinded by yer own selfish stupidity that you can't even TRY to get along with any of us!"

"Fuck you!"

"Ah, gettin' defensive 'cause yanno I'm right, huh? There's one thing that separates the both of us an' that's the fact that when it comes down to it, I ain't a murderin' son of a bitch. You're the one who killed Tama's family…over a death that didn't even really happen! Yer the one who was so easily manipulated by that asshole Nakago…but still can't show any ounce of remorse for it…"

Suboshi said nothing for a long moment, gazing at Tasuki fiercely. And after that silent pause, he finally retaliated, sending his elbow into the others chest, leaving him winded and stunned. It was enough to roll out from beneath him and into a crouch. The bandit braced himself on his elbows, coughing several times until he settled amber eyes on the other. Shunkaku had taken the time to rub his face and check for blood, spitting what was trickling down his lip to the side. Then, he moved forward, standing before the other.

"You're wrong. You don't know a damn thing about me, and you never will so quit acting like you do. You couldn't understand Yui-sama's pain before…or how I felt about losing my aniki…because you left your family by choice. Don't think I don't know the details of the stupid bandit from Reikaku who was a little more selfish than me in leaving behind the people who cared about him to become a lowlife thief. For the people I care about, I will sacrifice the world. I won't abandon them…and I will do whatever is in my power to make them happy. Maybe I made mistakes…well…hell, I know I made a lot of them. Killing Tamahome's family was one of them. But, I'm dealing with it in my own way. And I suffered through the fires of hell because of it…"

"Shun…" Amiboshi crept up behind him and gently laid a hand on the others shoulder. He was there to whisk his twin away from the conflict if need be, and naturally to prevent further fighting. But, what surprised him was when Suboshi rebuffed his action. "Shunkaku…?"

"Aniki…this time I don't want your support…" The mirrored image turned to face his reflection, wearing an equally somber expression. "I know that you think they're right. That you side with the Suzakuu no seishi more than you do me. You abandoned the Seiryuu seishi…and you abandoned me when it came down to it…just for your own ideas. But, I'm not gonna be like you. And I'm not going to be like any of them. I've tasted true hell, and that's enough for me to not want to go back there…"

"Abandoned you…?" Amiboshi questioned, shaking his head quietly. "I did no such thing. I…I…" His voice wavered and eventually died completely. Did he abandon Suboshi…? Was that what his actions seemed like…? He had only been thinking of a way to stop the senseless war and yet…at the same time, he let down the person who knew him best. Koutoku sighed, shifting his gaze aside.

Inwardly, Suboshi felt bad for saying what he did, but at this moment, he felt he needed to speak his own truth so that it was out in the open…so that he was left alone. "And as for the rest of you. I want you to stop interfering in my life. I want you all to leave me the hell alone. I might be working with you for Yui-sama's sake, but I don't want any of you to talk to me, again!"

The group watched the other silently stalk off, quite speechless for the moment. Then little things happened one by one. Tasuki stood up, dusting himself off. Kouji coughed. Chichiri sent a sympathetic glance at Amiboshi, who simply sank to the ground with a sigh. And in the silent gap of time, the only sound that filled it were the birds chirping and neighbor kids playing in the streets. The two bandits carried some quiet conversation, but nothing that could be heard…and the masked monk turned out to be the first to speak after the ordeal. He stepped forward, kneeling before Amiboshi.

"Let me go talk to him, no da."

"H-huh? You? But, Suboshi just said…"

"I know, I know what Suboshi said." Chichiri waved it off as though it wasn't important. "However, if none of us Suzakuu shichiseishi ever show him kindness, how's he supposed to change his mind about us, no da…?"

Amiboshi frowned, "But Suboshi is about the most stubborn person ever…"

"I certainly know what that's like, no da!" He smirked a bit, glancing over his shoulder at Tasuki.

The red-haired bandit blinked in confusion until he realized that was an insult, "Ooi, what's that s'posed t'mean!"

"Ain't nothin' but the truth, Genrou…" Kouji chuckled a bit, cocking his head aside.

"Keh, Kouji! Yer agreein'! And here I thought we were pals!"

The second in command set his hand on Tasuki's shoulder, closing his eyes in a mock solemn manner. "The truth needs to be spoken."

"Shut up!"

Chichiri sweatdropped a bit as the other two bandits got into their argument, and then turned to Amiboshi again, "As you can see, I'm the best person to do the talking, no da. I think all that Tasuki-kun winds up doing is making him even angrier…"

"It really should be me…" Koutoku said slowly. "But if you really want to…you can go try to talk some sense into him, Chichiri-san…"

"Hai! You can count on me, no da!" Chichiri tapped his staff on the ground and with a swish of his cloak, he had vanished from view.

"I really hope so…" Amiboshi watched after him quietly.

* * *

"Ooi, Taka! O-ooi, Taka! Na, Taka…! Come on, answer me!" Tetsuya had been trying to get the other to turn around and pay attention to him for the past ten minutes of walking, and yet, he hadn't said a word. It wasn't like Tetsuya had ever been to this place before, so he didn't know a thing about it. The least the other could do was have the decency to answer his questions!

Finally, the blue-haired male stopped, turning around to face him with a sigh of exasperation. "What?"

"Where are we going…?"

Taka twitched visibly in annoyance, massaging his temple. "I told you, we're going to Konan. More specifically, I'm heading to my village. Before I can even hope to find Yui, I need to get some clothes to blend in…" _And awaken the seishi spirit that's dormant inside of myself…_

"S-sou ka…" Tetsuya answered after a pause, removing his sunglasses and wiping them on his shirt. "So…does that mean I can do a little site seeing in Konan while you're gone back at your place…? I mean, I only wanna get pictures…I promised Keisuke I would…"

"Do whatever you want…" Taka went back to walking. As long as Tetsuya wasn't bothering him, really, no trouble should await the other in Konan. It was a peaceful country, and none of the Seiryuu shichiseishi were there. "Do me a favor and try to get some clothes to blend in. And for god's sake, would you lose the sunglasses…?"

"No way, man! My sunglasses are cool! They're what distinguish me…as me."

The other rolled his eyes and chose to go back to ignoring him. It was really the best decision in the end, anyway; it meant less frustration. Taka also needed to pay attention to his surroundings. It had been a while since he was there, and although the memories were existent…they were a bit fuzzy. Taka didn't know why that was, exactly…much like watching a movie and trying to remember all the details, he just couldn't. Maybe it was due to the fact that his new life, which was far more important, took the majority of his thought space and the memories of an old life were only like a story in a book. Even if this was once his home, he almost felt as though this place was foreign to him. It was simply…strange to say the least.

He glanced over his shoulder and noticed that Tetsuya was already veering off from path. "O-ooi…Tetsuya. As long as you're in the world of the book, you better be careful. Don't get yourself killed because you won't be returning to your world if you do."

"Hai, hai…" Tetsuya waved off the comment with a confident smirk. "Taka, honestly…do you think the book's new hero will get killed? I'm gonna be fine, trust me. I'll meet up with you after you take care of what you're gonna…and we'll both offer Yui-chan the support she needs." With a simple thumbs up, he ran off in the opposite direction.

Taka merely shook his head with a sigh, muttering to himself, "Meet up _where_? You don't even know the surroundings."

But, he couldn't be bothered with it. Taka simply set off for his home village. Even if the memories from his last visit were still painfully tangible, he needed to be there. It had been so long since he paid respect to his dead family. And thankfully, in their new life…his family got their second chance to live. Knowing what could possibly happen, Taka vowed to protect them in this new life…the same way he vowed to protect Miaka. And that was a promise he would not break.

* * *

Sewing wasn't exactly Yui's ideal way to pass time. As a matter of fact, she despised doing it. It led her mind back to the days of home economics when they had to sew a stuffed animal. She managed to do it, but not without her fair share of pricks and cuts. At least her teddy bear turned out better than Miaka's. She didn't know _what_ the other girl had thought she had been making or what designs she had been following, but regardless it didn't turn out like the cute cat plushie it had been meant to be. It turned into some deformed, one-eared, one-eyed abomination. Still, the thought made her miss her best friend and long for home just a little more.

Looking at Xi Fang, Yui definitely saw a similarity in appearance. Xi Fang had Miaka's features, and could have easily been the ancient China version of the Suzakuu no Miko. But there were many differences as well. For one, her hair was a completely different color and far longer than Miaka's. Then, there was her personality…and abilities. She had nearly perfected every form of house work and cooking, whereas Miaka was her opposite. And yet…when Yui looked at her, she missed her friend all the more.

With her distraction, the Seiryuu no Miko wound up driving the tip of the needle into her skin, drawing it back on impulse and bringing it to her lips to nurse the small wound. "Itai…"

Xi Fang glanced up in amusement, laughing a little with a playful nudge, "Yui-chan…you're supposed to stitch the fabric. Not yourself."

"Ha ha…funny…" Yui rolled her eyes, drawing her hand back. "I just hope this turns out right. It's so much harder without a written plan in front of me…"

"Well, it doesn't really matter either way, since you're going to be the one to wear it!" The girl teased, weaving her needle through yet another part in her potential kimono.

"You're too kind. You know as the Seiryuu no Miko…I should order you to finish this up for me and make it look perfect!"

Xi Fang stuck out her tongue, "I'd like to see you try to order me when I'm not one of your seishi."

"Maybe I'll just have Amiboshi come in here and order you instead…"

"Only if his form of orders happen to be to take me out to a private place for dinner!"

"Ha. It _could_ be arranged."

Both the girls giggled in response and then returned to their main focus. Yui finished stitching up the collar and held it out for appraisal. She actually liked the way it came out, since Xi Fang showed her exactly how to make an embroidered flower out of dyed thread. It might have been a little sloppier than she was originally shown, but it was progress. The blonde sent a glance to the other girl and received a nod of approval from her. That brought some satisfaction to Yui, and she brought the fabric back on her lap, continuing to sew it appropriately. Although, her vision was suddenly clouded out by a pair of hands that reached around from behind, which of course, caused her to stop in the middle of what she was doing. Fingertips reached upward, curling around the roughly, masculine hand.

"Who does this appendage belong to?"

"Take your best guess…" Came the reply, obviously laden with a thick kansai accent. There was no mistaking who this person was.

But, Yui decided to play around a little, "Hmmm…Tasuki? Is that you?"

"Oh, you insult me, Yui-chan," Kouji peeked over her shoulder as he removed his hands. "How cruel."

With a laugh, the blonde winked, "You walked into it yourself! But shush, you. I knew who it was all along. Anyway, I thought you went out with Tasuki and Chichiri…?"

"I did…" Kouji answered with a shrug, finding the nearest chair to sink into and settle his gaze on the two girls. "And then there were problems."

"Uh oh, problems…?" Xi Fang raised her brows. "Not as in…Nakago's attacking everyone problems, ne?"

"No. Nothing like that. It's just the…um…twins. Genrou and Suboshi had it out…and Suboshi got mad at everyone and ran away…said he didn't want any of us to talk to him. Though, I assume 'us' refers to the Suzakuu shichiseishi and those affiliated with them…" The bandit fixed his collar.

"Oh no, did he?" Concern spread over the Seiryuu no Miko's face and she turned in the direction of the door. "Should I go talk to him…?"

"Aaa! There's no reason to. Chichiri's gonna handle that. Don't know how well he'll do, though. Suboshi was pretty pissed off."

"Chichiri talking to Suboshi…?" The dark-haired girl frowned a bit. "That doesn't sound like it'll go over well."

"Of the Suzakuu no seishi…Chichiri is the best to talk to. I know Suboshi is stubborn, but I really hope he can at least _try_…for me. To get along with everyone, that is."

Xi Fang nodded in agreement with Yui's words, although she had a question of her own, "But why didn't Amiboshi talk to his brother? I mean, if anyone could have gotten him to calm down…it's him, ne?"

"Well…I'll put it simply. Suboshi got mad at his brother fer stickin' up for the Suzakuu guys. Ran off and didn't wanna talk to anyone…period. Amiboshi's pretty upset. Genrou's actually out there with him right now tryin' to cheer him up. But, I don't think it'll go over too well. Genrou…ain't…yanno, the sensitive type."

This caused a look of concern to grace the dark-haired female's features. She focused much of her attention in stitching up the kimono, but found it almost impossible to concentrate. Almost in unspoken urging, Yui placed her hand against Xi Fang's shoulder, offering her a clearly readable expression. They both knew that if anyone could comfort Amiboshi better in his time of need…it was the quiet girl sitting before them. Xi Fang nodded slowly, setting down her project and rising to her feet. She bowed forward with a quick dismissal…and then hurried out to the exit. The priestess of Seiryuu smiled faintly. At least someone could get closer in the midst of all of this. Every good story needed time for a relationship to blossom. Yui hoped the book was at least kind enough to Xi Fang in the end.

"Saa…"

Yui blinked, turning her chin at the voice, only to nearly collide heads with Kouji. Since when had he come so close…? Her eyes widened in surprise, and her heart beat picked up a bit. For a moment, she was sure it was the only thing that could be heard in the room, pounding in her ears. She never noticed, until this very moment, how beautifully green Kouji's eyes were. They were like deep emeralds, glittering on a milky white background. And he was moving closer to her still. The Seiryuu no Miko's lips parted a bit, and she froze for all of a moment. The bandit was so close she could feel his breath tickle her skin, but the next thing she knew was that he reached into her hair and pulled something along the strands. When he stood back, he displayed the piece of lint to her. It certainly hadn't been what she expected, and she cast her gaze aside, allowing a blush to tinge her cheeks.

"Arigatou…" Yui uttered sheepishly. _What was that feeling right now…? When Kouji got close to me, it's almost like I…almost like I wanted him to…_

"No problem, Yui." The blue-haired one plopped back onto the opposite chair. "So we're just gonna hope Xi Fang finally gets Amiboshi to notice her, na?" 

She nodded, "Hai. Xi Fang and Amiboshi deserve to be together…I'm really trying to push them in that direction." Laughing, her fingertips came up to cover her mouth, however, her thoughts couldn't help but drift back to a few moments earlier. _There's no doubt about it. I _wanted_ him to kiss me._

* * *

Suboshi sat still on the riverbank, legs drawn up against his chest. His eyes darted over the water, watching it flow by. For a few moments, he idly wondered where it went and how more seemed to just steadily drift by. But, that was the only break his otherwise plagued thoughts allowed. Almost instantly after he left, he regretted what he said – at least to his brother, anyway. But, he was so utterly fed up with the Suzakuu no seishi, wandering around as though they never made a mistake in their life.

He sighed heavily, just flopping onto his back. Arms stretched outward on the grass, blades tickling his skin. Rolling his head to the side, he watched as a lady bug began to travel and cross the obstacle of 'fingers' in its path. It brought the faint hint of a smile to his lips, but the next thing he realized, a shadow fell over his form. Blinking, Suboshi looked up…only to be greeted by a smiling face -- a smiling face that Shunkaku did _not_ want to see. He snapped upright and instantly glared at the intruder.

"Omae…!" His hand instantly went to his belt, playing idly over the Ryuuseisui.

"I come in peace, no da!" Chichiri held up his hands in display.

"I _told _you, I don't want to deal with you OR any of the other Suzakuu shichiseishi. Leave me alone!"

The monk glanced off to the side thoughtfully, "Sou da! You did say that, didn't you, no da? Hmm well, I'm afraid I couldn't leave it like that, no da."

"This is what I hate about you, Suzakuu seishi. You're always sticking your nose in where it doesn't belong."

"Iie, no da. It's not like that at all. I came to talk to you, no da. I think the least you could do is listen. I mean, really…with people like Tamahome-kun and Tasuki-kun on our side, it's no wonder you get a bad idea about us, no da."

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK!" Suboshi reached to his side, viciously grasping a stone and pitching it at Chichiri. What part of his statement did the blue-haired other NOT understand…?

The masked one just narrowly avoided being hit by the stone, and he released a sigh. Shoulders slumped, but he walked forward regardless. And despite any danger that might come, the monk seemed to have no fear. He even went close enough to Suboshi to have a seat next to him, staring out at the waters. Then, he reached upward, lifting the mask from his face and setting it off to the side. Chichiri really couldn't have a serious conversation when he was perpetually smiling, now could he…? His one good eye shifted in Shunkaku's direction.

"You don't seem to realize that you and me are a lot alike…"

"Don't compare yourself to me…" Suboshi snapped, but didn't make an effort to move. He was still in a great deal of pain from Tasuki's assault, plus his strength really hadn't returned in full.

Chichiri laughed softly, sending a glance to the younger twin thoughtfully. "No one could talk to you on this level…because no one else knows what it's like to have killed someone by mistake. No one can understand the anger and rage you can feel…and how those emotions can take over, and before you know it…"

Suboshi blinked in surprise, turning his full attention to the one beside him. But, realizing that he was even showing the slightest interest, he snapped his attention away bitterly. "You don't understand me."

"Maybe not…but I can understand you better than a lot of the group. I can understand the guilt you feel, and how it's impossible to move on…how that thought plagues the back of your mind and prevents you from ever truly being happy. Only…" He held up the mask for display. "I have something to hide behind, no da!"

"…" Shunkaku sighed, lowering his head to his knees. Idly, he rubbed the bruise at his jaw. "I'm not my brother. I'm not gonna sit here and open up to you. I'm not gonna spill and share everything about my feelings with you, no matter how hard you try."

Chichiri shrugged, "I didn't expect you to, really. I was only letting you know that you're not the only one, Suboshi. It's easy to hide behind a smile, but the hardest part comes in facing your problems head-on. For that aspect, I can understand your inner pain better than a lot of the people who claim to be able to. Maybe not better than Amiboshi-kun…but…" Sliding the mask back onto his face, the monk presented Suboshi with a smile. "Just know that I'm not against you, Suboshi-kun, no da! And I think you should probably go back to your brother soon, na no da!"

The younger twin glanced over his shoulder, watching the monk disappear into his hat. Really, he would never get used to that. But, Suboshi remained seated, perhaps just to be a bit stubborn. Inwardly, he knew Chichiri was right, though he never realized that they had anything in common. It was a lot to grasp that the smiling monk had ever had a hand in killing someone. He was curious to find out more, even though, the mere thought of finding out more meant the fact that he would have to talk to the Suzakuu seishi again and that alone made him not too appealed by the idea. So, he merely sat in silent thought, watching the river again.

* * *

Amiboshi just rested against the grass, letting his flute sit in his lap. He had wanted to play a song, but his mind just couldn't seem to wrap around any of the notes. Funny, Amiboshi was normally mindless when it came to composing a tune, but now his mind was too crowded to even do that. Suboshi's words stung him, mostly because they were the truth. Tasuki had long-since given up trying to bring him any sort of comfort, so he had pretty much been left alone – at least for the time being. He idly took note of the door opening behind him, but kept his gaze locked on the horizon. Frowning a bit, the musician combed fingers through his hair. Did he really side with the Suzakuu no seishi more than his own brother…?

"A-Amiboshi?" A soft, feminine voice sounded from the side.

He turned and glanced up to meet the gaze of the young woman who stood there. Xi Fang clasped her hands in front of her form, offering a weak and uncertain smile. The look she gave made him feel guilty for being so upset since he really didn't want to burden her with his problems. There was no doubt in his mind that she had come out try and ease his thoughts…though he doubted she would be able to. Amiboshi slowly eased himself to his feet, and shook his head, plastering on a fake smile. He had always been good at masking his emotions behind a grin, perhaps not as good as Chichiri, but still he had some practice at this thing.

"I'm all right. Really, don't worry about it…"

"Are you sure? Kouji told us that there was a fight."

He sighed a bit. Why couldn't they have kept this thing to themselves? "Hai, there was a bit of an argument between Shun and me…but really, it's all right."

"If you're sure…" Her brows drew together. "I just thought that I'd…" She trailed off, really unsure of where she was going with that statement. Why did it make any difference if she was the one to try and comfort him or if Tasuki was…? "I thought…I'd…make sure for myself…"

"Xi Fang…"

"I mean…I don't want to see you sad or upset, Amiboshi. Because a smile really does suit you the best. And I heard that you were sad, so I had to help…because I…I…"

Before she could even think of a way to finish her thought, Xi Fang felt her body yanked forward to impact another. Her eyes flew open, and she stared past Amiboshi's shoulder in a hint of disbelief that she was actually tugged into this forceful embrace. Violet eyes shimmered, focusing on the clouds that drifted across the sky in the distance. She didn't know why she was so transfixed by them for the time being, but she did know her heart was racing a mile a minute, pounding against her chest. She could bet Amiboshi felt it too, especially when he tightened his grasp around her form.

"Arigatou…" He uttered.

Slowly, they separated, Xi Fang was still quite wordless. Her eyes locked on his own, and she admired the beautiful blue depths for what they were. The rest of his facial features just accented his handsomeness perfectly, but the eyes were what brought the most life. She found herself longing for more, she wanted to lean in and feel his touch again…she wanted his lips to meet with her own. But, she was momentarily immobilized as his hands slide along her arms and then came to rest on her shoulders.

"Thank you…for caring…" Amiboshi added, and much to Xi Fang's dismay, he lifted his grasp to allow arms to fall back against his sides. "Just knowing that you care helps a lot. I'll be just fine…"

_Why…why do I get so many mixed signals from you, Amiboshi…?_ Her eyes lowered momentarily, and she nodded softly, "Good. Then, I accomplished my task…I suppose that's just another thing I'm good for in coming along on this journey with you, ne?" By this time, she had looked up again and smiled.

"You're good for a lot in this mission. I'm glad I managed to convince you to come along."

"Well, you know…it really wasn't all that hard of you to do. All you had to do was smile at me and ask, and how could I refuse? Darn you and you're winning smile, _Fue__-san_…I will find a way to beat the charm eventually!"

"I'd hardly call it a winning smile…" A faint hint of a rosy hue embraced Amiboshi's cheeks.

"Well, you just don't know your own power, I guess…! Now, why don't you come along inside…? I can bake us up some snacks…and you could watch Yui-chan and me try on our outfits. I know there's nothing you want to see more than a fashion show, right…?" Xi Fang gave him a nudge in the side. A nudge that basically read that he better agree if he knew what was good for him.

"Er…h-hai! Of course!" And Kotouku had caught on without the need for anymore glares and beatings. "I am a little hungry…"

"Then, you'll just appreciate my cooking even more…!" She reached downward, snatching him by the wrist and giving him an urging tug toward the house.

"I think it's impossible to _not_ appreciate your cooking. It's better than a lot of the meals I've ever had…"

"Oh ho ho! Naturally…I perfected my talents ever since I was young. If anyone was going to be a good house wife, it'll be me…!"

"I know you'll make a good wife someday."

The comment caused the bridge of her nose to stain over pink, and her tone became a little bit shy, "Do you really think so?"

"I know so."

His comment was sincere and heartfelt. And when she glanced at him, there was even the warmest of smiles present on his lips. It could have only been a genuine smile, and that caused the heat to deepen just a bit more. As she led Amiboshi to the door, she paused, and leaned over to give a quick, timid peck against his cheek.

"Thank _you_." And with that quickly blurted gratitude, Xi Fang scurried inside the home again with Amiboshi to follow close behind.

* * *

"Ew…these clothes are so heavy…"

Touka complained quietly to Chama Lee as they made their way around one of the corners in the castle. Naturally, she received a glare to be silent from the other and her shoulders slumped. This hadn't exactly been her idea of a thrilling adventure. She thought there would be more…violence and action. So far it had been a lot of walking and listening in on conversations, doing their best to avoid running into anyone in the halls. And that was something the girl found rather boring. But, Chama Lee was the strategist, and this was his plan. She supposed the more boring it was, the less likely they would be caught and that was probably for the best.

The man came to a halt at one end of the hall, looking off as it branched into two directions. A frown creased his lips, and he turned to Touka. "Do you think you is able to handle going separate ways?"

"Of course I can! What d'ya think?"

"_Without_ bringing trouble?"

"…yes. Without bringing trouble. I'll be good, you can count on me. But, anou…what am I supposed to look for exactly?"

"Any information you can get. If you is hearing anything that can help attack later, I want to know. You is smart girl. I know you figure it out."

"Hai! You can count on me!" Touka saluted Chama Lee in an almost comical fashion before she pointed down the right side. "I'll go this way."

Once they nodded in agreement, Touka moved down that side of the hall. The palace was still the same as she remembered it in only her brief stay. She had only been guided to a few areas, but she did remember which direction Nakago's chamber had been in. Touka wasn't sure what information Chama Lee wished to obtain exactly, but she knew that whatever it was might have been lurking in the shogun's room. When it came to Nakago, she wanted to exact revenge on him as well – his manipulations were exactly what cost her something so dear.

She kept her head straight and shoulders tall, especially when passing a few other soldiers, even though they seemed to be lost in conversation with each other and hardly paid much attention to her. Touka was determined not to let Chama Lee down this time. Glancing from left to right, she slowly eased down the area that would lead her to Nakago's room. Everything seemed to be clear as far as she could tell, so that was all the incentive to ease up beside his room and flatten herself up against the wall. The door was closed, so all she could do was listen to see if he was there – and so far, she didn't hear any noise.

Touka's hand slid closer to the knob, grasping it and she had been about to turn it when a voice rose up behind her in a firm demand, "What are you doing!"

The girl whirled around wide-eyed, faced by a rather youthful looking soldier. Panic-stricken, she searched around for any excuse she could, reaching up to scratch the side of her cheek. She made an attempt at deepening her voice, which sounded just plain funny to her, though happened to be a bit effective, "Uh…you see, I was just…"

"Wait, don't tell me…let me guess…" The man rubbed his chin thoughtfully, before he leaned in with a grin. "You have a thing for Nakago-sama, don't you? You just wanted to listen in and see him, right? Don't worry, I'm very much the same way with Tomo-san!"

"A-anou…"

"Don't worry! I won't tell anyone. As a matter of fact, I can help you out. I'm an expert at this sort of thing," the man grinned in a goofy way, gesturing his thumb toward himself. "You can call me Haoyu…"

"H-Haoyu…" Touka repeated, staring at him uncertainly. Well, this might work out, but at the same time it was a little dangerous. She just chose to play her cards carefully.

"Well…what is your name?"

A startled expression appeared on her face. "Me? I…um…T-Tessou."

"Well, Tessou. It just so happens that Nakago-sama got called out to do some things. And we are free to roam and rummage through his items. I can keep a look out while you sneak off with a little something to worship. And we'll just call it an owed favor, okay? When Tomo-san gets back, you definitely need to help me out."

"R-right! You got it!" Touka flashed him a quick smile, and then turned toward the door. Surprisingly enough, she found that it was open. The handle was twisted and the girl slipped inside the room. An apprehensive glance was sent toward Haoyu, but at his reassuring grin, she stepped inside completely.

"I'll wait outside and warn you in case he comes."

"All right. Thank you, Haoyu…" Touka waited until the man closed the door behind himself before turning toward the chamber again.

Nakago's room was every bit as much as you would expect it to be – boring and nearly immaculate. The bed was made neatly, clothes were folded in piles and kept to the side, papers were stacked, and not a thing was out of place. Surprising that Nakago got the chance to clean up the mess Tomo and Soi left behind earlier, though there were still a few pieces of broken clay that lingered on the floor. Touka didn't even know where to begin. She was in the very heart of where the information would be having it handed to her like some neatly wrapped gift. It was a little overwhelming to believe.

She stepped in further, moving over toward the desk and stack of parchment. Eyes skimmed over the writings, sifting through each of them to find one of interest. One was plucked out of the bunch and she read over it quietly. From what she read, it was something about the Seiryuu no Miko arriving at the palace and certain plans to lead her in some direction. She didn't know, but folded up the parchment and stuffed it in the folds of those clothes. Touka looked over more of the paperwork, but found a lot of it had to do with repairs and Kutou and various other boring things.

There had to be a bit more in the room than what she had stumbled across, and so she began to search the book shelves, under the bed, and even through the pile of Nakago's disgusting dirty clothes (and she didn't go through them without grimacing, that's for certain). However, she froze like a rabbit in fear when she heard Haoyu not only whistle, but begin to strike up some idle conversation with what must have been the general. There was no escaping through the door at this point, and she looked around to weigh her options. Touka could hide and risk Nakago not leaving his room for a while – though find out a bit more information quite possibly – or, she could escape through that window. Deciding that she didn't want to get into anymore trouble for Chama Lee's sake, and figuring that she already got some information that should be helpful, she decided the second option.

The girl swiftly moved toward the window, yanking it open and climbing up onto the edge. She glanced toward the ground, and swallowed hard. It wasn't that it was a long way down, hardly anything at all, actually. But if she landed wrong and made a lot of noise, she didn't want to get captured. No, she had to do this correctly. Brows furrowed in determination, and she pushed herself off the window sill and through the opening just as Nakago had opened the door to his room. Landing in a crouch, Touka spared one glance up to the window itself, before she took off. Now came the part where she waited for Chama Lee out of harm's way. They did agree beforehand that if they got separated, they would meet in the middle of the Kutou rubble…right beside Tessou's grave. That's exactly where she would be.

However, Nakago stepped fluidly into his own chamber, quirking a brow at the disarray on his desk. A glance was sent back toward Haoyu, who merely sheepishly bowed his head and then escaped in the opposite direction. The general shook his head with a sigh. Perhaps they needed to get better help around here. Though, it was funny…he hadn't remembered opening his window. That with the chaos that was on his desk – either there were some wild breezes, or someone had been inside of his room. Well regardless of who it was, absolutely nothing would interfere with his plans to bring the Seiryuu no Miko there. He would finally gain his power, and now, it was all a matter of patience.

* * *

Keisuke had to frown in concern. Even though he had taken Miaka to the local bagel shop for some extra breakfast-after-breakfast, she had barely taken a few bites of her food. And the sweetened coffee sat there untouched. It did take a lot in order to waver his younger sister's appetite, and though he had hoped that this would be something to help ease the blow just a tiny bit, Keisuke should have known that even food couldn't make his younger sister feel any better. Slowly, he reached outward and placed his hand atop her own, forcing her out of her thoughts. Miaka glanced up at him with tear-filled eyes which caused the elder sibling to frown.

"Miaka…it'll be all right, you know. This time…Yui-chan planned for a happy ending. And you're still a heroine, you know. You'll get your happy ending too," Keisuke reassured, offering her a warm smile.

"Oniichan," the brunette sighed, lowering her gaze toward his hand and then to the ring that Taka gave her. She put it on right on top of her own matching one. Wrenching her hand free, she laid it atop the jewelry, stroking the cheap plastic gem quietly. "It hurts. It hurts when I'm separated from him for too long. I know I should probably be used to it by now…but oniichan, it just doesn't stop hurting."

"That's what it's like to be in love, you know," he replied, moving his arm back and taking in a sip of his own coffee. Really, he needed the caffeine with all this lack of sleep. "I'm worried about them too. But, you're job is to be the cheerful one, you know. You're the smiling face that keeps everyone's spirits up."

"…I don't want to be the cheerful one."

Keisuke sighed a bit. How could he help his little sister? Right now, he felt as though nothing he could say would possibly bring her out of her solemn state. And maybe, he should have just left her be and it would eventually subside. But, he couldn't do that. As the elder brother, it was almost an obligation to be the one to pick her spirits up when they had fallen in the mud, rinse them clean, and lift them up high where they belonged. So, he offered another faint smile of his own.

"Then I guess this time, I'll have to be the cheerful one."

"Oniichan…?" Miaka looked up toward him. "C-can we…can we see how he's doing in the book right now…? Just…to see…?"

The blond regarded her for a long moment, before he agreed, "Hai."

Fishing around in his knapsack, he pulled out the beaten old book and slowly flipped to the end of the pages. Well, it seemed the book had paused in telling the story of Taka and Tetsuya, so he had to flip back a few pages to see what transpired when they first arrived there. Skimming until he spotted the familiar names, Keisuke's eyes widened, which caused Miaka to lean forward in concern.

"Oniichan? What? What happened? Is Taka all right?"

Keisuke's brows furrowed, "He ran into Tomo and Soi."

"And?"

"There was a tiny bit of conflict, but he's fine. He's on his way to Konan with Tetsuya. He's going back home…to visit the graves of his family."

"Oh, Taka…" The girl's eyes filled with tears again, and she shifted her gaze to the side.

"Miaka…" Keisuke was unsure of what to say. The way she reacted, even after Taka was fine…how would he really go about cheering her up? And before he even got the chance to dwell over his thoughts and make a decision, his sister had risen from her seat which caused him to quirk a brow in question.

"I can't…I can't take this, oniichan! I'm trying so hard to be strong, so very hard. And I just can't…! I can't do it anymore!"

The tears were spilling freely now, and the younger girl pushed quickly away from the table, racing away from the small café. She didn't know where she was going; she didn't even have a direction. She just had to get away from the book, from her brother, and from these horrible emotions that plagued her. Without Taka there, she felt so empty inside. Being separated from him like this was perhaps one of the most horrible feelings in the world. It always was, but somehow…somehow this was even harder than all of those other times because until this story ended, she had to spend all that time away from him. Without him, her world came crashing down around her.

It happened too quickly, before anyone could even blink. Miaka vaguely heard the sound of the car horn that blared its warning to her. But, she couldn't will herself to connect the sound with reality. As a matter of fact, it was just a blur in the distance to her own thoughts of dismay, and before even she could realize it, there was a sharp pain against her side and then, everything around her fell into welcoming darkness. In that darkness, no sorrowful thoughts were found. In that darkness, she was completely free from the agony of reality. It was quite possibly a blessing in disguise, and one that she fully welcomed.

* * *

"Is she going to be all right?"

"Yes, she'll be fine. It's just a few broken bones. She was lucky."

"Thank goodness. I'll willingly pay for any of the damage done. It was completely my fault."

"Nurse, can you inform her brother that she is fine now."

"Yes."

"Look, she's waking up."

The first thing that Miaka became aware of was the voices in the background…voices that were oddly familiar. Her brows twitched together, and she felt a warm palm atop her forehead. The stiff pain she felt in her side relaxed a little, and when she opened her eyes, there was a very blurred image of a hand lifting from her head. For a moment, she could have sworn that there was a bright glow of red upon it. Dark eyes focused on the ceiling for a few moments, before she took in her surroundings in a bit of a disoriented manner.

"Where…?"

"Shh, don't try to talk," came a deep voice from the side.

Miaka turned her head toward it, and blinked a bit in confusion, "Mitsukake…?"

The man arched a brow, and then shook his head a bit, "No, I'm afraid not." Moving a bit closer, he studied her again. "Do you have any confusion or trouble remembering your name…?"

A young boy peeked out from behind the obvious doctor, and then jotted down a few notes, "She seems fine. She probably just confused you for someone else, doctor." He glanced over his shoulder toward the man waiting beside the doorway. "Would you like to speak to the patient?"

"Yes…"

Moving away from the entrance, the man slowly approached the bed side, casting a shadow over it. Miaka looked up, watching as the blurred image slowly came into focus. A pale hand reached forward, cupping the side of her cheek, and he offered her a kind smile that was tinged with apology. Shaking his head, rich brown strands swayed in the movement.

"It was my fault that this happened. I hope that you can forgive me…I'm just relieved that you are all right."

Miaka's eyes gradually widened and by the end of his words, the handsome face became crystal clear. She shot upright in the bed, staring at him in disbelief, "Hotohori…!" And as a matter of fact, there before her stood three of the Suzakuu no Seishi that had died…Mitsukake, Chiriko, and Hotohori. Perhaps she was imagining things…or maybe it was just a dream. But to her, this most certainly felt like reality. And a reality that brought a whole new twist on what was occurring inside the book.

* * *

**Next Chapter Previews**

When night falls, Nakago's plans begin to fall into place. The last night of relaxation before continuing their journey is filled with many conflicts, and in the world of reality with Miaka-sama's discovery, can she begin to put together these strange events…? Next time, in 'The Ties that Bind.' A good story is never without its fair share of drama.


End file.
